Bad Boy's Heart
by Baddazz-Writer
Summary: He gets kicked out of every school he goes to.He hates almost everyone but that changes when he meets three people at his new school. He forms a friendships, falls in love and starts a band with his new friends and a few from his past. Can he keep it?
1. Bad Attitude

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Naruto Characters this all belongs to the guy who created Naruto and all the directors and other people who put work into making Naruto manga and Anime.**

**AN: **** This chapter will be the shortest chapter I post but I promise none of my other chapters will never be this short so bare with me on this first one.**

**Chapter 1: Bad Attitude**

"Mr. NamiKaze your expelled," said a red hair man in a tan suit and tie, he was the principal. Whom was this red hair man talking to no other than a troubled bad boy of a blonde.

"I wish you call me by first name Naruto, can you say that Na-ru –to, and feel free to expel me because for all I care you can suck my balls," shouted the blonde teen name Naruto.

"You know for seventeen year old, you act like a baby. I don't know why my brother begged me to let you go here. Oh that's right, your friends with his troublemaking brat of a son, Gaara," said Principal Sabaku.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Gaara was his best friend and like a brother to him. The two boys were both trouble makers and got into a lot of trouble together. They have a lot in common and have been friends ever since Naruto turn thirteen. He had met Gaara at one of his father's stupid parties. They both didn't like each other at first because of their lack of trust but once Naruto found out Gaara was like him the two immediately hit it off. Naruto also help mend the relationship between his brother and sister. Naruto was practically Gaara's family.

Now when the blonde thought about it, getting expelled was very bad. One he was pretty sure his parents and Gaara's parents would forbid the two from talking again. Two Gaara's dad had begged his brother to allow Naruto in Suna High School aka biggest richest private school ever. Though it wasn't like Naruto's parents didn't have enough money for him to go to a school like this it was the fact that he had an expulsion record that ran a mile long. Which makes it hard for Naruto to get into any school but since Naruto is Gaara's friend and Gaara's dad's brother is principal of Suna High School he begged him to allow Naruto in.

Mr. Sabaku the principal ignored Naruto's record of expulsion because his brother asked him but now he was tired of Naruto's behavior and had to expel him.

"Kazen only begged me to allow you because you are the heir of the Namikaze business and friend of his son Gaara but now I must do what I should have done the first time you pulled a crazy indecent in my school and that is to expel you."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "At least give me another chance."

Mr. Sabaku looked shocked and then harshly chuckled, "Naruto not too long ago you told me to suck on your scrotum and said you didn't care if you got expelled plus I gave you too many chances. On top of that may I remind you, you broke your teacher's nose and sent him to the hospital," he was nearly yelling at the end of his speech.

Naruto smirked, "All I can say is he deserved it."

"Well all I can say is adios, Sayonara, and Goodbye."

**AN:**** Hehehe Naruto is a badass.**


	2. Meeting Chubbs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or characters.**

**AN: **** I hope I get some reviews but thanks for reading even for the ones who don't review. Hope you like the chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Meeting Chubbs**

A month had passed by since Naruto had so ever been kicked out of school. His parents were over the wall pissed at him and tried their best to ground him. Gaara and him kept in contact but had to sneak at it and Naruto apologized to him and his Kazen for making them look bad. Kazen forgave him but told him not to talk to Gaara for a month but they didn't listen. And Today Naruto is staring a new school called Konoha high. Though Naruto's father as a teenager went here it was no luxurious school like his father.

The school is one of the best public schools in the city but still was known to get into trouble every now and then. The school oddly enough had a great sports team even though not many tried out for sports. It was said one guy from Konoha could take on a whole team and that was why they were the best. Another crazy thing to mention was that his obba-chan worked here as the principal and his dad's lazy friend was a teacher here. Which meant Naruto was going to have to lay off a few pranks because his obaa-chan didn't play.

And so sighing, the blonde teen walked toward the building and immediately he was getting all the looks. Naruto only took a wild guess at why they were looking at him. Maybe _is because I jumped off my all black Harley Davison chopper with no helmet and they think I'm crazy ,_He thought to himself almost laughing. Then he thought about it again and said _no it's because my outfit or my hot looks_.

Naruto was wearing all black skinny jeans (yet they were not nut huggers) which hung low off his ass showing his white boxers. He had on black and white low top chuck Taylors and a white tee shirt which squeezed to his body and he had on all black leather motorcycle jacket.

Now that he didn't go to a private school he could wear the clothes of his choice which usually made people think he was a bad boy to which he was. Naruto stopped for a second to look at the building it was a tall red brick building but it had which Naruto guessed was the school colors in green and black on a sign.

"Konoha High School," he read out loud then sighed one more time before actually walking in the building.

Naruto watched as different people looked at him and started to whisper among there crowd of friends. A few people stood out to him, a girl with pink hair and emerald color eyes, another girl with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, and a girl brown Chinese bun hair and hazel brown eyes to Naruto she looked like a panda.

He saw the girls glance at him and start to whisper among themselves and he rolled his eyes and walked off to what seem like the main office. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by his busty obaa-chan.

"School bell rings in two minutes and you are just getting here," she yelled at him.

"Nice greeting and it's my first day so give me a break obaa-chan," Naruto said with a lazy drawl.

The principal assistant walked by as Naruto said that. She whipped her head around and said, "That's principal Tsunade to you young man."

Naruto shot the black hair woman a mean glare.

And Tsunade said, "Shizune I appreciate you correcting this young runt but he is my stupid grandson and so he always calls me that even though I tell him not to," she then threw a side glance at Naruto.

"Whatever… just hand me my schedule and let me get this hell of a school day over," Naruto mumbled.

Tsunade gave Naruto a glare and shouted, "First of all brat don't cuss at me, second of all I'm the principal, I don't give the schedule out the counselors do, I'm just meeting you to tell you not to get out of trouble, third, don't get into trouble and the counselor's office is right down the hall on the left now goodbye."

She shooed him out of the office and he walked until he came upon a door that said counselor's office. Naruto didn't knock he just walked in. He looked at a red eye woman with black wavy hair sitting behind her desk and a girl about his age with light purple almost black hair crying her eyes out but they both looked up when he walked in.

The red eyed woman growled, "You're supposed to knock before you enter my room and who heck are you?"

Naruto partly ignored her question, "Tsunade sent me for my schedule, ," Naruto said reading her name tag that read _Kurenai Yuhi_ on her shirt.

"Again who are you and I don't care if Tsunade sent you, you knock Mr."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze not MR, and as far as knocking if you don't want anyone in lock the door."

The girl who had been crying had stopped and was staring at the boy before her. She blushed as she noticed how handsome he was but still he was pretty rude. After all he could have knocked.

Kurenai was fed up with this Naruto kid. She had been trying to talk to her foster daughter about what had been upsetting her lately when in came . But she notice her daughter had stop crying and was now blushing at the sight of the teenage boy. Kurenai knew this boy was going to be trouble.

Naruto looked at the girl who stopped crying she was blushing but he noticed now her eyes were an pretty lavender. He never saw anything like them before. She also had a nice curvy body, he winked at her and turned to the counselor, "Ms. Yuhi can I get my schedule or what."

Kurenai glared, "Sure thing but don't be surprised if you get pulled out of class for getting into trouble for your rudeness and my last name has change, it is Sarutobi now but you can call me Kurenai."

Kurenai then type in a few things into her computer and printed off Naruto's schedule. She then walked over to the printer in her office and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks and by beautiful," and Naruto walked out.

The girl mention blushed another shade making Kurenai raised her eyebrow.

"Hinata are you okay," asked Kurenai.

"Yea I'm good, see ya, I got to get to class," Hinata replied back.

"But I thought you were upset," said Kurenai.

"Feeling better, "She said as she jumped up and left. Kurenai sighed and said to herself, "I hope you are."

Naruto had gotten to his homeroom with five minutes left of class but his teacher didn't seem to care since he was a new student. He had seen the same bleach blonde chick and pink hair girl in his home room class that he seen earlier. So was this raven hair chicken butt guy. He learned that the two girls names were Ino and Sakura and the guy's name was Sasuke.

Naruto now in his first period history class with Iruka also which, guess what, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke were also. Then their friends who he learned name was Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai. Naruto notice they kept looking at him and it was getting annoying.

Then the one called Sasuke asked, "Hey dobe, your new aren't you? What's your name?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "Its go fuck yourself Teme."

"What's your problem? All he asked you was your name," asked Sakura.

"How about you get a life and get off lover boys nuts," Naruto shot back.

"You-

"Sakura let it go, little dick here doesn't know a thing," smirked Sai.

The kids glared at Naruto then turned back around. Then Naruto watched as when Iruka wasn't paying attention, the girl name Ino begins picking on a guy by the name of Choji. Naruto who probably had no right to judge never liked when people picked on kids for their weight or a disorder or anything of the sort. Matter of fact he didn't just go picking on people. He didn't mess with people unless they mess with him or if they were rich or snobs and teachers were just fun to mess with. But he never picked on poor defenseless kids it was usually the school jocks he messed with.

Naruto watched as the kid took the girl's insult and it only made Naruto madder. Since Ino sat in front of him Naruto decided to make her pay and kicked her seat pretty hard making her fly out her seat onto the ground. Ino got up and glared at Naruto who turned around and whistled innocently.

"Ino sit down and quit playing," said Iruka.

"Bu-t-t Sensei, he kicked the back of my chair," stuttered Ino as she pointed to her predator, Naruto.

Iruka and everyone looked at Naruto. Iruka had already gotten an email from Tsunade warning the teachers of Naruto's behavior and his friend Kurenai also emailed him talking about how rude the boy was. Iruka thinking with his behavior he could have damn well kicked Ino in the back but he didn't want to go misjudging him and blame him so he said, "Well Ino sit down and Naruto if you did kick her keep you feet to yourself."

"Not when the little anorexic bitch deserved it I won't," stated Naruto calmly.

Ino's friend's eyes widen, they didn't like when she picked on others but they still weren't the ones to let her get talked about. Still Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sai decided to let Iruka handle this.

As for Kiba he couldn't stand for it so he roared, "Don't talk about my friend like that you idiot."

"Kiba shut up and we don't use that type of language, I'm going to have ask you to apologize to ," yelled Iruka.

Naruto said, "Okay," and flipped Ino the bird. Choji who never saw Ino so shocked began to laugh at what Naruto did.

Ino heard him laugh and turned to him, "What are you laugh at fatso?"

"See this is why I don't say sorry to bitches but if she wants to apologize to my boy Choji maybe I will forgive the stupid chick," Naruto snapped.

Choji was shocked that someone just stood up for him. Ino was shock too, "Sensei did you hear him."

Iruka snapping out of shock as well nodded and said, " you're to wait outside unless you want to apologize and getting into trouble wouldn't look good so I suggest you apologize. Also I sure with your record of expulsion from all 10 schools this defiantly wouldn't look good."

The class gasped and they all thought, _what the heck he's been expelled ten times._

Naruto just got up from his seat and patted Iruka on his back saying, "You know a little about me, good job but you should also know that I don't give a flying fuck."

Then Naruto walked out of class leaving everyone in shock.

Choji looked up as his hero left the room and decide to least make a stand with him. So Choji got up and left the room also. Choji ran as fast as he could (which is pretty fast for his size) to catch up with Naruto.

"Umm Naruto is it."

Naruto turned around, "What do you want?"

Choji looked at the glaring boy and smiled nervously, "Ummm… so why did you do that for me. Well I don't have much to repay you but you can share some chips with me," Choji then pulled a bag of bar-q chips out of his pocket and began eating then demising the bag in no time.

"First of all it's none of your business why I helped you and second of all if you wanted to share the bag why did you eat them all."

Choji looked at his bag and grinned nervously, "Sorry, I eat quickly when I nervous and well even if you don't tell me thanks for helping me back there, no one would ever do that for me."

Naruto looked at the brownish red hair boy and said, "Don't say that because I'm not some good kid."

Choji shrugged and pulled out another bag of chips making Naruto's sweat drop, "Good guys aren't always cool plus what you said was pretty funny."

Naruto smiled on the inside and agreed with Choji but frowned on the outside, "Anyways why didn't you stand up to that bitch back there."

Choji said, "I can't do that," he looked nervously to the ground.

"You like that chick don't you. Well like her or not, she's not nice or hot," Naruto said.

"Yes she is," Choji argued.

Naruto shook his head, "Okay she is but she is still a bitch and you know she liked it when I kicked her chair and called her a bitch."

Choji then said, "How do you know?"

Naruto shook his head again, "You should have seen the sexy glint in her eyes. She's the type who likes a guy to dominate her, watch her someday you will understand."

Choji nodded, "Okay."

"Anyways what are you doing outside of the classroom you don't need to hang with the bad kid so get lost and you might lose a few friends," Naruto said.

Choji shrugged, "I don't care if I get into trouble since you got into trouble for me and I don't have any friends, no one wants to be friend with a fatass barbeque chip, meat and ramen lover."

Naruto's eyes widen, "What…Wait." Naruto began shaking Choji's shoulders.

"Did I say something wrong," asked Choji sadden that he couldn't be this guy's friend.

"No but did you say you love ramen," asked Naruto with caution in his eyes.

Choji nodded, "Yes the broth of the ramen is incredible and when the noodles out do the ramen broth with better taste it is wonderful."

Naruto in the moment of joy of finding a ramen buddy who understood ramen as much as him hop up in the air for a moment before hugging Choji until he realized what he did and he cough getting back into his bad boy poster.

"Man Choji maybe me and you can be pals after all because I love ramen but hey if you don't plan on going back to class follow me," Naruto said.

Choji smiled, he didn't care how Naruto acted. He decided he was going to be his friend unless Naruto himself said he didn't want to be friends with him. This was the first time since elementary with Shikamaru that he felt he would have a best friend.

Naruto slung his arm around Choji's shoulder and dragged him off to a nearby boy's bathroom. He then checked all the stalls and locked the bathroom door.

Naruto pulled out a pack of Newport's from his leather jacket, putting a cigarette in his mouth and before he put his pack back he said, "Do you smoke?"

Choji shook his head no, "Never have."

Naruto put his cigarettes away and pulled out his orange lighter, lighting the cigarette up.

"Naruto Um… Iruka said you got expelled ten times already, why is that," he asked.

Naruto blew out smoke from his mouth and said, "You sure you'll be able to handle it."

Choji nodded and Naruto continued on while smoking on his cigarette, "Well one time I got expelled for tardiness, the second time I set fireworks off all over the school and when I set them off it blew out the school windows (Naruto laughed at this). The third time I just painted the school a rainbow color. The place need to be brighten up you know (Choji nodded). Fourth time I got expelled, I bought a can of deer and skunk piss and put it all over my teachers jacket when he came to put it back on he smelt like piss the whole day (Naruto and Choji both cracked up) fifth I fucked my teacher."

"Umm Naruto doesn't your teacher get into trouble, not you, for those type of things," asked a blushing Choji.

Naruto took another puff of his cigarette before putting it out on the bathroom floor.

"Well on my record it says I got expelled for damaging property which I didn't. I slept with my teacher who was my principal's wife and he got pissed when he caught us one day and said I damaged property getting me expelled," explained Naruto.

"So the bastard lied on you," said Choji.

Naruto laughed, "Yea he should have been taking care of his business. Then the sixth time I got expelled was because I broke into my school at night and tried to change my grades. The seventh and eighth time I got into trouble for smoking pot at school. I got expelled a ninth time for putting lactose in my teachers cookies and the last time I got expelled was for breaking my teachers nose at Suna High school and sending him to the hospital."

"Well I still want to be your friend Naruto, you seem like fun. I never played a prank on anyone or anything but I don't mind doing whatever," Choji said.

Naruto smirked. He usually would tell kids not to talk him and wouldn't try to make friends but this kid seemed like he needed a friend plus he actually seemed kind of cool.

"Choji I think me and you will get along just fine." The bell ranged and Naruto pulled out his schedule Choji took a peak and said, "You have all my classes expect two which is English and art."

"Great, now let's get to fucking class before someone smells the smoke and comes snooping."

Choji nodded and he and Naruto left the bathroom to be greeted by a bunch of boys jumping up and down as they were finally free to pee. When Naruto got to his second class algebra II with Asuma Sensei he and Choji went to sleep. They barley took notes because they were too busy talking it up or sleeping or ignoring Asuma. When class was over they darted out to gym, Choji's worst class he was the only person failing.


	3. Meeting Shino the wise Guy

**An: Bad cut off point last chapter I know. This chapter is continuing from last chapter though. I hope you like this chapter; Naruto unfortunately is still sort of an asshole.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Shino the wise guy**

"So any weird teachers in here," Naruto asked Choji. They were in the gym.

"Yea, the weirdest one of them all Gai-sensei," shudders Choji.

Naruto didn't believe Choji until the mighty Gai came out with a green spandex and Naruto flinched in horror.

Choji seen his expression and explained, "You haven't seen the worst yet. There is a student that looks up to him. His name is Lee and he hangs out with Ino and the others," Choji said nodding head in the direction of where Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and a kid name Neji was sitting.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Let me guess Lee is Mr. popular and who is that long hair girl with Ino, Sakura, and Kiba."

Choji laughed, "That's Neji and he is not a girl. Lee is not really popular he is just great at sports and is good friends with Neji not to mention that he knows half the senior population."

"So Neji's that fag boy's name," Naruto asked.

"Yea, look here comes Lee now," Choji said pointing him out.

Lee came dashing into the gym and ran up to his friends in the same green spandex as his gym teacher.

"Okay, now that my youthful student is here, we will get into the springtime of youth," shouted Gai.

Most of the kids sitting around didn't listen to Gai even Lee's friends didn't listen the only one paying attention was Lee.

"Now my youthful student's we have a new student his name is Naruto Namikaze, Naruto stand up and show us your youthfulness," shouted Gai.

All eyes turn to Naruto and Naruto flipped everyone the bird, "Nice to meeting you bitches."

Gai growled, "That is not youthful so I suggest you don't do it anymore especially with your record."

All the kids by now had heard of Naruto being a bad boy and where not surprised by what they just seen they just waited for him to do something else.

"Whatever," he said.

Gai decided to ignore the unyouthful student, "Well my youthful students I'm going to split you all into a group of four and its going to be five total groups of four since there are 20 people in this class."

"Out of each group there will be one captain and they will pick your teammates. The captains are Naruto, Lee, Raika, Ryo, and Mita."

"Sensei you haven't told us what we will be playing," said Ryo one of the chosen captains, "How do we know who we should pick."

"Your right my youthful friend we are playing basketball .Now all the captains line up and you will each pick one by one until there are none left."

Choji looked down at this he knew he was going to be last like always.

"Okay Lee you first," Said Gai.

"I choose Neji."

Everybody groan because Neji was one of the only people who could probably beat Lee and now they were on the same team.

Naruto watched every captain pick until it was his turn, "I pick Choji."

Everyone looked at Naruto and was expecting him to say just playing but when he didn't people only mutter he was going to lose and things alike.

"Okay my youthful student's to speed this up now everyone will pick two and that will be your team."

Lee went first again so he said, "I choose the beautiful and youthful Sakura and Kiba."

"Lee—e," Ino screamed, now she was going to have to be on someone else's team.

Lee gave Ino a sorry look.

"Now Naruto you go next," Said Gai. "But Gai sensei it's my turn," said Ryo.

"Yes but I want to skip around now go Naruto," said Gai.

Naruto sighed and looked at all the students and a kid with a huge dark green hoodie that covered most of his face and baggy pants that covered his shoes got his attention.

"You," Naruto said pointing to the boy, "You're on my team." Then he looked for a second person and his eyes came across Ino's and a word ran across his mind, pay back.

"Ino you are also on my team," He said with a foxy grin. Everyone started to whisper.

Ino screeched, "No,No,No way, you can't do that."

"Yes he can Ino now quit being unyouthful and get with your team," Gai said.

She groaned and walked over to stand next to her team.

"Okay teams," Gai said after everyone had their teams, "First off I want you guys to just to play around on one of the courts then I will have all teams face off on different courts. So Team Lee Vs Team Mita on court A, Team Ryo Vs Team Raika on court B and Team Naruto face's the winners. But 1st go practice."

Naruto looked at his team. He noticed that only Ino was wearing the gym uniform. He then looked at everyone in the gym and noticed that him, Choji, and this kid on his team where only ones not wearing gym uniforms.

"Yo kid what is your name," asked Naruto talking to the kid in the big hoodie.

"Shino," the kid said in almost whisper.

"You picked the worst team ever you realize that don't you," Ino said and before he could answer she answered for him, "Shino and Choji suck."

"How do you know that," asked Naruto not really caring what she thought.

"Nobody ever picks us. We usually are the two not include at all, we don't play in the games this is one of the first time we get to play," Said Choji.

"So you guys don't get to play, what about the teacher isn't he suppose to make them include you guys," asked a pissed off Naruto.

"No they don't play and usually Gai doesn't force us to let them play," said Ino.

"Well there playing now, whose good at basketball here," stated Naruto.

"It doesn't matter there not good, I already told you that and why do you care Mr. bad guy," asked Ino.

Naruto usually didn't care for things like this but, although he would never admit it, he was already starting to think of Choji as a good friend and Shino seemed like a loner who is mistreated like Choji. So he wanted them to have a chance to prove those mean bastards wrong.

So Naruto said, "I usually don't but Choji and me are cool plus Shino seems smart and smart people can plan good. SO Shino are you any good."

Shino nodded, "Actually Naruto I love basketball and I am great at it… what about you."

This was the most Shino had ever said to someone and he usually didn't speak to others but Naruto made him want to speak more.

"Yup, I'm good so that leaves Ino and Choji. Ino mostly likely sucks so Choji you will block and-

"Naruto what a jerk how can you say I suck, I just don't want to break a nail when not needed," screamed Ino.

"Whatever quit being a bitch and listen to plan, now Shino since you're smart tell us the plan," said Naruto.

Ino glared at Naruto but had a small glint in her eyes the one Naruto told Choji about. The one that means are chicks turn on by a guy's aggressiveness and rude acts.

Shino nodded and said, "Okay I will stay in three point lane, Naruto you should stay under the court, Choji you will block and Ino umm….."

Ino growled, "I will block also."

"Good," said Naruto as he blocked Ino's view as if she wasn't part of the team and then he said to Choji and Shino, "Okay than since we know what to do let's wait for spandex monkey to set up and then we kick their asses and if we lose blame it on the Bleach Blondey."

Naruto said as he jerked his thumb towards Ino. Ino whined. Never before has she been treated as the one left out and it hurt really bad but she wasn't going to let a Delinquent, Fat-ass, and weirdo know that.

"My youthful students it is time for the teams to face off. All teams go to courts and wait for me to blow my whistle then you will begin," shouted Gai.

The teams went to their courts and Gai blew his whistle then the matches flew by quickly. Team Lee had won all its matches and was now going to face off against Team Naruto. Both Teams went to court A and everybody came to watch. Both teams got into position. Gai had then shoot for who would get ball first and team Naruto ended up with ball first.

"Okay when I blow the whistle start," said Gai.

He blew the whistle and Naruto who had the ball passed it to Choji. Choji saw Kiba coming his way and quickly through it off to Ino. Ino scarily caught the ball and passed it to the person she saw nearest, Shino. Neji who was guarding Shino tried to get the ball but Shino was quicker than Neji thought. So Shino caught the ball faked a left and right there on the three point line, shot the ball. All eyes were on the ball once it went into the air. Sink! It went in and Naruto let out a foxy howl.

"Shino damn man," howled Naruto admiring the shot.

After that the game seemed to go by fast for team Naruto.

"Team Naruto wins," shouted Gai in a surprised voice. The score was 21 to 6. Naruto and Shino scored the most but Choji got in three shots and Ino scored one.

But the way Ino was acting it was like she made them all. Ino was jumping up and down and saying things like her team was the best.

Naruto looked at Shino and Choji, "Should I strangle her or what."

Shino let out a small chuckled and Choji cracked up. Ino didn't hear Naruto said and was still bragging. The bell rang and Naruto after talking was about to the lunch room when a hand landed on his shoulder. Naruto turned around to face Shino.

"Yo what do you want," said Naruto. Shino looked at Naruto and Choji, "I just wanted to thank you guys for letting me be on your team. I always want to play but people think I'm weird and don't let me."

"Well hell I still say ya weird too but that don't mean you can't be no fun," joked Naruto.

Choji nodded, "Want to have lunch with us."

Naruto looked at Choji as if to say don't invite people unless I say so.

"Umm if it's okay," said Shino.

Naruto thought about it and said, "I tell you like I told Chubbs, your friends or people you hang with might not like it if you hang with me."

Shino smiled but his smile was unseen behind his hoodie, "I don't have friends plus people already call me a weirdo so hanging with you will be okay."

"Alright then eat with us… hey do they have ramen here," asked Naruto as they stared walking down the hallways again.

"No," said Choji and Shino at the same time.

Naruto sighed, "Looks like this school sucks even more, I'm leaving."

Naruto turn around in the middle of the hallway and begin to walk away when Shino grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned his head to glare at Shino and Shino let go.

"I know a perfect way to skip and go unnoticed since nobody notices me," said Shino.

"I'm into to sneak around and then say I'm a baddazz. Nope I do my stuff so everyone knows. So I don't need your plan," declined Naruto.

Shino sighed, "Do you ever see the big picture."

Naruto narrows his eyes at Shino, "What?"

"I'm just saying that if you skip and everyone sees you, you have a big chance of getting expelled if they don't see you that chance goes down. Plus if you don't get expelled that means you will be able to get use to the school and skip whenever you want. But if you keep going to new schools you will have to keep getting use to new things and people. Plus wouldn't be more badass to not get caught," Shino calmly explained.

"Okay lead the way smart-ass," Naruto said getting his point.

Shino lead Naruto and Choji through deserted hallways that turned out students rarely use and stairways that people forgotten that are even there until they finally got out of the building.

Then Shino lead them to his red pickup truck and they hopped in.

Shino turns towards Naruto, "Where you want to go?"

Naruto had a place in mind, "Do you know of a place called Ichiraku ramen."

Shino nodded. "Let's go there," said Naruto. Shino started his truck and they drove off to Ichiraku. Teuchi the owner was use to Naruto skipping school to come to his ramen shop so he didn't jump out his shoes when the young boy came in and order five bowls for him and one for Shino and an another five for Choji.

The boys sat down and ate in silence.

"So Chubbs is the fact that you like Ino the only reason you let her call you names," asked Naruto.

"It's a long story and why have you been calling me Chubbs," said Choji.

Shino then said, "Even if it is a long story we got here pretty quick with forty five minutes left so tell us."

Naruto nodded, "Shino's right and I call you Chubbs because it suits you and your chubby cheeks."

Choji could tell Naruto wasn't trying to be mean or anything with the name so he didn't mind him calling him that. Also the name didn't sound like fat or heavy or an insulting name it made him sound cool in the back of his mind.

"Out all the nicknames you find Chubbs," Choji chuckled.

Naruto looked at Choji wondering if he was trying to insult him.

"Are you saying I'm stupid or something?"

Not wanting to cause a scene Choji quickly said, "No… I just… never mind."

"Are you going to tell us about the Ino chick," said Shino.

"Fine, I use to be friends with Ino and Shikamaru when I was little all the way up till high school then they stopped being my friends."

"Why," asked Naruto and Shino.

"I was always fat or chubby but when I was younger I guess they didn't care. All are fathers have grew up together and are best friends plus we all live in the same neighborhood so we naturally became best friends and always went over one another house. Then every since we got in high school Ino and Shikamaru stop hanging with me and Ino begin calling me fat all the time. I don't say much about it because I'm scared to mess up friendship between our fathers," said Choji.

"That's dumb what assholes stop being friends with someone all of sudden, anyways forget them Chubbs. Yo Shino what do you do," said Naruto. Choji nodded and smiled at Naruto feeling little better about himself.

Shino then said, "I like bugs, bug collecting, watching bugs, so I skip school to see bugs and I also like basketball, older woman, and setting up secret passages plus changing my grades."

Choji and Naruto looked at Shino with strange expressions.

"That's a weird mix but it's cool I guess."

Shino nodded, "Do you have family here Naruto."

"Yea, Tsunade is my obaa-chan, Tenten Uzumaki is my cousin on my mom's side of the family and even though he is not family I heard Kakashi works here and he is my father's good friend."

"Are you and Tenten close," asked Choji.

"Nope I dislike her," said Naruto.

"What for," asked Shino.

"Long story and before you say we got time smart ass we don't because it's almost time for fourth period."

Shino nodded and Choji and Naruto walked out of Ichiraku's after paying and hopped back into Shino's truck.

XXXXXXXXX

"Looks like the delinquent Naruto isn't in the lunch room," said Kiba.

"He's such a jerk and it's his first day," complained Ino.

"You weren't acting like he was jerk when you won in gym today," accused Neji.

"That's different," whined Ino.

"All I know is the dobe pisses me off," said Sasuke.

"He is pretty youthful in sports but his attitude is unyouful," added Lee.

"And dickless," said Sai.

Everyone looked at Sai strange.

"Troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

Sakura then said, "I wonder where Hinata is and I hope she doesn't run into him."

"If he does anything to her I would beat the shit out of him," hissed Neji.

"No you want," said Tenten. Everyone looked at her.

"Naruto is my cousin," said Tenten.

"What," they all screamed.

"Quiet, well you see Naruto's mother, My auntie's maiden name is Uzumaki but she got married and now her name is Namikaze right. So he is my cousin from my dad's side of the family. Anyways he's not someone to mess with," said Tenten.

"Tenten I'm not scared of some delinquent," growled Neji.

"That's not what I'm saying. Naruto knows ninjutsu just like we do and he practiced martial arts when he was little. He was a black belt even though he quit a long time ago I'm sure he is still good with all the fights he has been in. On top of that he is friends with dangerous people just promise me you guys will try to avoid him," warned Tenten.

Sakura and Ino were now afraid of Naruto more than ever but Neji, Kiba, and Sai pretend as if they weren't scared but on the inside they were a little afraid. Shikamaru just thought Naruto was troublesome.

Then trying to change the conversation Kiba said, "I wonder where Hinata is."

"Yea she is usually the first one here," said Sakura.

"She probably is at the library doing homework for English," said Neji.

"Hn," Said Sauske.

"What is with your Hn's Sasuke,"said Lee.

"Shut you idiot," said Ino.

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata was in the library trying to finish up the stupid assignment Kakashi-sensei gave her for missing class and not doing her speech like everyone else. He knew she was sick, hell he was even over to talk and hang out with Asuma while she was coughing her ass off. Hinata sighed as she finished the last bit of her paper and printed it off quickly. She retrieved the paper from the printer and headed down 'Nomans Hallway' aka the hallway she went to when she didn't want to be seen by anyone. As she was walking down the hallway she was looking at her feet so she didn't see anybody when she turned the corner and she ran into someone. They both hit the ground with a thud!


	4. Lavender Eye friend and Rocking Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song I use in this chapter at all it belongs to **Doves** and the title is **Sky Starts Falling.** It is not Naruto's in any shape or form just for the sake of this story I say Naruto sings it as if he created it but no Naruto does not own the song and neither do I, it belongs to** Doves** and** Doves **record company so please do not sue me. As for the characters I don't own any of them expect my ocs they all belong to Kishimoto.

AN :I recommended when you get to the Sky starts falling song to play the song while reading the lyrics because it seems better.

**Chapter 4: Lavender Eye Friend and Rocking Out**

"Are you fucking blind," yelled the blonde boy she ran into. He was the same blonde she seen in the office and recognize him by the name of Naruto.

"S-s-sorry," apologize Hinata as she got up off the ground and began to walk away. But Naruto grab her hand.

He finally recognized she was the same girl from the office but he still felt like bring a jerk.

"Sorry doesn't get it sweetheart. Now how about you-

Naruto didn't get to finish his little teasing because Shino interrupted by saying.

"Naruto leave her alone."

Choji just watched and wondered what Naruto was going to do. Hinata held tears in her eyes truly afraid of the boy.

"Were going to be late in you keep on," said Shino with annoyance seeing as how Naruto had not let go of her.

Naruto let go of Hinata but said, "Sorry doesn't cut it so you owe me ramen sweetheart."

Hinata blinked and was about to ask him what he meant but he started to walk off with Shino and Choji following. Hinata watched him leave. Even though he was mean he was still hot and that made her blush. Hinata shook her head and walked down the hallway into the more crowded hallway and quickly got into Asuma's Algebra II class just as the bell ranged.

Ino and Sakura were in this class so usually she would take notes and afterwards they would copy them but Hinata could not stop thinking about the blonde hair boy name Naruto. So at the end of class when Ino and Sakura as for notes she said she didn't have them.

"You don't have the notes, really," asked Sakura.

Hinata sighed, "I don't have them okay. I was spacing out. Plus you guys always spend this class gossiping and rely on me for notes ask Shikamaru or Sasuke."

"Okay geez don't have to snap about it," yelled Ino.

"Yea I would have taken notes if it wasn't for Ino," added Sakura.

And that was true. Sakura was pretty smart but when she and Ino were in the same classroom they usually talked all class and Sakura wouldn't get anything done. Take Ino out of the classroom though and Sakura would have the notes and two classes worth of homework done.

Hinata nodded and said, "Well see ya I have to get to English."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just got out of Orochimaru-Sensei class with Choji and Shino. He wouldn't have gotten anything right in that class if it wasn't for Shino who kept telling Naruto were to place things and what to do.

"Okay Smart-ass and Chubbs my next class is English with Kakashi Sensei any of you got that," asked Naruto.

They both shook their heads no.

"What the fuck this is stupid," he yelled disappointed he didn't have class with either of them.

"Naruto I don't believe the base schedules off what you want," mocked Shino with thick sarcasm.

Shino had learned from the few hours of hanging with Naruto that he was easier to kid around with as long as you didn't say something too mean he didn't care what you said to him.

"Shut up Smart-ass, now where is my class," asked Naruto.

Another thing Shino learned was that Naruto love giving people nicknames and he happen to think the Name 'smart-ass' was perfect for Shino for some reason.

"All the way near Iruka-Sensei's class," said Shino with an eerie smirk.

"Double fuck that means I have to go all the way down to the B rooms and were on the F's. That's on the other side of the building," Naruto growled.

"Well you might want to get going," joked Shino.

"Shut up, Smart-ass," yelled Naruto. Choji laughed, "Well see ya Naruto."

Shino nodded, "Peace."

"Go fuck your self's, Chubbs, Smart-ass," Naruto yelled as he walked away to get to the B rooms.

Naruto finally spotted his English class and soon as he walked to the door the late bell ringed. He walked in anyways and was surprised to see no teacher in site so he just took an empty seat next to an girl.

He didn't notice who the girl was until her books and papers went splattering on the floor. Everyone was talking so he was the only one to notice since he was sitting right next to her but the girl's face was still bright red with embarrassment as she bent down to pick up her belongs. Naruto just stared at her. She in his mind was a typical nerd but a sexy nerd making her look like the hot librarian type.

Then he remembered what he told the girl earlier and decided it's best to know the name of chic who owes him ramen.

"Yo chic what's your name," asked Naruto.

Picking up her stuff and sitting it on her desk Hinata turned to Naruto.

"M-m-me," she questioned.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yea you you're the only person I am talking to."

"m-m-my name i-is h-hi-Hinata," She Stuttered.

"So you were born just with the name Hinata," teased Naruto.

"n-n-no," She blushed, "My name is Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto sighed and turned away from her.

Hinata was confused by this and asked, "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"Yea, there is now leave me alone. I 'm sure class is going to start soon," Naruto said pretending to be interested in English class.

"Okay but Kakashi-sensei usually doesn't show up until the last thirty minute of class," warned Hinata.

"What," asked Naruto?

"Yea, it always like this so we can still talk if you want," explained Hinata.

"Not interested," said Naruto. Hinata look sadden and began to put her head down on her desk.

Naruto saw this action and felt bad for some reason_. Hey it's not my fought she is related to him. They probably told her to stay away from me so no need to feel bad right,_ Naruto tried to comfort himself.

But as he looked at Hinata he begins to feel worse. _Damn._

"I was just joking… can't you take a joke geez," Naruto lied.

Hinata looked up and looked as if she was going to cry, "That's was not nice."

Naruto shrugged but his heart felt like it was breaking, "A lot of things I do aren't nice, get over it."

Hinata was about to say something but Kakashi came in.

"Sorry I'm late class there was this-

"Still making up lies Kakashi," yelled Naruto.

Kakashi glared at Naruto and said, "Naruto unless you want me over your house giving you detention, shut it. Plus I heard that you left Iruka's class and he decide to not to get you in trouble this time but I can change his mind if you keep it up."

Everyone who heard of the new kid's behavior as waiting for some type of response but when they heard nothing they were shocked.

"Good, now let's go on with class," said Kakashi.

"Today and throughout the rest of the semester you will have partners in which you will work on projects and English papers or essays together. Today we will be doing a mini assignment to get you use to working with one another, I will pick everyone's partners and they will be your partner for the rest of the semester." Kakashi begin naming off partners by pairs of two.

When he came to Naruto he said, "Naruto you will work with Hinata Hyuga and Jina will work with…."

Naruto sighed the gods must really be pissed at him. He didn't hate the girl, hell she was beautiful. She looked like a hot librarian type but she was related to the guy in gym, Neji so she was probably friends with his friends. Then she probably already heard of his bad rep which he didn't care but he knew she wouldn't like him since he trashed talk her friend Ino, if that was her friend. Mainly though Naruto wasn't the friendly type and he didn't feel like being friendly.

"Naruto," said Hinata. She had been calling his name for a minute now.

"What," he asked Naruto.

"Umm…well Kakashi sensei said we are to work on this sheet of paper together."

While Naruto was spacing out Kakashi explained the instructions to everyone and handed out a sheet of paper with questions. Naruto looked at the sheet of paper it was a questionnaire about your partner.

"So let me guess I supposed to ask you these questions and write down your answer, "asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded, "Then when I am done, I will ask you, Kakashi sensei said it's to get to know each other better."

Naruto sighed and said, "Let's get this over with."

Hinata nodded and pick up the sheet of paper, "What is your favorite color?"

Naruto looked at her and responded, "Orange."

Hinata: What is your favorite food?

Naruto: ramen.

Hinata: Favorite type of music?

Naruto: Rock and Rap.

Hinata: What do you want to do in the future?

Naruto: nothing.

Hinata: nothing really.

Naruto: Is that one of the questions.

Hinata shook her head, "Sorry."

Sighing Naruto said, "Just go ahead to the other questions."

Hinata: Do you have a hobby?

Naruto: Playing the guitar, rocking the drums, smoking, and partying.

Hinata gave Naruto a curious look and he smiled.

Hinata: Do you like sports?

Naruto: no.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at this. She heard he was good at basketball; he even beat Neji-nii. She wondered how someone so good could not like sports.

Hinata: What is your favorite class?

Naruto: None.

Hinata: if you could be anything what would you be?

Naruto: a fox.

Hinata stifled a giggle. He could be a cute fox with those whisker mark tattoos of his.

Hinata: Last question, who is your favorite person or best friend?

Naruto: my best friend is name Gaara.

Naruto: My turn now. What is ya Fav color?

Hinata: Purple.

Naruto: like your eyes.

Hinata blushed hard, "My eyes.'

Naruto: Next question, Favorite food?

Hinata: Cinnamon Buns

Naruto: fav music?

Hinata: Rock and pop.

Naruto smirked: What do you want to do in the future?

Hinata: I want to be an artist or run a business.

Naruto: what type of business?

Hinata: A landscape company.

Naruto: marry me and you can run my dad's business.

Hinata blushed she sure would love to marry a hottie like him.

Naruto chuckled at her blush, "Do you always blush like this or am I just that hot."

Hinata blushed again, "N-n-no."

Naruto: we will see. Do you have a hobby?

Hinata: Planting flowers and drawing.

Naruto: Do you like sports?

Hinata: yes, actually I like soccer and tennis.

Naruto: Hmm… what is your fav class?

Hinata: Art

Naruto: if you could be anything what would you be?

Hinata smiled: A fox.

Naruto licked his lips, "So you want to be my mate."

Hinata blushed, "N-na-Naruto please don't say that."

Naruto laughed, "But you like it so why not. Anyways last question who is your favorite person or best friend?

"I don't have a favorite person or best friend," Hinata answered.

Naruto looked at her strange. He decided here and now that even if she was friends with those jerks from her answers to the question thing she was different from them. He also decided she maybe could be someone he could be friends with.

"Okay class if you are all done with those sheets put them in your folders. I hope you all learn something new about your partners in this class, we have five minutes left of class you may talk," said Kakashi as he sat at his desk reading his book.

"Umm Naruto may I ask you something," asked Hinata.

"If you don't mind dying go ahead," he joked.

"What did you mean by I owe you ramen earlier," asked Hinata.

Naruto was amused that she went ahead and asked her question.

"I mean you have to bring me some ramen to school on Monday since today is Friday," said Naruto.

Hinata smiled, "okay."

Naruto looked at her, "You know you're hot when you smile or blush."

Hinata begin to blush. Then the bell ringed. Naruto crumbled up the paper that he wrote her answers on and threw it in trash. Hinata saw this and was hurt by his actions and was quite confused. Yet she figure him talking to her was his way being nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto met up with Choji and Shino out of class. They had six period with him which was music.

"So who's the music teacher," asked Naruto.

"An evil lady name Anko," Choji shudder.

Shino then said, "She is scary I guess but she doesn't pay me no mind."

Naruto smirked, "Well see who's scary."

They enter the music room. Altogether there were about 15 kids because not many kids were in music they usually were in band class and because of that 6th period is the only period for music class. Choji and Shino took their regular seats in the back and Naruto sat in the back with them. Everyone was talking amongst themselves until they heard a shout, "Okay maggots shut your mouths and stand at attention."

It was Anko sensei and half the students were on the balls of their feet as soon as they seen her mouth move. Naruto looked the woman over. Hot for an older woman but still he hated people yelling at him.

"Who you calling maggot lady," asked Naruto.

Anko looked at the one who shouted a blonde haired teen with whisper marks and blue eyes, he was the one her best friend told her about.

"Like I said maggot stand at attention," yelled Anko.

"How about I do you and me one better and we get out of here so I can show you the difference between a maggot and a man," suggested Naruto.

Anko looked up at the boy, hell if he wasn't a student she would take him up on his offer.

"Look here kid I'm not interested, so either listen up or get the hell out," shouted Anko.

Naruto was going to leave but Shino said, "Just stay for today."

Naruto shrugged and stood up like the other kids.

"See that was not so hard, okay now that we got that problem under control everyone break into groups of three."

Of course after everyone got into groups Anko said, "Okay I want your groups to line up and come see me one at a time."

Choji, Shino, and Naruto were first to walk over to Anko. She looked at them and wondered how they became friends. They were a weird bunch. Choji as far as she knew as the good quiet type of student, Shino was quiet and weird, and the new kid was suppose to be bad and loud.

"SO you guys are a group," she asked.

"Yea," said Shino. "Okay well go play around with the instruments in room D I might not get to you today but eventually I will come around to see how good you guys work together so don't mess around."

The great thing about being in music instead of band was that there were rooms inside the music room which looked like little recording studios. There you could play with instruments set up in there and not be disturb. So the boys walked to room D.

"Yo Choji how good are you at the Drums," asked Naruto once they entered the room.

"I'm great I guess," replied Choji.

"Good then you're going to play on the drum set over there, and Shino if your good at the guitar pick it up and will get ready to rock," ordered an excited Naruto.

He never saw a music room like this. In room D there was a drum set, two guitars, a mike on the mike stand and a small piano. It was a small room but Naruto wasn't complaining.

"I'm good at the guitar but at times I rather play the piano," said Shino as he picked up one of the guitars and stood somewhat near who Choji sat on the drum set with drum sticks in his hand.

"Okay well I say Choji you should start off with some crazy drum pattern then I will come in with the perfect guitar sound and Shino you follow up were you feel fits," said Naruto as he grabbed an guitar and walked up to the mic.

Choji and Shino nodded and Naruto held up his fingers in a 1,2,3 pattern before Choji being playing the drums almost as if he was pro. Naruto soon enter were he felt fit and started to sing. Shino waited into one minute in at the perfect moment to play the electric guitar.

Anko who was still directing students heard the beautiful sound though it was faint so she shrugged it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They played all class until it was time for final period. Anko said they would play like that and learn a few things from her for a couple weeks then she would recommend a few her best students to the all school rock out. The best part about it is you could actually bring people from outside of your school if you were already in a band. As Naruto walked to seventh period with Choji and Shino since their classes were nearby they talked.

"Naruto do you think we should enter the all school rock out," asked an excited Choji.

"I don't do stuff like that," Said Naruto, "It's uncool."

Choji sighed, "But we are good."

"Though I usually prefer being a brick wall when it comes to things like this I agree with Choji on entering Naruto," said Shino hoping to persuade Naruto.

"I told you guys I'm not interested but I got better idea what are you guys doing tonight," asked Naruto changing the conversation.

"Nothing," they both replied.

"Well since today is Friday lets hang out after school," Naruto said.

"Okay meet you after class," they both said.

"Yup," replied Naruto as he walked to his last class, art.

He walked into art class and his sense of smell was attacked with strong smell of paint chemicals, pastels, clay, dyes, water, and stale crayons.

"Namikaze take a seat in the back next to Hinata over there," Kurenai said from behind him.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and sat down, "Seems like we are bond together girl."

Hinata looked up shocked to see Naruto and blushed. "Naruto, I didn't know you had art."

"Of course not I am a new student," he said.

Kurenai watched them out the corner of her eye. Though she was a counselor at the school she was also the art teacher. Because Music and art were the two classes in Konoha High school everyone seem uninterested in, not many people took them. So during the last period of the day Kurenai acted as the art teacher instead of the counselor. Kurenai's eyes watched the blonde boy like a hawk as he talked to Hinata making her blush almost every second.

"What are you painting, Hinata," asked Naruto.

"I don't let people see my paintings until I am done," she replied.

"Aww not even your future husband," he teased.

She blushed, "No."

He smirked, "Fine and I was willing to let you see my beautiful painting."

Hinata was now curious herself but she didn't want to break her own golden rule which was to never let anyone see her paintings until they were finish. But her curiosity got the best of her.

"O-o-okay you can look," she said breaking her golden rule.

Naruto smiled, "Nice picture."

It was a picture of what he assumed was a bad boy holding a good girl in his arms.

"N-na-naruto," Hinata stuttered.

Naruto got up from his seat and trace a finger around her plump cherry lips then sat back down while looking in her eyes and said, "Sorry can't let you see my picture."

Hinata was so stunned from Naruto touching her lips that she hadn't heard what he said into minutes later.

"b-but Na-ruto you promise," Hinata said pouting.

Naruto could not help but smile at her pouting and he noticed he smiled around her a lot.

"You know I think you might be even hotter when you pout like that," Naruto said.

She blushed hard again, "N-n-naruto."

"Nope I think you're hotter when you blush and call my name," he said.

Hinata was so red now that she was close to fainting. Luckily Kurenai came to the rescue as she came to check up on them.

"Namikaze you haven't done a thing," Kurenai scolded.

Hinata peaked over at Naruto's canvas it was true he hadn't had a thing on his canvas. _He tricked me_ she thought, _he hadn't plan on showing me anything_.

"You didn't plan on showing me anything did you," she asked Naruto.

Naruto didn't like this position he was in, Kurenai's red death glare eyes were on him and Hinata's lavender sadden eyes were also upon him.

"Look I said I would show it to you just not now and I like to sketch the item before I paint it so get off my back," he growled.

Naruto didn't know why he felt the need to explain to Hinata or why he talked to her but he just knew she made him want to a lot.

"Well just don't sit in my class doing nothing ," Kurenai said as she walked off.

"What's her problem and isn't she supposed to be the counselor," Naruto asked Hinata.

"She is the counselor until the last period of the day that's when she teaches art," Hinata said.

"Oh, are you still upset at me not showing you my picture," he asked.

She shook her head, "No you said you show me later."

He smiled making her blush, "good."

"So umm… why were you in the counselors office anyways… this morning," he asked Hinata.

"Naruto that is private," she said while trying to make him hush.

"Okay fine, it's private," he said.

"Naruto what type of ramen do you like," Hinata asked as she realized class was almost over.

"Pork why," he asked as the bell ringed. Hinata didn't say anything she just swept her things up in one big motion and skipped away. He watched her skip out class her hair blowing in the wind. _Damn she is really hot librarian type._

"Class is over Mr. Namikaze," Kurenai said as she noticed the boy standing there looking after her daughter's shadow. He grunted an acknowledgement before leaving.

XXXXXXX

"Way to take forever," said Shino as Naruto finally showed up.

"Shut up smart ass," Naruto yelled back. They walked outside and then Naruto said, "Yo Shino give Choji a lift and I want you guys to trail me."

"Where are we going," Shino and Choji asked.

"It a surprise just come or not," he said walking away and hoping on his black chopper.

Shino and Choji shrugged and hopped into Shino's red truck following after Naruto's black motorcycle.

XXXXXXXXX

When they arrived to the place Naruto was taking them it was starting to get a little dark after all it was an hour drive. They parked at a packed parking lot that had a lot of motorcycles and trucks parked.

Naruto walked up to Shino's truck as him and Choji got out.

"What is this place Naruto," asked Choji.

"This is Jajing Bar," he said proudly pointing to the huge building.

A neon red light lit up a sign that said Jajing with a martini cup next to it.

"A bar aren't we a little too young to be at a bar," freaked Choji.

"Cool," said Shino.

"Relax Chubbs this bar is a 16 and up bar they only serve drinks to people 21 and older but doesn't mean I can't get us none. My boy Gaara is going to be here with his brother Kankuro let's go," explained Naruto.

Naruto started walking towards to the bar with Choji and Shino following suit. When they got to the door the bouncer took a look at Naruto and then Naruto point to Choji and Shino and the bouncer nodded and opened the door letting them in.

"I can't believe I am at a bar," said Choji.

"Me neither," Said Shino.

"Well believe it, now come on," Naruto said as he swarm though the crowd towards a red hair boy with emerald green eyes and a love tattoo on his forehead sitting next to a brown hair boy with black eyes and tattoo lines down his face.

"Yo Gaara, Kankuro what's up," greeted Naruto.

"What up," they both replied. Then they noticed the two people standing behind Naruto.

"Yo who are ya friends," asked Kankuro.

"OH this is Choji aka Chubbs and this is Shino aka Smartass," Naruto said introducing Choji and Shino.

"Smartass and Chubbs, cool names," Said Gaara.

"Thanks," they replied.

"Oh yea Gaara I brought them because Chubbs is a beast at drums and Smartass rocks the Guitar, I think we found the missing talent to make our band," Said Naruto.

This made Gaara's eyes light up, "Ya want to play now."

"Now, how can we play now," asked Shino.

Gaara pointed to the stage were a musician was performing some rock music.

"But we never practice before how will we know what to play," freaked Choji.

"Do like we did in music class," Said Naruto.

"Well I don't know," said a nervous Choji.

"Don't sweat it bro people get drunk all the time and get up on the stage and suck so if you screw up blame it on the alcoholic," Said Kankuro.

"HI cuties," Said three girls who Naruto notice when he walked in and now they had came up to him and his boys.

"Hey," Said Gaara, Naruto, and Kankuro. Shino and Choji just stayed silent.

"Want to dance," said a blonde hair girl with violet eyes as she grabbed Gaara's hand and drug him to dance floor not giving him chance to respond.

"I don't mind dancing with you darling," Said Kankuro to some raven hair chick who winked at him as he walked over garbing her hand also taking her to the dance floor.

"You want to dance," the last chic asked Naruto who had green hair and violet eyes. Naruto shrugged and held out his hand and once she took it they walked to the dance floor.

"Looks like it's me and you," Sighed Choji as he watched Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro get some very dirty dances from chics on the dance floor.

"Hey mystery boy with the hoodie want to dance," asked a girl with Mint green hair and orange red eyes. She was really beautiful and hand a banging body.

For a second, Shino wasn't sure if she was talking to him.

"Me," he asked pointing to himself.

"Yea you silly," She giggled. Shino smiled, "Yea let's dance." He was excited and he quickly walked to dance floor with her.

'_Guess I am the only one who want get a dance to night,' _thought Choji as he sat on the bar stool waiting for this to be over. Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder he looked over his shoulder to see a pretty purple hair chic with green eyes staring at him. He figured she wanted him to move out the way so he got up from the barstool.

"Sorry am I in your way," Choji said.

She giggled, "No cutie, I was just wondering if you want to dance my cute little bear."

"You want to dance with me," Choji said super stunned.

"If you don't mind or have some jealous girlfriend I should be worried about," She said.

"Umm sure we can dance… I don't have a girlfriend or anything," he said.

She smiled and grabbed Choji's hand pulling on the dance floor.

The time went by fast as Naruto and gang dance to a couple of songs.

"Okay tonight is Friday and free stage night, now does anyone out there in crowd want to claim the stage first," Said one of the bar mangers.

Naruto stop dancing with girl he was dancing with and said, "You got somebody right here"

The bar owner looked at Naruto and said, "Come up here then."

Naruto looked at Gaara and then walked up to Choji pulling him away from the chick he was dancing with and said, "Okay playboy lets show crowd what they been waiting for."

Gaara got Shino and they all walked up to the stage. There was a drum set and three guitars and one mic.

Naruto picked up a wooden guitar and walked up to the mic, Choji sat at the drums, Shino picked up bass guitar, and Gaara an electric guitar.

Naruto turn away from the mic and said, "Choji take the lead then I will come in and Shino and Gaara follow were need."

Choji sighed and begin to drum and Naruto strummed the Guitar, then Shino came in and soon Gaara as well then Naruto started to sing the words to a song he made up on the spot:

Who am I supposed to be?  
I can't be sure that the next one will see me

And if the sky starts falling on the street outside  
The only thing that satisfies  
If the sky starts falling on the heads outside  
The only thing that keeps me alive

If you see her again, be sure to say hello  
Be sure to send my love  
Did she seem like before  
Could you seem above it all  
Be sure to send my love

Everyone began to play a cool breakdown. Then Naruto began to sang again.

Wake up, waking up to see  
It's a sign  
That what will be will be

And if the sky starts falling on the street outside  
The only thing that satisfies  
If the sky starts falling on the heads outside  
The only thing that keeps me alive

I swear I heard her call, call my name  
I swear I heard her call, can I move on

If you see her again, be sure to say hello  
Be sure to send my love  
Did she seem like before  
Can't you see above it all  
Be sure to send my love

I swear I heard her call, call my name  
I swear I heard her call, can I move on

The boys begin to hum for a second and Choji being to play the drums even louder

Did she call herself a friend?  
Don't call on me again, don't call on me again  
Did she seem like before  
Did she seem above it all  
Be sure to send my love

Naruto had somehow closed his eyes halfway through the song but when he opened then at the end he heard people cheering and clapping wildly. He smirk and him the gang came down from the stage.

"I defiantly think you guys should join our band," said Gaara.

"I think so too," Said Naruto excited.

Shino and Choji could only smile. Then the same chicks who were dancing with Choji and Shino earlier came up to them.

"Here is my number my little bear," Said the purple hair girl as she handed a piece paper with her name and number to a star struck Choji.

Then girl who dance with Shino also gave piece paper with her name and number then two galls walked off together.

"Dang Chubbs and smartass are lady killers," Said Naruto.  
They laughed and then Naruto decide it be best to get them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where Choji is he knows his curfew is at 10pm," said Choza as he paced back and forth at Inoichi Yamanaka's place.

It was one in the morning and his son was still not home so he went over Inoichi's to see if he was there with his daughter and Shikamaru but to only find that he was not.

"I sure he will be home soon Mr. Akimichi," said Shikamaru who was just as worried as Choza even though he didn't show it.

Sure Shikamaru knew he was a jerk for stop talking to Choji but he also still looked at Choji as a younger brother so when he saw him hanging with that troublesome kid Naruto he only feared for his safety now he was still not home there was no telling what kind of troublesome mess they got into.

"Yea, he will probably be home in a second," Said Ino who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I hope your right his mother will have great attack if he is not home soon," said Choza.

"He'll be home soon," reassured Shikaku Nara as he tried find away to beat Inochi as they played cards at living room table.

Vroom. They all heard a car pull up so they looked outside to see a red truck and a black chopper.

Choji got out the truck along with Shino and Naruto got his motorcycle.

"Who's those kids Choji's with," Asked Choza. Shikamaru and Ino took a good look.

"That blonde one is Naruto Namikaze a trouble maker who is new to the school and the one with the hoodie is Shino Aburame, a weirdo," said Ino then she lifted the window to hear what they were saying.

"Did you say Namikaze," asked Choza, Shikaku, and Inoichi.

"Yea why," she said.

"How does Choji know a Namikaze," said Inochi.

"What so great about a Namikaze," said Shikamaru.

"Namikaze are wealthy millionaires my son and great people to do business with if anything the kid looks like Minato Namikaze the rich landscape owner/Business entrepreneur, he's probably Minato's kid," said Shikaku.

"Wealthy," said Ino.

"Shush, I'm trying to hear what they're talking about," whispered Shikamaru.

They all became quiet so they could listen.

"Choji you're a dog man laying moves on that hot chic," joked Naruto.

Choji blushed, "I didn't do anything she just asked me to dance and I said yes."

"I can't believe we got their numbers," said Shino.

"Hahaha you guys need to get laid but don't worry I sure those chicks are going to give it up if you call them," said Naruto.

"How do you know," asked Choji.

"Dude she grinded her ass on you, gave you a nickname, and gave you her number instead of you getting hers that is all signs of I want to fuck and if you don't mind I want to be more," explained Naruto.

"Really," said Shino.

"Like I said you need to get laid but you see as soon as you call but don't call them until Sunday," said Naruto.

"Why," Shino and Choji asked.

"Why, why, well let me see you always make a girl wait guy code," Said Naruto.

"Okay ," said Choji and Shino.

"Well peace than Choji and Naruto I need to get home before my dad gets mad," Said Shino.

"Alright, well peace Chubbs," Said Naruto as he hopped on his chopper and took off. Choji watched his new friends leave with a smile then went to his own house.

"Choji got a girlfriend," everyone in Inoichi 's house yelled.

"Well I guess there no need for me to ground him then bye bye Inoichi, Shikaku," said Choza as he disappeared out the door with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived at his home which he called ordinary but many people thought it was big or huge. It red brick on the outside and extremely big, he hopped off his chopper for last time today and walked in his house waiting for his mother or father to yell at him but nothing came.

He then walked upstairs to his parents room and was about to go in when he heard the bouncing of springs and figure his parents where busy at fucking so he snuck off to his room and jumped on his bed without unclothing his self thinking about his day.

He smiled he met three interesting people in one day, Chubbs, Smartass, and shy Hinata. He thought he wouldn't like Konoha but now he just might stick around for a while to see how this place played out.

**AN:** Yes big guys can get hit on too. My friend and his hot girlfriend are a great example. He is a big guy with a hot girlfriend so when I wrote about Choji I thought of them and had to make Choji get some hot chick. Yet I kind of want to do Ino/Choji later on tell if I should or not, love to hear your thoughts and ideas.


	5. Ramen and You

**AN: Just to let you know FU is not an OC she is a Jinchūriki, the seven tailed bug one.****Also to fans I would update quicker but I am looking for a beta reader because I hate the way I edit… it sucks, and so I finally found a beta reader but I waiting on him. So all my future chapters will be out when ever my beta reader finishes editing.**

Chapter 5: Ramen and You

The weekend went by fast for Naruto but it was a pretty good weekend overall. His parents yelled at him for breaking curfew even though he always does. Then on Saturday he called over Choji, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro. They all played a number of songs that he had written and Kankuro decided to be their manger/guitar man. Then on Sunday he and Gaara just chilled because Kankuro, Chubbs, and Smartass all had a date with the girls they met at Jajing. Now it was boring ol'Monday but Naruto was kind of excited because he would get to see his friends again.

He stretched his arms wide then got up from his bed. He checked his drawers for the cleanest pair of clothes. Which happen to be his KR3w dry blue skinny denim pants, his orange Long-Sleeve Quicksilver Lithium Flannel Shirt, his black Emerica Hsu Skate Shoes , and an Orange DC new era hat. (Look this up the net if you want a picture of this.)

He threw on his attire for today and grabbed a set of keys that laid on his desk along with his backpack before walking down the stairs to get some breakfast. Naruto walked into his kitchen to see his mom cooking what seemed to be grits.

As much as he loved to eat he didn't feel like eating grits so he grabbed a croissant and begin walking out the kitchen.

"Naruto where are you going," His mother called after him.

He turned around on the heels of his feet to look at his mother, Kushina Namikaze, formerly known as Kushina Uzumaki in her younger days. She had red hair and green eyes and wore a white dress and a red apron.

"To school the place you and father have been trying to make me go for the past four years, now that I'm going you don't want me to go," he said.

"Naruto you know that is not it, you haven't eaten breakfast," his mother said while glaring at him.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure when he stopped getting along with his parents but he felt whatever the reason was it didn't matter now, he just didn't like them anymore.

"I got some bread and I can eat at school if I really need to, now can I go," he huffed.

"Young man be nice to your mother, she is only trying to be nice," said his father, Minato Namikaze as he came into the room.

Some say his father looked like an older version of him but he didn't see it. That is why he supposed he got the whisker tattoos on his face, to look different from his father. His father was wearing a blue silk button up dress shirt and black dress pants. He had a black tie and leather dress shoes.

"Whatever," Naruto said and he walked out the room and out of the door. Today he didn't feel like driving his chopper so he got into his sliver Mercedes g-wagon with black rims. He told Chubbs he would pick him up today so he swung by his neighborhood.

When he pulled up to Choji's house he saw him waiting outside with a smile on his face. Naruto rolled down his window and said, "Come on Chubbs I don't have all day."

Choji ran to the car and hopped in.

"Whoa… nice car, do you have two vehicles or something," asked Choji.

"Yup this is my second baby," beamed Naruto as he turned out of Choji's driveway and drove to school.

XXXXXXXX

Once they arrived at school they met up with Shino and hung out near the parking lot as Naruto smoked a cigarette.

"So how is it going with your ladies, guys," asked Naruto.

"Sayomi is amazing, me and her are going on another date on Wednesday," said Choji.

"Hahaha man you're caught up with this chic but I'm not mad at ya," said Naruto.

"Fu and me also decide to start dating regularly," said Shino.

"Well tell me. did any of you sleep with the chicks," asked Naruto.

"No," said Choji.

"Yes," said Shino.

Naruto finished his cigarette and shook his head. "We'll look, at least one of you lost your virginity already. We'll finish this later, but for now let's get to class."

They both nodded and went to class.

XXXXXXXX

Hinata couldn't wait for lunch. She was so excited to see the blonde hair boy named Naruto. Though part of her didn't know why, part of her did. So when lunch came she waited at her lunch table with her friends looking out for Naruto.

"Hinata you seem distracted today," noted Tenten noticing her best friend glancing away ever few seconds.

"Oh I'm fine," Hinata said thinking Naruto wasn't going to come to lunch. But then out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the blonde teen.

He looked very good in his orange long sleeve shirt. She started to get up carrying the bag that contained her and Naruto's lunch.

"Hey Hinata where are you going?" asked Kiba noticing her leaving.

"I'll be right back," was all she offered as she dashed over to the table where Naruto sat with Choji and Shino.

"Hi Naruto," Said Hinata as she approached his table.

Naruto looked up to find Hinata saying hi to him he also noticed a big paper sack that carried the famous smell of ramen.

"Say Hinata, what do you have in that bag?" Naruto asked wondering if he was dreaming.

"The pork ramen. You told me to make lunch for you," she said still standing waiting for him to offer her to sit.

"I didn't tell you to cook anything, I said you owe me ramen. You could have bought it for me. How did you know I loved pork ramen? Are you stalking me now?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stared at Naruto, maybe she made a mistake coming over here.

"Well take a seat and hand over the ramen so I can see how well ya did," he told her.

Hinata sat down and open the bag handing Naruto the bowl of ramen.

"Hi Choji, Shino," She said as she took out her own lunch hoping to make friends with Naruto's friends.

"Hi Hinata," They said though they looked at her with a strange look.

"So tell me how you remembered to cook me ramen when I forgot myself," asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed. She couldn't tell Naruto that she spent all weekend thinking about cooking for him, could she? No, that would be weird.

"I don't know," she said blushing.

"If ya say so darling," teased Naruto.

She only blushed, refusing to reply back.

"Are you two going out?" asked Choji not understanding why Naruto was teasing Hinata and why she would cook for him?

"Nope, she's just my accomplice, but she blushes a lot and easy to tease so I tend to mess with her. Plus she is going to be my wife in the future," said Naruto as he smiled and begin to dig in to the ramen Hinata gave him.

After his first bite Naruto stopped and just stared at Hinata making her think the worst.

"I-i-is it bad," asked Hinata.

Naruto just continued to stare.

Shino and Choji looked at Naruto then Choji got ready to taste the ramen himself when Naruto pulled the bowl away.

"No way Chubbs, this is the best ramen ever, better than my moms, better than Ichiruka's, better than any ramen, Hinata you are god," Naruto said having a new found respect for her.

Hinata blushed, "It is not that good Naruto."

"Don't you dare say a thing like, 'this ramen is not good', it is gold," Naruto said as he began to eat the rest like a pig, making Shino and Choji shake their heads.

Hinata smiled, glad that Naruto loved her food, then she began to eat her own food.

Across the room Hinata's friends watched as Hinata talked to Naruto, Shino, and Choji.

"Why is she sitting over there with them?" asked Ino.

"Seems like she's friends with Naruto. She even cooked for him," Neji said as he glared at Naruto from afar.

"Why would she want to be friends with him?" asked Sakura.

"It's too troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Dude you need a new phrase," laughed Kiba.

"We are talking about Hinata hear, hello. Tenten you're her best friend. Why is she talking to your cousin like he is some type of celebrity?" asked Ino.

"She likes him," said Tenten.

The table went silent for a second.

"No way, you're crazy," said Sai.

"Yea," said the whole table.

"I'm not crazy. Hinata is blushing every fifteen seconds around him and she cooked for him, plus she ditched us to sit with him," said Tenten.

"Omg Tenten is right, that is the girl signal for 'I have a crush'," said Ino.

"Hn," said Sasuke and Neji.

"Well I don't believe that. I'll ask her myself," said Lee and Kiba agreed.

"Wait till later guys," Said Sakura.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in art with Hinata next to him giggling at the jokes he would make every now and then.

Kurenai watched them again today and noticed her daughter's behavior around the Namikaze boy. She could tell her daughter liked the boy. She had been using her friends and husband to spy on the two when they could and they told her that Hinata had cooked the boy ramen for lunch. She had wondered why Hinata was cooking ramen last night but never guessed it was for the blonde hair pretty boy.

"Hmm…. Hinata why are you painting a picture of Kurenai," asked Naruto as he snuck a peak of her painting.

"Naruto your not suppose to be looking," Hinata pouted. Naruto rolled his eyes,

"You know I am always going to take a look no matter what."

"That is not nice Naruto and this picture is going to be for Kurenai. She might hang it in our Kitchen," Hinata said smiling.

"Wait, your kitchen? You two live in the same place?" asked Naruto.

"Yea, Kurenai is my mom," said Hinata.

"How? She looks really young and if she had you, she had to be like, I don't ten

maybe," said Naruto.

"No, she is not my biological mom," said Hinata.

"Oh... so she adopted you?" asked Naruto.

Hinata tensed. She hated talking about why Kurenai took her in and why she didn't live with her father or her sister.

Naruto noticed Hinata not saying anything so he changed the subject to make it easier on her, "Well I think it's a good picture Hinata."

Hinata smiled, "Thanks Naruto But you're still not supposed to be looking at mine."

"But you know you want me too," he said.

She laughed and found herself saying, "You're too confident Namikaze."

"Hey it's in the jeans," he joked.

"Oh I didn't know Kr3w gave confidence. Maybe I should buy a pair," she joked back.

"Or you can wear mine," he said making her blush. Then he got an idea and picked up his paintbrush, dipping it into the red paint, then he quickly dabbed a bit on Hinata nose.

"Naruto," whined Hinata in an angelic pouting voice.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed.

"Naruto and Hinata I don't believe you're working," Said Kurenai as she snuck up behind the two.

"Sorry," Hinata said as she began to paint again.

But Kurenai stuck around the rest of class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata watched Naruto leave this time and was about to leave art class when Kurenai called out, "Hinata."

"Hmm…," she said turning around to face the red eye woman.

"I want to talk to you. Come sit down," Said Kurenai.

Hinata sighed and walked over to one of the art stools, dragging it near Kurenai's desk before taking a seat.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why are you hanging with that Naruto boy?" Kurenai said getting straight to the point.

"What's wrong with hanging out with him?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. Hinata, I just want you to be careful around boys like him, okay?" Kurenai said.

"Okay. Can I go now," she said very annoyed.

Kurenai sighed, "Yes you can go now."

Hinata didn't waste any haste and quickly departed from the room. She walked to her locker were her friends usually were but didn't see them around. _I guess they didn't feel like waiting and went home _thought Hinata.

She then began walking out the back exit when she bumped into someone.

"Oof" said the person.

He turned around cigarette lazy hanging in his mouth, "Hinata if you don't watch were your going you're going to kill someone one day, you know that."

"Naruto what are you doing still here and why are smoking? Someone might see you," Hinata asked, almost screaming.

Naruto laughed. "Clam down Hinata. I was waiting on Choji but he texted me, sating he got a ride home with Shino, so I thought I smoke a cigarette or two before going home and if some catches me, oh well."

He then flicked his cigarette.

"So what are you doing," he asked Hinata.

"I got held up by Kurenai and missed my ride with my friends. So now I'm waiting out here for her and Asuma to finish grading papers and stuff, so that I can ride home with them," Hinata told him.

"I'll take you home," offered Naruto.

"Umm, I don't know Naruto," said Hinata.

"I won't bite Hinata I promise, well not unless ya want me to," he said.

"Okay," she said. Naruto walked over to Hinata and leaned in with his breath on her neck. She blushed and began breathing hard.

"Okay to what? Do you want me to bite you or take you home?" he asked.

She shudder from him be so close. "Ta-ake me home is what I meant," she said.

He moved back with a foxy grin on his face. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his G-wagon. They got into his car and he started following the directions she told him.

On the way, Hinata saw a cinnamon bun shop.

"Ooooh I really want to go there," she cooed.

"Then let's go," Naruto said as he turned into the parking lot of the cinnamon bun place.

They got out the car and walked into the cinnamon bun place and ordered a couple of buns.

"Do you like cinnamon buns?" she asked then grabbed one of the buns placing it to her lips.

"Haven't really tried them," said Naruto looking at the sweets with uncertainty.

Hinata picked up one and, without thinking, brought it towards Naruto's mouth. He opened it with a smirk as she placed it in his mouth, blushing as she realized she just fed Naruto.

Naruto licked his lips, "Sweet but not sweet. I like it."

"T-t-told you," Hinata stuttered very embarrassed.

"I guess you did," he said starring in her eyes making her blush and turn away.

"Naruto," Hinata said.

"Yea," he said.

"I think I better be getting home I didn't realize it's already 6:30 and school gets out at 3:00. I'm sure Kurenai is going to be pissed if I stay out any later," Hinata said.

"Such a good girl, okay lets go," Naruto said getting up and when she tried to pay he snuck ahead and paid instead.

"Why did you pay Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Guys always pay, whether their douche bag, gangsters, posers, losers, or idiots they always pay, it is guys rule," he said as he opened the door to let her out.

"So you're a gentleman," She giggled commenting on him opening the door for her.

"Nope you're just my friend and it's a guys rule," he said as they near his G-wagon.

They both got in and Naruto drove, this time following her directions without any breaks. Once they pulled up to her house he noticed a worried Kurenai sitting on the porch steps with Anko and Asuma. Hinata and Naruto got out the car and he walked her up to the steps with all eyes on him.

"What are you doing coming home this late?" asked Kurenai.

"Geez relax it is only what 7:00 your acting like its 1:00 in the morning," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Hinata hoping he shut up.

Asuma glared at Naruto. "One, young man it's a school night and two Hinata is grounded. Her curfew has changed on school nights from 11pm to 5pm, so she's broken curfew."

Naruto looked at Hinata, "Whoa you have a little back bone. I like that."

Hinata blushed and looked away from his heavy glaze.

"Go home Naruto," Asuma said.

"Alright," Naruto said and he wave Hinata off before dashing off to his car.

"Hinata you are a wild child," said Anko.

"Anko you go home to," said Kurenai.

"Aw come on. I just came here for moral support," she said.

"No you came to get free food and beer," muttered Hinata.

"Hinata," Said Kurenai.

"Brat," said Anko.

"Well anyways, Hinata get inside and Anko go home," said Kurenai.

Anko left and Hinata walked inside with Asuma and Kurenai.

"Hinata, you are becoming distant from us and are doing things that you usually don't do. I wish you'd talk to me," said Kurenai.

"I not becoming distant," she said.

Hinata sighed, Kurenai somewhat seem like a nice less pushy Hiashi, her father.

She hated to compare the two but that is how she felt. Hiashi was controlling and vindictive and manipulating. She thought that Kurenai was nothing like him except they both set these expectations for her that she didn't like to follow.

It was like when Naruto called her a good goody. She didn't want to feel that way. She wanted to skip school every once in a while, maybe cut class, go to a club or something. But everyone held her on this platter where they didn't see her doing those things. Even her friends see her in such a high light. She felt as if she had to be what they expected, yet she didn't want to.

"Hinata," Said Kurenai.

"I want to go bed. Goodnight Kurenai, Asuma," she said dashing off to her room.

_The Next day…_

Naruto got up and dressed himself in Billabong short sleeve Grey heather and white stripe t-shirt, Vintage grey KR3W skinny denim jeans, red plaid DC Varsity Mid weight jacket, and red Supra bullet skate shoes.

He then put on his white G-shock, snatched his keys and red DC hat. He grabbed his backpack and completely ignored the kitchen, going straight out door and hopping on his black chopper.

When he arrived to school Shino and Choji were waiting for him. He walked up to them slapping five.

"Yo Gaara says that we should practice Friday once more and play at JaJing's on Saturday if you guys are up to it. We also have to find a band name," said Naruto.

"I would love to play again on Saturday. Hmm… a band name. How about the Cool Kids?" said Choji.

Shino and Naruto stopped to look at Choji and shook their heads.

"Definitely not that Chubbs we need something cooler like 'The Bugs'," said Shino.

"No way Smartass," Said Naruto laughing at his idea.

"What do you have in mind then," asked Choji and Shino.

"I don't know," he said as they walked into the school building.

Gym class

Naruto, Shino, and Choji decided to sit out. Though Gai tried many times to get them to play they refused. Gai kept telling them after he saw their youthful performance last Friday he wanted to see more of them but they still refused until Gai left them alone.

"I never thought he would leave us alone," said Naruto.

"I know, the guy is weird," said Choji.

"Definitely," Shino said in his monotone voice.

"But anyways we need a name for the band and maybe some performance threads," Naruto told them.

"I don't have any money to buy anything but I will ask my dad," said Choji.

"I also don't have much money," said Shino.

"Dude get whatever money you can and I will spot ya the rest," said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Choji and Shino.

"Positive now we should probably go tomorrow since we will be practicing Friday," said Naruto.

"But tomorrow is only Wednesday," said Choji.

"Yea I know and we will practice on Friday not having time to go to the mall and Saturday we will perform, no time there either," said Naruto.

"Makes sense," said Shino.

"Band names, this going to be hard," said Choji not really sure what to name the band.

"Well maybe we'll get an idea from a trait of one us," said Shino.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"That is what a lot of bands do. They find something that means a lot to them or a trait from on the band members and name their band that," said Shino.

"Oh hmm…," said Naruto

The bell rang it was time for lunch.

"We can think of this at lunch," said Naruto as he ran full speed towards lunchroom making Choji and Shino shake their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was the first of her group of friends to arrive to the lunchroom. She noticed Naruto, Shino, and Choji enter the lunchroom not soon after. She saw them cut people in line or mainly Naruto cut people and dragged Shino and Choji with him. After getting their lunches they walked out to the school patio with their lunches. She wondered what they were doing.

"Hey Hinata," called Tenten as she, Ino, and Sakura approached the table.

"Hey," Hinata said as they sat down.

"Hinata I have something to ask you," said Lee as he came running up to table with Kiba and Sai.

Sasuke and Neji just strolled slowly to the table.

"What is it?" she asked her friend.

"Well it's kind of a question we all want to ask you," said Kiba.

"Okay ask away," she told them.

"Why are you talking with that troublemaker? Do you like him?" asked Kiba.

Hinata sat there, shock on her face. _What was this all about_ she wondered.

"He is nice and I like talking to him… so yea I like him, sure," she told them.

"Hinata he is a trouble maker," said Neji.

"Yea he is my cousin. I know him like a book, don't talk to him," added Tenten.

"You will get hurt," said Sakura.

Hinata was starting to get pissed. She didn't mind them worrying or warning her but treating her as if she was a kid was uncalled for. Telling her to not talk to someone that they barely knew that didn't make sense.

"Maybe your right, but I can handle myself," she said as she got up from the table walking out to the school patio. As soon as she walked out she coughed as smoke blew into her face.

Naruto was smoking a cigarette, Choji was lying against a tree, and Shino was sitting on the red table.

Naruto took a look at Hinata. He could tell she was upset. He didn't know how, he just could. He finished smoking his cigarette and threw it on the ground stepping on it lightly. Then he looked in her eyes, those sad lavender orbs and said, "It's nice out here isn't it."

Hinata looked around and notice he was right. There was a red table bench that Shino was sitting on then there was a garden of flowers line up against the wall and a big tree, the only tree out here, where Choji sat laying against it. Then you could see the beautiful clouds and sun that hover above. She didn't know why she barely came out here when this place seem so peaceful, so nice.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked her back.

"I just want to know why you didn't' eat inside today," asked Hinata.

"I asked Chubbs and smartass here, where the most peaceful place in school was, they agreed this was and I told them lets come here at lunch… So we can think of the perfect name," he said.

"Perfect name for what?" she asked.

"Hmm… I wonder if I should tell you?" he told her smiling as he knew she was going be curious as ever now.

The bell rang and he looked at Hinata, "Seems like I got to go to class now."

With that Naruto, Choji, and Shino picked up their trays and left. Hinata looked after then and smiled. They were an odd group but they seemed to do fun things and she saw nothing mean about Naruto. Hinata walked back into the lunchroom and walked to class. She definitely was going to be friends with Naruto Namikaze.

"Hinata I wanted to speak you about lunch thing. Look we're sorry," said Sakura as she and Ino came to her desk in Algebra class.

"Well, we're not completely sorry because you know, we were only telling you to watch out, ya know," said Ino who was getting glared at by Sakura.

"Good job, you stupid pig," said Sakura when Hinata turned away from them.

"Shut up forehead," Ino shot back as Asuma came in and told everyone to get to their seats.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto made a notepaper plane and sent in soaring towards Choji and Shino. He had been moved for talking. Stupid Orochimaru said Naruto was the main problem. So he sat him far away from Shino and Choji.

Naruto watched as Shino caught the plane and began to read the note then he shot the plane back. Naruto caught it and began to read it. Note read: Smartass do you or Chubbs know the answers to the problems? Shino: Yea it goes…..

Naruto wrote the answers down and smirked when Orochimaru came over to check his answers only to find he had them all right.

"Well I guess you do pay attention. You may move back up but if I catch you three talking again it's the principal office for you three," Orochimaru said.

Naruto said whatever and quickly move back to his original spot.

"Naruto you are so lucky I'm smart," said Shino.

"Shut up smartass," he told Shino.

"Hey Shino you're not only smart one," said Choji.

"You three Tsunade's office now. I'm tired of telling you to stop talking," yelled Orochimaru.

"Oh great," said Naruto as him, Shino, and Choji walked to Tsunade's office.

When they got there Tsuande was already pissed off so it didn't help when they walked in looking like a problem from hell.

"What is it, Naruto are you here for bulling these kids," asked Tsuande ready to knock him out.

Shino and Choji snickered as Naruto glared at Tsuande.

"No we got into trouble for talking in Orochimaru's class, he told us to come to your office, he was through with us… so here we are," said Naruto.

Tsuande blinked, these students got into trouble with Naruto. One of the kids looked like a loner and the other a chubby nerd. They have never been in her office for trouble, how come they were now. _Oh it makes sense, Naruto,_ she said to herself.

"Well I will tell you what since I'm guessing its Naruto's fault you're in this mess. I will give Naruto detention-

"Tsunade that's not true. Naruto did not get us in this mess, we all did," said Shino.

Choji nodded.

"There is no need to take up for him," said Tsuande.

"We're not, we were talking in class like any normal kids would do when their friends with someone, some get caught, some don't, we did so it's equally our fault," said Shino.

"Yea and we like talking to him because he is only the kid in this school who doesn't treat us as freaks or weirdoes, he's nice," said Choji.

Naruto eyes went wide he was not those things in his mind. He was a jerk but they thought of him something more. Only Gaara and Kankuro ever said he was cool but now he had to add more to his list, he knew they would be good friends of his.

Tsunade was too amazed. Her grandson was usually known as a jerk but these kids thought of him something more. Not only that she never heard him being nice but he must have been to get friends like them. She smiled.

"Fine equal blame then just sit here until the last period since 4th is already over, 5th period started and I don't feel like writing passes," said Tsuande as she walked back into her office.

XXXXXXX

Naruto walked into his last period class and sat next to Hinata.

"Hey where were you, English class? Did you ditch," she whispered the last part.

Naruto laughed, "If I ditched I probably wouldn't have come back to school since we only have one period left. Why do you want to know where I been? I swear you are stalking me Hinata."

Hinata blushed, "I am not Naruto, I was just wondering why you didn't show up. I like talking to you."

He smiled, "Of course you do you're my wife. Now sweetheart if you must know I got sent to the principal's office and she was being a lazy ass and told us to stay until seventh period."

Hinata's eyes went wide with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Naruto I told you stop saying those things. Why did you go to principal's office are you in trouble?" she said a worried expression across her face.

She knew if he got into to much trouble then he could get expelled.

"Calm down baby doll, my obaa-chan is the principal and Orochimaru just kicked me, Shino, and Choji out class for talking," he told her.

"Oh," she said, and then she remembered something, "Naruto what type of name are you trying to come up with?"

"You don't forget anything do you?" he asked.

"No I don't so tell me," she said.

"Maybe later," he said smiling.

"Naruto," she pouted.

He looked at her painting today it was a picture of the school patio and she had painted him, Choji and Shino all chilling in different spots and she painted herself in, planting more flowers.

"Hey, I like this one," he told Hinata.

"Naruto you really have to stop looking at my pictures," she scolded him.

"Then stop making them look good," he said turning to his blank canvas.

She laughed and continued touch up her painting.


	6. Shopping for threads

**N: TY for reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me. For everyone who wants to know, yes Naruto and Hinata will get together this a NaruXHina story…. How long will that be…uhh.. let's see maybe a few like 3 or 4 chapters. I know, don't hate me but the drama in the story is about to unfold so I can't just let Hinata and Naruto be together so soon not in the middle of the drama….aaahh I ramble too much on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Shopping For Threads**

_How did today already become Wednesday_, thought Choji?

Choji looked nervously at his father, who was sitting on the couch with his buddies Inoichi and Shikaku. Ino and Shikamaru were also here sitting on his couch. He didn't know why they were over. _Maybe it's because they follow their fathers almost everywhere_, thought Choji.

"Dad," started Choji, he didn't know how he was going to ask him for money.

Choza hardly gave Choji money and Choji hardly asked but Shino and Naruto would be here in a second, ready to go to the mall. Not only that his girlfriend Sayomi would be in the truck with her best friend Fu and if he didn't have any money to buy anything he was afraid his girlfriend would think of him as cheap.

Which he wasn't. His father, on the other hand, was. His father owned many cooking restaurants and though he was not rich, he had lots of money, but he never bothered to give Choji any.

He had just gotten out of school and took a quick shower since his girlfriend was going to be in the car. But because he was nervous, he stared to sweat a little.

"What is it Choji?" asked his father.

"I was wondering if I could have some money to go to the mall," said Choji.

Ino looked up at this; she loved the mall but never heard of Choji going to the mall. Shikamaru was also confused, why Choji would want to go to the mall.

"You're going to the-"

The doorbell ringed interrupting them. Choza got up to answer it.

"Hello, may I help you," asked Choza. There was a beautiful young lady standing at his door. She looked like a model or goddess.

"I'm looking for Choji, we're going to the mall," said the beautiful woman.

"Come in, he should be in the living room," cheered Choza. 'Damn Choji, getting girls like this. He is making his old pops proud; I'll have to give him a lot to spend.'

They walked into the living room and all eyes fell on the visitor.

The woman's purple hair shimmered and her light green eyes sparkled. Her skin was sort of pale and she had luscious peach pouty lips. She wore light make up, and had on a purple short skirt, black heels, and a white tank top. Her green eyes found Choji and she immediately ran over to him hugging him tight and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, you should have told me Sayomi was at the door," Choji said when she let go of him.

"Sayomi, what a beautiful name," said Choza.

Sayomi blushed, "Thanks. Choji bear are you ready to go to the mall."

"Yea, just let me get my shoes," he said running up the stairs.

Ino glared daggers at the model looking girl. Ino always thought Choji liked her but now he was with this woman. She could see the woman was older, maybe around twenty but that didn't matter. She was mad at the fact this woman was ten times better looking than her and going out with Choji, HER Choji. Who did she think she was?

Shikamaru was stunned that Choji could pull a chick like this. He wondered if she was trying to get money out of Choji or if she actually liked him and if she did, why did she like him.

The older men could only look in awe that Choji managed to get such a hot babe.

When Choji came back down stairs his father handed him six hundred dollars and whispered to him that she's a real babe, making Choji blush.

Then he linked arms with Sayomi, who then began to snuggle close to him as they walked out the door, leaving everyone with so much going through their heads.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Shino, and Choji were in the mall waiting on Gaara and Kankuro. Shino's girlfriend, Fu, and Choji's girlfriend, Sayomi, both had come and were waiting along with the boys.

"What's taking them so long," whined Naruto. Waiting for Gaara was not something he often did. Gaara was usually the one who showed up on time.

Then a few minutes later Gaara showed up with Kankuro and three other girls. Naruto recognized all of them and assumed that is why Gaara was late.

"Gaara do you understand we were waiting here for hours," growled Naruto, narrowing his eyes at Gaara.

"Shut up idiot, it could have only been thirty minutes," said a blonde hair girl, with her spiky hairstyle in four pigtails. Her name was none other than Temari Sabaku, Gaara's older sister, one of three girls that showed up with Gaara.

"You shut up and why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in college?" asked Naruto.

Temari, being twenty years old, had already graduated and went to some high-end college far away from here. So for her to be here right now was strange.

"She graduated earlier. She was 1st in her class," explained Kankuro.

"Oh, well anyways this is Chubbs and Smartass, and their girlfriends Sayomi and Fu," Naruto introduced them, pointing to each person.

"That is Choji and Shino and their girlfriends Sayomi and Fu," said Gaara restating what Naruto said without using the nicknames.

"Sayomi, Fu, oh my god I haven't seen you guys in a long time," squealed Temari as she went to hug the two girls.

"You three know each other?" the guys asked.

"Yea, me and Sayomi, and Fu were all in the same High school graduating class, we were good friends," said Temari. The girls nodded and smiled.

"Well then I guess we'll all get along. Now let's get this clothing shopping over with," said Naruto.

"Choji, Shino, this is Matsuri and Kaya," said Gaara, introducing the people Naruto forgot about as they followed after him.

Matsuri went to Gaara's school and had a big crush on him. She would hang with Naruto and Gaara ever day while they were in school and visit them. Eventually they became friends. Naruto figured that Gaara had crush on her too but was afraid to say anything.

Kaya was another girl at Jajing's that flirted with Kankuro and became his squeeze of the week. Everyone didn't say it but they felt sorry for her because Kankuro only stayed with girls for a week or two before he would move on. But for now they smiled and talked to her. Though it wasn't like Naruto was an angel either, He often didn't stay with any girl for too long. He just had sex with them and then it is over with.

There was only one girl that he ever really liked but he was over her now. He had become a new man as he called it.

"Hey lets go in here," said Naruto as they came across a skater shop.

They all walked in and Naruto knew he was going to be buying shit like crazy in here. Naruto looked around with the girls using him and the other guys as test subjects, making them try stuff on, which they thought was really hard to do for Naruto and Gaara since they only liked specific stuff.

In the end the girls came up with many clothes making the guys go try them on. Naruto went in tried on the first outfit. It happened to be a KR3W long sleeve lime green, black, and grey flannel, Krew dark Khaki pants, and Emerica black/green/gold skate shoes. He walked out the dressing room and the girls nodded.

He looked over and notice Gaara had on all black tee shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black Emerica shoes. Kankuro had on dark purple wife beater, black torn jeans, and white vans.

"Shit I think ya'll trying to outdo me," commented Naruto.

They only smirked then he notice Choji and Shino hadn't come out their dressing rooms yet.

"Come on Chubbs, Smartass, we don't have all day," he shouted.

The dressing stall doors opened slowly and first to emerge was Shino. He had on a KR3W all red, unzipped hooded sweat-jacket. Under his jacket he had a white wife beater. Along with that he wore red matching sweat pants, and some Nike 6.0 black shoes.

Shino put his hood up and his hands in his pockets, "So."

"Oh my god Shino you look so sexy," squealed Fu. Shino blushed slightly.

"Smartass thinks he so cool," said Naruto.

Then out came Choji. Everyone just stared hard. Then Sayomi got up and waltzed her little self right over to him, kissing him like she just found out that he was the hottest thing ever.

Choji wore a red plain tee shirt, black suit jacket with the selves rolled up, tan khaki pants, and white and red air Jordan retro number tens.

"Dang I think you guys are really trying out do me," said Naruto. They laughed and then quickly tried on the rest of the clothes and then purchased the outfits before leaving the store.

"Let's get our ears pierce," said Gaara as he looked at ear piercing place.

"Gaara you don't really want to, do you?" asked Matsuri.

"Yes," said Gaara.

"Then let's get studs," said Naruto.

"Oh you're so going to get into trouble," said Temari knowing her parents' nor Naruto's wanted their kids' ears pierce. They has both already gotten tattoos making both parents pissed.

"I think getting our ears pierce is a good idea," said Choji.

"I think you would look so cute with pierce ears my bear," said Sayomi.

"Then it's settle we get our ears pierce," said Naruto.

They walked to Clarie's and since most of the gang was over eighteen the lady made the mistake of thinking, Gaara, Naruto, Choji, and Shino were also. She pierced their ears so they now all supported studs and Matsuri, who thought this would make Gaara look horrible, was drooling like a sick puppy after wards. Even though it didn't make him look different much.

"You know what, your hair is really long Choji," said Sayomi.

They all took a look at Choji and notice she was right. Choji's hair went down his back. It was like a lion's mane.

"I hope you aren't suggesting cutting it," he said backing away.

"Oh no, never Choji bear. Instead you should put in a ponytail," she told him.

"Don't do it Choji, she's marking you," warned Kankuro in an over dramatic pose.

"Shut up you," said Sayomi.

"Make me," he teased.

Gaara punched his brother. "You're an idiot Kankuro."

They all began to laugh as Kankuro held a sad face.

"Naruto," someone called, not one of the gang though.

Naruto turn around to see Hinata, Neji, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sai, and Lee.

"What are you doing here," asked Naruto, making his way to Hinata.

"Ino called me and the gang asking if we wanted to go to the mall," Hinata answered him.

Truth was Ino was burning with jealousy and decided to see if Choji was actually dating this chick. So she didn't want to seem like she was following them or anything. So she called her friends and asked if they wanted to hang with her at the mall to which they agreed.

"Oh," he said not knowing what to say.

Hinata looked at the people waiting on Naruto. She noticed they all had a lot of shopping bags, even Naruto. Not only that, they were also a beautiful group. She wondered if one of the hot girls was Naruto's girlfriend.

"Did you get your ears pierced," asked Hinata as she noticed his studs in his ears.

"Yup, and so did Chubbs, Smartass, my bud Gaara here, and Kankuro," Naruto said, pointing to each person.

"Wow they looked nice," she said, referring to the earrings.

"Not as nice as you though," he said as he teased Hinata making her blush.

"Naruto," Hinata said, worried the others would be listening.

The lazy boy, Shikamaru, wasn't paying any attention. His eyes had landed on the girl with four pigtails. His heart started doing summersaults when he looked at her, so he looked away blushing. Temari also caught a glimpse of the black haired boy with a lazy expression. She wanted to know who he was, but before she knew it Naruto had walked back over to the gang and they started to walk away. Temari looked at the black haired boy once more before walking off with them.

"I'm so hungry," said Naruto rubbing his stomach with a big pouting expression.

"I guess that means we should stop at the food court," said Gaara with a knowing look.

Naruto nodded and immediately took off only to get pulled back by Shino.

"Slow down, the food isn't going anywhere," Shino told him.

"Yea, but my stomach is," he replied.

They laughed and walked to the food court.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, Naruto texted Choji and Shino from home telling the two he wasn't coming. He also made a side note that if Hinata happened to ask for him, tell her he wasn't coming to school today. Though he said only if she asked. Don't just go waltzing right up to her. Which lead the two boys to think that he had a crush on Hinata. They were disappointed that he wasn't coming. Never the less, in the morning they hung out at Choji's locker.

Shino and Choji were talking about the fun they had the other day when Ino and Shikamaru strolled over.

"Choji, what's with this new look and why are you hanging with that woman, are you paying her or something?" asked Ino truly pissed.

Shikamaru feared she was going to get out of hand when she said that she was going to talk to Choji so he followed her but he didn't except this.

"What?" Choji said not knowing why she was attacking him.

"There is no way some hot chick like that would want to date some fat boy like you, so tell me how are you dating her?" asked Ino.

Choji didn't say anything he just looked down sad. Shino knew Choji would not stand up for himself but that didn't mean he was going to let people pick on him.

"You're a fucking bitch you know that right. Choji didn't do anything to get Sayomi. She likes him the way he is so get off his nuts and go fuck yourself you blonde dumbass," Shino shouted so loud all the kids and teachers in hallway stop and looked as the new kid cussed out Ino.

At least they thought Shino was a new kid because now he was sporting the red outfit from yesterday and it didn't hide much of his handsome face. He also had on some small thin frame black glasses adding to his hotness. Though that wasn't the reason why he finally felt the need to speak. He just didn't want to see his friend get picked on. Shino himself didn't mind if he got called names or looked down on, but not his friends, they were a different matter.

"Who are you yelling at pretty boy?" said Kiba who walked over to Ino and his friends.

"Shino," gasped Hinata at his new appearance.

"Come on Choji, people like them make me want to throw up. They can do nothing better than pick on people," said Shino throwing them one last glare and looking disappointed in Hinata before grabbing Choji to walk off.

Yet before he could leave Kiba grabbed Shino's red hoodie pulling him back, forcing him to let go of Choji. Then Kiba pushed him against the locker.

That's when Shino lost it. He cocked his fist back and punched the shit out Kiba. Kiba fell to the ground but Shino didn't give up on his beating. He kept hitting Kiba, making his face a bloody mess.

Sasuke and Neji were about to try to help Kiba but Choji found the courage to knock them to the ground like a big boulder. Shino heard something drop and let off Kiba and help Choji fight Sasuke and Neji.

Shino was surprisingly good and he was able to make Sasuke and Neji look like wimps. Choji and Shino were like a match made in hell the way they punched, kicked, elbowed, and kneed the shit out of them.

Shikamaru, Sai, and Lee just watched for a while before they finally snapped to their senses and began to fight too. Shino and Choji couldn't fight them because they were already tired and started receiving hurtful blows.

Hinata watched in horror until Asuma, Kakashi, and a few other teachers came and pulled the boys apart. Gasping for air Shino looked at them with a murderous look, on which used to be his calm face.

"I swear if you mess with my friend again I will kill you, you fucking bastards," he shouted.

"That's enough young man," said Tsuande as she motioned for the teachers to bring the boys in her office.

Tsuande sighed. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe her grandson turned these boys into troublemakers she thought. Once they were in her office she made them explain in detail what happen. Shino and Choji's story seemed to sum it up but she let the others explain also. After looking at the tapes she knew that Shino and Choji had told the truth.

"I will have to suspend you two for five days, Shino and Choji, since you both happened to hit first," Tsunade said with a sad look. "But the rest of you will get five days of in school suspension," Tsuande said to the others.

Shino and Choji just stayed silent while Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, and Sai complained. Shikamaru didn't care because he thought of this as the best way to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Shino's parents really weren't mad at their son when they heard the story. They just told him next time to try to control his anger if he could. He nodded and walked up stairs and laid on his bed. He had never hated someone so much. He got up from his bed and walked over to his bug collection. He looked at the different beetles that he had. If you looked closely you could see the differences between a few of the beetles but still they worked together. He wondered why humans could not do the same. Maybe because they're stupid he thought to himself. He flipped open his cell phone and looked at the numbers in there. He never had so many numbers in his phone before. He smiled. He did not regret what he did at all. After all he was standing up for himself and his friend. Never ever in his life would he ever think he would have a friend to stand up for. He scrolled down to his girlfriend's name. She loved to talk about bugs. He would talk to her.

XXXXXXX

Choji's mom and dad were angry that he fought Shikamaru and his friends. They thought Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Lee, and Neji were his friends, so they didn't get it. He finally told them that he stopped being friends with Shikamaru at start of high school, how Ino always picked on him, and how he never had a good day at school until he met Naruto and Shino. After they heard everything Choji had always wanted to say they decided they couldn't ground him, but they were still disappointed that he got into a fight. Or rather his mother was. His father was proud that he was able to beat the kids up the way he did. Choji didn't care. He finally felt like a man, like he could stand up for himself, but what Ino said about Sayomi not liking him sort of got to him. She had never asked for money or anything but they hadn't been dating long, so he wouldn't know. Yet she made him feel happy and he decided to just trust her and see how it works. But at the moment his adrenaline was pumping and he wanted to beat the drums so bad. He wondered what Naruto, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro were doing and if they were up to an earlier practice session.

XXXXX

Naruto was dressed in all black and sitting in a graveyard. He placed white flowers on one grave and red on another. The two people he valued the most were buried at these graves. He had been here since morning. It was that time of the month, that day to visit them. He wondered how they could have both died on the same day. He often wondered if he was given the choice, who would he have chosen to save first. The question remained unanswered in his lonely head. He got up, dusting off his black pants, and walked out the eerie graveyard to his black chopper. On these days, on this time of the month, he didn't go to school. He would visit the grave then hop on his chopper and ride for miles until it turned dark, then went home to sleep.

Yet for some reason when he walked to his chopper he didn't feel like doing that. He caught himself wondering what Hinata was doing and what she painted in art today.

Then his phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Choji.

"What's up Chubbs? What are you doing calling me while you're at school?" asked Naruto.

"Actually I'm not in school. I just got suspend," said Choji.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto not believing what he was hearing.

Choji explained everything that had happen to him and Shino at school, then told him about how he came home and told his parents the truth, and then called him to see if he wanted to practice earlier.

"I can't believe those assholes. You know what, I need to relieve some stress too. Have Shino come pick you up and come over. I'll call Gaara and Kankuro," Naruto said as he hung up.

He was now enraged, he couldn't believe they had the nerve to do something like that. He hopped on his chopper and drove off quickly.

XXXXXXX

Naruto and the others played their assess off in his basement until they decided to take a break.

"Do you guys want a beer?" Naruto asked as he got a beer from the mini-fridge in the basement.

"Yea," they all said. Naruto pulled out the whole six-pack and tossed a beer to each boy.

They all popped them open at the same time to take a sip. Choji made a face and Shino looked at the beer like it just insulted him. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"That's how beer tastes my friends," he told them laughing as he chugged the rest of his beer then smashed his can and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"So how did you guys get those marks?" asked Kankuro?

"We got into a fight," Choji told him.

Gaara looked at them, "I hope the other guy is worst."

"They are," said Shino.

"They?" questioned Kankuro and Gaara.

"Yea these bastards fought seven assholes," laughed Naruto.

"Seven?" said Kankuro.

"Hn," Gaara said.

"Yea we fought seven of them," said Shino.

"What pansies," said Kankuro.

"Tell me about it. That's why I had to come over and get some of the anger out of my system by playing the drums a little," said Choji.

"The drums are a good way but a girl or a party are always better," said Naruto.

"Are you suggesting we throw a party?" asked Kankuro.

"Yea, we should throw a party," said Naruto.

"When?" asked Gaara.

"We should have it on a day nobody would expect it, like Sunday," said Naruto.

"Naruto, even I know nobody throws parties on Sundays," said Shino.

"That's because, smart-ass, this going the party for the weirdoes," said Naruto.

"Huh, I don't understand," said Choji.

Naruto smiled. "See, we are weirdoes who shouldn't be hanging together to some people. We're odd, our girlfriends are odd, and our friends are odd so we do odd shit so we'll have a party on Sunday and call it the party of the weirdo's. We'll invite almost everyone no matter who they are and what they do."

"I see. A party that is on a unusual day of unusual people for a group of weirdoes," said Shino.

"Hell the week is going to be big then. We will have to practice tomorrow again and then play at Jajings on Saturday and then party on Sunday. I can dig it," said Kankuro.

Kankuro, Gaara, Choji, and Shino smacked beers and downed the rest of their cans. Naruto lit up a cigarette, blowing out a ring of smoke and smiled. He liked the sound of this week. The party of the weirdo's.

For the rest of the night they all decided to get loose, even though the week didn't end until the next day. They drunk more beer and played their hearts out on the songs, remembering every part of the beat. Choji and Shino got drunk for the first time. Since Naruto had gotten a note this morning saying that his parents were going to be gone until Saturday he told them they could stay at his place. They called their parents, telling them that they were going to be staying at Naruto's. Gaara and Kankuro decided to head out not soon after. Naruto rolled a joint and smoked it with Shino and Choji and they laid on the ground, talking about the future and things they always wanted to do.

Choji said he wanted to be a pro drummer and do nothing but drum for a band and eat the greatest foods. He said he wanted a loyal wife. Her appearance didn't matter. If she's skinny he would like her but if she was big he said he'd love her the same as long as she made him happy and was good to him.

Shino told them he wanted to either be a bug tamer, whatever that is, or play piano and guitar for the rest of his life. He said he wanted to marry someone like Fu. Someone who liked bugs just as much as he did and liked the outdoors, someone who liked music and they had to be older than him by at least two years is what he said. Naruto laughed at this.

Naruto, on the other hand, told his friends he wanted to make music for the rest of his life. He wanted a band that was crazy good like they were now. He said if he ever got married he wanted to marry a woman who wanted to take over his dad's company so he wouldn't have to do it. She'd have to be unique in his eye when it came to other women, otherwise she would not be wife material.

Shino and Choji laughed at Naruto. He wanted a wife to take over his dad's company.

"You know, we are real weirdoes," said Choji.

"I know," said Shino.

"You know that should be our name," said Naruto.

"What should be our name?" asked Shino.

"Something about weirdoes," said Naruto.

"Hmm… that's not bad," said Choji.

"I know," said Shino.

"Damn straight," said Naruto. They just needed to make it official.

"Hey guy's, I was wondering, do you think Sayomi really likes me?" asked Choji. The question had been eating at him for a while now.

"Yea she does," said Shino.

"Of course she really likes you, you idiot. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't have come to your house to see you. And if you saw the way she was staring at Ino you would've known how she likes you," said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Choji, thinking Naruto was making stuff up.

"You see, when a girl really likes you she makes it a priority to make sure everyone knows that your hers. She met us, which was kind of inevitable, but then she went out in public with you, then she came to your door knowing it was a chance someone else could open the door besides you. Since someone else did she knew if she used her charm she could get into your house and see your parents or whoever then say 'oh I'm Chubbs girl.' That is how females make themselves part of your family. Not only that, when we were at the mall, Ino was looking you up and down and then I saw Sayomi glaring at Ino like she would stab her if she had a knife," explained Naruto.

"Why would she try to make sure everyone knows that I am hers," said Choji.

"So other girls feel won't to approach ya. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't have done that," Naruto told him.

"Weird," said Shino.

"I know, women are crazy and you guys are actually dealing with woman," said Naruto.

"Yea I know," they said laughing.

The trio didn't go to sleep until late that night. They spent most of their time learning new things about their friends and molding their friendship.


	7. Weirdoes

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! To be exact on the Naru/ Hina folks… it picks up on chapter nine.**

**Chapter 7: Weirdoes**

****  
Naruto awoke the next morning with a slight headache but shook it off. He laughed at the laid out forms of Shino who laid on the pool table and Choji who slept on the couch. He walked up to his room took a quick shower before looking for something to wear. He put on a pair of gray wax denim KR3W jeans, a KR3W crimson red dark hooded sweatshirt, and white Emerica shoes. He grabbed his cigarettes, a lighter, his keys and backpack. Then he quickly grabbed a red g-shock and walked back to the basement. He nudged Shino and threw a pillow at Choji.

"Wake up, I have to go to school but I can drop you guys off," yawned Naruto as the two sleepy heads arose.

"What day is it," asked a half awake Choji.

"Friday, the day after Thursday," Naruto retorted sarcastically.

"Oh," Choji yawned.

"You don't need to take us. I can drop Choji off and I got my car," grunted out Shino as he put his hand to his aching head.

"Okay," Naruto said and they walked out of his house. After locking the door they got into their separate vehicles and drove different ways.

Naruto didn't really feel like going to school but he went anyway. He sat in his homeroom completely bored. He could see the glances from those chicks who were friends of the assholes who fought Shino and Choji staring at him every five seconds. He couldn't wait until the first period was over.

He walked to second period where he had Asuma. Naruto didn't even pay attention, he was so sleepy and bored! He ended up falling asleep. He even sat out in gym. When he got to lunch he skipped and went to Ichiruka's.

He text Choji and Shino on his way and told them to meet him there. When he walked in they had already ordered so he ordered also and took a seat.

"You missed us already," joked Choji as he stuck a fork full of ramen in his mouth.

"Shut up idiot, I was just bored," he told them.

A small eerie smirk appeared on Shino's lips then he said, "Hn. You just missed us."

"Aww man Smartass you have been hanging around Gaara too much. You are already starting to 'Hn'," freaked Naruto.

"Hn," was all Shino replied.

"Have you told anyone about the party yet," asked Choji.

"Yea, I asked a lot of people during first few periods. Even though it was a drag because I was mostly bored then I text the gang and they told me they already had many people so I think we will be set," Naruto told his friend.

"Yea, this party is going to be kick ass," Choji said, excited to go to his first ever high school party. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, have you heard?" asked Kiba.

Even though Kiba and the guys had in-school suspension, they were allowed to eat lunch in the cafeteria. Hinata didn't see Naruto today at lunch so she decided to sit with her friends but for some reason she felt she shouldn't.

"Heard what," asked Ino.

Ino didn't feel guilty at all for what she did or what she caused she shook it off though her friends told her it was her fault. Though they all mostly got over it, all except Hinata.

"There's supposed to be some big party this Sunday," Kiba told them.

"A party on Sunday, what dobes would go to that," asked Sasuke.

"Hn," said Neji.

"Well I guess half school is dobes because at least half the kids I know said they are going," said Kiba.

"Half the school are dobes, but if half the school is going this must be some big party," commented Sasuke.

"Why wasn't I invited yet," Ino whined like she should be invited to every party.

"Shut up Ino-pig! Who is the host?" asked Sakura.

"That's the thing, I haven't been told yet," Kiba sighed.

"Yea, I heard it was going to be a big party too," said Sai.

"How do you know?" everyone asked.

"One of my college friends said she is going," Sai told them.

"Dude! College babes are going? I definitely need to get invited!" yelled Kiba.

"I know, I can get me a college boy," squealed Ino and Sakura, forgetting about their crush on Sasuke at the moment.

"Hinata why so quiet? This is great, ne?" asked Tenten.

Tenten didn't seem like it, but she was a big party girl. So it would be normal for her to be hyped up for such thing. Though it was obvious to tell that Neji didn't like it. He and Tenten had something going on but they never spoke about it, so nor did their friends.

"I really don't care about a party right now," Hinata told them.

She really didn't, she wanted to know where Naruto was. He was fun, and brought smiles and laughs to her face. With her friends she just didn't get that feeling, for some reason.

The bell rang and she was glad because now her friends couldn't question her. She sped off to class which was Asuma's class. She looked around then she saw Asuma in the back of the class sitting at his desk, which was odd because he usually talked to Kakashi until the bell rang.

She walked up to his desk, "Asuma Sensei?"

Asuma looked up to find a pair lavender eyes staring at him. "Hinata, the bell has not rung, so you can just call me Asuma. What is it?"

"I wanted to get a pass to go to the counselor's office," she told him.

Asuma gave her a worried look before pulling out a blue slip from his drawer. After writing the date and time he gave it to Hinata and she walked off. She saw Sakura and Ino look at her, but they didn't do anything more.

Hinata walked the empty halls until she came to a door that read "counselors office." She knocked, receiving a 'come in,' then she timidly put her hand or door handle and walked in.

"Hinata take a seat," Kurenai said, glad that her daughter finally wanted to talk with her.

Hinata took a seat and sat back in the chair, sighing.

"Is there something wrong, or do not you want to talk?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't feel well," Hinata said.

"There's a nurse's office for that," Kurenai said.

"It's not in that way Kurenai… I just… I don't know," Hinata said, at loss for where to start.

Kurenai looked at Hinata and sighed, "Well, how about you just sit here for a while until you come up with something."

"Well my friends …everybody… life is becoming crazy… I just want to pull the plugs, you know?" Hinata said.

Kurenai began to worry, was Hinata thinking about suicide? "What do you mean?"

"I sometimes wonder if the friends I am with are the right people for me. When I met Naruto, and every time I hang with him, it's amazing. I can be myself even though I am somewhat nervous around him! It's not like the type of nervous I feel around my friends," said Hinata.

"Really," Kurenai asked. She wanted to say at lot more but it was a counselor's job to slowly get the person to talk by asking small things instead of bombarding them with questions.

"Yea and... 

XXXXXXX 

Hinata had spent most her time in the counselors office so she missed the rest of Asuma's class and fifth (Kakashi's) period. She sat in sixth period, bored. She really wanted to talk to Naruto but she wouldn't see him until last period. When the bell rang for seventh period she almost ran to the Art room. She saw Naruto, already there when she came in. He was sitting down on his stool in front of a blank canvas. She walked to her stool and sat down in a happy mood.

"Hey Naruto," Hinata greeted.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just picked up his paint brush and then put it back down.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata worried.

Naruto turned to her giving her a hard glare, scaring her a bit.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked her like she was a retard.

"I thought we were friends," Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"Let me see… you and your friends get my friends suspended because of some cold hearted bitch. Well guess what, no, we are not friends," Naruto said.

Hinata looked at Naruto teary eyed. "Naruto, I had nothing to do with that!"

"Really?" he said.

"I promise," she cried.

"Hinata you might not have directly had anything to do with it, but trust me you did," Naruto growled.

"How?" she wanted to know why he was mad.

"Well, let's see you could have easily told Ino to back off or maybe told Kiba to quit being a jerk, or maybe even stopped the other boys from joining in but no, you didn't did you?" he spat at her.

"I'm sorry," She said tears coming down her eyes.

"Whatever, don't talk to me," Naruto said. He turned back to his blank canvas giving Hinata the cold shoulder.

Kurenai watched words come out the blonde's mouth and Hinata say small things back, then she watched her tear up and start to cry. Tears were streaming down her face and Naruto had his back turned to her. Kurenai took this as a sign to get over there now. Kurenai walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata why are you crying?" asked Kurenai even though she could figure the blonde had something to do with it. Hinata shook her head, not wanting to say anything. Kurenai sighed and walked back to the front.

"Okay students, today I want you to turn in any drawings or paintings you did this week for a grade and I want you to paint something today. Then, we will take turns showing your picture to the class and explain what it means to you," said Kurenai.

The kids groan. She never took their artwork for a grade, as long as they did the work they passed but now, she figured she would make the Namikaze pay a little. It was the only evil thing she could do without getting into trouble. She knew the boy always claimed he was drawing the picture first and then would paint it later, but she didn't believe him and was ready to make him suffer.

The class went on about their work till it was almost the end of the day. Kurenai stood back up and said, "Okay class, we will go by seat row. Hajime, you first."

The boy stood up and showed a picture of his dog and said that he drew it because he had the dog since he was in diapers and they grew up together. After explaining the picture, he handed it in and his older works of art to Kurenai, who was pleased.

A girl name Yuki went next. She painted a guy she had a crush on and said that she hoped to marry this man one day. Then she handed in her other papers which were all pictures of her crush. The class continued to go around until it was only Hinata and Naruto left.

Hinata got up, nervous to be talking to the whole class and still not feeling good because of the cold shoulder she got from Naruto earlier.

She nervously put her picture on the easel. "T-t-this i-s a p-p-icture of how I feel my life is," she stuttered.

The picture she had painted was of her life going down the drain. Kurenai didn't like the picture even though, yes, it was creative. The way she painted everything she knew and people she knew becoming sucked in a swirl and going down a sink drain, well she didn't like what is resembled. Then Hinata handed in her artwork.

Kurenai shuffled through the other paintings. They were nice pictures; one of Kurenai, one of her, Naruto, Choji, and Shino on the school patio, her smiling on a beach, and a picture of herself eating a cinnamon bun with Naruto staring at her with longing.

Kurenai then turned her attention back to Naruto Namikaze. He stood up and walked with his canvas in hand. He placed the canvas on the easel.

"This is a picture of a person who I thought I could trust. She is a dark angel in disguise," said Naruto. Kurenai looked at the picture and was taken back.

He had painted a beautiful picture of Hinata smiling under a waterfall with angel wings. She looked like she was leading a broken fox to his death but her smile was promising.

Naruto handed Kurenai his artwork and went to sit down next to the broken Hinata. Kurenai didn't look at his work because the bell rang and tears were flowing down Hinata eyes. She grabbed a tissue box and backed up as Naruto walked out of the class room.

She handed Hinata a tissue and looked at the poor girl. "What happened?"

"He hates me because of what Ino and the others did," said Hinata.

"Hinata, he just needs a few days and he will be over it," said Kurenai.

Hinata just grabbed her backpack and ran out of the room. Kurenai sighed and walked over to the desk. She looked at the other artwork Naruto did. She was surprised because not only had he been doing artwork throughout the week like he told her, but they were all picture of Hinata. Except these were nicer ones. They had Hinata posed as different things, one as a loving friend, another as a person who worked at a flower shop, and the last one was of her painting Naruto. 

XXXXXXXX

Asuma and Kurenai were worried about Hinata, so they called over Hinata's friends so she could maybe relax a bit. Hinata didn't want to deal with her friends, but allowed them over. They sat in living room talking.

"Dude guess what I found out? I know who is throwing the party!" said Kiba.

"Who?" all the kids asked, except for Hinata.

"The new kid Naruto Namikaze, and now almost the whole school is going to that party, even my sister who's in college is going with her hot friends!" exclaimed Kiba.

"My brother and his friends are going too," said Sasuke.

"What the hell! Why does everyone want to go to his party? It's on a Sunday!" cried Tenten.

"I know! And I even heard the party is going to start at 1pm!" shrieked Ino.

"I want to crash the party! What about you guys?" said Kiba.

"Sounds sort of troublesome, but I guess," said Shikamaru.

"Choji and Shino are most likely going be there with their friends," said Neji.

"All the more reason to go, so we can laugh at the fat-ass trying to dance!" said Ino, all while she thought how Choji's girlfriend might be there and she would have to dress better than her.

Hinata listened to her friends talk and was sick of it. This was the very reason why Naruto said he didn't like her. Her friends always were mean to people who didn't hang with them and acted like they were above everyone. Even though she didn't talk down to anyone she stood there when her friends did and didn't do anything to stop it. She also knew she mostly wouldn't be friends with them if she wasn't Neji's cousin. Otherwise, they probably would call her a nerd and a weirdo. Kiba had become like a brother to her and was kind to her, but when everyone was around he was a jerk. Tenten was nice but she judged people too hard.

"Stop it," Hinata hissed.

"What are you talking about, Hinata?" asked Neji.

"I'm tired of you guys acting like you are the fucking shit and messing with people! There's no reason to crash Naruto's party, you guys are assholes! I can't believe I am friends with selfish jerks like you, now get the fuck out of my house!" yelled Hinata.

All her friends were in shock. Hinata never yelled at them or cussed. That let them know she was really pissed at them.

"Hinata, we were just joking, come on!" lied Kiba. He really did plan on crashing Naruto's party, but if it was going cause his little sister to get mad he would not do it.

"I said get out, now! I hate you guys!" Hinata yelled.

Her friends looked sad but left anyway. Hinata stomped up to her room, pushing pass Kurenai who came out of her room when she heard Hinata voice escalating in volumes.

"Hinata!" Kurenai called after her.

"I want to be alone!" she shouted back from her room.

Kurenai sighed and walked back into her own room. "What happened?" asked Asuma, as she sat on her bed.

"I guess they made her mad and she kicked them out," said Kurenai.

Asuma got off the bed and picked up his box of Newport, sliding out a cigarette and lighting up to smoke.

"Asuma, not in the bedroom!" Kurenai said to her husband. He sighed and slipped on his house shoes and walked down the stairs. He went out the front.

As soon as he opened his door he was greeted by Kakashi, Anko, and Shizune. It seemed as though they were about to knock but he opened the door before giving them the chance. Blowing out smoke, he stepped back to let them in the house.

"Kurenai, we have company!" yelled Asuma as he sat down in the brown living room recliner chair.

Kurenai came downstairs, and glared at Asuma for smoking in the house. She didn't mind him smoking in the house ever once in a while but at the moment, she didn't want to smell cigarettes.

"Kurenai, it's Friday, let's go clubbing!" said Anko. Kurenai shook her head.

"I need to watch after Hinata. She's not herself lately," said Kurenai.

"What's wrong?" asked Shizune upon seeing the hurt spread across Kurenai's face.

"I'm not totally sure, but Naruto Namikaze is one reason and her friends are another," said Kurenai.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi and Asuma.

"Yes, why?" asked Kurenai.

"I'm just surprised Hinata talks to him," said Asuma.

"I'm not, they talk all through my English class but they get their work done so hey, I can't complain. Plus he's not that bad," said Kakashi.

"How?" asked the four other adults.

"Well, I've known him since he was in diapers. He is one of my best friend's son, you know, Minato Namikaze," said Kakashi.

"Wait you known Naruto since the brat was a baby! Is that why he's always well-behaved in your class?" asked Anko.

"That may be it, or maybe because he too busy talking to Hinata to get into any real trouble besides talking in class," said Kakashi.

"That makes, since Hinata and he always talked in art until today," said Kurenai.

"What happened today?" said Shizune.

"I guess he blames her for his friends getting into that fight and told her not to talk to him anymore, leaving her in tears," said Kurenai.

"What the hell! Shino and Choji started that fight, Shikamaru and rest are not the type to start fights," said Asuma.

"Don't play favorites Asuma , I know that Shino kid is weird and stays to himself. Choji is a quiet nice little boy. The only time they started opening up was when they started talking to that Naruto kid. So you have to admit, fighting is not their style," said Anko.

"That's, true they never got into a fight and never been sent to the office until recently, whereas Shikamaru and the others have been down there a few times," added Shizune.

"Okay, maybe they have but still, Naruto doesn't have to blame my daughter," Asuma said, giving up in defeat.

"Hello guys, having a party without us?" said a well known voice.

They turned around to face Gai and Genma. "How hell did you get in here?" yelled Asuma.

"The door was unlocked so we invited ourselves in," said Genma, taking a seat next to Shizune.

The group had known each other since they were kids. They also knew that Shizune and Genma liked one another, even though the two themselves didn't know it just yet.

"How the hell do you invite yourself in my home?" asked Kurenai.

"Its unyouthful to be upset at the mighty green beast, Kurenai!" said Gai, plopping down on the couch with a bag of beer in his hand. He pulled out drinks and handed them to his friends.

"Nice Gai, beer! You know just what we were thinking," said Anko.

"I try," he said.

"Hello, are you guys going to apologize?" asked Kurenai.

"They do this all the time Kurenai, it's no big deal," said Anko as she popped the beer can open taking a long sip.

"I need new friends," Kurenai muttered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the band were practicing for their Saturday performance in his basement.

"Yo, guess what dudes," said Kankuro.

"What?" the group asked.

"I got a scout to see us play at the gig tomorrow! If we do well, he said he is willing to book us in many of his clubs and bars!" shouted Kankuro.

"Shit, that is what it's all about!" Naruto said, lighting up his cigarette and running a hand through his hair.

"I know! Not only that, but the party on Sunday is going to be banging. Everyone and their mama is coming," Kankuro told the group.

"Let's hope not, I'm not interested in women that old," joked Shino.

"Shut up, smartass!" everyone yelled.

"You know, that will be a good stage name for me!" Shino said.

"You're right, we should get stage names," said Naruto.

"Chubbs will go well for me," said Choji munching on a bag of potato chips.

"I think we should call Gaara 'Red-Head Lunatic'," joked Kankuro.

"Hn," said Gaara.

"You like the name?" questioned the boys.

"Hn," said Gaara with a small smirk.

"Okay then you will be 'Red-Head Lunatic,'" said Naruto, looking at his friend strangely, blowing out smoke.

"Hn," Gaara replied again.

Sometimes Gaara got like that, where he would only "hn" his answers. Luckily, Naruto and the rest figured out how to speak 'Hn,' and didn't care when he became like that.

"What about Kankuro?" said Choji.

"Dude, you can call me "Ladies Man,'" said Kankuro.

"How about 'Lady Killer?'" said Shino?

"Okay," said Kankuro. He didn't mind the name.

"Weirdo," said Gaara.

Naruto laughed.

"Let's see... Naruto should be..." Choji couldn't think of a name.

"Man, am I hungry for some ramen," said Naruto.

"That's it! Naruto's nickname should be 'Ramen,'" said Kankuro and Choji.

Gaara and Shino, "hn'ed" in agreement.

"So then we have Smartass, Chubbs, Red-Head Lunatic, Lady Killer, and Ramen. Weird combination, but hey, I like it weird," said Naruto.

"Yes, but we should shorten my stage name to S.A., so if teens listen to our music, their parents won't get mad when they say their favorite person in the band is Smartass," said Shino.

"Smart thinking," said Gaara.

"Fine S.A., but what does it stand for?" asked Naruto.

Naruto could be really dense sometimes and this was one of those moments.

"Blondes," sighed his friends.

"For real, tell me!" Naruto whined.

"S.A. equals Smartass," said Shino.

"Oh, that makes sense. Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto said as he walked up the stairs of the basement.

The gang followed after him up the stairs.

"You know, now that I think about it, your house is big," said Choji.

It was indeed. Naruto's house consisted of four floors, the main floor where the kitchen, living room, dining room, his parents at home offices, their little library, guest bed rooms, hall bathrooms, and Naruto's old play room. The upstairs which was where Naruto's bed room, his parent's room, extra rooms, and his own arcade room. There was a second upstairs which was a movie theater. The basement consisted of a bowling alley, a lounge area, a stage type area where he and others practice at, bar room, a workout room, and the guy's room, something his father and grandfather had come up with, it had nothing but perverted stuff in there.

"Naw, it's not that big," said Naruto as he led them into his kitchen, full of bright colors.

Choji and Shino looked at Naruto, but Gaara and Kankuro didn't understand the big fuss. After all, they were used to a big house, their dad's home was almost the same except they had a built in pool and a  
basketball court along with a mini go-kart race track. Whereas Naruto's pool is outside and so was his basket ball court and mini go-kart track. He also had a tennis court, and paint ball field but he never played with those things.

"You guys are dumb," said Choji.

Naruto just laughed and opened his cabinet, pulling out lots of instant ramen. He quickly boiled the water, then poured it in the cups of ramen handing his friends a cup each.

"Man, what if we become big?" said Choji with stars in his eyes. He was talking about their music career.

"What do you mean? We are going to be chick magnets with a big salary!" said Kankuro.

"What about your latest girlfriend?" said Shino.

"Oh her, I broke up with her, I told her she couldn't hold me down, she could only hope to contain me," said Kankuro.

They shook their heads.

"Dude, you're dirty," said Choji.

"Hey if I find the right chick I will stay with her," said Kankuro.

"How will you know since all you ever do is fuck'em and leave'em?" said Gaara.

"Yea," said Naruto.

"Hey first of all Gaara and Naruto, you two do the same to every girl you meet and I will know if she is the right girl because I want to be just trying to fuck her I will want her to be something more so while I am waiting to meet her I will be going through every girl I can," said Kankuro.

"I don't do what you do Kankuro, I tell every girl I don't want to date them or be their boyfriend and they drag me off and rape me," Gaara said calmly.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"He's telling the truth," said Naruto.

"Hahahaha….okay," the guys laughed.

"No, I'm for real almost every girl I know that likes Gaara is like 'oh Gaara date me' and he is like 'no' then they drag him off and he doesn't say anything," said Naruto.

"Then it's not rape," said Kankuro.

"I said no," said Gaara.

"Was it before, during or after she fucked you?" asked Kankuro.

"Once before is enough," said Gaara calmly.

"Hahaha… why complain?" said Choji.

"I didn't give them permission," said Gaara.

"Oh, but you didn't say stop," said Kankuro.

"Yea, you have say 'no' during or otherwise it isn't rape, especially if you didn't fight back," said Shino.

"He always gets raped so he doesn't care," said Naruto.

"I care, I just don't do anything except say no once," said Gaara.

"Hhahaha oh man bro well okay you're innocent then but Naruto isn't," said Kankuro.

"I am too! I tell girls that it's just one fuck or two and they say okay. If they say I looking for a boyfriend I turn them down so you're the only crooked one," said Naruto.

"What girl agrees to one fuck or two?" said Kankuro.

"The ones I fuck," said Naruto.

"Okay assholes, don't make me the asshole of the group," said Kankuro.

"Too bad Lady Killer, you already are," joked Choji.

"Okay once you get laid, you'll be just like me," said Kankuro.

"I did get laid," smirked Choji, "and I'm not like you."

"What? You and Sayomi finally 'did it'?" said Naruto.

Choji blushed. "Yeah, when I told her about the fight she came over my house and we, well…."

"Damn Choji, I see ya boy," said Naruto patting him on the back.

"You're growing up! I'm so proud," joked Kankuro.

"How was it?" asked Shino.

"Great," said Choji.

"My first time was horrible… a blue haired girl tied me up in the 8th grade and slept with me," said Gaara.

"Eight grade, what the fuck! I didn't lose my virginity until I was 16," yelled Kankuro.

"And you're nineteen now, so that means you still have a long way to go before you can call yourself a master of sex," said Shino.

"And you are?" Kankuro shot back.

"I don't know but I do know Fu loves what I do," Shino said with a confident smirk.

"All right boys we better call it a night we got to play tomorrow," said Kankuro.

They nodded and everyone left Naruto's house, leaving him in the, yet again, empty house. He sighed and walked upstairs heading to his room. He lay on his bed closing his eyes. Hinata's face appeared with tears coming down her face. Naruto immediately shot up from the bed. 'Just a dream don't worry', said to himself, Naruto closing his eyes. He saw her face again but he blocked it out.

_JaJings/ Saturday  
_  
The band arrived early to set up for their performance which was going to be in the middle of the performances. They figured the middle was best because even though Jajings open at 8 pm it didn't close until 3 am which meant nobody really showed up at 8pm and everyone was almost gone by time three am hit so they decide 12 pm would be a good time. Everyone's girlfriends came and they invited more people making the place feel like a blow out just for them.

Temari also came because she wanted to see how the boys would play. Naruto couldn't wait until it was time to perform. He danced all over the floors and snuck a few drinks he wasn't supposed to have. Then, it was their turn to perform.

He could feel magic spreading through his body as he walked onto the stage and picked up his guitar. For the particular song they were going to be playing, Shino was on the piano and Choji the drums, Kankuro the guitar, and Gaara the electric guitar.

Closing his eyes as he stroked the guitar, his voice began to take over as he sung to the crowd. His voice floating in everyone's ears as if it was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard. Naruto continued to sing and play the guitar, listening to the other sounds played by his fellow partners in crime.

Shino stroked the keys as if it was the only thing he knew how to do. Pressing on the piano giving the edgy song a soft vibe as Choji beat the drums with more expertise than the pros. Naruto then listened to Gaara's electric guitar scream out to the crowd and Kankuro let riddles be told on his own guitar.

It seemed like hours before their song ended but when it did the crowd didn't want them to stop. This was only the second time they performed as a band and this time with Kankuro and people were acting as if they were celebrities. The owner begged Naruto since he was the leader to sing one more song. He even told him he would pay him.

"Okay," Naruto said. The owner hugged Naruto, then, they walked back on the stage as the crowd went wild and then he performed a second song the band had practiced.

This one ended much quicker than first but the crowd was still in love with it. Naruto smiled big, he never felt this good in his life.

As he got off the stage a group of women in their twenties walked up to him.

"Hey sweetheart, I can tell you're going somewhere. Mind if I have your autograph?" One of the women asked.

Naruto smiled and said sure before signing the t-shirts of the women. They then asked for the rest of the band's autographs before walking away.

"Man, I can't believe they asked for our autographs," said Choji.

"They're going to be a lot like that with your talent," said a man in a black suit. He stood out from crowd who dressed in normal clothes.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Will Roberts. I own many bars and clubs in the city," said the man.

"This is the guy I was telling you about, Naruto," said Kankuro.

"Oh, so Will, what do you think? Going to set us up in one of your clubs, old man?" asked Naruto.

"Hahaha, he's just joking," laughed a nervous Kankuro. He didn't mind Naruto being a bad boy, but why was he trying to ruin their big chance?

"No, I am not," said Naruto.

"You know I like an honest young man and yes I do want to set you up in my clubs and bars. With your talent you guys will help make us both a fortune. Here is my card, call me and we will set up a time," said Will, handing Naruto the card before walking off.

"Who is that?" said Temari walking up with Fu and Sayomi.

"Will Roberts wants to book us at his bars and clubs," said Naruto handing Kankuro the card.

"You do the booking, 'manager'," said Naruto.

"I think that's a great idea because I want be disrespectful to our future employer," said Kankuro.

"Yea yea," said Naruto.

"Let's just party the rest of the night," said Sayomi grabbing Choji.

"I can do that," said Naruto as he started walking off to some green hair chick.

"Want to dance?" Naruto asked the girl.

"With you, sure thing hot stuff," said the girl.

Naruto and the girl danced but he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. He hoped the next day he would forget about her.

AN: Nxt Chapter _the party_. And TY 4 reading! Also nxt Chapter is being edited as we speak so 2morrow it should be up also. I wanted to post this and the nxt at the same time but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Don't forget Chapter nine Naru/Hina coming up soon!


	8. Party

**Chapter 8: Party!**

Naruto got up this morning, yawning wide. He jumped out of his bed shivering, since he was only wearing boxers. He walked over to his dresser and put on a regular pair of jeans and a white t-shirt then slipped on his house slippers.

"Today is the day of a great party!" he shouted to himself, ready to show his ass off at this party. He walked down his stairs and entered the kitchen. His mother acknowledged him but he didn't say anything.

"I plan on throwing a party today. It starts at one pm and going to end at three am, so if you and dad can find somewhere to go that would be great," said Naruto.

"Naruto, today is Sunday and you can't kick us out of our own house!" Kushina yelled.

"Who's kicking who out of what?" asked Minato as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm kicking you two out for today. I have a party planned for 1pm to 3am and it's already 10am. I need to get this place ready," responded Naruto.

"Naruto you should have told us this beforehand! You can't just go planning stuff like this and let us know at the last minute!" shouted Minato.

"You guys tell me at the last minute you're going to be gone for a few days or you're going on vacation or something. I can't tell you since you're usually busy and you don't want to be bothered!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto," his parents chided. The door bell rang, giving him an excuse to walk away.

He opened the door to see Choji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri, Temari, Sayomi, and Fu. They had bags, which he assumed were for food and decorations.

"Come in," Naruto said.

Kushina and Minato came to see who was at the door and was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Hello Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri, Temari…. Oh and who are these new faces?" started Kushina.

Naruto looked at his mom with a 'you're annoying face.'

"Mom, these are my friends, friends this is my mom," Naruto introduced them. Naruto could feel Minato looking at him, "Oh and that guy is my dad."

"My name is Kushina Namikaze and this is my husband Minato Namikaze," Kushina said introducing herself to the kids.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. And Mr. Namikaze, my name is Shino," greeted Shino.

"Hi my name is Choji, nice meeting you," said Choji.

"I'm Choji's girlfriend Sayomi, nice to meet you," said Sayomi.

"And I am Shino's girlfriend, Fu, nice to meet you," said Fu.

"Hi Mrs. Namikaze, Mr. Namikaze," greeted Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri.

Naruto huffed. His friends didn't have to introduce themselves, as long as he told them he was their kid that should have done the trick, but whatever.

"So we are going to need to use the house to party," informed Naruto.

Minato was about to tell Naruto there was no way, but then his wife spoke up. "Okay sweetheart, give us a second and we will be out of your hair for the rest of the day," Kushina spoke with a tired smile.

Kushina didn't want to argue with her son, she just wanted to make peace. It was causing her to be stressed to have such a distant relationship with her son. So, if she could do anything to make him like her again she would try her best. She honestly thought this was the best thing to do.

Minato sighed and looked at his wife, but decided to not cause his wife any stress. He could tell she was tired by the stress lines appearing across her forehead as she frowned. Putting an arm around her waist  
they walked upstairs.

Naruto watched his parents leave before turning back to his friends, "Okay, let's set this party up."

"You're an ass, you know that right?" hissed Temari as she walked to the living room.

Naruto followed behind her with the others. "What do you mean?" He asked her as he began moving furniture.

"It looked like your mother wanted to cry," growled Temari.

"I don't what she would be crying for," said Naruto, shrugging, as he and Choji moved the table out the way to the side.

"Okay, play dumb if you like, but you are an asshole," spat Temari as she began helping the girls move stuff.

"This why I dislike chicks," said Naruto. "Always blaah this and blaah that."

"Especially ones by the name of Temari," agreed Kankuro.

Temari glared at Naruto and Kankuro. Kankuro was a year younger than her and a college drop-out without a job. She considered Naruto her brother. Despite the circumstances, she still thought they were both annoying.

"Idiots," muttered Temari.

"It's not polite to talk about people," warned Gaara.

"Gaara, do you not notice that they are the ones being jerks?" screeched Temari.

"No," Gaara answered.

Temari rolled her eyes and dragged Sayomi and Fu to the kitchen so they could set up the food.

"They always want men to do the hard work," complained Naruto.

"Man are supposed to do hard work," said Shino.

"Yea, that's the only dude law I don't like," groaned Naruto.

"What's a dude law?" asked Choji.

"Man, what planet have you come from?" asked Kankuro with Naruto nodding along.

"Don't listen to them. Dude law is something they made up to give them an excuse to act the way they act," Gaara told Choji.

"Cha… okay, dude law is the law all dudes have to follow," answered Naruto.

"Like what?" asked Choji and Shino.

"For example, all dudes must open the door for a lady, pay the bill for dates and push in chairs," started Naruto.

"And all dudes are supposed to flirt with hot babes, leave their room junky the usual guy stuff," finished Kankuro.

"Seems stupid… is this dude law your excuse for breaking up with chicks?" asked Shino.

"Yes," said Kankuro, like it was obvious.

"I figured that… yea, dude law is not real," agreed Shino.

"Told you it was stupid," said Gaara. Choji nodded his head to agree with the two.

"Hey, no way! Don't stomp on dude law because of stupid old Kankuro," shouted Naruto.

"Hey, stop calling me stupid!" yelled Kankuro.

"But you are," said Gaara.

Kankuro looked at Gaara with evil eyes and Gaara shot the same look back, but scarier and sent Kankuro looking away.

Naruto began laughing and told the guys he was going to lock the bedroom doors upstairs. He walked upstairs and came past his parent's room. He could hear them talking, so he stopped and listen.

"Kushina, I think you shouldn't have let Naruto get what he wanted," he heard his father say.

"Minato, I just want are son back," he heard his mother cry.

Naruto wasn't too cold hearted; he did feel bad making his mom cry. He just tried to push the guilt to the back of his mind.

"Ever since their death, especially his, he hasn't been our Naruto… I want my son back Minato," Kushina told her husband.

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore, so he walked on and began locking the doors. When he came back through, his parents were walking out of their room.

"Are you leaving?" he asked them.

"Yes, we probably will stay at a hotel tonight, be good, no alcohol or drugs," his mother said running a hand throw his hair.

He usually would smack her hand away but he was feeling guilty so he allowed her to do so.

"I know, I won't," he lied.

His father didn't say anything. Instead he just walked down the stairs and out the door with his wife following behind. Naruto walked downstairs too.

"Okay, we got everything set up," said Sayomi as Naruto met them in the kitchen.

Naruto smirked tonight was going to be one bitchin' party. He had the house set up to majority of  
the lighting, like 89%, backlights. Scattered throughout the house was highlighters of all colors: blue, yellow, orange, green, anything.

He told the guest that they could do a few things to be allowed in. The guest could dress as if they were from the 20's, 60's or 80's or dress up as some famous person in history, or the guys could dress as bicyclist and females as biker ho's or dress normal and drink four beers at the door. He also allowed people to dress up as ninjas, nerds, pirates, and pimps.

"Did you guys bring costumes?" asked Naruto.

"Oh I forgot, they're in the car and beers are in there too," replied Temari.

"Well, go get them and change. I'm going to change into my outfit," said Naruto.

"What did you dress as?" asked Gaara.

"It's a secret … you'll see when I come down," whispered Naruto.

He walked up stairs to his room. He opened his closet and pulled out his outfit. It was a cut  
sweatshirt, some high white socks, black pants that he rolled up so you could see his socks, penny loafers, and he combed and gel his hair in a crazy "Grease-like" manner.

Naruto walked to his mirror and smiled. He placed a small black comb in his back pocket and made sure it stood out. Then he placed a cigarette in his mouth but didn't light it. He checked himself out in the mirror before coming down the stairs.

His friends looked at him and their eyes went wide.

"Naruto, you look like you came from the movie "Grease," but you look good," complimented Temari.

"Are you making your move on me, big sis?" joked Naruto.

"I will kill if you say that again," growled Temari.

"I know, I am just joking… but you guys look nice also," Naruto backpedaled.

Gaara was dressed in pirate costume, he had on a white long sleeve shirt with a black attached vest and coordinating wrist cuffs, black and red striped pants, red head tie, black eye patch, a fake sword tucked on his side, black boots and a black belt that tide around the middle of his shirt. He was the perfect pirate.

Matsuri must have told him to dress as at pirate because she looked like a female pirate. She looked like a sexy pirate also. If she wasn't like a sister to Naruto, and if he didn't think Gaara had crush on her, he would have made a move on her. She wore a velvet dress decorated with gold colored trimming. She also had a nylon skirt and a velvet hat to match. Then she carried a sword and had on brown heels.

"Arg, Matey," joked Naruto.

"Hn," was all Gaara said, translating into "shut the fuck up, loser."

"Jerk," muttered Naruto.

Naruto then looked at the rest of his friends. Shino was dressed as a ninja. He wore the typical all black  
ninja pants, mask, shirt, and gloves. He carried two mini fake swords on his hip and one on his back.

His girlfriend Fu wore a pink sexy Japanese geisha karate ninja costume. It was a pink and black knit wrap top with a matching belt tie and black knit crop pants. She had on a pink head band, nun chucks and black high heels.

Choji and his girlfriend were dressed as hippies. Sayomi wore a pink and white bell sleeved dress with a flower cut out showing her stomach and tall, white lovechild boots with a pink hippie headband. Choji wore a long white sleeved top, a brown hippie vest, blue jeans, hippie sandals, a peace necklace, and a tie dye headband.

Temari wore a 20's all black flapper coat, who knows what she had on under it and she wore black stockings with black heels. Her hair in curls and a black feather place in it.

Kankuro was dressed as nerd. He had on white tee shirt, plaid bow tie, plaid plants pulled up to his stomach, pencils and pens in his shirt pockets, thick frame glasses and his hair instead of spiky was done with a part.

The door bell rang and Naruto grabbed a few beers, told Kankuro to turn on the music and as he did, Naruto answered the door.

Naruto was greeted by seven hot babes dressed as biker hoes.

"Ho ho ho, you look lovely," greeted Naruto.

"Well, aren't you cute yourself," flirted one of the chicks, running a hand down Naruto chest before walking off.

Naruto stared after her but the door bell rang again and he opened the door this time and was greeted by twelve males dress in various things ranging from bicyclists to pimps.

"Yo, come in," Naruto greeted again ready to walk away but the door bell rang again.

Naruto couldn't seem to get a minute away for the door for a while. He wasn't expecting people to actually show up on time but they did and because of that many people arrived. So soon he forgot about  
the door and wrote a sign saying 'just come the fuck in.'

Naruto looked around to see how his party was going so far. It was packed and people were already starting to get drunk and you have to remember it was only one in the afternoon.

After a few hours of mingling, he walked over to a cute, nerdy dressed girl and smirked as he said, "I have a thing for nerds."

The girl smiled back. "How about you show me to the dance floor?"

Naruto grinned as he led the girl to the floor. She began to grind against him as he held onto her waist, swaying to the beat like pros. He closed his eyes and took in smell of alcohol, weed, and  
ecstasy.

Then a picture of poor Hinata crying because him entered his mind.

"Oww, let up on your grip, tiger!" the girl complained. Naruto hadn't noticed his grip had become tighter. He let go of her waist. He needed to do something that would make him forget Hinata.

"Want to see my bedroom for the night?" asked Naruto.

"Aren't you in a hurry! The party only started five hours ago," questioned the girl.

"Then let's make out sweetheart… you're too hot to not be kissed," rushed Naruto.

The girl blushed and smiled reminding him of Hinata again. "Okay tiger, let's go make out somewhere quiet," said the girl.

Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her into his dad's office. As soon as they got away from the crowd she crashed her lips against his. She tasted of beer and cigarettes, which he didn't mind. He kissed her back, but then he heard moans coming from somewhere else! He pulled back and she looked at him. Then he heard moaning again.

Naruto raised one finger mouthing 'wait here' and walked near his dad's closet in his office where the moans got louder. "Oh Kankuro, that feels so good!"

"I know a baby doll, they don't call me 'Magic Kankuro' for nothing."

Naruto shook his head and walked back to the girl and grabbed her hand bringing leading her out of his dad's office and into a guest room. As soon as they entered, he walked in on Shino fucking Fu doggie style. He raised an eyebrow before closing the door and walking off further. He neared another  
guest room only to hear moans of Choji 's name.

Naruto growled out of frustration. He decided to try another guest room and to his surprise, Matsuri and Gaara were making out heavily. He sighed but then he cursed to himself. He forgot about his  
room! He walked to his room and when he open the door he found some random dude who he figured was named Itachi, since that was what the chick he was banging was screaming. He knew he should have locked his door.

He could have kicked them out but he wasn't a cock blocker so he sighed and walked back downstairs to the basement. There were people there but he didn't give a fuck anymore. He began making out with the nerd chick as she was heavily petting him.

Then he felt someone tugging on his shirt. He turned around and some other girl began making out with him! She was hot, so he didn't care. The other girl didn't stop rubbing on him though. He knew these chicks were freaky and he was totally down with a threesome. Pulling away from the chick leaving a trail of saliva he asked, "Threesome?"

The girls smiled and he dragged him into an empty room in the basement. They pushed him on the bed and told him not to move and that they would take care of the rest. He saw no point in arguing and lay  
back as they did their thing.

"Such a bad boy," one of the girls said pulling at his pants. Naruto smiled and replied, "Only for you two."

He closed his eyes for a second as he felt her lips touch his penis. The other girl began kissing Naruto as she played with herself. He was enjoying this until he closed his eyes and again saw Hinata with tears coming down her face. He felt guilty for being mean to her, but it was her fault, he tried to convince himself.

"Damn, I'm need you to stop," Naruto grunted. Both girls stop and looked at Naruto with surprised looks.

"I can't do this right now," he responded. The girls shrugged and left. He sighed. Hinata was ruining his night and she wasn't even there. He pulled up his pants and walked out of the room. The party was still going  
strong and it was only 7:00 clock, he still had eight hours to go.

Naruto noticed the two girls he was with earlier making out with each other. 'Way to miss out man' he mumbled to himself. Then, he walked outside and went to the back sitting next to the pool. A lot of people were slashing in the pool and running around acting retarded but he didn't care.

He lit up his cigarette and blew out smoke into the musky air. He wondered if Hinata had placed a curse on him. Ever since Friday, whenever he closed his eyes he saw a crying Hinata, no matter what he was doing. Like he was supposed to apologize to her, like hell he would do that.

The hours continued to fly by and Naruto finally got back into the groove of things as he danced with many hot chicks in the backlight.

XXXXX

Hinata sat in her bed, confused at what to do. She knew her friends said they were going to crash Naruto's party and she didn't want him to be even madder at her. She thought about showing up to his party, so if they did go she could make them leave. As she thought about it though, more of her plan began to unfold. If she did show up to Naruto's party, there was a big chance he would think she was trying to crash it, whether her friends were there or not. Then he might get really pissed if she did and they would definitely never be friends again. And if she didn't show up, she could see her friends ruining the party and him getting pissed at her again. The more she thought it about the more turmoil she got in. Until she finally realized that she didn't know where Naruto lived. Even if she did, she would need a ride to the party. Hinata sighed. Well there go my plans, she thought.

She got up from her bed. The house was silent. Kurenai and Asuma went out with their friends from school, leaving her in the house alone. She walked down the stairs taking a look at the pictures line up  
against the wall. There were pictures of Asuma and Kurenai getting married. A picture of Hinata when she was eleven. No baby pictures of herself though. All those belong to her father.

Hinata walked into her kitchen and went to the refrigerator. She opened it, grabbing a cold soda to cool her mind. She wondered what her so-called friends were doing right now.

XXXXXXX

"So, you think Hinata will forgive us?" asked Ino. She, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Lee were all over Shikamaru's house.

"Who knows, she said she hated us," sighed Kiba, looking to the ground.

"We were jerks," said Tenten.

"Yea, but I don't get why she cares about that Naruto guy anyway," wondered Sakura.

"Have you seen him?" asked Ino.

"You like him," asked Sai.

"Well I have to admit he is hot and he has tons of money," Ino said with a sigh.

"Hn," snorted Sasuke.

"How do you know he has lots of money?" asked Neji.

"My dad said it one night… the Namikazes own some big company. Actually, they own a lot of different companies, so they have money coming in from everywhere,'" answered Ino in a dreamy voice.

"Money isn't everything," said Lee.

"No, it isn't but did I forget to mention he is hot and he turns me on?" squealed Ino.

"Oh god, Ino gross! Shikamaru, kick her out!" complained Kiba.

There was no respond from Shikamaru. They turned to look at the black hair ponytailed boy. He was fast asleep.

Shikamaru snored on the floor of the living room.

"All he ever does is sleep," said Tenten.

"I know! We should give him a makeover!" Kiba smirked.

"HN," Neji and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Somebody tell me what this 'HN' means!" screeched Lee.

"Hn could mean anything," stated Sai.

"HN," was all Sasuke and Neji said.

"Dude, look at this picture I received from the party," shouted Kiba.

Everyone looked at Kiba's cell phone that held the picture of what was happening. The picture was of a few hot chicks, maybe eighteen or nineteen, dressed as hot biker hoes, making out.

"Damn, I want to go to that party," all the boys said at the same time. The girls looked at them with menacing glares.

"You guys are hogs," snorted Ino.

"Eww, why did they send me a picture of some guy?" groan Kiba in disgust.

The girls immediately hop back up and snatch the phone from Kiba. There was some hot guy wearing nothing but a pair of pants so you could see his well toned body. The girls started drooling like a pack of hyenas.

"And we're nothing but a bunch of hogs," snorted Neji as Kiba snatched his phone back.

"Shut up," yelled Ino.

"I wish I could have gone to that party," groaned Sakura.

"I know! We're probably the only ones in the school who didn't go," stated Tenten.

"No, we're probably the only ones in the city that didn't go," corrected Sai.

"Don't remind me," whined Kiba as he received another picture of naked twin girls that his older friend managed to get.

"Were getting off track, we have to come up with a plan to make Hinata forgive us," said Tenten.

Hinata hadn't spoken to them since Friday. Normally if she got mad at them, it would be only a few hours and then they could talk to her again though she rarely got mad at them. Now that she was really mad, they needed to find a way to make her talk to them again. They thought for starters not crashing Naruto's party would help, but now they didn't know what else to do.

She really kept the group together, as she was the only nice one in the group. She was the one that kept the peace between them. Hinata also was their group's ray of sunshine and helped everyone out. She was a person you could talk to without being judged.

"What is there to do?" whined Kiba. He didn't like his little sister hating him.

XXXXXXXXX

"Minato and Kushina, how nice of you to join us," greeted Kakashi. Kakashi had talked to Minato  
and invited him and Kushina to come hang out with his friends at the bar.

"Hello Kakashi," Minato and Kushina said, taking a seat at the bar.

"So rare to see you out of the house or out not at work," Kakashi chuckled.

"Yea, I know, but Naruto kicked us out of the house for his party," Kushina sighed.

"You're Naruto's parents?" asked Gai.

"Yea, and you are?" asked Minato, looking at Gai funny.

"Oh I forgot. This is Gai, Anko, Shizune, Gemna, Asuma and his wife Kurenai, they all work at the high school and are all Naruto's teachers, except Shizune, she is the school secretary and works for Tsunade, and Genma is a school guard," Kakashi explained.

"Oh, I do hope my son hasn't given you all any trouble," said Kushina.

They wanted to tell the lady her son was an annoying asshole, but they could see the sad look on her face and decided for the better to not.

"He could do better on his grades but he's a good kid," Gai spoke honestly.

"You don't have to lie, l know my son," said Minato.

"No, really, he is a real youthful kid He has gotten two of my most unproductive gym students to show me they had talent and actually do something. I was amazed that he was able to get them to do something when I couldn't. He's not much of a bad kid, I'd like him more if he participated in sports. It would be amazingly youthful," Cried Gai with anime tears.

"Well, we didn't come here to talk about Naruto, so let's party it up," shouted Anko, opening a bottle of grey goose and doing the honors of pouring everyone some.

"I will drink to that," mumbled Minato drinking the glass in one big gulp. The others agreed and began drinking also.

Then somehow, the guys ended up in one corner and the girls in another.

"So, how do you and Kakashi know one another?" asked Asuma trying to make small talk.

"Kakashi was a spoiled little brat whose father was friends with my father. He was like a little annoying brother who I eventually became friends with," grinned Minato.

"Minato, I don't remember being a brat at all," mumbled Kakashi.

"Is that so? I remember it clearly," Minato recalled.

Minato used to be forced to watch little Kakashi when Kakashi's father came over to Minato's house. Kakashi was seven years younger than Minato, so when seventeen year old Minato wanted to do something fun and ten year old Kakashi came over, he always found a way of ruin it. Then Kakashi would break all of Minato's collectable cars and tear his baseball cards. He would have fun stealing Minato's  
clothes and whatever else he felt the need to take. Then this all stopped when Kakashi turned eleven and his father died of a stroke. Kakashi became a serious kid, because death seemed to be following him around the corner. Four years later his friend Rin and Obito died in a hit in run by some drunken bastard. Minato acted as a big brother during these times and always helped Kakashi out by being there for him.

"What a cool way of brotherhood," cried Gai again, with anime tears.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that," explained Genma rolling a tooth pick around in his mouth.

"Oh really," uttered Minato, sort of freaked out and wondering how his son put up with him.

"Your husband is a handsome man, Kushina," said Anko on the other side of the bar.

"Anko!" screeched Shizune and Kurenai.

"Hahaha, come on, don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing," laughed Anko.

"I think she is already drunk," said Kurenai, trying to cover for her best friend.

Kushina laughed. "It's okay," she chuckled at Anko she sort of remind her of a female adult version of her son.

"You know, you're pretty young too, you must of had Naruto young," mused Anko.

Kurenai and Shizune looked as if they were about to die from embarrassment.

"Well I am forty-three and so is my husband. So, I don't think I was that young when I had him," denied Kushina.

Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune just stared at Kushina as if she had something on her face.

"What," she questioned, uncomfortable with their staring.

"Forty-three! You look twenty-six!" yelled Anko.

Kushina laughed again. "I don't think so. Naruto tells me I'm getting old all the time."

"The brat is lying to you. Have you looked in the mirror? You're smoking hot for a forty-three year old," shouted Anko.

"I must agree with Anko! You look nothing like your age," Kurenai confess, shocked that the woman was older than them.

"What type of face products do you use?" asked Shizune, ready to by the same thing.

"I don't use anything, I like to keep everything natural," said Kushina, telling the truth.

As a kid, she was a tomboy who hated make-up and anything girly. She eventually got used to never wearing makeup and liked herself being all natural. Plus, Minato liked it.

"Damn, you are too pretty for your own good," said Anko.

Kushina laughed. She really liked these new friends. She was happy her son was throwing a party today, otherwise she feared she would have never met these three women. Although Tsunade usually stopped by and talked to her every once in a while, she never really got to know her. After all, Tsunade did like to get her drunk and she usually ended up doing something stupid.

XXXXX

Naruto had just finished picking up the trash the guests had made. It was three am and he was almost falling asleep in the middle of walking. He was so tired and drunk. 'Fuck it' he thought and then fell asleep on the middle of the floor.

**AN: Nxt Chapter should be up soon sorry I didn't have this one out already my computer fucked up yesterday.**


	9. Friends Again

**AN: So I have to give a shout out to my amazing Beta Reader! Bianca Chang has been updating my latest chapters and because of her they are amazing. And I 'm sorry I kind of lied, yes, this is a Naru/ Hina chapter, sort of but not fully. But hey I can't rush it.**

**Chapter 9: Friends Again?**

The next week had gone by really quickly. Most of the school was talking about how great of a party Naruto had thrown and wanted to do it again. It was Thursday and Choji and Shino were able to come back to school. People started acting like they were best friends with the two but they ignored them.

"So, how come Hinata is sitting over there by herself?" asked Choji, biting into his barbecue chicken.

It was lunch and he, Shino, Choji were sitting inside at a lunch table. Hinata sat at some table all by herself away from her friends.

"Hinata's been sitting by herself since Monday," shrugged Naruto as he bit into his sandwich.

"Why?" asked Choji and Shino.

"I don't know, I don't talk to her anymore," grumbled Naruto.

"Again, why?" quizzed Choji.

"Because she is friends with those jerks who are nothing but assholes and she also stood there while you were fighting and not doing a thing," pointed out Naruto.

"I admit I was disappointed in her at first, but I realized she had nothing to do with that and she is not that type of person. So whatever you did just go other there and apologize," ordered Shino.

"No!" yelled Naruto.

"I think you should as well. I don't care about what she did or didn't do, she is a girl and she is very nice," added Choji.

"I'm not going over there," he told them.

"She is our friend, Naruto," hissed Shino.

Naruto remembered how he couldn't get her face out his mind and sighed.

"I'm only doing this because you told me to… so don't go thinking I'm sorry or anything," barked Naruto as he got up walking toward the lonely Hinata.

"You know that means he's sorry and he probably has a crush on her," Choji chuckled.

"Yup, I can tell," smirked Shino watching their friend.

Naruto walked over to Hinata's table and sat down in front her, making her eyes widen and sparkle as if her savior came to her.

"Are you coming here to yell at me?" asked Hinata, looking away from him.

Naruto was hurt she thought he was going to yell at her.

"I should since you think I am, but no. I came to ask why you're you sitting by yourself," Naruto informed her.

"I'm mad at my friends for what they did and some other stuff. You were right about them, you know," she told Naruto.

"Hmm… I don't know. What I _do_ know you're sitting by yourself is annoying me so I-I—I'm sorry okay? Gosh, that's hard to say," apologized Naruto.

Hinata giggled at him. He smiled, happy that she was giggling. They brought untold warmth to each other's hearts.

"Come on, lets go to the patio," suggested Naruto. She nodded and picked up her tray. Naruto waved his arms at Choji and Shino to follow and they also got up with their trays following him.

They walked out to the patio and Hinata walked over to the flower bed and looked at the flowers. Naruto watched her and couldn't believe he thought of her as someone who could deliberately hurt someone.

"Hinata, we heard how Naruto was being a jerk to you. If you say the word, we will beat him up," joked Choji, as he was apparently thinking the same as Naruto.

"Hey! I was not being a jerk…okay maybe I was, but I said sorry!" Naruto yelled.

"Hheheh … it's okay Choji … but can you beat him up later if I ask?" asked Hinata.

Choji nodded. "I will help also, Hinata," added Shino. She laughed. "Thank you."

"Ehhhhh… wait Hinata, you little devil," Naruto ran over to her and began tickling her sides.

"Hhahaha Naruto! Hahaha Stop!" she laughed hard.

Choji and Shino shook their heads but ignored them and sat at the red table eating their food. Naruto finally stopped tickling Hinata with a slight blush on his face. He had accidentally touched her breasts, which were no little fellows.

He didn't understand how with Hinata he could be all shy but with other girls he could naturally bring on the charm. He didn't stress it too much and tried to forget about it, sitting down to eat his lunch.

"Aw man we still haven't come up with a band name yet," muttered Naruto.

"A band name?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you! Shino, Choji, uh you remember my friend Gaara, Kankuro and I, well, we are all in a band, yet we don't have a name." Naruto explained.

Shino nodded. "We decided to add the name 'weirdo' in it maybe."

"But we don't have a clue what to the name the band. We all have stage names though," sighed Choji.

Hinata's eyes widen to the size of golf balls. "That is so cool! You guys are in a band?"

"Yup! Does that mean you are going to go all crazy fan girl on us?" laughed Naruto, loving the attention Hinata gave him.

She blushed, unbeknown to Naruto.

"No…. how about 'The Five Weirdoes'? And what is your stage names?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata, I could kiss you right now! 'The Five Weirdoes,' that's perfect name!" Naruto shouted happily.

She blushed again, "Thank you."

"Our stage names are Ramen, I know you can guess who that is, Chubbs aka Choji, S.A. is me, Lady Killer is Kankuro, and Gaara is The Red-Head Lunatic," Shino told her.

"Hmm, in that case you could do something like 'Ramen Five' or 'The Five Ramen Weirdoes' or 'The Weird Lady Killers' or just 'The Five Weirdoes,'" Hinata offered.

"It's like you have all the coolest names in your head now! I can't pick which name to go with, they all sound so cool! What do you think, Chubbs and S.A.?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know either. I really like 'The Five Weirdoes' but I also like 'Ramen Five' and 'The Five Ramen Weirdoes,'" said Choji.

"I feel the same as Choji," Shino stated, after a moment.

"You guys were no help," concluded Naruto, looking at them with faux-annoyance.

"We'll just have to ask Gaara and Kankuro to pick."

"Yea," agreed Shino and Choji.

"So, where do you guys play?" asked Hinata.

"Right now, we play at a bar called 'Jajings' but we just got ourselves booked into a lot more clubs and bars," Choji told her.

"That's so cool you guys! What instruments do you play?" she asked them.

"I play the drums," Choji excitedly told her.

"I play the Piano or guitar depending on the song," Shino elaborated.

"And I play guitar and sing while Gaara plays electric guitar and Kankuro plays guitar also," beamed Naruto.

"That's amazing you guys," squealed Hinata.

"Thanks," they said, happy to get a compliment. They could tell Hinata really meant it.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. They came in and emptied their trash and Hinata separated from Naruto, Choji, and Shino to go to Asuma's class.

She walked into class and couldn't wait to get to Kakashi's class and Kurenai's; the classes where she would see Naruto in.

"Hey Hinata," greeted Sakura.

Hinata didn't reply.

"Hinata, please talk to us! We are sorry we will try to change! Just help us out here!" begged Sakura.

Hinata ignored Sakura. Ino then came over. "Come on Hinata! We are your best friends."

"The class with start soon," she said.

"Hinata," Ino and Sakura called, sounding like a broken record.

"Okay class, take your seats," shouted Asuma.

XXXXXXX

Naruto sat in Orochimaru's class with Choji and Shino. He had assigned them to a lab and they were mixing chemicals. Naruto let his partner do all the mixing because he didn't know what the heck he was doing.

"This class is boring!" he whined.

"All classes are boring," grumbled Choji, who sat on other side of table with his lab partner, Shino.

"Not Art, Music, and even English, sometimes gym," Naruto disagreed.

"That_ is_ true, but I don't have art so I wouldn't know." said Shino.

"Dude, it is so much fun! All I do is draw, paint and talk to Hina," Naruto grinned.

"Yea, but you like drawing," Choji reminded him.

"'Cause it's easy," bragged Naruto.

Shino stayed quiet this time. He wondered if his friends noticed Naruto just gave Hinata a nickname. From all the stuff Naruto had been telling them about 'signals', this was, from what Naruto told them, a big signal. When a person gave another person a nickname it screamed that they like them.

"Hey, do you know where I put the test tube?" Naruto's partner asked.

"Naw, ask Shino," Naruto answered.

"Put it in the label that said B and mix it with A," Shino told him.

"Thanks," Naruto's partner replied.

"So as I was saying, art is easy! Why don't you guys take that class?" Naruto asked.

"I told you, I can't draw and I like taking cooking," hollered Choji.

"You take cooking?" yelled Naruto in excitement.

"Yes, cooking. I can eat after I make food in that class. It's great," said Choji.

"As it would seem," sassed Shino.

"Is that some smart remark Shino?" asked Choji threateningly.

"Hn," said Shino.

"Forget him. Do you know how to make ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Not yet," replied Choji.

"What a waste man! What's the point of the class if there is no ramen?" yelled Naruto.

"Ramen is not the only good food," said Choji.

"It is to me," responded Naruto.

"That's because you're weird," muttered Shino.

"Speak for yourself," responded Naruto.

They just laughed until they heard a scream. Naruto's partner had accidently spilled the liquid in the test tube on him and was now rolling on the ground in pain. Apparently it was acid.

Orochimaru came running quick, "What happened here?"

"He spilled the test tube stuff on himself," shrugged Naruto.

"Hurry my dear student, this stuff peels the skin! I'm leaving the classroom for a second to get the nurse. Be on your best behavior," Orochimaru shouted helping the whining boy out the room.

"Sucks for him," said Naruto.

"Maybe you should have helped him with the lab," inquired Shino.

"Naw, I'm sure he will be fine," Naruto dismissed.

Choji and Shino shook their heads. They didn't know how Naruto could be really dense sometimes, but he was. Then at moments he would surprise you making you think he was the smartest person in the world. Maybe he just pretended to be stupid at times.

"I was thinking maybe we shouldn't let everyone know were in a band until after the all-school rock out," Choji spoke after a moment of silence.

"Why?" asked Shino and Naruto.

"So we can play in the all school rock out!" Choji smirked.

"Naruto said he doesn't want to do it," Shino reminded him.

"Yea, I'm not interested," Naruto added.

"But if we play at the all School rock out then our band can get bigger and first place winners get $5000 and a trip around the world," yelled Choji.

"I don't need five thousand bucks but I guess we could do it maybe," Naruto thoughtfully replied.

"Really?" wondered Choji and Shino.

"I said maybe but since we can't tell anybody about our band, what are we going do about performances?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we won't tell nobody at school besides us and Hinata," corrected Choji.

"Okay," agreed Naruto.

The bell rang before Orochimaru got back with the kid. So people started rumors about different things that happened. Naruto just walked to Kakashi's English class. He got there earlier than Hinata and took a seat waiting, for her to come. Finally, she walked into class and took her seat next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," Hinata smiled as she sat down.

"Hey Hinata," he said back.

"Class, today we will be doing a small writing assignment with your partners so team up," called Kakashi, who was actually surprisingly early today. He walked around the room handing out the writing assignment.

"So I guess you love birds don't mind working together, do you?" Kakashi joked as he gave Naruto and Hinata their papers. Naruto had moved his desk closer to Hinata's earlier and had been whispering in her ear making her blush when Kakashi had walk near their desk.

Hinata blushed again at Kakashi's words, making him smile. Naruto, on the other hand, smirked. "Naw, I don't mind working with my girlfriend."

Kakashi's eyebrows raised a little surprise at what Naruto said but nevertheless, left them alone walking back to his desk to read his little porn book.

"Naruto-kun, why did you say that? What if he tells Kurenai and Asuma?" said Hinata freaking out.

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's reaction. "So, now they can finally meet your boyfriend."

"Naruto-kun," whimpered Hinata, though she actually wouldn't mind being Naruto's girlfriend.

"Okay, I will quit for today but I hope you realize I meant 'a girl who's a friend,' not 'girlfriend.'" he teased.

Hinata only blushed in response and pulled up the paper Kakashi gave them until Naruto couldn't see her face.

"Ducking now?" teased Naruto.

"Naruto, we need to work!" pleaded Hinata.

"Alright, alright," he said and pretended to look at the paper Kakashi handed him until Hinata let her guard down, lowering the paper.

"I don't know what do, help me!" Naruto pouted like a hurt puppy making Hinata blush since she thought he looked cute liked this.

"Okay Naruto, give me a second," she stated as she continued to read the directions.

Afterwards, she helped Naruto who even when he began to get what to do, he faked like he was still stuck so Hinata would help him. He was also surprised by her patience with him. He smiled as she helped him and then began doing her own work. Class seemed to go by fast according and then it was time for 6th period; Music. He watched Hinata leave class before him and then he walked off towards Music. When he arrived he saw Choji and Shino sitting in the back. He sat next to the two.

"Yo," greeted Naruto.

"'Sup?" Choji and Shino greeted back.

"Are we practicing this weekend?" asked Choji.

"Yup," confirmed Naruto.

"Do you know when the next big gig is?" asked Shino.

"Naw, not yet but Kankuro said it might be at club Gaza's or this bar called Ray's," Naruto told them.

"Okay Maggots, stand up!" yelled Anko as she arrived.

Sighing the three boys stood up until Anko was satisfied and then made them sit down.

"Today, I want everyone to go to music rooms they always go to as usual and wait for me to get to you," said Anko.

Naruto and the others began to walk off to the separate rooms with Choji and Shino. They were supposed to be playing music, but at the moment, neither of them had the energy to. They played at Naruto's most of all this week and they were going to be playing Friday at Naruto's again. So, they decided to just sit and talk instead of play.

"Hey maggots, why aren't you playing?" asked Anko as she came in to check on them.

"We are tired," answered Naruto as he reached in Choji's bag of chips plopping a few in his mouth.

Anko looked as if she was going to blow. All she saw were three very lazy boys being even lazier than usual. She wanted to see how these boys played, but the day she came to see them play they were sitting down like lazy asses. She really hadn't expected much from them, but she at least wanted to see them working.

"You're tired! Well let me tell you something, you guys get an F for today!" hollered Anko.

"Okay," mumbled Shino.

Anko looked at them and sighed but walked out the room.

"Way to be annoying, right?" groaned Naruto.

"Tell me about it," agreed Shino and Choji.

"But maybe we should do something," said Shino.

"Like what, smart-ass?" asked Naruto not in the mood to do much.

"Like writing some songs or something," suggested Shino.

"Oh, I thought you were going to mention something troublesome," chuckled Naruto.

"Hn," said Shino.

"Hey don't go all 'Hn' on me!" barked Naruto.

"You did question his idea," Choji reminded him.

"Whatever Chubbs, quit talking up for the smart-ass," sneered Naruto.

"If you say so," mocked Choji. Then the rest of class they wrote music. Anko came and checked on them at least two more times and was disappointed each time. Naruto, Choji, and Shino, in her point of view, only liked to play around. She also didn't believe they took this class seriously. But, she wasn't too hard on them since she was a troublemaker in her youth. Naruto didn't care, however, he wrote music thinking of himself as the better cause.

Soon, Naruto found himself heading towards 7th period. He walked into class and took his seat next to Hinata. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Kurenai was watching and was quite surprised they were getting along. She guessed Naruto only needed a little time, like she said. She shook her head muttering 'boys'.

"What are you painting, Hina?" asked Naruto, trying look at her canvas.

"Naruto-kun, why do you always do this? You're not supposed to look?" she warned, trying to hide her picture then she stop and blush as she realized Naruto called her by a nickname.

"Hina… even if I am not supposed to look you know I break the rules. And look, I'll let you see my picture if you let me see yours," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm… okay but you have to let me see yours today," she said, not wanting a repeat of last time he said something like that.

"Okay, okay here take a look," Naruto said turning his canvas towards hers.

She half expected it to be blank, but was surprised to find that he had painted her leaning over him like a hot teacher or librarian they way she had in Kakashi's class. Except this was _way_ sexier than she remembered doing and he was sitting in his desk looking like a lost puppy. Hinata giggled at the picture and turned her canvas towards Naruto.

Naruto took a look at the picture. It was a picture of him, Choji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, playing in the band with Hinata as the audience.

"I'm surprised that you remember what they look like, you only saw them once at the mall," Naruto responded in shock.

"I know, I have really good memory," she proudly stated.

"Oh, well that is a cool picture. Hey, do you want to really be our audience?" asked Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

"I mean, you can come over Friday to my house, after school and listen to me and the gang play if you want," suggested Naruto really hoping she'd say yes for some reason, but tried to play it cool.

"I'd love too," sung Hinata happily.

"Cool," said Naruto, all calm, despite the fact that he was jumping up and down in his head.

Hinata couldn't contain her excitement the whole rest of the class and was all giddy about going over to Naruto's house the next day. Naruto tried to play calm but he was hella happy. When the bell rang he quickly said goodbye to Hinata so he could get home and prepare for her coming the next day. Even though his house was not a big mess, he wanted it to be extra clean for Hinata. Though he wouldn't admit this to himself, he told himself he just didn't want to cough fur balls why playing or singing during practices.

**Okay I want everyone to vote on the name of Naruto's band so here are your options**

1. Ramen Five

2. The Ramen Five weirdoes

3. The Five Weirdoes

4. Other:_

**P.S. If you don't vote I will be force to ask my friend who goes with first thing to come to mind aka not good.**


	10. Playing for You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the two songs that I use in this story. **The Last Train** is owned and copy righted _**by The Lost Prophets**_. **Open your eyes** is owned and copy righted _**by Snow Patrol**_ and their company.

**AN:** I do recommend listening to these songs if you like while reading the lyrics; I found that helps anyway thanks for reading.

**Chapter 10: Playing for You**

Naruto could barely focus when the morning came. After taking his shower he tried on several different outfits before deciding on one. He threw on some denim pants, a black tee shirt, and black skate shoes.

'_Calm down Naruto, you're acting like you're going on your first date or something_,' Naruto berated to himself. He needed to calm down! It was only Hinata coming over his house. It was not like he liked her or anything. Sure, he joked around with her because she was easy to tease. Not that she wasn't hot, he just thought of her as a friend... right? '_Right, just a friend! So don't trip up Naruto_!'

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen not knowing he was mumbling to himself about his entire plans of hanging with Hinata and how she was just a friend to him.

Kushina watched her son. She could tell he was in a trance. She laughed at him; he was so cute! He was finally worrying about some girl... This 'Hinata' person. She decided she would help him out.

"So who's Hinata?" asked Kushina, smiling.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice his answer to his mom. "She's a friend of mine that I invited over today, but I don't know why I'm feeling nervous cause 'she's just a friend.' I invited lots of friends, who were girls over but I was never nervous with them…."

He rambled on, making Kushina laugh more. "Maybe she _is_ more than a friend and you just don't know it."

"No, that's impossible Hina is just a good friend, yea, a good friend," confirmed Naruto. Then he finally realized he was talking to his mom. He never really had conversations like this with her and never planned on it.

He blush a little grabbing some bacon his mom cooked, stuffing it in his mouth and turned to leave. Kushina shook her head and laughed at her son. She wanted to meet this little lady who had him so frustrated.

Naruto pulled up next to Shino's truck, hopping off his black motorcycle then walked into the school and to Shino's locker. He saw Hinata, Shino, and Choji already there talking. He sucked in air as he walked up to them.

"Hey, Naruto!" Hinata, Shino, and Choji said, but Hinata's voice stood out like an angel.

'_What the hell man? Seriously, quit it you idiot!_' Naruto screamed in his head.

"H-h-hey Hina, Chubbs, S.A.," stuttered Naruto.

The three looked at Naruto as if he did something strange. '_Did he just stutter?_' They all thought to themselves.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" asked Hinata with much concern.

"Nope, why would there be something wrong with me?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Yea right," smirked Choji not totally convinced.

"So, anyway Hinata, I heard you're going to be hanging with us today," said Shino.

"Yea, I can't wait to hear you guys play!" smiled Hinata happily.

Naruto sighed as he began to calm down as the guys did a lot of talking for him. Then he found himself talking like normal, laughing, and eventually talking with Hinata.

Yet across the room Hinata's other friends were somewhat jealous that Naruto, Shino, and Choji were having a good time with _their_ friend. They bore glares into Naruto, Shino, and Choji's backs as they laughed and joked with Hinata.

"How in the hell does Hinata stand being friends with them?" asked Kiba.

"Who knows, but she seems for real about not being our friends," retorted Neji.

"Yea I know, this blows!" sighed Tenten.

"Tell me about it," Sakura and Ino muttered together.

Then the bell rang signaling everyone to get to class and they all dashed off to their homerooms.

**Gym with Naruto and the guys**

Naruto sighed. Gym was so boring; he couldn't wait until lunch. Gai sensei kept trying to get Shino, Choji and him to play games but they refused like always and sat behind the indoor bleachers.

"Can't wait to get home so we can play some music!" complained Naruto.

"Yea and so you can flirt with Hinata some more," whispered Choji, but Naruto still heard him.

"What are you talking about Chubbs? Hinata is just a friend!" denied Naruto.

"Yea, if you say so," laughed both Shino and Choji.

"Assholes!" growled Naruto, knowing they weren't sincere about their comment.

Then a ball came flying their way. The trio looked up to notice someone accidently hit a volleyball near them. Naruto picked up the volleyball, hitting it perfectly so that it landed back to the team that it belonged to.

But just his luck, Gai sensei saw him do this and was amazed again by Naruto's great athletic ability.

"Naruto, Choji, and Shino please play on a team! You can play with this team here since they only have three players," whined Gai sensei.

Naruto huffed. "Fine, only one stupid game."

Naruto, Shino, and Choji joined the others and Gai set them up against none other than Neji's team which consisted of Neji, Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, and Mita. Everyone else stop playing to see what would happen during this game.

Naruto's team consisted of him, Choji, Shino, Ryo, Raika and a guy name Hajime. They all got into appropriate places and then Choji was the first to serve. He hit it so perfectly that nobody on Neji's team could stop it, costing them the first point.

"If we are going to play, it would be nice for you to try your best!" yelled Naruto, sounding very annoyed.

Neji glared at Naruto, but was sort of embarrassed that they scored so easily.

"Shut up and play," hissed Neji.

Naruto laughed and Choji served the ball again, this time Neji spiked the ball hard, expecting an easy point. However, out of nowhere Naruto saved them! Neji gritted his teeth and the game got very intense from there.

Breathing extra hard and sweating like crazy, Naruto and his team again beat Neji's team in another sport. Yet this time, they weren't beaten so badly. The score was only 25-20.

"Wow Naruto, Shino, Choji! You guys are good," commented Raika.

"Tsch of course, you may not know this but S.A. and Chubbs are beast in almost every sport," bragged Naruto.

"Then you should play more instead of sitting out! We could have more competitive matches!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto laughed. "Wait a minute Pinky, you guys didn't want S.A. and Chubbs to play before but now that you know they can play, you want us to join in for your benefit! Well guess what? Fuck off because I couldn't care less."

"Whatever," Sakura growled, rolling her eyes.

The bell rang, saving Sakura from the words that were about to come out of Naruto's mouth. He ignored her and dragged Shino and Choji to lunch, his favorite past time. He hurried to the line looking for something that looked good. After grabbing what look very edible to him he walked to his table with guys to soon be greeted by Hinata.

"I heard you guys were amazing in gym today," said Hinata as she sat down.

"Well we didn't try or anything," Naruto shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Choji shook his head at Naruto's statement. He then happened to glance over towards the table where Hinata used to sit with her friends. He saw that they looked a little depressed, most likely because Hinata wasn't sitting with them or talking to them anymore.

"I've got to use the restroom, I'll be right back," informed Hinata as she walked to the ladies room.

"Hey Naruto, maybe we should tell Hinata to make up with her friends," said Choji.

"What? Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because not only are they depressed but I think Hinata might also miss hanging with them even if she doesn't admit it," said Choji.

"I agree," added Shino.

Naruto sighed. "Okay fine."

Hinata came back to the table and Naruto sighed. They always made him do the hard things.

Luckily for him though, Kiba had got up from his table and walked to Naruto's table so this made it easier on him.

"Hinata, I know you're still mad at us but come on, it's been a few days!" whined Kiba.

"Yea Hinata, why don't you make up with your friends?" encouraged Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto then Choji and Shino. They all smiled and nodded their heads.

"Okay, I'm not really mad anymore but I am still sitting over here because I like sitting with them," said Hinata.

Kiba nodded happily. "Sure thing. Choji and Shino, I'm sorry about starting that fight."

"It's okay," said Choji.

"You're forgiven, but you should get back to your table," concluded Shino.

"Yea, get lost!" said Naruto but he was smiling at Kiba.

Kiba smirked and walked back to his table.

"What happened?" asked Tenten.

"Well, she said she isn't mad at us anymore and I apologized to Shino and Choji," cheered Kiba.

"Really? She isn't mad at us anymore? Then why is she still sitting with them?" Sakura wondered in disbelief.

"She said she likes sitting with them," shrugged Kiba.

"Well, as long as she is not mad anymore," said Ino.

"Yea, and we can hang out with Hinata later on today!" shouted Lee.

"That's actually a good idea, Lee!" Sakura and Tenten said.

"We should go to the mall!" Ino suggested.

"HN," scoffed Sasuke and Neji.

"Oh come on!" pleaded Ino.

"Hn," they said again.

"Then we can chill at my place," suggested Sai.

"No!" they all screamed.

The last time everyone went over to Sai's house they were all weirded out by the crazy stuff in his room.

"We can go over my house," offered Sasuke.

"Great!" screeched Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke thought about what he just done and sighed big. The bell ranged making all the students groan because they had to go back to class.

Hinata sat at her desk in Asuma's class when Ino and Sakura came up to her with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Hinata, so we've decided to hang out today….so do you want to hang with us," asked Sakura.

"I would love to but I'm hanging with Naruto, Shino, Choji and some of their friends," declined Hinata.

"Okay, are you still mad at us?" questioned Ino.

"No, why?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Because you are not hanging with us," whined Ino.

Hinata laughed. "I already made plans Ino. We can hang out next time if you like."

"What are you guys going to be doing?" asked Sakura.

"We're going over to Naruto's house." Hinata said.

"Well then Saturday you have to promise to have a girl's sleep over with me, Tenten, and Sakura," pouted Ino.

"Okay," promised Hinata, smiling.

"Girls, take your seat so I can start class," said Asmua when he came into the class.

Asuma watched them take a seat. He smiled to himself. It was good to see Hinata getting along with her friends again.

The rest of the classes went by fast for Hinata, which she was thankful for. She could not wait to get to her last class of the day with Naruto. Even though she had Kakashi's English class with Naruto she didn't get to talk to him much in there because Naruto got in trouble and was forced to sit in the front, far away from Hinata. So she was very thankful when it was time to go to her last period class; art. She skipped to art class and saw that Naruto was already there. She walked to the back with a smile on her face as she took her seat next to Naruto.

"I can't wait until after school," squealed Hinata.

"Why is that?" asked Naruto as he pretend to not know what she was talking about.

"I'm coming over to your house, remember?" said Hinata, disappointed that he forgot.

Naruto laughed. "When did I say that?"

Finally noticing that Naruto was joking Hinata playfully hit him on his side. "Naruto," she pouted.

"Hina, when did you become the violent type? And pouting won't solve anything because that only looks cute to me," he joked with her.

Hinata blushed. "Naruto," she pouted once again.

"What?" He feigned innocent looking at her with a straight face as he didn't know what he was doing.

Hinata didn't say anything she just looked at him with a, 'you know what you did' look.

"Okay, okay fine, get back to work and I won't mess with you," he surrendered.

"You're the one who gets me off track," she said in a pout before turning to her artwork.

"Hey, I do not! I am innocent like a baby… you're the one always distracting me," he laughed.

"What? No I do not!" debated Hinata.

"Oh yes you do…. I swear woman, if it's like this when we are married then I going to have kiss you all the time to shut you up," joked Naruto.

Hinata went bright red. She quickly began to draw and not look at Naruto otherwise she was sure she would have fainted. He always joked about her being his future wife not knowing that she dreamt about being his future wife from the first day she saw him.

"Now it's the silent treatment. Okay, two can play that game," said Naruto when Hinata didn't respond to his last comment.

"It's not silent treatment," she nearly whispered as she stopped painting for a quick second.

"Oh, you're talking now?" he said.

Hinata laughed. "So you're not going to talk to me, fine!" Hinata said joking with Naruto.

"Huh, what? No, I'm talking to you, wait what is going on here?" said Naruto now confused.

"Looks like I beat you at your own game, Naruto," laughed Hinata.

"OH you are so dead Hina," Naruto chuckled as he put his paint brush down and began to tickle Hinata.

"Stop… Naru….we're….in….class," laughed Hinata.

"Oh now you want me to stop, nope, you are in trouble Hina," disagreed Naruto.

Kurenai sat behind her desk silently watching the two laughed and joke around. She had to admit Naruto would probably be a good boyfriend for her daughter even if he was the school's bad boy. The way Kurenai saw it was that Naruto was a troubled kid but around his friends and Hinata he was a nice guy and Hinata acted more like herself around Naruto. She seemed to have fun hanging with Naruto. She knew her daughter liked Naruto on the first day and she had to admit she didn't like the idea at first, but now she couldn't say she feels the same. After seeing the beautiful paintings Naruto did of Hinata and the way he would act nice only towards Hinata and his friends made her believe that he would not be that bad of a boyfriend. So when Hinata told Kurenai that she wanted to hang out over Naruto's, Kurenai allowed it.

The bell rang, it was the end of the school day. Naruto hurriedly grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out the art room to her locker so she could get her things.

"So where's your car?" asked Hinata as they walked to the schools parking lot.

Naruto smirked to himself. Hinata had only ridden in his Mercedes g-wagon, she never rode his motorcycle. He grabbed her hand and walked over towards his motorcycle.

"This is my motorcycle," Naruto told Hinata.

"What? Is it safe?" asked Hinata, now not sure about going home with him.

Naruto laughed. "Hinata, are you trying to say my motorcycle looks so bad that it can't possibly be safe to ride on?" pouted Naruto.

"No, that's not it Naruto… it's just," started Hinata at a loss for words.

Naruto smiled. "I will get on first, then you follow suit and trust me, I 'm a perfect driver."

Naruto hopped on the motorcycle and waited for her to mount his bike. Hinata nervously got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Naruto's stomach.

"Loosen your grip some Hina or you're going to kill me…. That's better… make sure to keep your feet on those small back petals and the only other thing I have to say is this is going to be the ride of your life," insisted Naruto as he started his motorcycle and took off.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut at first but as she began to understand that she wasn't going to die, she open her eyes taking in the sights which seem so much better on the back seat of a motorcycle. She also could feel the breeze of the air flowing through her hair as they weaved through traffic.

Naruto took a quick peak behind him as he drove and noticed that Hinata was enjoying the ride. He sped up on his bike and reached his house in no time. He pulled up into his long narrowed drive way shutting off his engine. Hinata got off first and then Naruto.

"So this is my house," informed Naruto.

Hinata took in Naruto's house really amazed by the size of it.

"Come on lets go in," said Naruto taking Hinata's hand and dragging her inside.

When Hinata got inside she couldn't help but let her jaw drop. Naruto's place was no house. It was a mansion.

"I can give you a tour later if you like but let's head to my favorite place, the basement," stated Naruto.

Hinata didn't speak she just nodded, allowing herself to be lead by Naruto to his basement.

"Naruto, was this house made to make me fall in love with it?" whispered Hinata when they reached the basement.

Naruto heard her and chuckled. He sat on a couch he had near the stage in his basement and patted a seat next to him for Hinata to sit.

"So do you like my place so far?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, it's amazing, I can't wait for the others to get here so I can here you guys play!" Hinata seemed excited.

"Yea, they should be here soon… I wonder where they are at," wondered Naruto.

"But until they get here were going to need something to do so I think we should start with this," said Naruto tickling Hinata.

Hinata began laughing and tried to get out his grasp but she couldn't. "Naru…. Stop…Please," begged Hinata.

"Say pretty please and I will think about it," Naruto grinned.

"Pretty….Please," she laughed out. Naruto stop tickling her but as soon as he stopped he notice the position him and Hinata were in now. Hinata somehow fell down during his tickling and so she was now lying on her back and Naruto was hovering over her. They stared into one another eyes before Naruto went in for the kiss but as soon as he did.

"Yo Naruto, was up….."Kankuro yelled but stop as he saw Naruto and some chick quickly hop out of a compromising position.

Choji and Shino smirked while Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"What took you guys so long?" yelled a flustered Naruto.

"The traffic was bad," stated Gaara unmoved by Naruto's yelling.

"Tsch… wasn't bad when I was driving," muttered Naruto.

"Well since Naruto doesn't know how to properly introduce people, Gaara and Kankuro, this is Hinata, I'm sure you remember her from the mall, she goes to school with Naruto, Choji, and me," introduced Shino.

"Oh, nice to meet you Hinata, Naruto never told me such beauties went to his school," flirted Kankuro.

"Hn," said Gaara.

"That means hello," Naruto whispered into Hinata ear. She nodded.

"Okay well let's get ready to play a few songs for Hinata," said Naruto.

They nodded and all walked into Naruto's little stage picking up their instruments or taking their spots. Naruto tapped the mic a few times then he looked at Hinata. "Are you ready?"

She nodded then he smiled. "Okay this first song I made a while back, I call it **Last Train Home**, Choji you know where to start!"

With a nod Choji began to hit the drums.

As Naruto yelled out: One! Two! Three!

Then everyone slowly begin playing their instruments as Naruto sang:

"To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love

But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again"

Naruto looked at Hinata as he they finished. "So Hinata, how'd you like our song?" asked Naruto.

"You guys are amazing!" squealed Hinata.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Well, you know I try."

"Look at him. He really must like her," whispered Kankuro to Choji. Choji nodded.

"He really is a mess around her," whispered Choji.

"Anyway Hinata, you haven't heard nothing yet, this is a song I wrote recently it's called **Open your eyes**," said Naruto.

Gaara started off on the guitar, Naruto started singing thirty seconds in:

"All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old  
(Choji begins playing the drums)

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine  
(Kankuro begins playing his guitar also now)

Tell me that you'll open your eyes _[x4]_

(Naruto begins playing his guitar now and Shino plays the piano)  
Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes _[x8]_

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you"

Naruto finished the song, sweating from playing so furiously and singing his heart out. He looked to see Hinata crying.

"What is wrong Hina?" asked Naruto jumping off the stage running up to her.

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was so beautiful," she cried.

Naruto blushed. "It's just a song," he said not knowing what to say.

"But it was so beautiful, I loved it. You guys are amazing," Hinata complemented them.

"Thanks beautiful," winked Kankuro.

"Ignore him," growled Naruto.

"Hey, don't try to hog Hinata all for you!" laughed Kankuro.

Gaara punched his brother. "Please don't let my brother bother you," said Gaara.

"Yea, nobody pays him any mind," added Shino. Choji nodded.

"Okay," Said Hinata.

"What? Hinata don't listen to them!" shouted Kankuro.

Naruto thought about punching Kankuro but then his phone rang making him reach in his pocket.

"Yea," said Naruto when he answered his cell.

"_It's Temari, I know my brothers and the boys are out your house and I think they have their phones off so I called you to ask if you guys want to come to Jajings, Sayomi, Matsuri and Fu are with me." _

"Hold on," Naruto said as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Hey guys Temari, Sayomi, Matsuri and Fu want us to come Jajings, you want to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yea," was all the guys' answer.

"Hinata, do you want to have a little fun?" Naruto asked with a fox like smile.

Hinata shivered at Naruto's sexy smile and nodded. "Sure."

Naruto put the phone back to his ear, "Yea we will be there in a sec."

"_Okay bye."_

"Looks like we're going to Jajings!" shouted Naruto.

"What is Jajings?" asked Hinata.

"It wouldn't be a surprised if I told you now, would it," smirk Naruto.

Hinata pouted and Naruto laughed. "I told pouting won't get you know were with me Hina."

"But it will with me," said Kankuro.

Naruto glared at Kankuro. "Okay lets head to Jajings," said Naruto.

**Jajings**

Hinata looked around the bar a little uneasy. She had never been to a club, bar or anything of the sort. She didn't know what to do and wondered if she was dressed okay. She felt a little nervous but when Naruto grabbed her hand dragging her towards a group, she figured she must not have looked that bad. Otherwise, Naruto wouldn't have invited her at all. Naruto stopped in front of group of girls.

"Temari, Fu, Sayomi, Matsuri, meet Hinata," said Naruto pointing to each girl as he said their name.

"Hi," they said smiling at Hinata.

"Hi," Hinata said shyly, she was always shy when it came to meeting new people.

"Well now that the guys are here let's dance!" hollered Fu as she grabbed Shino's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Choji bear, I want to dance also," pouted Sayomi.

"Well let's go," said Choji as he offered Sayomi his hand pulling her up from her chair as they walked to the dance floor.

"Gaara," started Matsuri.

"Hn," Said Gaara.

"Want to dance?" asked Matsuri.

"Sure, lets go." said Gaara and they walked to the dance floor.

"Well, that's my cue to go find some hot chick to dance with!" yelled Kankuro strolling over to some strawberry blonde.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Want to dance Hina?"

"I'm not good at dancing Naruto," said Hinata.

"There's nothing to it and trust me it will be easy, come on, please," begged Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto's pleading eyes and caved in. "Okay."

Naruto smiled and pulled Hinata to the dance floor.

"Now what do I do?" she spoke nervously.

"Whatever makes you comfortable," he whispered but enough for it to be audible to her ears.

"Can you take the lead?" asked Hinata.

Naruto put his hands on Hinata's waist as she had her back towards him. "Now just shake your hips."  
Hinata shiver from Naruto's deep voice but did as he said. Swaying her hips back in forth.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance," said Naruto as he grinded his hips into her on the dance floor.

"I've never danced with a guy before…. I can dance by myself," Hinata explained.

"Whatever you say Hina, but now you should pay for lying to me," Naruto said as he lower his lips to her ear and bit her softly.

Hinata whole body tingled. It was like electric shocks of pleasure went through her spine. They dance a few more songs before Hinata and Naruto took a seat. His friends were already sitting and chatting when they took their seats.

"Dang girl, you look hot on the dance floor. Want to dance with me?" said Kankuro.

"She doesn't like your type," hissed Naruto.

"Aww man too bad," complained Kankuro.

Hinata just blushed from embarrassment.

"Anyone up for a round of pool?" asked Choji.

"Sure, you're on! Losers pay for everyone's drinks," Naruto said, raising the stakes.

"Okay I'm in," Kankuro informed his friends.

"I guess I am in," Gaara sighed.

"Me too," said Shino.

"I will be right back Hina," said Naruto as he got up and walked with the guys to the other side of the bar to play a little pool.

"So, Hinata is it? Are you and Naruto dating?" asked Temari.

Hinata blush a dark shade of red and shook her head no. "No, we are not."

Matsuri giggled. "Oh that's too bad. You guys look so cute together!"

"I know, they look like the perfect couple. Well, that's after me and Choji bear," said Sayomi.

"I have to disagree, they would be the perfect couple after me and Shino," concluded Fu.

"You guys can't judge yourself based on your own opinions because of course you're going to place yourself as the best couple," chuckled Temari.

"Okay than Hinata who is the best couple in your opinions?" asked Fu.

"I'm not sure," said Hinata shyly.

"Well if you ask me it's me and Gaara," Matsuri budded in.

Temari shook her head and laughed. "Didn't you guys hook up at Naruto's party?"

"Yes, that's why I'm glad Naruto threw the party," squealed Matsuri.

"Well I'm glad that you guys hooked up because now it's one less playboy off the market," sighed Temari.

"Gaara wasn't a playboy, girls just tried to rape him," defended Matsuri.

"And you were one of them right," joked Fu.

"No," denied a blushing Matsuri.

"Well anyway Hinata. Since you're not dating Naruto, Do you a least think he is hot?" asked Temari.

Hinata blushed but she didn't say anything.

Temari laughed. "You're shy huh? That's okay, a few days with us and you want be shy anymore."

The rest of the night Temari, Sayomi, Fu, and Matsuri and the guys got to know Hinata a lot more. She soon began to warm up around them, having fun. Until Naruto said that he needed to get her home. So she and Naruto left first for the night.

She rode on the back of Naruto's motorcycle to her house. When they arrived Naruto check his watch. The time was eleven clock.

"Shit!" Naruto swore.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Its eleven! Your parents are going to be pissed!" Naruto freaked out.

Hinata laughed. "I got off punishment Naruto. I have to be back home by eleven thirty so it's okay."

Naruto let out a breath of air and walked Hinata to her door. Hinata open the door and Naruto turned to walk away.

"Naruto?" called Hinata.

Naruto turn around to face Hinata. "Yea?"

"Have a good night," said Hinata waving good bye to Naruto.

"Bye Hina," called Naruto walking off.

Hinata walked in shutting her door but jumped when she turned around to see Kurenai standing there.

"Have a good night Naruto, I love you," joked Kurenai.

Hinata blushed red. "I didn't say that."

"Oh, but you were thinking that!" laughed Kurenai.

"You know, moms are not supposed to tease their daughters," said Hinata.

"Well, what about big sisters?" asked Kurenai.

Hinata laughed and shook her head walking up the stairs. "Night Mom!"

"Night Hinata!" Kurenai called as she watched Hinata walk up the stairs.

She smiled. Yup, that Naruto boy would be a good boyfriend for her daughter.


	11. Be My girl

**Chapter 11: Be My Girl**

A month had passed since the day Hinata had went with Naruto to Jajings. She had become closer to him and his friends. They hung out a lot more to the point it was nearly every day. Often times, Hinata had to be dragged away by her friends or she would end up with Naruto. Naruto also had become more protective of Hinata and didn't like anybody but himself to flirt with her. Otherwise, he'd try to bite the flirtatious offender's head off.

He didn't understand his complicated feelings for her, and they were often confusing to him but he dealt with it. As of this moment though, he was about to blow. He was at school and the bell hadn't rung for him to go to homeroom yet. Usually, Hinata would walk over to Choji's locker where he and Shino would hang in the mornings but today, she was talking to her friends, and Kiba had his arm around her shoulder! It was driving Naruto absolutely crazy! He didn't like Kiba having his paws on Hinata. Especially while she looked so good in her lavender tank top and white shorts.

He blushed as he finally told himself the truth about why Kiba having his arm on her shoulder bothered him. But as Naruto thought about it, he couldn't do a thing about it. He didn't even know if Hinata was dating anyone. Maybe she was dating Kiba! After all, they seemed close and she always would tell Naruto to stop flirting with her when he did. Maybe she wasn't doing that because she was embarrassed and liked him. Maybe it was because she had a boyfriend; and it was Kiba.

Naruto squeezed his hands tight, making the plastic 32 oz slushie he bought from a nearby marathon on the way to school break, splashing all over his white t-shirt. Still, he didn't care. He was pissed that Kiba might be dating Hinata.

"Naruto!" called Choji and Shino for the fifth time.

"What?" snapped Naruto.

"Just as I thought," muttered Shino, sighing slightly.

Naruto was confused. "Huh, what is just as you thought?" asked Naruto.

"You like Hinata," said Shino as if it was the most practical thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" questioned Naruto, yet he didn't deny Shino's claims.

"Well let's see. I notice that you have been calling her Hina, flirting with her a lot, always hanging out with her, you don't flirt with any other chicks, you go into another world when you look at her (like a few minutes ago), you get extremely pissed when another dude talks to her or gets close, which Kiba is doing at the moment," explained Shino.

"That's the most you've ever talked in front of us," Choji said, surprised at Shino.

Shino shrugged.

"When did you become an expert at knowing when people like someone and even if I do like her, I can't do a thing, she's probably dating dog-breath-Kiba," gritted Naruto.

"I became an expert when you started to change, acting different from first time I met you when you are around Hinata and when I got into a relationship of my own and when you broke all your own rules," stated Shino, matter-o-fact.

"Tsch…," Naruto huffed.

"Oh and don't worry about her dating Kiba, Kiba is just like a big brother to her and if they were dating I'm pretty sure she would have told you," comforted Choji.

Naruto thought about it for a while then he smiled. He walked over to where Hinata was standing and grabbed her hand.

"Excuse us, but I need to borrow 'Your Majesty' for one moment," explained Naruto to the perplexed faces before dragging Hinata off down the halls.

"Naruto, what's up?" asked Hinata as they finally came to a sudden stop far away from everyone.

Naruto blushed, not knowing what to say. How was he supposed to tell her he liked her and didn't like Kiba touching on her even if he meant no harm?

"Naruto?" Hinata called to him when didn't answer her.

Luckily for the unsure Naruto the bell rang, saving him the trouble of speaking.

"We got to go to class," Naruto said as he sped off to his homeroom class.

"How did everything go?" asked Choji when Naruto took his seat.

"I choked," admitted Naruto.

Choji stared at Naruto in disbelief. Choji didn't have to know Naruto all his life to know this was so not like him at all. He was smooth and could make most chicks his girl in almost three seconds with his level of charm. He never choked because he was so confident and proud.

"I am very disappointed," Choji scolded, like a father to his child.

"Hey, it's not so easy!" shouted Naruto.

"It might not be easy, but you are not supposed to choke, you're acting like a dumbass," said Choji, behaving like Naruto would have acted a month ago.

"Tsch… Chubbs…. When did you become so cruel?" whined Naruto.

"When did you become so weak?" joked Choji.

"The day I met an angel," purred Naruto.

Choji gulped. Naruto had it very bad if he was openly admitting that he thought of Hinata as an angel. Choji looked at his love struck friend and laughed, he really had it bad.

"What's so funny?" asked Ino.

Ino and Hinata's other friends often would greet Naruto, Shino, and Choji whenever they saw them now, trying to become really close friends with them. But Naruto, Shino, and Choji weren't stupid they knew that they only did this because they didn't want Hinata to hate them.

"Nothing," Naruto immediately answered.

He couldn't tell Ino or any of Hinata's friends what he planned on doing before he asked her out, otherwise everyone would know. _Especially_ if Ino knew.

"Fine, keep secrets," Ino said, faking hurt.

"Thanks, I will." Naruto sarcastically shot back, turning back to Choji.

Ino huffed, but didn't try to pester then anymore because soon, the bell would ring and first period would start. All the people who had first period in Iruka's class stayed, and the ones who didn't left. Kiba, Sai and Shikamaru came into the class from their homerooms to Iruka's first period.

History with Iruka nearly drained the life out of Naruto. Not that he was paying any attention to Iruka anyways. He was racking his brain to think of a cool and romantic way to ask Hinata out without her rejecting him.

When History class was over with he didn't even notice until Choji kicked his chair making him jump.

"What do you want, Chubbs?" whined Naruto.

"Class has ended," Choji told him.

"Oh really… haha… well shit you should have told me," laughed Naruto standing to go to his second period class.

"You really are crazy," whispered Choji as they walked to second period.

Asuma's class was even more boring for Naruto because he seemed to be targeting him all throughout the class. So whenever he called on someone for the answer, it was Naruto. Whenever Naruto started to daydream, he would yell at him, snapping the poor boy awake.

What Naruto didn't know was that Asuma actually didn't like him. Even though Asuma acted lazy and like he was carefree and a laid back father, he was not. He, unlike his wife Kurenai, didn't like the fact that Naruto and Hinata were getting so close and chummy. Yet the façade he put up was well placed, because neither Naruto nor Hinata actually knew that he about Hinata as if she was his biological daughter.

Asuma only restrained from sneakily killing Naruto because he'd gotten to know his father and mother very well in the past month and liked them a lot. He also had to restrain from killing Naruto because his wife told him she would kill him if he laid a hand on the stupid boy. So, Asuma got a kick out of doing what he could to torture the boy while at school.

Naruto ran out of Asuma's class when the bell rung. He swore, every day Asuma seemed to get stricter with him and only him. Then, he started to slow down when he remember his next class was with Gai sensei. Sighing he walked into gym with Choji, he saw Shino already there sitting against the wall. They didn't bother to change into their gym uniforms. Instead, like always, they sat down in their normal clothes.

"So, did you ask Hinata out earlier?" asked Shino.

"No, he choked," Choji answered for him.

Shino raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

"Okay you fucking assholes, don't act like you're better than me!" Naruto shouted at them.

"Who said we were?" asked Shino in his monotone voice.

"Fuck you, smart ass!" hissed Naruto.

"No thanks, I only fuck females, preferably Fu," Shino sassed.

"You're really an ass, you know that right?" Naruto said glaring at him.

Shino shrugged. Choji tried clam Naruto down even though he knew that Naruto really wouldn't hurt Shino, well he hoped he wouldn't.

"What songs are we going to play for the new club we're performing at?" asked Shino after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure. What song do you think we should play?" answered Naruto.

"I thought you guys were mad at each other," said the shocked Choji.

"No," they both said.

Choji fell over, he really had weird friends.

"Oi, Chubbs you okay?" asked Naruto, not knowing why Choji was acted like that.

"There is no need for me to explain and yea I'm okay," groan Choji.

"So what song should we play?" asked Naruto again.

"We have a lot of songs but I think we should play '_Too Cool for Scho_ol' to the crowd," stated Choji.

"Me too," agreed Naruto.

"I don't mind," said Shino.

"I heard they are really hot!" The trio heard someone scream.

They looked around to find it was no other than Ino.

"So what?" they heard Sakura say.

"Come on, The Five Weirdoes are about to be the new best thing! Some say they are hotter than The Jonas Brothers!" they heard Ino squeal.

"Really?" Sakura asked now interested.

Naruto, Shino, and Choji laughed.

"The new best thing!" laughed Naruto.

"I wonder what she would say if she knew it was us!" crackled Choji.

"Well, we are making a hit for ourselves, soon it will be too hard to have everyone _not_ know who we are," Shino said causally.

"Yea, but when is the 'All-School Rock Out?'" asked Naruto.

"Next month," replied Shino.

"Are you planning on doing it?" ask an excited Choji.

"Why the hell not? We won't let anybody, besides the people who actually come to see us, know what The Five Weirdoes look like until we do the 'All-School Rock Out,'" answered Naruto.

Shino and Choji smiled and nodded.

"Shino, Choji, Naruto!" yelled Gai sensei as he came up to them.

"What the fuck Gai sensei?" yelled Naruto as his crazy sensei began pulling on the blonde's sleeve.

"That language is bad! I told you that before Namikaze, and I need you guys to sign up for male volleyball! Nobody will do it!" whined Gai sensei.

"No!" they all shouted looking at Gai as if he was stupid.

"Okay, then how about tennis?" asked Gai.

"No!" they said Again.

"Track?" tried Gai.

"No!" they replied for the third time.

"Why not?" asked Gai.

"We can't afford to hurt our hands, we are doing some stuff outside of school that requires the use of hands," informed Naruto.

Gai sighed. "Well, at least play with the other kids today!" begged Gai.

"Like I said, our hands are delicate. I would love to help but we can't. Maybe next time though," said Naruto.

Gai walked away, defeated. Every day he tried to get them to join a sport or play with the other kids and sometimes they agreed to play, other times they wouldn't. He felt like such youthfulness was going to waste.

The trio laughed as Gai retreated in a glum mood. Then they continued to chat until it was time for lunch.

"When are you going to ask Hinata?" asked Shino at the lunch table.

"I will ask her when I am ready!" growled Naruto.

"Just ask her!" said Choji.

"Will you two shut up already!" shouted Naruto.

"I just saying you should ask Hinata while you still got the chance," said Choji.

Before Naruto could ask Choji what he mean Hinata appeared and ask, "Ask me what?"

"Hinata, you can just pop out of nowhere!" laughed Naruto.

"I didn't! What are you guys talking about?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing," lied Naruto.

"It's not nothing …. Naruto is just scared to ask you this question, so he is trying to baby out like a coward," said Shino, making Naruto glare at him.

"Really Hinata, it's nothing. Would you like to sit with your other friends today? I'm sure we are making you uncomfortable," Naruto quickly said.

Hinata laughed. "He must really not want to ask me this question if he doesn't want me to sit with him. Oh well, I will only do this today but tomorrow I will make you spit it out, or else!" she threatened.

Then she reached in her sack lunch and placed some of her famous ramen in front of Naruto before smiling and walking over to her friends table.

"Nice going, smart ass," growled Naruto.

"You still got your ramen, so why are you complaining?" asked Shino.

Ever since Naruto began hanging with Hinata more, she started making him ramen like she did on his first week of school. He always loved how she would surprise him with a random flavor even though she knew his favorite was pork ramen. He also noticed whenever he made her mad she wouldn't give him ramen or wouldn't make it.

"Yea but," started Naruto but he soon found he had nothing to say.

"It's rare that you sit with us nowadays Hinata," said Ino when Hinata came and join them.

"I know, but Naruto has to talk to the boys about something in private," Hinata told her.

"So they kicked you out?" asked Kiba, getting pissed.

"No Kiba, they just asked if they could have a minute to themselves," said Hinata, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Hinata, they should be able say anything in front of you if they are your friends," claim Sakura.

"Not if what they have to say is personal," argued Hinata.

"Is it?" asked Lee.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter to me. Plus, whatever it is, it makes Naruto shy and embarrassed so I thought I'd give him some space," answered Hinata.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed everyone at her table.

"What?" questioned Hinata.

"Naruto… the bad boy! Shy and embarrassed? Since when?" asked Sakura.

"Yea, that is not my cousin at all," said Tenten.

"Well, I know Naruto very well and I know when he is embarrassed or shy, and trust me, he was," Hinata told them.

"Wow!" Tenten was taken aback.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"You just know so much more than me and I am his cousin," stated Tenten.

Hinata shrugged. "If you get to know him you'll probably see what I'm talking about."

All throughout the rest of Naruto's day, he was reminded of Hinata. He had never liked a girl like this. It was weird for him to have these types of feelings. For a second, he thought he needed to go see counselor Kurenai. But he was too embarrassed to do that. He just walked onwards to Kakashi's English class, one of the classes he had with Hinata.

She beat him to class this time, so he walked in and took the seat next to her. They talked, for at the moment Kakashi wasn't in class but it was more like Hinata talking and Naruto trying to find the words.

"Class, remember when I told you about partners being important?" asked Kakashi when he finally walked in.

"Yes," the class answered.

"Well I hope you know your partners well, because I have a big project for you!" cheered Kakashi.

Everyone begin to groan and whine.

"Don't worry, it's not so bad," started Kakashi. "Anyway, the project is somewhat easy. You may pick any topic you like then you will explain and tell the class and me about it. I will call you and partner up one by one and you will pick from the options I give you."

Kakashi then began to call up kids one by one until he got to Hinata and Naruto.

"Hinata, Naruto, pick anything that doesn't have a check by it," said Kakashi as he handed them a paper.

Naruto looked over the list. The only things he could give a speech on were: ninjas, anime, flowers, samurai and technology. Everyone took the rest of the cool ones.

"Flowers are really cool," cooed Hinata. Naruto looked at her with a 'yea right'.

"Ninjas are what we will give our speech on," he told Kakashi.

"Is that what your partner wants also?" asked Kakashi.

"If Naruto wants to do ninjas, I don't mind," said Hinata.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes," replied Hinata.

"Okay then." sighed Kakashi.

Hinata and Naruto walked back to their seats as Kakashi called up some more kids.

"I know you like flowers, but I just couldn't do that…. Guess what though! I know a few things about ninjas and I'm pretty sure some ninjas used deadly flowers to kill their foes, so we can add that to our speech if it makes you happy," Naruto told Hinata, trying to make sure she wasn't mad at him for making them do their speech on his choice.

Hinata smiled at Naruto. She knew what he was trying to do. She actually really didn't care if they did ninjas and she knew he wouldn't have done flowers in the first place because he was to manly for that. She didn't expect him to say yes to that in first place.

"Naruto, I knew you wouldn't pick the flower topic. I was just messing with you," laughed Hinata.

"Hina, that is so mean! Where did you get this type of behavior?" Naruto pouted.

"I believe that would be from you, Mr. Namikaze!" laughed Hinata again.

"Hey, I'm a good guy!" protested Naruto.

"Suuuuurrre," Hinata sarcastically said.

"Class, now that everyone has picked their topic, I want to explain more about your projects. You have a week and three days to get this project done. You can present it three ways, by poster board, which I don't recommend unless the board is big enough for whole class to see all of your pictures, you can have a power point or you can do it by passing out note sheets," explained Kakashi as he handed out papers with more info explaining the project a tad better.

"Also, I won't give you much time to do this project in class or at school, at all for that matter. So, you might want to start soon like today or tomorrow, otherwise I'm done talking. You have five minutes until the bell, talk freely," said Kakashi as he went back to his seat.

"Want to come over my house and start on the project?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, but why are we starting now when we have plenty of time?" asked Naruto.

"Because I like to start on projects early, so I don't have to worry about them later," Hinata told Naruto truthfully.

"Oh, well, I've never actually been over your house and today's a Friday so I think it will be perfect," said Naruto.

Hinata smiled. She had never invited Naruto over her house. She usually was asked by Naruto to come over to his house so she never actually was able to have him over to hers.

They talked some more about their project. Hinata learned that Naruto really had a thing for ninjas, even though he tried to play it cool, by acting like it was something he liked only as a kid. Hinata could really tell Naruto still liked ninjas a lot, though.

The bell rung and even though they would be seeing one another after the next period, they both didn't want to leave one another.

**Later, in art class:**

"What are you painting, Naruto? You've been quiet ever since you started," asked Hinata during art class.

Naruto had been silent the whole time he stepped in the art class. He was focusing on the painting he was making. He looked over at Hinata when she asked him what he was painting then put a finger to his lips and shook his head no, letting her know she would have to wait to see his painting.

Hinata pouted, "No fair, you always look at my paintings without asking and before their done!"

"Don't pout it only makes you look hot and you should get better at blocking my views from your paintings otherwise I'm always going to look, you know that," said Naruto as he put the finishing touches on his painting.

"Naruto," whined Hinata, all extra cute in Naruto's mind.

"Okay I'm done anyways miss baby," chuckled Naruto as he hand his painting over.

Hinata took a look at the painting and gasped loudly making the whole class and Kurenai sensei turn around to see what happen.

"What is wrong Hinata?" asked Kurenai with concern coming to the back of the room and looking at the picture Hinata was staring at.

The picture was titled in purple ribbon paint across the top, '_Hinata's favorite things_.' The picture then showed Hinata doing different things.

In one part of the picture Hinata was outside a landscape building planting flowers with a cinnamon bun in her mouth. She was wearing a purple garden apron that said _I love the color purple_. Then in another picture she was wearing a white apron with a picture of a soccer ball, she was in a painting studio and she was painting a picture of herself at a tennis match with a small fox on her shoulder. The last part of the picture showed Hinata shopping in a rock and pop music store with a t-shirt that said my best friend is over here with an arrow pointing to none other than Naruto.

"Naruto, how did you remember all my favorite things? You threw away that sheet on the first day in Kakashi's class," asked Hinata still stunned that he had compose a picture of everything she liked.

"Of course I threw it away Hinata but who said I need a piece of paper to remember everything about you," laughed Naruto.

Forgetting all eyes were on them, Hinata hopped up from her seat and hugged Naruto making him blush.

"Hina, it's no big deal, it's just a picture woman," Naruto said, still blushing from her touch.

Kurenai smiled at the two. Seeing there was nothing wrong with Hinata she walked back to her desk and did some painting her own self. She would look up every now and then to see Hinata and Naruto talking and laughing. She shook her head at their clueless selves, they both liked one another yet they have yet to confess to the other about how they feel. From the first time she met Naruto she would have never guess the rude boy who enter her room without knocking would be the type to not know how to confess his feelings to a girl.

"Hina, the bell rings in three minutes and you still haven't quit looking at that picture yet," chuckled Naruto.

Even when they were talking she would take side glances at the picture and then smiled.

"But it's so amazing Naruto, how can I not?" cooed Hinata.

Naruto smiled in triumph, no one ever said that about anything he did. "Well anyway, it's yours to have."

"Really?" asked Hinata.

"I made it for you, so yes," Naruto answered. Then they bell rang.

"Wait! Before everyone leaves, I forgot to tell you all that the Art show is coming up this week so if you want to enter a piece be my guest, but have it in Monday or by Tuesday at the latest. Now, you may all have a good weekend," said Kurenai as she packed up to leave.

Since it was Friday and on Friday her and her husband just brought all their unfinished paper work home, and teachers were able to leave at same times as students, Kurenai was out of the class just as quick as her students.

Naruto and Hinata walked to Hinata's locker, as they seemed to be doing for the past month. Choji and Shino walked up to the two before they could leave.

"You guys want to hang out today?" asked Choji.

"Naw, we are going to work on a project at Hinata's house," declined Naruto.

"Oh that blows… the one Kakashi sensei gave?" asked Choji.

"Yup," said Naruto and Hinata.

"What are you guys doing your projects on?" asked Hinata.

"I have to do mine on Samurai," beamed Choji.

"I'm doing mine on bugs and creatures," boasted Shino.

"Well that seems …," started Naruto.

"Whatever Naruto, get going. You guys will have to work all night with someone like you," joked Shino.

Then he whispered, "This is your chance to ask her out," in Naruto's ear before pushing him and Hinata down the hall way.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her outdoors to his black chopper. He learned that Hinata very much enjoyed riding in the back of his chopper.

They drove to her house to find that a few cars were outside of her house and that Kurenai and Asuma's car was already there.

Hinata and Naruto hopped off the chopper and walked to the door. They walked in and Naruto took a look around.

Her house was a normal two story house, but to Naruto, this seemed more cozy and cooler than his huge mansion. The light tan colors made the house seem warm and inviting; the many family pictures made him feel a little jealous of Hinata.

"Nice house," Naruto said.

"Namikaze, what are you doing here?" asked Asuma as he, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Shizune, and Genma came out of the kitchen into the living room with beers in their hands.

"Kakashi gave us a project to work on, so I invited Naruto over to get it done early," Hinata explained, not seeing the big deal.

"Okay then, you guys can go upstairs to your room and start working on it," said Kurenai.

"Okay," said Hinata as she grabbed Naruto's hand dragging him up the steps to her room.

"Kurenai, why did you allow them to work upstairs in her room, alone?" screeched Asuma.

"Asuma, are you actually worried?" asked Anko smirking.

"Yes, she is my daughter, after all! And boys, alone in a girls room, means sex. Way to go Kakashi! Giving out an assignment that forces them to work together!" growled Asuma as he turned to glare at his best friend.

"I am sorry Asuma, I really take my job seriously," said Kakashi taking a seat on the sofa making everyone look at him like, '_yea right_.'

"Anyway Asuma, they're working on a project and I doubt they'll do anything serious with us downstairs," Kurenai told him, taking a swig of her beer before taking a seat on the couch.

Meanwhile, Naruto had already found lots of information on Ninjas. They had begun printing off information and sorting through it. Hinata took a look at Naruto. He looked so serious right now, she giggled to herself, '_he must really be into this ninja stuff.'_

Wicked ideas came to her mind as she watches him tap his highlighter next to his jaw reading the papers intently. She snuck up on the unsuspecting Naruto and then tickled him. He jumped and then began to laugh.

"Hina….what… are…. You…doing?" asked Naruto as he laughed out the words.

"Pay back, for all the times you tickled me, Mister!" Hinata said, not letting up on her punishment.

Naruto fought with Hinata until he finally got free and began to tickle her back.

"Naru….No Fair," laughed Hinata as he tickled her stomach.

"No, it's plenty fair," Naruto laughed, tickling Hinata more as she twisted.

She kept trying to overturn Naruto and they both fell on the floor. Naruto ended up on top of Hinata and he pinned her hands to the ground to keep her from squirming. They stared at each other and Naruto leaned in for the kill….

"It's awful quiet up there," noted Anko.

"Yes, and we will go check," said Asuma, standing up already ready to run up the stairs.

"Okay, we can go check on them really quick," sighed Kurenai, getting up.

She and Asuma walked upstairs, and Asuma didn't knock. Asuma's eyes went wide. Naruto was sitting on top of Hinata with her arms pinned to the ground. His face was close to hers, and from what Asuma knew, this was_ not_ working on a project. It seemed more like getting ready to have sex.

Kurenai's eyes also went a little wide but didn't have the chance to react when Asuma shouted at Naruto. "What are you two doing?"

"We were studying but…," started Naruto.

"No we weren't," laughed Hinata enjoying the terrified looked on Naruto's face.

Naruto looked at Hinata like she was insane. She just gently pushed him off her since he let go of her arms and then stood up pulling Naruto up with her.

"Namikaze, you are so dead!" shouted Asuma.

"Not this time," giggled Hinata surprising everyone as she took Naruto's hand and sprinted down the stairs and out the door.

"Come on Naruto, let's go before they get out here!" yelled Hinata to the still in shocked Naruto.

He nodded, hopping in his chopper. Hinata got in also as he started his motorcycle and sped away. Naruto wondered what Hinata was thinking. He really was a bad influence on her. He had her doing pranks and all kinds of things.

Naruto then realized that he was heading to one of his favorite spots. So, he drove his chopper until he reached the area he wanted. He brought her to the heart of downtown where the White River State Park was. It is an oasis free of automobile traffic, tight spaces and din of an urban environment. The only noise is the sound from the waterfalls and fountains with a feeling of spaciousness from enormous expanses of lawn and wide pedestrian malls.

A major feature and key attraction that ties the park together is the Canal Walk that runs through the park. Getting off his bike, he heard Hinata gasp at the amazing view. They headed westward where a large waterfall passed a large fountain. He then headed to the east part of downtown where one of the best views was. There was a footbridge over the canal connecting to another park to White River Park . There were paddle boats to ride on the canal and during the evening like now, one can see the buildings reflect in the canal water from here. Lights illuminate the walkway at night giving a superb night view of the canal and skyline.

They sat on a bench as Hinata took in the view. "Wow Naruto, thanks for bringing me here. This is so amazing; I've never been here before."

"Really? This is my favorite fucking spot to hang out when I need to clear my head!" Naruto shouted.

"Thanks for bringing me," Hinata said.

"I probably shouldn't have because you nearly got me killed an hour ago!" Naruto reminded her.

"Naruto, the look on your face when I told my father that we weren't studying was hilarious, you looked so cute," laughed Hinata.

'_She thought I looked cute huh._ Maybe _I should ask her out now, this is the perfect chance. Okay Naruto get your act today man up and ask her.'_

"Hinata," Naruto started.

"Hmm….," Hinata hummed.

Naruto got up from the bench and walked near the edge of the walkway looking at water in the canal.

"Doesn't the water look nice?" Naruto said smirking. '_That's not what I wanted to ask her, come on Naruto!_'

Hinata got up from the bench and looked at the water then scooped some up in her hand throwing it at Naruto.

"Yea, it looks better on you though," she joked.

"You're dead, you know that right? You better start running or it's over!" Naruto lightheartedly warned, wiping the water off his face.

Hinata took off running along the walkway as Naruto chased after her. Then when he finally gave up on catching her they ran through the water near the fountains. After they got too cold to play anymore Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata with her back to him. She sucked in her breath, _what was Naruto doing?_

"Hina," Naruto started.

"Yes?" asked Hinata, shivering not from cold but his touch.

"Will you be my girl?"asked Naruto.

"What?" asked Hinata, not sure if she heard him right.

"Will you be my girl? If you don't want to, I understand. We can still be friends," Naruto said.

Hinata turned around in his arms, breaking his embrace. She stared into his ocean blue eyes making sure he wasn't playing like he always did with her. She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was not joking one single bit.

"Naruto, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Hinata squeaked.

Naruto smiled and pulled Hinata close to him. He gazed in her lavender eyes before stealing a kiss from her. When he pulled back Hinata traced her lips with her finger smiling.

"You stole my first kiss, Naruto Namikaze," Hinata said.

"Mind if I steal another one?" he asked smirking.

"Go ahead," Hinata replied as he leaned in, taking her lips for a second time.

The couple stood there for minutes kissing, wrapped up in one another's embrace before they finally decided to call it a night. Naruto drove Hinata back to her house.

When he walked her to the door he was shaking. Not because of their clothes (which had dried) but because he was nervous as hell.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Hinata noticing her boyfriend's scared look.

"Well, I'm sure Kurenai and Asuma are sitting up waiting for you to come in so they can come out here and kill me because of your little lie," Naruto said.

Hinata laughed. "I will tell them the truth when I walk in, and you need to get your backpack! It's still in my room! Stop being a scared-y cat, live a little!"

"Hina, you and I switched roles by accident or something and I ain't liking it. Now look, I had to deal with pissed off dads before many times but I never cared because I wasn't going to see the girl again. Now this is a whole different matter. I want to see you again and you're making up lies that could get me killed or worse. My manhood could be chopped the fuck off!" Naruto nearly shouted.

Hinata laughed even more. "I promise to tell them I was just joking and I didn't know you were a coward… I guess I have to rethink dating you," Hinata joked opening her door and walking in leaving enough room for Naruto to come in.

Naruto, not one to be called a coward, walked into the house. Asuma and Kurenai were sitting on the couch.

Neither of them said anything, because they both heard Hinata and Naruto's whole conversation. They decided to be cool since they now knew Hinata was joking with them earlier.

"I'm going to go get my backpack, and I wasn't doing anything earlier, just to let you know. And, I am officially dating Hinata." Naruto ran upstairs to grab his backpack.

"What, you and Naruto are officially dating now?" screamed Asuma.

"That's so sweet!" cooed Kurenai.

Hinata blushed. "Yea, but he scared of you two so be nice."

"I'm not scarred Hina!" Naruto shouted as he came back down stairs.

"You're not?" asked Asuma. Kurenai hit him telling him to be nice.

Naruto then gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips then told her goodnight before dashing out the house and taking off on his chopper.

Hinata smiled walking back upstairs, thinking of all the events up to the part where Naruto asked her to be his girl.

**AN: ****Finally I can move on to Naru/Hina make out scenes! FYI authors also hate writing slow process of a character getting together but we do it. Or at least that's how I feel. Anyway review please.**


	12. Chapter 12 Make out Paradise

**Chapter 12: Make out paradise **

The weekend went by too fast for Naruto. He took his girlfriend to see his concert on Saturday where his friends made fun of him about him being blind to the fact he liked Hinata the first time they met and then the females dragged Hinata away before he went on stage hogging her to themselves and Sunday they worked on his project. Now, Monday had come quicker than ever and Naruto found himself throwing on a pair of red sweat pants, white t-shirt, red g-shock, white shoes, red hat, and red jacket. He grabbed his back pack while snagging his cigarettes and keys as he ran down his steps into the kitchen where he was surprised to see his mother and father were both eating breakfast. Naruto, like always stuff some bacon in his mouth, grabbed a spoon, shoving some grits in his mouth, before grabbing toast so he could run out the house.

"Naruto, sit down and eat your breakfast. I know you're not in a hurry to get to school," ordered Minato.

"I agree, I am not in a hurry to get to school but I am in hurry to pick my girlfriend up so we aren't late to school. I don't mind being late to school but she can't, not only would she get in trouble but her parents would kill me," explained Naruto, jogging in place as he explained why he wasn't going to sit down and eat today.

"That's so sweet sweetheart. Well, hurry and don't be late to pick up Hinata," cooed Kushina, ignoring the part where he said he didn't mind being late.

"How did you know it was Hinata?" asked Naruto, very surprise and stopping his jogging in place, nearly losing his balance.

"I guessed. Since she was the girl you were so frustrated about last time when you didn't know how to present yourself since she was coming over, then all this weekend when you were talking on your cell phone I heard you saying the name Hinata," explained Kushina.

Naruto smiled. "Lucky guess, anyway your making me late, bye." Naruto sped out the door.

"Did he just say bye to us? And have a short conversation with us that didn't involve shut ups and I hate yous?" asked Minato at lost for words.

"Yes he did, that is the first time he said bye in a long time to us, I like this Hinata girl she makes Naruto more talkative and open up more," said Kushina.

"Well let's not get ahead of our self's she made him talk today," said Minato.

"No, not only today, he talked to me one morning about this Hinata girl," said Kushina even though she knew he was talking in trance he stilled talked to her.

"Really?" asked Mianto.

"Yup, so I really like this girl," said Kushina.

Minato smiled then walked over to his wife kissing her on the cheek. "Just don't go planning his wedding Kushina."

"A wedding, oh my, that would be so cute after a few years and the grandkids," screeched Kushina hopping form her spot making her husband fall back on his ass though she didn't pay it any mind since she was caught up in happiness.

"I never should have opened my mouth," sighed Minato shaking his head from the ground.

Hinata's Place

Hinata seemed more focus on wearing something cute for Naruto almost every day now that they were going out. So as she walked out her house and heard the horn of Naruto's Mercedes g-wagon she locked the door and skipped to Naruto's car wearing a white tee-shirt that read Barbie in pink lettering across it and a picture of a Barbie. Then she had on pink jumper shorts and white and pink new balance with neon green laces.

"Dang Hina you want your boyfriend to crash his car? Dressing all cute like that will do the trick," Naruto joked as she got in his car.

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Thanks, that's what I was aiming at hun." She then leans over kissing his cheeks before putting on her seat belt.

"Now I can get use to kisses in the morning," he said.

She blushes again, she would never stop blushing even if she was now dating Naruto. It was habit and he told her she was cute when she blushed so in her eyes it was all the more reason too.

Naruto turned on some music but put it on low as he and Hinata ended up talking the whole ride on the way to school. He held Hinata's hand as they walked into the building together. Hand in hand they strolled over to Choji's locker where he and Shino stood talking.

"Was up Chubbs, S.A.," Naruto greeted his friends.

"Hi Choji, Shino," Hinata also greeted them.

"Sup you two," the boys both replied.

"Nothing much…," Naruto said but was looking at Hinata's lips like he was going to attack them soon.

Hinata blushed from the stare Naruto was giving her.

"Naruto… I think I'm going to say hi to everyone over there really quick," Hinata said all while having trouble looking at Naruto because of the sexy look he had on his face.

"Okay Hina," said Naruto as he let go his girlfriends hand so she could walk over to her friends.

"Your more love struck then I was when I met Sayomi," said Choji.

"Shut up, chubbs, Sayomi doesn't stop sucking face with you until she needs to breath or say something," said Naruto.

"He's right," said Shino stopping Choji from denying the claims.

"Hey what can I say I'm a charming man," joked Choji.

"You're going to become like Kankuro if you keep talking like that," Joked Naruto.

"Ugh… don't compare me to the lady killer," snorted Choji.

"Hahaha… your crazy Chubbs," laughed Naruto.

"Anything big this week?" asked Shino.

"Not that I know of but I bet we have a gig on Saturday or something so text Kankuro," Naruto said yawing making him stretch his arms and turn his head.

This made him see Kiba's arm land of Hinata's shoulder even though she removed it curtsey of Naruto telling her earlier that he didn't like when Kiba did that. Naruto was still pissed at the scene though. Kiba must have not seen them holding hands earlier.

Naruto walked over to where Hinata was standing with her friends or in Naruto's mind, losers.

"Hinata," called Naruto making her turn around.

He captured her lips with his as soon as she turned around and then placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer lowering his hands on her ass. She pulled back embarrassed that he touched her ass in front of everyone and that they were kissing like that.

"Naruto, what was that for?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know, I just wanted to kiss my hot girlfriend, I can't kiss my girlfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"But we might get in trouble, were in school," said Hinata, blushing as she noticed all her friends looking at her and some random kids also.

"Hehehe… Hina… there is no way we can get in any big trouble by kissing," laughed Naruto giving her a foxy smile and lusty look.

She blushed. "The bell is going to ring so Naruto…"

"Give me a kiss and then I will let you go to class otherwise you're going to be late today," Naruto told his blushing girlfriend.

She blushed but made a fist in his shirt pulling him towards her before kissing him. Naruto kissed her back licking her lip making her open her mouth so his tongue could explore the inside of her sugary mouth. Ring! The bell warning everyone to get to class rang. Yet the couple didn't hear it because they were so caught up in the kiss. So Choji and Shino pulled Naruto away from Hinata so they could all get to class on time.

"What hatters," Naruto muttered as he entered homeroom. Choji just laughed it off as the day began. Then as soon as first period start all of Hinata's friends looked at Naruto liked he stole their precious cookie or something but Naruto didn't worry about it he was busy talking to Choji most of the class anyways.

Second period Asuma let up on his torture on Naruto only because he and Hinata were dating and he didn't want her boyfriend to look like a dumbass. Still he had to remind Naruto and Choji not to sleep in his class about every sixty seconds causing him to get pissed at the two. Then he made them stand up until they were sure they wouldn't fall asleep in class for the rest of period. This meant they were standing the whole class period because they couldn't keep their eyes open even during standing.

Choji and Naruto limped to third period their legs numb from standing like that for a long period of time. Shino looked at them weirdly as they sat down next to him.

"Don't even ask smart-ass, I see it coming right now but don't even ask," said Naruto, referring to look Shino was giving them because how they were walking.

"I wasn't going to say anything," said Shino but as small smirk appeared on his face yet disappeared as soon as it came.

Naruto ignored Shino's smirk then sighed as he seen Gai started class but then jogged over towards the trio.

"Guys play a little tennis with everyone so we can have equal teams please," begged Gai.

"NO," they yelled.

"Why not? Just be youthful for one day!" begged Gai.

"I was planning on it until Asuma-sensei basically broke me and Choji's legs today with his punishment! So now since are legs hurt so bad I decided against playing any sports today," Naruto told the green stick of winter fresh.

"You mean Asuma sensei is keeping you from your youthfulness," cried Gai.

"That is right so I'm sorry we can't play," Naruto said.

"And I can't play because I got a lazy partner for Kakashi sensei English class so I will have use my energy to type the report all by myself since Kakashi is not giving much in-class time or making my partner work," lied Shino.

"Esshhhhhhhhh…. Kakashi and Asuma are making it hard to be youthful in my class! Afterschool I will challenge them to a youthful fight and make sure they won't do anything to affect your effort in my class," shouted Gai as he ran away with anime tears spilling out his eyes.

"I wonder who is going to win the fight between the three," said Choji.

"Kakashi and Asuma will probably knock out Gai first, then they will go their separate ways or it will be a draw," Said Shino.

"Naw, Kakashi will definitely kick both their asses," Said Naruto.

"How do you know?" asked Choji.

"Trust me, I've known Kakashi too long to no he can kick ass," Said Naruto.

"Moving on to a brighter subject we guys need to do something this Friday," said Shino.

"Like what?" asked Choji.

"Who knows but we can't bring are girls… they can come to the gig on Saturday since Kankuro texted me last period and said we indeed had a gig on Saturday," said Shino.

"Get tired of Fu already," joked Naruto.

"Nope but if we invite the girls every time we hang then will never really be chilling it just becomes a make out feast," said Shino.

"You're right, well then how about we play on the mini go karts at Gaara's house. I haven't been to Gaara's pad in months and we haven't ridden the mini go karts in years," said Naruto.

"Seems okay to me but don't you also have mini go karts?" asked Choji.

"Yea but my track is only one mile and a straight, that's no fun… Gaara's is inside and has straights, curves, and loops, plus it's three miles long if you count the loops and curves," said Naruto.

"Dang that's tight," said Choji.

"We should go over to Gaara's yes but afterwards since we're playing games, how about we have a paintball war also?" asked Shino.

"I didn't know you were into that, hell yea! I just got a few new paint guns anyways and Gaara got a ton at his house," said an excited Naruto.

"I'm usually not into paintball fights but Fu dragged me to one and it was fun but don't think I don't collect bugs anymore," said Shino.

"Paint ball war… do I need bring something, never had one before," said Choji.

"Don't worry Gaara's has plenty enough to share. I also have lots of stuff too. So don't worry just show up to my house Friday," said Naruto.

"Great then it's set," said Choji.

"Yea now the bell rings in 5…4…3…2….," the bell ringed as Naruto counted down.

"Yes, fucking best period of the day, lunch!" yelled Naruto jumping up with new found energy.

"Where does he store all that energy?" asked Choji looking at his friend who was walking fast, dipping and weaving through the hallways.

"That's what I would like to know," said Shino as he followed his friend.

Naruto sat at the usually lunch table as Shino and Choji got food their food then came to sent down with him.

"Ugh…. What's taking Hina so fucking long? I'm hungry," whined Naruto.

"Naruto we got here about five minutes ago so hold your horses," said Shino.

"TSch… shut up smart-ass," complained Naruto.

"Look there is Hinata," saidChoji, pointing behind Naruto.

Naruto jump out his seat ready to tackle his girlfriend but then he didn't see anything at all then he heard snickering and high fiving.

"I can't believe you Chubbs , I mean I would have kind of expected this from smart-ass since he is sneaky and all but you have let me down," pouted Naruto.

"hahahah you should have seen your face," laughed Choji.

"Idiot," laughed Shino.

" Tsch… where did I find these two," said Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Hinata as she appeared a smile on her face.

"Choji and Shino are being jerks, I'm hungry, I want a kiss, I could go on," Naruto said a smirking as he said the last things.

Hinata blushed giving him a bowl of ramen like always. "Hina…I'm still missing something," whined Naruto looking at her with a 'you know what I mean look.'

Hinata turned shy looking away from Naruto. "How about we go to the patio?" asked Shino.

"I'm up for it," said Choji.

"We haven't sat in patio in while, sure," said Hinata.

"I guess I have no choice, though I don't object," Said Naruto picking up his ramen with one hand and sliding his other hand around Hinata's waist.

When they got out to the patio they all seemed to have spots they were must comfort with. After Naruto finished eating he strolled over to Hinata and laid his head in her lap as she place a flower she had been twirling earlier on his ear then ran her fingers through his messy hair. Choji sat on the red table while Shino was looking at a few bugs near the flower garden.

In the Lunchroom

"Hinata is going out with Naruto this is so crazy," said Ino.

"I know, when did they hook up… that kiss this morning shocked the crap out of me too," added Sakura.

"Same here and it look so sexy," whined Ino wishing it could be her. Now not only did Choji who use to give all his attention to her now have a girlfriend but her shyest and most awkward friend of hers scored a hottie.

"Ino don't say that, it was disgusting," said Tenten and Neji both not liking the thoughts of their cousin's kiss being hot.

"Whatever I'm going to go talk to them," said Ino.

"Ino last time you did that there was a fight and Hinata got mad at us, do you remember," shouted Kiba.

"Yea and I'm sorry. Plus I'm seriously going to talk to them nicely, Hinata doesn't sit with us much so I making an effort to sit with them," said Ino.

"You never make effort but, I coming with so you don't cause anything troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"You said that last time and a fight still broke out," pointed out Sai.

"I know, it was because Kiba came over when they were walking away and got involved," replied Shikamaru.

"Hey," whined Kiba.

"Anyways I'm going see ya," Ino said dashing away.

"I'm not going because if another unyouthful fight happens Gai won't think of me as capable to lead the soccer team anymore," said Lee.

"I think I will stay here and let Ino get into trouble also," said Kiba.

"Me too," said Sai, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Well I'm going," said Shikamaru walking off catching up to Ino as she open the door to the patio.

Hinata lazily lifted her eyes to stare at Ino and Shikamaru as they came out to the patio. Naruto had fallen asleep in Hinata's lap and reached up to hug Hinata like a pillow placing his hand around her waist. Choji stared at Ino then Shikamaru but didn't say anything. Shino stop playing with bugs now watching the two with stealthy eyes.

"What do you want Ino, Shikamaru?" question Hinata finding her voice to speak.

"I wanted to talk… you know hang with you a little get to know your new friends and boyfriend," said Ino.

"I came because she can be troublesome…the clouds out here are nice," said Shikamaru lying down on the grass staring up at the clouds.

Hinata looked at Shino and noticed he went back to his playing with bugs and Choji back to watching the butterflies. She guessed they didn't care if Ino and Shikamaru came out here so she didn't say anything more.

"So Hinata how long have you and Naruto been going out? Did you just start dating? Is he a good kisser? What-

"Ino shut up your making this place undreamy," complained Shikamaru.

Ino sighed and left Hinata alone. She then got up taking a seat next to Choji.

"Hey Choji," said Ino.

"Ino," said Choji, he was still upset with her about many of things.

"I am sorry about what I did you know," Ino whispered her apology embarrassed for everyone to hear.

"Ino, why are you apologizing to me? I know you don't mean it," yelled Choji.

Pain was written all of her face from that remark. "Choji I do, I do mean what I said, I want to say sorry please forgive me."

"I forgive you Ino, but I do not want to talk to you right now it hurts to much so please try to understand," said Choji getting up walking near Shino leaving Ino to think.

Ino looked after Choji with sadden eyes but listen to his request, leaving him alone.

"Hmm…Hina-chan you are so warm," muttered Naruto as he started to awake from his nap making Hinata blush from his words.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata trying see if he was fully awake.

Naruto lifted his head to stare at Hinata. Then he placed a kiss on her lips so light but yet so sweet. That one kiss though started a burning desire for more kisses which meant Naruto placing more kiss upon Hinata's lips shortly after they started to make out, not taking any noticed to anyone else around them.

"I don't mean to be troublesome but it's almost time to get back to class so if you guys are going to make out you might want to do that later," stated Shikamaru.

Naruto pulled apart from Hinata at the sound of Shikamaru's voice. He looked at Shikamaru then he noticed Ino also.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Naruto.

"While you were sleeping on Hinata's lap they came out here and been out here every since," said Shino in a bored tone.

"What the fuck and nobody woke me?" yelled Naruto.

"You looked so peaceful," chuckled Choji.

"Also they didn't come out here to start any problems so there is nothing to get excited about," said Shino.

"Shutup… But I guess they are Hina friends," muttered Naruto.

"Are you mad?" asked Hinata.

"Naw, I'm cool, now how many minutes of making out do we have before we have until we have to go to class?" he asked.

The bell ringed as if to answer his question making him groan in annoyance.

"Fuck?" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto," said Hinata.

He sighed and rolled his eyes then stood up offering a hand for Hinata to take. Naruto then walked Hinata to her class holding her hand. He kissed her on her cheek winked at her and dash off to his next class.

Hinata smiled as Naruto left.

"Soooo Hinata ," said Ino who had been standing next to Hinata the whole time but felt ignored with the presence of Naruto around.

"Hmmm….," said Hinata thinking about the way Naruto lips and hers connected.

"What are you doing Friday?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing," said Hinata snapping out of her daze.

"Then how about we have girls night Friday night at your place or minds?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, we can have girl's night at my house," said Hinata.

"Great then me and Ino will bring the nail polish and girl stuff," said Sakura

"Yea sure but Tenten-

"Don't worry about Tenten, we will force her to put on some make up," said Ino.

"Okay," Said Hinata knowing that if they got in a ten feet radius of Tenten with makeup then it would be sudden death.

"Class, take your seats," said Asuma making everyone scramble to their seats as class started.

English

Naruto patiently waited at the door of Kakashi's class for Hinata. He would have waited at her locker then walked to class with her but he didn't want to seem as if he was whipped. Yet his patients was wearing thin, if she didn't hurry up and get to class he was going to drag her to class. So when he saw his raven hair beauty near the door, lust consumed him. She didn't even have time to give him a nice greeting before he pulled her into a hot yet sloppy kiss. When he pulled away he left her feeling hungry for more.

"I should punish you for taking so long Hina-chan," he whispered against her ear bringing her back to reality.

Hinata blushes a bright red. Not from Naruto's sexy voice but from the looks the whole class was giving them.

"Naruto… Not now," she tried to scold him but it came out as a cute little pout.

"Why, Kakashi doesn't show up until later anyways," he argued.

"Naruto," she pouted but her voice was put to rest when he took her lips again. She couldn't argue with him when he was kissing her like this.

Naruto for his part had stopped listening to Hinata and instead was enjoying himself in the wonderful kiss. He placed his hands around her bublompious ass squeezing gently enough for her to moan softly and open her mouth allowing him to snake his tongue in. He felt Hinata's hands get tangled up at the hem of his shirt. He didn't know if he could control himself. He felt like he just might take her right then and there in the class room in front of everyone.

"Hey, you two stop all of that making out in my class, you can do that when you get home," yelled Kakashi as he walked into the class room breaking the lovers up.

Hinata face went beet red, the whole class was staring at her and Naruto like they just seen the most amazing thing ever.

"I want boyfriend like that," She heard some girl whisper as she and Naruto took their seats.

The whole rest of the class Hinata had to make sure her boyfriend was not on her too much which was really hard since she found him so unbearably handsome that she often wanted to jump his bones herself. Though for the most part she kept herself in check although she didn't do too well at not getting scolded by Kakashi who would scold them every second for making out in the class.

Later Art Class

Hinata giggled as Naruto used his fingers to lightly trace over her arm tickling her skin. They were supposed to be painting but as soon as they got into class Naruto stopped her from doing so by attacking her with his love which she couldn't deny.

"Naruto we need to pick out a painting to put in the art show. We have to stop playing around!" Hinata tired to sound demanding but the silly smirk on Naruto's face showed that he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Naruto," Hinata continued to pout his name cutely.

"Fine but I already know what I want to put in the art show so how about me and you do something that involves us having fun?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you may have picked a picture but I haven't so I need to pick one or paint one and you're supposed to be painting regardless so get on it." Hinata said this with as much authority that any shy girl could muster, which wasn't much.

Naruto let out a small chuckle as his girlfriend tried to scare him by putting her tiny hands on her hips. He shook his head and faced his canvas deciding to stop bothering Hinata for a little while. Though the problem was it seemed as if Naruto couldn't go two seconds without talking to her. He was itching to speak to her even though they would talk to one another in a few minutes or at the end of class.

Finally Naruto got tired of staying silent. "You know, too much silence is not good for some people," Hinata said interrupting Naruto before he could speak.

Naruto smiled glad that Hinata had spoke before him now he would have a reason to be talking to her. "Can't stop talking to me for a few seconds, can you Hina?"

"No, I could just tell that you were itching to speak to me. I wanted to help you out because I thought you die if you couldn't speak to me," Laughed Hinata.

"Hinata you are so right, I can't stay away from you, so why try," admit Naruto.

Hinata did her signature move, turning red. "I'm not that irresistible."

"If you were me then you wouldn't say that Hina," Naruto snorted leaning over to place a kiss on her milky cheeks.

"Naruto not in class," Hinata scolded him for the eighth time that day making him roll his crystal blue eyes.

"If you can stop me then maybe I will think about it," Naruto cocky shot back as he continue to have his way by throwing light kisses on her cheeks.

"I hate to be a party pooper Mr. Namikaze but you two need to get back to work. You can kiss her later," Kurenai said sternly.

Naruto sighed, the teachers called the shots and there wasn't much he could so about that. "Looks like you get your way for now Hina."

Hinata giggled as she continued to work on her art work. Although she always scolded Naruto she had to admit she did like when he kissed her anywhere not caring who saw and she felt a little bit lonely now that he wasn't touching her.

"Hinata, do you want to finish the project over my house today?" asked Naruto not looking up from painting.

"Yes, but do you not like my house?" She questioned.

"I like it but there is Asuma and ….

Hinata laughed. "I understand Naruto. You are scared to get in trouble with Asuma."

"Hey that is not true. A man is never scared Hinata, come on." Naruto denied.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot a man is never sacred," giggled Hinata.

"Stop making fun of me Hina," Naruto pouted looking like a hurt fox.

Hinata laughed her ass off at the sight of a pouting Naruto. He looked adorable, if she had a camera at the moment she would take a picture of him. Then a light bulb went off in her head. She would paint the adorable fox like Naruto on her canvas to turn in for the art show.

"Naruto, can you stay like that for a little while?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't move, I want to paint you with maybe a little editing of my own." She answered.

"Sure thing babe," Naruto said not moving from his position.

Hinata had to restrain from laughing the whole time she painted him because he looked like a fox a lot. A cute confused fox but a fox. She finished with a sigh just as the bell rang. She picked up the painting that she wanted to enter into the art show and walked up to Kurenai's desk.

"I place my name and all on it. This is the one I will be entering into the art contest," Hinata said handing her the canvas.

"Thank you Hinata, I will make sure it is entered." Kurenai replied then watched as Naruto slipped his art work on her desk also.

"Are you turning this in Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Umm...yea." Naruto said.

Kurenai took a look at his picture and understood while he was acting all nervous and had to let out a small chuckle.

"By the way Kurenai I'm going over his house this afternoon." Hinata said.

"Alright don't be out to late." Kurenai said not looking up from her papers.

"Bye," Naruto called as he took Hinata's hand leaving the room.

While Hinata looked through her locker for the books she would need for the day she noticed she was missing her English book.

"Naruto I'll be right back I think I left my English book in Kakashi's class," Hinata said as she dashed down the hall.

As he waited at her locker he closed his eyes waiting on her return. Then he heard someone call his name. He opened his eyes to see it was no other than Neji and Kiba standing in front of him.

"Naruto," Neji spat his name like venom.

"What is it?" Naruto asked not much into talking right now.

"We thought we just give you a little warning." Hissed Kiba.

Naruto pushed off Hinata's locker and stood up straight narrowing his eyes at the two boys.

"What do you mean give me a warning?" Naruto growled.

"Hinata is like a sister to me and Kiba. We want allow her feelings to get hurt or stomped on by nobody. In essence, if anything happens and you hurt her in any way we will hunt you down." Neji threaten.

"You will feel the worse pain ever if you do something to her so don't forget that. She's too good for your type, you're lucky to have her." Kiba gritted the words out.

Naruto glared at the two boys then he saw Hinata coming down the hall with her English book in hand. He flipped Neji and Kiba the bird as he strolled near Hinata meeting her halfway.

"Got everything?" Naruto asked her.

"Yea but was that Kiba and Neji back there?" Hinata replied.

"Yea they were looking for you but they said it wasn't important." Naruto lied.

There was no reason for her to know that her brother figures had just threatened him.

_Naruto's place…_

Naruto and Hinata had a good ninety percent of their project done and decided to take a break. They sat in the kitchen Hinata was on top of the counter eating ice cream while Naruto stood watching her.

A lot of things had been on his mind since he met Hinata. He was curious about her past and wanted to know more.

"Hinata I want to know more about you. Tell me about yourself." Naruto said.

Hinata stopped in mid lick of her ice cream a frown creasing her face. "What do you mean?"

"I want to know about things of your past. How's a sweet girl like mine get punishment, where her curfew is five pm? You said that you always haven't lived with Kurenai who did you live with before?

He watched her grimace as if in pain. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay I want to but it's the easiest thing for me to talk about so try to understand if I stop."

Naruto nodded waiting for her to go in.

**AN: So it has been a long ass time, yes, I know. My excuse is, I don't really have one besides my USB with this finished story on it stop working all of a sudden when I had plug it in one day and although I had up to chapter 16 completed I was so disgusted that I didn't want to go on but I have decided what the hell, I will post what I got and rewrite it. With that being said, after sixteen, I can't promise I will be posting every day because I am in college and working in the film industry so I tend to be more busy then I was when I was in high school so after sixteen expect week after week updates. I don't care if you bash my excuse because I know I use to bash others but I shall finish this story know that! And now I will end with saying Baddazz is Back Bitchez!**


	13. past and present

**Chapter 13: The Past and the Present**

"_No, it's okay I want to but it's not the easiest thing for me to talk about so try to understand if I stop."_

_Naruto nodded waiting for her to go on._

"As you know my name is Hinata Hyuga not Hinata Sarutobi or Hinata Yuhi because neither Kurenai nor Ausma are my real parents. My real parents are name Hiashi and Maya Hyuga. My mother Maya Hyuga was a very nice caring person. She was the best mom anyone could have ever asked for. Even though my memory of her is sort of faint, I still remember her beautiful smiles and warm embraces," Hinata began.

Naruto wanted to ask her what happen but knew she was getting to that so he waited patiently trying not to interrupt her story.

"My mom had the same color raven hair as me but her eyes were a dark blue. I guess that is why I always liked people with blue eyes," she tried to make a joke to calm her nerves a bit.

"She was a pretty woman who worked at a nursing home helping the elderly. She loved to volunteer her time at many places because she said you should always give to the less fortunate if you can. And my parents could definitely afford to give back so my mother always did and my father loved her like the world. He used to be a kind man and our family seemed perfect….I mean my dad and I would love to surprise my mom with flowers and such or kidnap my mom and force her to take a break from work to eat lunch with us. Soon we learned the news of my mom being pregnant with my younger sister. My dad and I were truly excited to have another member of our family.

My sister was born and everything seemed great. I just started to go to school in the city of Kira where I lived at the time and my dad and mom always use to take turns on deciding who would pick me up from school. Even though at first they just wanted to hire a chauffeur to pick me up and drive me to school, I being the baby I was wouldn't allow it. Then one day when it was my father's turn to pick me up, he ended up getting held up in a business meeting and sent my mother to pick me up."

Tears began to flow from Hinata's eyes and her ice cream that she still was holding started melting and dripping on the floor and running alongside her arms as if it understood her pain. Naruto not caring about the fact that Hinata held ice cream in her hand ran to her and hugged her against his body.

"You don't have to continue Hinata." He tried to comfort her.

She shook her head against his chest. "I haven't talked about this in a while and I feel like I need to get this out if you are still willing to listen."

"Of course as long as you want to."

She nodded taking a deep breath before continuing on, "My mother was on her way to pick me up and she knew how much I loved a snack before she picked me up. She stopped at a nearby store buying me some of my favorite candy and walked out the store with all intentions of picking me up. Yet some guy notice that my mom was married to the one and only Hiashi Hyuga aka the rich guy so he decided to mug my mom."

Hinata cried harder choking back sobs and Naruto hugged her tighter to tell her it was alright.

"My mom gave him the money but the guy decided to take her life as a souvenir also. What type of person kills a mother of two, one who works hard and never done a thing to hurt a living soul?" Hinata cried.

"That asshole, I'm so sorry Hinata," Naruto whispered as he rub her back.

Hinata pulled away from Naruto slowly to wipe her eyes with her stick hands.

"When…when they found my mom she had my favorite candy clutch in her hand. But do you want to know the worst part of it…"

"I…I… said I hated her, I had been waiting outside for a few hours not knowing what was going on with my mom. And I said I hated her when I didn't know, I didn't know that she was dying. When my mom's younger sister, Kurenai came picked me up I threw a fit claiming I didn't want to leave until my mom got there. She tried to keep from outright telling me that my mom had died but I continued to be stubborn until she finally broke and told me that my mom had died. As a five year old I didn't know how to think when I learned my mom was dead. I didn't take it serious at first. Even when we got to the hospital and everyone was crying.

I still didn't believe my mom was dead until I started to notice that she was never coming back she would never be picking me up. As a result I thought I killed my mom and apparently my dad too. He would send me glares almost every time I walked passed him. He treated me like a dog always telling me I was no good, a useless kid and would never amount to nothing. He said I was a piece of trash that needed to be thrown away. As the years went on he started to get abusive. Pushing me if I stepped to close to him, he would treat my younger sister nice because he claimed she was an angel and I was the devil.

I lost all confidence because of him and began to stutter very bad, secluding myself from people. It didn't help when Neji came over and he was going though his 'boys are better than girls' stage and began calling me names making me actually believe them. And though, my uncle Hizashi tried to keep my dad from treating me that way by coming over to talk him, my uncle's words went death to my father's ears. Hizashi then told my dad he needed to go to therapy otherwise he would he have me taken away. My father agreed and tricked my uncle into believing he was treating me nicer when in reality he got worst."

"What about Kurenai?" Naruto asked clenching his fist pissed that someone could be so mean to his Hina.

"At the time Kurenai had made herself busy for the past five years by trying to get her degree in psychology and counseling. So she barley stopped by."

"So I stayed tormented until the day of my eleventh birthday when Kurenai came to visit with her boyfriend Asuma. She had showed up unexpected and thank god she did because my dad wanted to kill me that day. I don't remember exactly why but I sort of remember some of the main details like it was yesterday…

_Flashback…_

I just turned eleven but it was weird because it didn't feel like my birthday. From what I hear at school birthdays are supposed to be fun you are suppose to have a cake, friends over, streams and banners. Yet I never had a birthday like that, though it was not because I was poor, no, I knew I was far from it. I just didn't get to have those types of birthday parties my sister did. Hanabi always had parties like that but I wasn't even invited to those I was force to stay in my room during those times. So for some reason I thought if I asked nicely my dad would let me have a least one cool big birthday. I dragged myself up from my bed strolling to my father's office. As soon as I entered his home office his cold eyes narrowed at me giving me a death glare.

"What do you want?" He barked at me harshly making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"I-i-i-i-… Can I h-h-have a b-b-b-irthday party?" I managed to struggle out stuttering, my teeth rattling against one another.

"A party," he repeated in a mocking voice, "Why the hell should I…. allow a stupid idiot of a child like you…. have a party?"

I started to cry, I tried not to but it really hurt to have my father calling me such names.

"I-i-I been g-g-good father, i-i-i-I want to b-b-be like n-n-n-ormal girls w-w-with a b-b-birthday party," I cried.

I should have known better to say something like that to my father. As soon as all the words empty my mouth my father was on his feet and his fist balled. He glared at me harder than I ever thought possible.

"You stupid piece of shit! Your telling me that you should get a birthday party and that you want to be normal, normal girls don't got killing their nice moms and you say you've been good? Don't make me laugh you whore!" He finished his words with a mighty roar and his fist clashed into my jaw.

A sickening crack was heard as his fist landed into my jaw breaking bones. I fell against the floor after the powerful blow shaking like a leaf on a tree not wanting to face another punch like that. Yet I was wishing for too much because he didn't seem satisfied with the first punch. He continued to land blows, his fist flying wildly into my body like I was some type of punching bag. I covered my face and head crouched in a fetal position scared to death and not sure what I had done wrong.

Even while he continued to beat on me like a sack of potatoes I wanted to please him. I wanted to make him love me and I wanted his attention, I wanted him to look at me. I began to think that what he was doing to me was his way of loving me and at least he was giving me some attention right.

I even contemplated if I died maybe I would make him happy and that I should die because his happiness is all I could hope for. While I was caught up in my wild thoughts I didn't know how close I was to actually dying.

My body was bleeding internally, I had many broken ribs which nearly were poking my lungs, and my legs were broken which I found this all out later at the hospital. At the moment though I didn't care to worry about a possible future I only was looking for the near ending.

My body was slipping to an unconscious state as my father took his hands and rammed then against my now unprotected head nearly cracking my skull…

**Normal POV:**

Kurenai walked into the house after the fifth time of knocking with her boyfriend by the name of Asuma following closely behind. Kurenai had felt guilty for not visiting her oldest sister's kids after such a long time and she wanted to make up for it by visiting them more. For starters she thought bringing Hinata a birthday gift and seeing her on her birthday would be a great way to make up for it.

Yet she didn't expect what was to come. She looked around not seeing anyone but hearing a lot of bang coming from upstairs. Something told her to go upstairs and so she did until she came to the door where the noises were coming from. Hiashi loud voice could be heard through the door. Kurenai blinked at the harsh words Hiashi was using but then she gasp when she open the door to his office to see the horrid sight in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER HAISHI?" yelled a pissed off Kurenai.

Hiashi turned around to see red and coal black eyes glaring at him. He looked like a mad man, his suit shirt messed up, his long hair untamed, his fist bloody with Hinata's, and his eyes wide.

"Stay out of this!" He hissed.

"STAY OUT OF WHAT?" She yelled back then she said, "Come on Asuma we are taking her to the hospital."  
"I SAID STAY OUT THIS KURENAI! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" yelled the angered Hiashi.

"If you touch my girl then you will be the one dead old man, now, watch out the way so we can get the girl," growled Asuma.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" hollered Hiashi as he tried to ram Asuma.

Asuma grabbed Hiashi by the shoulders and then punched him in the stomach and continued to give him a beating while Kurenai gently picked up Hinata.

"Asuma stop, let's go see if we can find the younger one name Hanabi then we need to get Hinata to the hospital immediately," said Kurenai.

Asuma looked at Hiashi once more then punch him one last time before allowing him to fall to the ground and following Kurenai out of the room. They search the house quickly to find that Hanabi was not in the house so they set off to the hospital driving way pass the speed limits.

When they reached the hospital Hinata was taken to the emergency ward immediately while the doctors asked Asuma and Kurenai questions. When they were allowed to go see Hinata in her room, the multiple punches to head had fractured her skull in multiple places-most horrifically, at the base of her cranium. This had severed her left carotid artery, the main source of blood to that side of her brain, and the fractured bone had blocked off the major vein draining blood from her brain. So in an instant, the normal blood flow was destroyed. And yet small connections between some of the largest blood vessels were still open, and her blood was rerouting itself to supply and drain her brain. What the doctors feared now was that a clot could break off from the blocked artery and result in a stroke.

Kurenai burst in tears when she walked in the room to see Hinata in such a condition, with bandages wrapped around her head as if she was some type of mummy and dozens of wires connected to her body. Asuma placed his hand on Kurenai's back as she laid her head on Hinata's lap, the sleeping snow white.

**Later on Sometime that week…. Hinata POV:**

When I finally awoken later on that week I struggled to open my eyes because they felt as if they were taped shut for centuries. I was afraid, afraid that I had died, afraid that I would be alone forever. Yet when my eyes finally fluttered open after a moment's battle I could see light and the blurry outlines of people. Even though I could tell I was not alone anymore I was still afraid because I didn't know where I was at and the I was afraid because I never felt in so much pain in my life. My eyes stung as if someone had poured gallons upon gallons of bleach in a bathtub and I had swan through it with no goggles and my eyes open. My eye sockets were literally on fire, my body burned, and I felt as if someone dropped a ton of bricks on me. So I did what I felt was the only thing I could do. I started to cry but because I didn't know where I was at I tried to cry as quietly as possible.

"Hinata you awake?" I heard a female say softly her voice strained.

In response I jumped in fear and naturally scooted away from the blurry female outline that moved towards me.

"What is wrong, Hinata? Why are you crying? Does something hurt? Don't worry about Haishi he not going to hurt you again? Hinata tell me what is wrong?" The blur shot out tons of questions.

"I-i-i-I Can't s-s-see, my body hurts," I cried to the unknown female.

"Oh Hinata, You poor thing it will be alright I promise, everything will get better," the woman confidently told me.

**End of Flashback**

"I soon found out that woman was Kurenai and that she had stayed with me every since I entered the hospital only leaving to take a shower. I was surprised to know that she cared about me so much. As a matter fact I was surprised that anyone cared so much but I was grateful. She and Asuma had been there for me while I was hurt. Then later on that week after I got much better and was able to check out they told me that I would be moving in with them over ice cream.

They celebrated my birthday on that day like a real birthday party with ice cream and cake. Neji also came along with his father who Kurenai talked to while I was in the hospital about setting up a party for me. That was the beginning of my bettered life. When I moved in with Kurenai and Asuma in their small apartment in Konoha she had just started working at Konoha High School and Asuma had already been working there so they enrolled me and the rest is history. After a while we moved to this bigger house when the two of them got married."

"What about your sister? What Happened to her?" Naruto asked after hearing the story.

"When Kurenai took my case to court Hanabi thought that it was stupid of Kurenai and said I got what I deserved that day. She also didn't want to live with Kurenai but stay with my father. Kurenai still wanted to have Hanabi live with us but in court Haishi had all the judges in his favor. The only reason I am with Kurenai is because he allowed it and said he didn't want me anymore," Hinata explained.

"Well you're better off without them Hinata," Naruto said squeezing Hinata tighter in his arms.

"Thanks Naruto," She said burying her head into his chest.

"Tsch…I been such a jerk to my parents and now that I heard your life story I feel like I should be grateful," He openly confessed after a moment.

Hinata raised her head from Naruto's chest and pulled away from him to stare in his sea blue eyes.

"Naruto, how have you been a jerk to your parents?"

"I really don't want to tell you," Naruto pouted looking away from her, "If I told you might not like me."

"Naruto I would never dislike you. You're amazing and everyone makes mistakes. So whatever it is that you done, as long as you apologize I'm sure your parents will be forgiving."

"That is just it Hinata. I don't know how to go about apologizing to them. I blamed them for the deaths of two people who were really important to me and stopped having any type of relationship with them."

"Who were these two important people and why did you blame your parents?"

He exhaled slowly as if releasing the pain, "Those two important people were Jiraiya and Anna."

"Jiraiya and Anna," She repeated trying to recall if the names were mention by him any previous time but she had somehow forgotten.

"Yea, Jiraiya was like my dad, uncle, brother, role model, and best friend all in one. He is my dad's father but he felt more like my father….want to know something funny… him and Tsuande used to date," he laughed.

"What happen with them?" Hinata asked ignoring the fact that he hadn't told her who Anna was.

"Jiraiya was a big pervert. But don't get me wrong he was a cool guy. He just always acted so perversely. After he started dating Tsuande he didn't make perverted comments in front of her unless they were about her. So I don't think being a pervert was the reason but that is the only one I can come up with. Plus I hardly believe that is the reason because Tsuande and Jiraiya knew each other since they were kids but didn't start dating until a few years back.

So I guess, honestly, I don't know why they broke up but a day after they broke up is the day Jiraiya died so I kinda blamed Tsuande a bit too. I had thought if she hadn't broke up with him, if she hadn't let him go, then he would have been over her house like always until the break of dawn before coming home which would have meant he wouldn't have been drinking and he wouldn't have tried drive home drunk causing him to run off a side railing and die."

"Do you still blame Tsuande?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, but I still can't look her in the eye without feeling bad," he said.

"Then you should try to talk to her, see if she is okay, and how she felt about it. It might make you both feel better and make you feel less uneasy," Hinata said.

"I will try but I can't promise," He admitted.

"Try is all you have to do Naruto," she said with a warming smile.

"But why did you blame your parents for Jiraiya's death also?" Hinata asked confused.

"Before Jiraiya decided to drive home drunk, he had called my father and mother but they were busy in their home offices so when he asked them to pick him up they said they couldn't but would send a cab to get him. He declined and they left it at that. He then called me and in his drunken stupor and told me my parents wouldn't pick him up and asked me if I could. I told him I didn't have my license but would skate down there and walk home with him even though I was already grounded and not suppose to be on the phone but my father stopped me from leaving to get him. I then felt after he died that there was two chances to save him but each time my parents had stopped it."

"So that's what happened but what about Anna?" she asked, now to curious to wait.

"Anna used to be my best friend, I will admit I did have a crush on her," Naruto said but stopped and looked at Hinata but she didn't seem bothered by it all.

"What happen?" she asked seem more intrigued now.

"Anna was also Tenten's best friend at the time. I think she blames me for her death like I blamed my parents that's why she doesn't talk to me but anyway the day Anna died is the last day I spent with her. We pulled pranks together, always getting into trouble and the previous day we both had pulled a big prank and our parents grounded us both. But we both snuck out anyway because we wanted to hang out. Anna wanted to play a prank on some guys that looked very dangerous but I thought it was a bad idea yet she convinced me do it with her.

These guys were hanging around their car drinking and smoking near a store. After a while they went into the store and we flatted their tires and poured honey all over their car. As soon as we got done they came outside and we took off running back to my house. When I got home my parents who were surprisingly working at home that day saw that I wasn't home and was waiting for me at the door steps.

They sent Anna home and wouldn't let me walk her back forcing me up to my room. Jiraiya called me a few hours later also. The next day I found out when Anna was walking home which is back pass the store that those thugs were at whom didn't think our prank was funny and one of the thugs girlfriend stab her twice causing her to bleed to death. Also I found out about Jiriaya's death the same day. At Anna's funeral Tenten told me I was the one who killed Anna and stopped talking me. I did the same to my parent's because of Jiraiya's and Anna's death."

Hinata was now crying tears from the sad stories. She hugged Naruto tight. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through something like that Naruto."

"Thank you Hinata, for listening to me. I never talked about those situations until now. I had it pent up for so long but you helped me release that pain," he said.

"Oh Naruto," She cried pulling back from the hug and kissing him on his forehead.

Naruto pulled her down into his lap then captured her lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck while pressing herself into him a little bit more. She felt one of his hands slide down her back near her bottom as his other hand entangled itself in her hair. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she allowed him to with their tongues entangling themselves in one another.

They were so caught up in their kissing that they didn't hear the door open and the clicking of a woman's high heels and a man's footsteps.

"Uhem," a woman cleared her throat loud catching the pair's attention.

Hinata pulled away from Naruto embarrassed with her face bright red. He himself had a slight blush on his cheeks as he turned to face his parents who stood at the entrance of the kitchen door.

"Mom, Dad, umm.. hey," Naruto greeted.

At the sound of mom and dad Hinata hopped off Naruto and nearly bowed to his parents while saying a quiet and embarrassed hello.

Naruto shook his head at his girlfriend, "You guys are scaring my girlfriend."

Kushina laughed softly, "Sorry Sweetheart, Hi Hinata, my name is Kushina Namikaze, I am Naruto's mom."

She shook hands with the blushing Hinata. "And I am Minato Namikaze, Naruto's dad, nice to meet you."

"Hi, Sorry about umm just now," Hinata apologized.

"It's okay sweetie but you might want to fix your shirt," said Kushina while looking at Hianta's dirty ice cream shirt funny.

Hinata looked down at her shirt and blushed again. Somehow while kissing, Naruto, mischievously had raisin her shirt. She quickly pulled it down blushing horribly while looking at the smirking Naruto.

"And Naruto quit trying to taint this young girls innocence," said Kushina narrowing her eyes at her son.

"It's more like she is tainting me mom, I'm the innocent one," Naruto laughed getting up from the couch to walking over to Hinata and placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Naruto, stop trying to make your parents think I'm bad," Hinata pouted while blushing nervously.

This only fueled Naruto's actions as he leaned over placing a kiss on her jaws right there in front of his parents.

"Naruto!" Hinata squealed.

"It's okay Hinata, I was young once, I know what you teenagers do and I know how Naruto is but I will warn you kids I want stand for any indecent behavior in the house. Keep your hands and under body parts to a minimal," warned Kushina.

"Speak for yourself," whispered Naruto, he shook his head at his mother reprimanding.

"What did you say?" his mother threaten but jokingly.

"I said you and dad aren't angles yourself so I only learn from the best," he said making his parents blush.

"Umm… well… we will leave you kids alone now," Minato said grabbing Kushina and rushing upstairs.

"Hahaha… I made them embarrassed," chuckled Naruto.

"You're not nice at all Naruto," Hinata said shaking her head.

"Yea but you still like me either way," he said as he snuggle up against her neck and began placing small kisses upon the base of her neck.

"I know…," she muttered as she tried to contain a moan while trying to brush Naruto away.

"Now shall we finish work or play." His eyebrows went up with the word play.

"Work," she answered though she truly wanted to play.

Naruto pouted disappointed but with a sigh went to work. As they did their work Hinata explained she had curfew at 5pm because last time she stayed out until 1am with her friends and came back drunk and so for a few weeks her parents said she would come home at 5pm no later until they decided she was punished enough.

A few hours later the two had completed their work and Naruto drove Hinata home who now wore one of his shirts since hers was messy from the ice cream so they had decided to switch out hers for one his. So when they got to her place Asuma almost had a heart attack from his wrongful assumption of what had happen between the two. Then after some explaining Asuma calmed down and allowed Naruto leave home with his head intact.

As soon as Nartuo walked in the door of his home his parents were in the living room as if they were waiting on him. So he entered the living room taking a seat across from his parents.

"I like her, a lot sweetie, She is really polite," was the first thing that came out his mom's mouth as soon as he sat down.

"Yea…" he said waiting for the 'and or but' or whatever speech his parents seem to be scheming up.

"So your mom and I have decided it would be good if we could have dinner with her parents or something, you know meet her family?" His dad asked hesitatingly instead of stating.

"You want to meet her parents?" asked Naruto.

"Now, I know you might not want us too but I was raised differe-

"Sure I will ask Hinata to ask her parents but I must warn you of a few things," He said.

"Of what?" asked Minato.

"Well first of all her parents might look really young because they are; she was adopted by her aunt and her aunt's boyfriend now husband, speaking of her aunt's husband he doesn't like me much because he "claims" I'm stealing his precious daughter," Naruto air quoted.

"There is also the fact that Hinata gets really emotional when you bring up her parents so don't bring it up in front of her." He said.

When he finished talking he noticed his mom had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My little boy is growing up. You never would have let us meet your girlfriends in the past or their parents nor have I seen you so concern for any girl like this." She said bursting into tears.

"Aww come on mom don't cry. And those other girls weren't technically my girlfriends we were just…. Well it was a fling and I really like Hinata that's why I want to do this right," he said blushing and looking away in embarrassment.

"Aww that's so sweet, right Minato," cooed Kushina.

"Hahah yes it is son, I have to say I like this new change," Minato said.

"Umm.. while we are talking about changes and becoming anew and such things, I want to say sorry to you guys for everything," he said while looking down but then raised his head to see the look in their eyes.

"Naruto….," His parents were speechless.

"I know I been the worst son anybody could possibly have and the biggest asshole for the longest but I promise I am trying to change. Hinata and I had been talking and she got me thinking about a lot. After hearing her life story I learned that everyone goes through things but that doesn't mean you have the right to be a dick to everyone. I mean she has been through a lot and she stills smile brightly and is one of the nicest person I have ever met." Tears that had threatened to spill early began to roll down his eyes burning his tan cheeks.

"Oh Naruto, you are the best son anyone could possibly hope for, yes, we have been through some rough times together but we also had some great ones, so don't dare say such hurtful things about yourself," cried Kushina.

"Your mother is right. We love you know matter what even if it doesn't seem like it times." Minato said.

"I know but when you guys work all the time I started to feel like you liked your work more than me and even though I acted like you not spending time with me and taking me to stupid family dates that kids usually do didn't bother me, it did, it really did. So when Jiraiya and Anna left this world I felt like I had nobody else to call family and I just blame you guys. I sorry," Naruto explained.

His parents got up and hugged him. "We're sorry too Naruto, We're so sorry." Minato whispered.


	14. New Experinces

**Chapter 14: New Experiences**

"What are you doing after school today?" Naruto asked Hinata as they walked into the school building.

"Nothing yet. WHY?" she asked.

"Because I'd figured since today is a half day we could hang out together." Explained Naruto.

"I forgot today was a half day! Yes, that means I don't have math all day. And of course we can hang out!" Hinata answered with new excited from the news of the shorten day.

"Good. Oh yea, Temari, Fu, Sayomi, Matsuri, Gaara, Kankuro, Chubbs, and S.A. are also trying to hang out with us. We are thinking about stopping for ramen since there will be no lunch then we can hang out at the bowling alley or maybe we will end up at Gaara's place."

"Sounds good to me." She said as they walked to Choji and Shino's locker.

"Morning Gentlemen," Naruto greeted sarcastically at the two boys who were caught in conversation of last night's basketball game.

"Wassup Naruto, Hinata." The two boys greeted their friends.

"Hi guys," Hinata said then place a quick kiss on Naruto's cheeks while waving over her shoulder as she walked over to where her friends stood.

"Hey is it me or is Hinata getting hotter by the second?" Naruto said randomly as he watched her walk away.

"Hmm… I don't know because I don't pay it any attention because she isn't my girlfriend," replied Shino.

"Yea what he said," answered Choji.

"Wise answer," Naruto said then turned to face the boys and said, "So did I over hear you guys talking about the game?"

"Yes, I was telling Shino how disappointing it was that Butler Bull dogs didn't make it to the final four this year. I mean did you see the last game. I was so sure that Butler was going all the way this year. Now that Butler is out my whole bracket is fucked up," sighed Choji.

"Yes, what a let down by Butler," Shino added.

"Personally I could have cared less if Butler made it in but the fact they didn't makes me a little disappointed because I like when the underdog teams make it to the top. Plus I really didn't get to watch the game last night, I only caught the recaps this morning before I left," Naruto admitted.

"Were you distracted?" asked Choji his eyebrows in the air and head cocked to the side in Hinata's direction.

"Okay you caught me. Yesterday she came over and we talked until it got late. What can I say?"

"Wait. You just talked?" questioned Choji.

"Yes, why?" He asked seeing nothing wrong.

"Wow. Somebody is falling deep for Hinata." Choji teased.

"Shut up," Naruto said rolling his eyes but he couldn't help but smirk because he knew it was true.

"Ohhhh…. I'm scared," Choji faked fear, shuddering to make his point.

"Chubbs you are an idiot," Naruto laughed.

"He really is," muttered Shino.

"Huh? Why you say that?" Naruto asked Shino.

"No reason," Choji quickly replied while turning and giving Shino a pleading look to shut hell up.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" Naruto demanded.

"Tell him Choji," Shino said.

"Chubbs…," Naruto gritted out each syllable.

"Fine," He sighed before spitting out what he had to say, "Well Ino called me the other day and begged me to hang out with her until I said yes."

"You know for some reason I don't like where this is going," Naruto said looking at Choji then Shino hoping they would relieve his fears but they didn't say anything until Choji cleared his throat to speak again.

"She asked me to forgive her already and that she couldn't wait anymore and how she had feelings for me then she kissed me," Choji rushed the words out.

"Whaaa- Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Yea, then before I could respond Sayomi walks in and it doesn't look good from her view so she runs out in tears before I can explain."

"No Way, you fixed it right," Naruto shrieked grabbing his hair at this juicy piece of gossip while grinning like a mad man.

"For some reason you don't seem upset," Shino muttered towards Naruto.

"I'm just a lil thunderstruck but continue Chubbs," Naruto stated, still smiling.

Choji rolled his eyes, "Well she hasn't answered any of my calls nor my texts. As for Ino I told her off but still I feel a little guiltily because I kind of liked the kiss and wasn't so quick to push her off of me."

"Ahh… I see," Naruto said placing his hand on his chin as if seeing the situation for the first time.

"No, you don't see. The thing is I realized how much I really liked Sayomi after she didn't answer my calls or text messages but I'm afraid I might have lost her. Yet if Ino gets back into her right mind I wouldn't mind being friends with her again."

"Hmmm…. Yea, not a good idea but as an expert I will tell you this, Sayomi loves you, you love her, so you guys will get over this little speed bump. And as far as I'm concern she is still hanging out with us today so you can talk to her then but a word of advice don't mention you wanting to be friends with Ino for a while because it might not end well," Naruto warned.

"I agree with Naruto expect he is not an expert on anything," Shino sassed.

Choji chuckled and smiled a smile of relief as if he had been tensed about the situation the whole time. He was glad he had friends like them to give him support when he needed it.

"Thanks guys," he said.

…

"Hey guys," Hinata greeted her friends.

"Hinata, did Choji say anything about me?" Ino asked as soon as she walked over interrupting her friends from greeting Hinata back.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata confused.

"He didn't tell you what happen yesterday?" Ino questioned surprised.

"No, Why?" asked Hinata.

Ino giggled nervously, "Oh well never mind just forget it."

"Ino, what did you do?" groaned Shikamaru.

"Nothing, honestly guys," Ino said when all her friends gave her a hard earn glare.

"Ino?" said Hinata.

"Okay, I kissed him and his girlfriend showed up and made a big scene by crying and whatnot claiming she couldn't believe Choji would do that to her before running out the house," Ino quickly said.

"INO!" her friends yelled.

She rolled her eyes, "You guys I don't want to hear it. Choji already told me off. He was so pissed and then he chase after her which I don't know what happen so I asked you, Hinata, because I thought he might have said something."

"Ino I know you can be dumb sometimes but why did you do such a dumb thing?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know, I wanted Choji to like me again, is that so bad," she screeched as many of her friends turn to walk away.

Surprisingly though Hinata had stayed. "What, say it now, you're mad, I know," Ino said.

"Actually I'm not," said Hinata sounding quite surprised herself.

"What you're not?" Ino asked shocked also.

"Nope, I'm disappointed in your behavior but not mad. This seems like something you would do plus I think true love involves test. This just might be the test Choji and Sayomi have to go through to find out how much they really love one another. This also might be your test to see if you can really change your rude ways for the better," Hinata calmly stated.

Then she placed a hand on Ino's shoulder and said, "We all make mistakes Ino but sometimes we have to learn to notice a mistake before it happens, it's a part of growing up."

She walked away leaving Ino to her thoughts feeling like she did the right thing.

…..

Naruto, Choji, and Shino waited for Hinata at Choji's locker because she had to go explain to her parents that she would be hanging with Naruto and his friends.

As they waited a blonde hair she devil, as Naruto liked to call her, and her friends strolled up to them or the she devil did, the others continued past them.

"What do you want?" Shino asked before she could get any words out of her mouth.

"I'm not here to speak to you," She snapped at Shino.

Shino rolled his eyes and Choji who had been looking the other way finally looked at her and with an exhausted sigh asked, "What is it Ino?"

"I just want to say I know my actions were very selfish the other day. I truly am not sorry about the wanting to be friends but I want say that I am sorry but I am sorry for making any mess with your girlfriend. I will try to be only friends with you if you ever forgive me for everything in the past and the recent bull shit I did. That's all I wanted to say," Ino finished and walked away not waiting for Choji's reply.

"I swear this school and its inhabits have the most interesting people," laughed Naruto.

"Inhabits?" chuckled Shino.

"Yup, learned the word in Kakashi's class and Hinata said I should expand my vocabulary and stop using vulgar words," Naruto answered.

"Nice," Laughed Shino.

"Chubbs you just went silent emo on us, what are you thinking about?"

"I think that what Ino just said is the honest, purest thing, I ever heard come out of her mouth. If Sayomi forgives me and doesn't mind I think it's worth being friends with her again," he said.

"Are you sure you're not just getting greedy and want two girls at once?" asked Naruto while moving his eyebrows up.

"I'm sure," Choji answered.

"If you say so but that is dangerous, trust me, I remember my high strung days when I had two chicks at once, trust me it was not pretty," Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Yea that was because you were a player," Shino reminded him.

"Was not! I told them both honestly that I had another girl they both just thought they could change my mind," defended Naruto.

"You still were a player," Shino said.

"Whatever smart-ass," scoffed Naruto.

…..

"So I'm going to be hanging out with them."

Hinata finished explain in detail what her, Naruto, and his friends might be doing when they came to pick her up.

"I don't know," Asuma said not liking the idea.

"Sweetheart she will be fine. Plus we want be out of here until regular school hours end, and afterwards we promised Anko and Kakashi we go out," Kurenai said to her husband trying to change his mind while she slip her hand on his thigh to help influence his opinion.

"Uhm, sure, go ahead then, but don't be back late," Asuma coughed out as Kurenai who was sitting in his lap caressing his thigh got awful close to his family jewels.

Hinata smiled politely and tried to keep from throwing up. Even though she couldn't see exactly what the two were doing because they were behind Asuma's desk she was pretty sure it was gross since she saw Kurenai's hands disappear behind the desk.

"Thanks," she managed to cough out before turning tail and leaving.

She nearly bolted out of Asuma's class until she got to Choji's locker where the boys were talking.

"Okay I'm ready to go now," she said in a rush wanting to shake the memory out of her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Oh nothing I just saw my parents do something disgusting and I would like to forget it," She said.

"I can help with that," Naruto said smirking as he lean in planting as kiss on her lips.

"Let's go lover boy," Shino said grabbing Naruto by the collar knowing they would never leave if Naruto started one of his kissing feast with Hinata.

"Hey," Shouted Naruto as Shino dragged him by the collar with a blushing Hinata and Choji following behind.

All the kids moved out of there way as they kicked through the main doors leading them outside to be met with loud honking.

"Hey guys hurry up and hop in!"Shouted Kankuro from his sliver range rover.

"Yea, Hinata come ride with us girls," hollered Temari from her black hummer.

"I swear they are splitting us up on purpose," Naruto pouted.

Hinata laughed, "No I just think they are having guys ride with guys and chicks riding with chicks."

She then gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped in Temari's hummer. Pouting Naruto dragged his feet to Kankuro's car where Choji and Shino were already in.

"Cheer up its just a car ride," laughed Kankuro as he pulled of fast while blowing his horn at some hot chicks on the curb.

"Assholes," Naruto muttered back.

"Hey it's not our fault Choji can't keep it in his pants," Kankuro shot back.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" growled Choji.

"I don't know let me see, well Sayomi said you cheated on her with another hot chick so she decided she didn't want to ride with you and Temari came up with the perfect idea that the guys drive separate from the girls," Kankuro sassed back.

"Makes since," agreed Shino.

"Why did you cheat? You don't seem like the type." asked Gaara.

"I didn't cheat!" yelled Choji in frustration.

"Ahhh but you like it that is the same as cheating," said Naruto.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, just one second, all I heard is you cheated but no details, explain please," Kankuro demanded with humor wanting to know the juicy details.

"Yes I would like to know also," said Gaara.

"Fine. There is chick name Ino, she came over, kissed me, Sayomi walked in on that, and hasn't talked to me since, end of story," he said.

"That's the short version," Naruto laughed. "I want the whole story," demanded Kankuro.

Choji sighed and explained the whole story to them. "If that is all why haven't you got Sayomi back?" asked Gaara.

"Huh?" Choji was stomped.

"I'm sure you could do something to get her to talk to you for just a few seconds so you could explain yourself," Gaara said.

"Oh snaps, look at Gaara acting as if he is some type of professional love expert now," Kankuro laughed.

"Hn," Gaara replied.

"Now he has went emo," Chuckled Naruto.

"Hn."

"Whatever, Kankuro hurry the fuck up and get to the ramen shop, I'm hungry," whined Naruto.

Girls…

"You are brave for still coming to hang with us knowing that Choji was still coming, "Fu said to her friend.

"Yea you can change your mind if you want to," Temari said.

"No I'm fine guys," Sayomi said with a wirily smile.

"Umm..i hate to seem like the bad guy but maybe you might want to talk to Choji," Hinata said.

Temari whipped her head around to look at Hinata who sat in the back seat. "Why should she?"

"Temari pay attention to the road, I still want to live," squeaked Matsuri.

Temari turned around in time to avoid hitting incoming cars but still gave Hinata a hard look through her rearview mirror.

"Because I heard the real story from Ino, the chick who umm… kissed him, and he is innocent," Hinata explained.

"I forgot, your friends with that slut, right," growled Sayomi.

"uh…Ino can be umm… an indecent girl at times but I wouldn't call her a slut," Hinata tried to defend her friend without upsetting anyone.

"So what did your friend tell you because I still don't want to talk to Choji," asked Sayomi.

"Well…. She came over Choji's after she begged him forever to hang out. Which they weren't on good terms because of things in the past but she was trying to correct that-

"With her body," Temari interrupted in disgust.

"Let her finish," Fu said, "Go ahead."

"So she comes over Choji's and asks him to quickly make up his mind about whether or not they can be friends again. But before he could make his decision, she kissed him. Then Sayomi, you, came over and walk into the living room to see them in that position. But because you didn't wait he couldn't explain that. And he kicked Ino out." Hinata explained.

Sayomi was now crying tears. "What is wrong?" asked Fu, Hinata, Matsuri and Temari at the same time.

"I can't believe I would ever doubt Choji, my big teddy bear is probably dying without me," cried Sayomi.

"Oh boy," muttered Temari, "Shoot me now."

"Temari we need to go faster," whined Sayomi.

"Why the hell would I do that? You know they set the speed limit at 50 on this road for a reason," said Temari.

"I know but I really need to tell Choji how much I love him," Sayomi whined.

"It can wait," said Temari.

"Temari," complained Sayomi.

"Please for the sake of our ears go faster," said Fu.

"Fine," said Temari before stepping in the gas.

At the school…

"Looks like we can't ask Hinata to hang with us after all," sighed Tenten as she watched the two luxury cars pull off from the parking lot with her best friend in one.

"Yea, her and that stupid blonde are always hanging out," Kiba spat.

"Hey watch what you say about blondes," Ino argued.

"You have no room to speak about anything after what you done Ino," Sakura said.

"Can we please get over that," begged Ino.

"Not really but we still can go get something to eat together," Sakura said.

"Cheers to that," Shouted Lee as his stomach growled to agree.

"Where shall we eat is the question?" asked Sasuke who was also very hungry.

"How about that ramen shop, it's not too far from here and its pretty good," Shikamaru offered.

"Sounds good," said Neji.

"Yea," agreed Sai.

"Then let's go bitches, I'm starving," said Kiba only to get smacked by all three girls.

Ramen Shop…

"Looks like it's going to be a full house today," said Ayame as Naruto and friends pulled into the parking lot followed by the girls.

Although he usually would come bursting into the shop ordering food until his heart was content he waited at the door for his princess, opening the door for her.

"Now that will take some getting used to," said Kankuro.

"What?" asked Choji.

"Naruto waiting like a good boy for his precious ramen and opening the door for a female," said Kankuro.

Everyone laughed with a silent agreement.

"Make fun of me all you want. I will do anything for Hinata's sake," Naruto said giving the girl mention a big smile.

"Awwww... That's so cute," cooed Ayame as everyone took as seat.

Well everyone except Choji. They way everyone took a seat at the large table the only room and option left was next to Sayomi and he didn't know if he should do that for she might get madder at him then she already was.

"You can-

Sayomi was about to tell him he could take a seat next to her when the shop's door open and a bunch teenagers came in but one that stood out among the group was a girl with long blonde locks, sparkly blue eyes, and a signature purple bow to go along with her outfit.

Even though she had forgiven Choji she had not forgiven that whench, whore, slut, harlot looking girl who touched her man. She gritted her teeth as the blonde looked their way and gave Choji a shy pouty look. Sayomi couldn't take anymore and got up so quick she almost gave herself whiplash then she stormed over to the blonde who had turned around to talk to her friends and tapped her on her shoulder.

Ino turned around to face a not to happy Sayomi and immediately prayed to the gods that she wouldn't touch her pretty face and knew the act of forgiving.

"Uh… C-can I h-help you with something?" Ino stuttered.

"Yea you can. Don't you ever put your fucking paws on my boyfriend you dumb blonde or it will be your last day on earth. Do you understand?" Sayomi spat.

Everyone in the shop got quite even Ayame and her father were scared to mess with Sayomi with the crazy look she had in her eye at the moment. Choji himself was stuck between a rock and a hard shell. He didn't know if he should tell Sayomi to leave her alone because she might take it the wrong way or if he should be happy that Sayomi still consider him her boyfriend. So he went with the latter and stood there.

"I-i-I'm sorry. I truly am. I know this might not seem like something you would want to consider after all I've done but maybe we could be ummm… friends… you know me, you, Choji, my friends and your friends, haha," Ino chuckled and tripped over her words as the young lady continued to stare her down.

"You're right, I don't want to consider it after what you have done…. But I will, maybe, someday," Sayomi said then turned around and walking back to her seat before patting the one next to her for Choji to sit also.

Choji sat down looking at Sayomi with his mouth open.

"What?" she asked as she noticed all of her friends looking at her.

"N-nothing," everyone said afraid that she would go ape ass on them like she just did with Ino.

"Sooo Are you guys ready to order?" asked Naruto not being able to wait any longer.

"Yup," they all responded.

He waved Ayame over who had retreated to the counter when Sayomi started going off on Ino.

"What will I be getting everyone?" Ayame Asked.

"One Miso"

"Me too"

"Me three"

"ten Miso and Pork"

"One Shrimp"

"five Pork"

"One Pork"

"Same"

"Yea"

"Okay. Got it. It shall be ready in a short while," Ayame said as she left to place their orders.

"After ramen I was thinking the bowling alley?" Kankuro stated but more like asked.

"For sure," Naruto said, "I will kick your ass."

"Naruto, you're not going to do shit," Kankuro waved him off.

"How about you Hinata, you any good?" Temari asked.

"I'm not that good, I'm okay." She answered.

"It's okay Hina you will be on my team," Naruto boasted.

"Uh Un Naruto, not this time she want. I want to play girls versus the guys this time," Fu said while looking in Shino's eyes.

There must have been some hidden message between the two because he just smiled a very un-Shino smile and licked his lips while winking at Fu.

"Is that a challenge my dear?" Shino asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, I believe it is," Fu said.

"What just happen here?" Masturi asked what the others wanted to say.

"I don't care I just want Hina on my team, so team Naruto can be at its fullest," he whined.

"Stop whining, you can go a second without her," Temari said.

"Sometimes I really dislike you people," he muttered.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure some other time we can team up together," Hinata said.

"Yea, okay." He agreed.

"Can you say whipped!" shouted Kankuro.

"Yes, he is, what did you do to sedate him?"Matsuri asked.

Hinata started to blush, "Nothing."

"Don't tell that lie Hina, you know you seduced me with your powerful ways and beauty," Naruto said while smirking as she blushed more.

"Naruto…," she gushed.

"Aww how cute," Sayomi laughed.

"Girls," Kankuro started, "Strange creatures."

"That's because you don't understand them," Garra said.

"Garra how come every time you talk it's something rude?" Kankuro asked.

"Because you're an idiot," Choji answered.

"That's right because I know for a fact that Garra says plenty of nice things," Matsuri said.

"Here's your food," Ayame said as she pulled up a cart carrying all their orders.

After they were all served they chatted, cracked jokes, and played around until they were ready to hit the bowling alley.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" asked Kankuro when they entered the bowling alley.

"Ready as ever," answered the girls.

"So cocky," said Kankuro shaking his head.

"Alright I'm up first, let me show you what I got," Temari bragged as she picked up a green bowling ball.

"Chea, hope you miss," laughed Naruto.

"Naruto be nice," warned Hinata.

"Fine," Naruto said and sat down.

Temari laughed at the couple and with one motion she pulled her arm back before letting the bowling ball go. Living the privileged life seemed to pay off because with a bowling alley at your house you can practice when ever and with a strike on her first bowl it seemed she learned a lot.

"Yes! In your face boys!" yelled the excited Fu while Temari smirked satisfied.

"OK, it seems like you have a little skill. I give you that," Gaara muttered standing to take his position.

"Umm Gaara why do you have on converse instead of the bowling shoes?" asked Sayomi.

"I don't like the look of those shoes and I didn't bring my special pair. I prefer to not look like a clown in shoes," said Gaara as he looked at the other guys wearing the dissatisfying neon yellow and green shoes.

"Hey what are you trying to say Gaara?" demanded Naruto.

"He's saying you look dumb!" answered Matsuri.

"At least girls manage to pull it off,"Gaara said shaking his head at the guys who wore them before picking up a bowling ball and easily tossing it down the lane for a strike.

Matsuri slapped his butt as he return then to only wink at him when he turned and face her. He gave her a small smile hid from the others before sitting down.

"Gross! Keep hands down please," Temari complained.

Masturi only smiled as she swung her hips all the way to the bowling lane. Though she didn't get a strike she scratched so she was still happy and Gaara's encouraging smile made her not really care either way.

It basically went back and forth, girl, boy, strike, scratch, gutter (Kankuro, apparently privileged life is not to great) until it was Naruto's turn.

"Yessss, finally my turn," yelled Naruto as he walked up to the lane and bowled a perfect clean strike (Narutofavoritism, sorry).

"Naruto you're our savor. You brought us back up to the girls score, as long as Hinata doesn't strike we can win," Choji said.

"Yea we wouldn't have to worry about that if it wasn't for Kankuro," Said Shino.

"Yea," agreed Gaara.

"OK, everyone blames the cool handsome guy," Kankuro sighed,"not my fault that chick distracted me."

"Shut up idiot," Shino said.

"Okay Hinata no pressure or anything but we need to get a strike to win this," Fu said.

"Yea, I don't see myself doing that." Hinata said.

"Don't worry I will help you with your form, come on," Naruto said appearing in front of her like prince charming offering her his hand.

They could hear snickering behind them but they ignored it as they walked up to the lane. After Hinata picked up the bowling ball Naruto placed his hands on her hip to position her in the perfect position. Then he placed one hand over hers and said for her to follow his lead.

Although Hinata wasn't paying much attention because all she could seem to do was feel Naruto pressing his lean but slim body against her frame and his breath near her ear. She held in a shudder as he whispered in her ear for her to bowl the ball.

Like magic all the pins went down. And all the girls screamed of joy while the boys groaned but Naruto and Hinata weren't paying an attention the two were staring at each other with unspoken lust.

It got quiet behind them but they still didn't notice.

"Aww look at them," cooed Matsuri.

"Hahaha love is definitely powerful," Temari chuckled lightly.

"Maybe we should give them their space," Sayomi said.

"And miss the chance to take pictures," Fu disagreed.

"Right… well… umm I don't want to see this," Kankuro said.

"yea that's because you don't know what magic is," Fu said.

"The others don't want to see this either right," Kankuro was looking for at least the guys to agree but nobody spoke up.

"Huh fine," he sighed.

The entranced couple finally snapped out of their daze to fine their friends smiling at them making them blush.

"Well umm, can you guys give me and Hinata a lift to her house… since I didn't drive today," Naruto asked scratching the back of his head while sporting a light blush and smile.

"Sure," Temari said smiling at the two.

…

"Bye you two, be good," The girls yelled out the windows as they dropped off Naruto and Hinata

Hinata blushed at their double meaning as they sped off.

"So….

**AN: Next chapter will have very mature content so if you don't want to read I will understand. Again very mature content! There will be sex so you have been warned.**


	15. Becoming Anew

**Chapter 15: Becoming Anew**

"Quick question, how do you plan on getting home since you didn't drive?" asked Hinata as she sat on her bed watching TV and eating ramen in her room. Naruto slurped his noodles loudly on the floor at the foot of her bed.

"Money….cab…..home," was all that was heard through Naruto's mouthful bites of ramen.

Hinata shook her head to herself at her boyfriend's eating manners. She then giggled softly to herself thinking that even his bad manners were a total turn on. For instance, the way he is licking the bowl now made her just melt and get very warm down south.

"What?" asked Naruto with one eyebrow cocked when he caught Hinata staring at him.

"Nothing," she said.

"No really, what? Do I have something on my face or am I just so sexy that you have to stare at me?" Naruto asked.

She blushed hard and nodded, a bit ashamed that her boyfriend caught her checking him out.

"Sorry, I was checking you out," Hinata nearly whispered.

His cocky smile dropped to a frown. "Hey, you're _supposed_ to check me out. If you didn't then I'd think we'd have a problem. And if you want to just make out with me out of the blue, go ahead, I won't be mad." He winked at her which made her laugh.

Then he placed the empty bowl beside him, standing, before getting onto the bed alongside Hinata. He took her ramen bowl out of her hand, placed the bowl to his mouth, and sipped down the broth in one gulp before placing the bowl on her nearby night stand.

He looked her in the eyes, grabbing her chin gently and quietly speaking, "Because you know, I always want to make out with you."

No more words were spoken. Instead, silent messages were transferred between the two as they looked one another in the eye.

Naruto licked his lips like a predator ready to attack his prey. Yet he softly but very passionately kissed her plump red juicy gentle lips.

Like a wild fire or a forest set ablaze, the two began to make out hungrily as the lust, passion, and love spread through their young bodies, hungrily calling for each other.

Not being able to get enough of her he broke free of her kiss and started kissing her neck until he could hear soft moans and whimpers of plea escaping her mouth. That's when he placed his hands on the hem of her shirt and gently tugged on it until she got the hint and raised her arms so he could pull her top off for her. Once her shirt was on the ground she fell back on the bed with him hovering over her. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her chest, taking in the sight of her light blue bra that did little to hide the rock hard nipples that threatened to bust out of its bondage. Hell, it did little to hold in the huge rack she was supporting.

"Naruto, stop staring," Hinata whined, embarrassed because this was her first time a guy had ever seen her like this.

"Sorry Hina, I can't help it. You're just so beautiful… every part of you," he softly muttered cupping her face in his hand and taking her lips again.

He could tell she was nervous because she kept moving her hands all over the bed as if she was not sure where to place them. Her innocence made him smile against her lips. He made sure to take it very slow. He wanted her to be the one to choose their pace.

"Take off your shirt," Was barely heard as Hinata pulled back from their heavy kissing.

He smirked wickedly and did as he was instructed, taking off his shirt to show off his rock hard eight pack. It was Hinata's turn to stare at his well sculpted body. In her mind he could have been a Greek god of some sort.

"Umm…Hina you're the one staring now," he chuckled.

"Shut up and kiss me," demanded Hinata.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said pressing his lips against hers for a third time as her hands now roamed his crafted muscles.

He tugged on her lips, pulling at the bottom one. He sucked on her upper lip, and then nibbled softly, making her part her lips so he could stick his tongue into her mouth and suck on her tongue. He pulled back just a bit to trace the outline of her lips with his tongue. He then sucked on her bottom lip stopping only to switch from her lips to her neck. It was there that he nibbled and sucked so hard it was sure to leave a bruise.

As he sucked on her neck she breathed harder and her hands traced his chest and stopped at his belt. Her eyelids traveled downward for a moment and she noticed the bulge in his pants pressing hard against his jeans. The perfectlydefined outline gave evidence to what he had to offer.

Hinata then gasped loudly as he squeezed her right breast and his other hand traveled down her stomach. He placed his lips on her chest kissing her lightly, giving her butterflies.

"Let's take this off, kay?" he coaxed as he reached behind her and unsnapped her bra in seconds to reveal her massive pale breast and hard pink nipples.

"Very beautiful," he muttered, and lowered his head to one of her perk and erected nipples. He began to suck softly, nibbling a bit.

"Ummm….Naru…to," Hinata closed her eyes whimpering of pleasure as he picked up the pace on her nipple and began to massage and knead her other breast.

As soon as she thought she was getting use to him on one he switched to her other breast driving her crazy with lust. She could feel the thick wetness between her legs and when his other hand slipped in between her milky white thighs he was sure he could feel it too.

He heard her suck in all the air she could before relinquishing it all in one big breath when his hand dipped in between her thighs. He was lightly stroking her panty clad area in the midst of her skirt.

"So wet," he whispered against her mounds making her blush. "This won't do Hina….we have to get you out of these soaking wet clothes."

Gently he pulled her skirt down while staring into her lavender pupils to make sure she was okay with going this far. As soon as she began helping him strip off her clothes, he knew it meant she would be willing to take it to a whole new level.

He moved back so she could toss her skirt on the floor next to her shirt. Naruto unzipped his jeans, pulled them down, and tossed them among the pile of clothes they created on the floor. He stood there, letting her see him rock hard and huge.

The only thing restricting them was her blue lacey panties and his black briefs. Naruto wouldn't have any of that. He placed a finger at the hem of her underwear before gently yanking them down. He watched her turn so red that he swore she was going to pop. Then she tried to cover up her body but he grabbed her hands and shook his head.

"No, don't get shy on me now. You have nothing to hide. You're beautiful all over and I will show you," he said.

He ran his tongue along her body, causing her to shiver and allowing goose bumps to spread along her skin. When he reached her dripping wet entrance he flicked his tongue inside of her making her let out a highed pitch moan and arch her back like a cat.

Enjoying the taste of her soaking wet walls, he flicked his tongue back and forth, teasing her by pulling back now and then and nibbling along her thigh. He wanted her to be more truthful with her body so he placed kisses along the inside of her thigh knowing that she would want him to return to his earlier activity.

"Naruto please," she begged for him to return the pleasure she was receiving earlier.

He ignored her pleas and continued to kiss near but never inside of her, loving the sound her voice begging him to give her what she wanted. Not being able to take the torture any longer she boldly grabbed two fists full of his blonde hair and pushed him into her most sensitive spot, uttering a low groan. Loving the sounds she was making, he continued to run his tongue inside of her walls as she thrashed her head back and forth across the bed.

But he himself knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He wanted to get inside of her right now. He was so hard he felt like he was going to die if he didn't get any action but he wanted to be gentle and patient but that was running thin.

He knew she was a virgin and wouldn't be able to take too much so he decided to speed things along as he heard her breathing catch and her muscles started to squeeze against his tongue. Not wanting her to come just yet he retracted his tongue from inside of her.

Naruto nearly laughed when she looked at him with a why-the-hell-did-you-stop type of face.

"I can't take this anymore Hina, I need to be inside of you?" he asked more than stated.

She nodded, "Be gentle." He smirked at her never ending blush and said, "Always."

With that he pulled off his boxers, ridding himself of the last layer of clothing coming between them.

He leaned over the bed reaching into his pants searching his wallet for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he pulled out the small golden package that he was looking for.

Tearing the condom packet open like an animal with his teeth, he quickly slid the condom onto his aching penis not wanting to waste any more time.

Naruto pressed his chest against her heaving breasts while locking eyes with her. Hinata gasped as he slid just the top of himself into her, stretching her entrance.

"This might hurt just a little," he warned before he sank deeper and deeper into her tight vagina walls, groaning with every push.

Hinata's hands automatically went to his back, her nails dragging deep into his skin and her eyelids closing as pain shot through her body. She wanted to cry out in agony but the cry seemed to have gotten caught in her throat . Naruto felt her body tense up and stopped for a minute to kiss her gently on the cheek and neck before he began moving deeper inside of her again. The deeper he sank the more her body started to ache with anticipation. He watched her closely as she tried to get him to go faster now, a sign that the pain had demised.

"How much do you want it?" he asked, loving to tease her but not so sure he could keep it up himself.

"Just go faster Naruto. Please just move," she begged trying her hardest to get him to move inside of her.

"You sure?" he asked one last time.

"Yes, yes!" she squirmed beneath him.

Naruto lifted Hinata's leg back toward her shoulder and plunged into her as far as he could. He thrust against her, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Hinata arched her body against his, crying out as she neared climax. He grinded his hips into her hard and fast, pounding her soaking wet pussy like a mad man letting out animalistic grunts and groans of pleasure. Her muscles worked overtime as he seemed to keep picking up the pace, her vagina muscles squeezing around his dick. With how tight she was, he had to do everything in his power to keep from coming right then. She could only rake her nails down his back and call out his name as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her toes curled as she went overboard screaming out her orgasm. He kept thrusting until he came also making her go overboard once more. He kissed her softly on the lips while he was still connected to her, then pulled out of her tight walls with a moan.

"Damn," was all he could say as he fell back beside her on the bed.

"That was amazing Naruto," Hinata said weakly as she rolled over to face him.

"Tell me about it," he said then watched her nod before she drifted off to sleep.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the sleeping beauty. Then he got up pulling the covers back and placing her into them.

He stood over her with a smile on his face. "You know this might seem a little fast but I swear I'm already in love with you Hinata."

He took a look at the clock on her night stand and cursed to himself. Her parents were probably on their way home and he just wanted nothing more to crawl in bed with her and sleep.

Sighing, he figured it would be better if he left instead of getting caught in this position. After redressing himself and picking her clothes back up, folding them nicely and placing them on the bed, he walked down stairs and out of the house and caught a nearby cab.

…

Hinata awoke the next day with soreness between her legs and her throat felt very raw and scratchy. She blushed as the events from yesterday came back to her at full blast. She remembered every single detail of the dirty deed her and Naruto did. The worst part was that she loved every bit and didn't regret a thing. Then she started to panic. _What if I become a sex-aholic? Or what if Kurenai finds out? What if I become pregnant? Hmmm… I bet the baby would be cute though, it would have Naruto's hot genes. And I would love to have his kids someday so…. No, Hinata, get your head on straight Asuma would kill Naruto first then maybe you too._

"Hinata," Kurenai stood in her doorway looking at her strangely.

_Oh crap_, thought Hinata. "Yea," she squeaked.

"Just thought I'd let you know we're leaving for school now and you might want to get up and get dressed to be ready when Naruto gets here," said Kurenai.

"Oh right," she said. _Phew, that was close, _she thought to herself when Kurenai closed the door leaving her to herself.

Springing out of bed the day after you lose your virginity, Hinata learned, was not a good idea because as soon as she did so her legs began to ache more. So slowly she walked to the shower and thirty minutes later (although she wished she could have stayed longer, she did have a ride to catch) she emerged dressed in a hugging tank top, denim shorts, and gladiator sandals. The sound of a horn let her know she was pushing the time limit. She put up her ponytail which was still very wet, then quickly grabbed her bag and walked as fast as she could without bringing more pain to herself.

After locking the front door, she walked to Naruto's car sporting a blush on her face.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked when she got in his car.

"It hurts a little down there," she nearly whispered, not looking at him.

He gave her a small smile, "It will wear off in a day or two. But umm, what I really wanted to ask you was if you're mad or not?"

She looked at him confused. "No, of course not. Why would I be mad?"

"I just didn't want you to feel like you were being taken advantage of or something," he said, looking at her.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Naruto, if anything you made me feel on top of the world. I'm glad you're the one who I decided to do that with. You were nice, and patient."

"Oh, oh, I made you feel on top of the world did I?" Naruto asked deciding to tease her now that he knew that she was okay with what they did yesterday.

Hinata turned beet red and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Just get going or we will be late for school."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed and winked at her, starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

…..

"I don't know about this, guys," Hinata said as they neared the school exit.

It was lunch time and they decided to skip the rest of school today. Well, Naruto had mentioned it and then Hinata thought it was the perfect thing to do since she didn't feel like going to school today in the first place. Choji, Shino, and Naruto tried to tell her she shouldn't do it with them but she kept going on and on about how she never really did anything badass before, besides drinking, and anyone could do that. She begged them to take her with them on a "skipping adventure" as she called it, and they finally agreed. Nevertheless, now that the time had come and they were near the exit, she was chickening out.

"Babe, I don't want to be a bully or anything but you begged us, remember?" Naruto said.

"Plus the most trouble we will get into is in-school suspension for a day or two, but most likely since you have a clean record it will be just a warning," Shino said trying to help calm her down.

"In-school suspension? On my record? Oh my gosh that's horrible!" Hinata freaked out.

"Way to go, smart ass," Choji and Naruto yelled. Shino just shrugged.

"You guys are a bad influence. Nope, no way am I messing up my perfect record," Hinata said turning around in the empty hallway.

Naruto stifled his laugh at his girlfriend. He didn't know why she wanted to skip so badly in the first place.

"Alright guys lets go back to lunch," Naruto managed to get out without laughing.

They nodded and followed Hinata back to lunch were they had five minutes to scarf down their food before the bell rang.

As Naruto walked Hinata to Asuma's Algebra II class, she seemed to be looking around as if she was worried about somebody following them.

"What's wrong Hina?" Naruto asked.

"Let's do it," Hinata said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Shocked at his boldness, _maybe_ _the sex was too damn good_, he thought with confidence.

"Babe we can't just have sex right now, how about during sixth period when nobody will really notice," he replied.

Hinata turned super chili pepper red, "Naruto I didn't mean it like that. I mean let's skip class."

"Oh, oooooh," he laughed it off. "Well you should have said so. But last time you said that Hinata, like forty-five minutes ago, we just ended going back."

"Well I'm for real now," Hinata said looking like she was really ready.

Yet Naruto still didn't seem so convinced. "Yea…well let's get to class. We can do it some other time."

"Fine, you go to class but I'm going on a skipping adventure even if I have to go by myself," she said, taking off near the exit and trying to spin past people and such as if she was a ninja.

Naruto shook his head cracking up as his girlfriend tried to act like a spy or ninja but was really making it obvious.

"Can't let her get this on her record," he laughed running to catch up with Hinata.

"First off babe, you can't do what you're doing or we will get caught," he said when he caught up to her.

"Now give me your hand and follow my lead," he instructed.

She took his hand; he pulled her close to him so that they were chest to chest. With no warning he was kissing her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, licking the roof of her mouth and squeezing her ass. Embarrassed, she tried to pull away but his grip was so tight that she couldn't move. The bell rang but he didn't budge until he noticed all the people cleared out of the hallway. He pulled back from Hinata out of breath.

"Now Let's go," he heaved taking her hand, walking out of the school doors.

"I can't believe we did it!" she nearly screamed when he reached his car.

"Hina we haven't left the parking lot yet," he chuckled as he started the engine.

"Let's go, Let's go," She chanted excited about breaking the rules.

Laughing, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed aimlessly down the road.

"What should we do, Miss?" Naruto joked.

"Drive! Don't stop until you get tired or we see a place we want to stop at," she ordered.

"Road trip, huh?" he laughed taking the highway and doing as she said, to drive and not stop.

After a while of driving with nowhere in mind to go, they noticed a sign that said next ¼ miles until New York.

"Shit! Didn't know we went this far," he cursed silently, since Hinata had long ago fallen asleep and he didn't want her to wake and panic.

He sighed, deciding he would get off at the exit, get some gas and turn around. As soon as he exited the highway he was surrounded by bright lights from the Big Apple.

"So this is the famous New York," he said, driving to a gas station that looked more like a flashy bar.

Right when he pulled up to the pump and opened his car door, Hinata seemed to wake up.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around.

"Don't freak, we just kinda ended up in New York, but I know how to get back. I have to get gas first. You want something to drink or a snack?"

Hinata blinked as she really started to wake up and process all the information that her boyfriend just handed her.

"So we drove all the way to New York! We can't just turn around Naruto we have to get a picture of something! I thought about it as you were driving. Most likely we will get caught and this is the baddest thing I have done. The only bad thing I plan on doing but the baddest so I want to milk it before I go home and get grounded for a near eternity. Since we're in the big apple we might as well take this opportunity to visit some of the hot spots, take pictures, see the world!" she finished breathlessly.

"Ok water it is," he said taking off to the gas station thinking his girlfriend went mad.

When he came back she was standing outside of the car with a cute little pout on her face.

"I'm serious, you know?" she told him.

"Only if you promise not to regret it," he said with a smirk on his face. This was going to be one helluva day.

"I never regret the things I do with you but I promise," she said.

Clink. The gas finished pumping and he placed the pump back in its place. They got back in the car getting ready to start their wild adventure.

"Okay first I need to see were to go," he said. He pulled out his trusty iphone and searched for nearby events, things happening now, and stores to visit on one of the many apps on his phone.

He smiled as he came across the perfect place to take her. Not saying a word he pulled off fast making Hinata fly back against her seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't ask questions. The best thing about being bad is you never ask questions," he replied.

At first she looked at him with uncertainty but the thing about Naruto was once you got to know him you trusted him completely and so she decided to listen to him.

As they drove around the big city Hinata took many pictures of the buildings, people, and anything she thought was cool. Whatever she snapped a picture of on her phone she made sure to send a copy to Naruto's phone.

"Naruto, when are we going to get…" Hinata trailed off as she saw all the light and people walking around.

Although all parts of New York in the evening were impressive, the thing that made it stand out most was the big amusement park rides and the huge sign that read: The New York Annual Fair, in very flashy lights.

"What were you saying?" he asked with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"OH…..MY…..GOSH!" she squealed hugging him, "I always wanted to come to a big fair like this, like in the movies when the guy takes the chic on a romantic date of some sort."

"Consider this a dream come true," he said as he parked the car among the thousands of others.

He got out of the car first, jogging over to her side and opening the door for her. "Milady," he gave a small bow, taking her hand.

She giggled and took his hand as he led her to the entrance. "What ride do you want to ride first?" he asked.

"That one." She pointed to one that was damn near the tallest ride there.

"Fucccck No," he said shaking his head over and over again.

"Why?" she pouted.

"NOOOOO," he said shaking his head again. He was afraid of tall rides and he didn't think someone as small, cute, and nice as Hinata would want to ride such a scary, ferocious ride.

"Are you scared?" she asked him, stifling a giggle.

"Are you laughing? Those type of rides are dangerous Hina, I'm serious!" he defensively replied.

"Ok, Ok, we will ride something else," she laughed.

They ended up on the carousel and Hinata couldn't help but laugh all the way through. Even now that they had gotten off the ride, she was laughing.

"Come on, it's not that funny," he complained.

"No I think it is, you're supposed to be all bad but here you are scared to ride everything but the carousel," she mocked.

"Fine, we will ride the stupid ride," he gave in.

"Nope, I won't put you through misery. Instead, win me a few prizes and buy me cotton candy and a root beer float. Then I will call it even," she offered.

"Deal," he said.

They walked up to one of those Shoot the Duck stalls. The prizes were all stupid except the number one prize which was a huge teddy bear.

"Watch as your man steals the show," Naruto boasted as he paid the stall manager and picked up the cap gun.

"You get three tries young man," the stall manager said.

"All I need is one," he cockily bragged.

He took aim, steadied the gun, and BANG.

"You missed, try again."

"Okay that was a fluke," he said, winding his shoulders a bit and pivoting his neck before taking aim again. BANG.

"One more try," the stall manager said. Then he heard the laughter of Hinata who stood behind him.

He started to blush from embarrassment. He never really sucked this bad at anything. He was good at paintball, why wasn't he good at this?

Naruto smirked, "Hey, third time is a charm, right?"

"Hahaha, third time is a charm, yea right," Hinata laughed pulling apart the cotton candy Naruto had bought her.

He missed all three shots and was now attempting to try a game that was said to be based off a game that originated in Japan. He was given a small scoop. It seemed so simple, all he had to do was scoop up one of the marbles in the water but if you were not gentle enough the scoop would break because of the very thin material it was made out of.

Naruto had already went through ten scoops trying to get one stupid marble.

"Hey mister, hurry up and quick hogging it. I want to play," some little kid yelled at Naruto.

Frustrated, he threw down the scoop and stood up angrily, "Why are you trying to rush me brat, it's not so easy as it looks but if you think you're so good at it you try."

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled at her boyfriend who just rolled his eyes in anger.

Then the kid paid his twenty-five cents for a scoop and collected a marble on his first try.

"I guess losers like you just can't win," said the kid.

"What you say, brat?" Naruto said, reaching for the kid but Hinata pulled him back and laughed at him as the kid stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

"Konohamaru!" The little boy stuck his tongue out at Naruto once more and chased after the voice that yelled at Konohamaru which had to be his name.

"Naruto you can't choke the kid just because you're not good," laughed Hinata.

"Glad to see you enjoying your boyfriend's misery Hina," Naruto huffed.

"Yes I am, because you look very cute all mad and frustrated," she admitted.

"Ohhhh," he said, stealing a kiss.

She tapped him lightly on his behind, "You still have to buy me a root beer float and win me a prize or two."

"Argh," he muttered stomping off as she followed after, dying with laughter.

"Ok, this I know I can do," Naruto said as he stopped in front of a basketball stall.

"Are you sure this time?" laughed Hinata.

"Positive," Naruto said handing the guy his money.

"Thirty seconds to make as many baskets as you can," the man said.

Naruto nodded and when the buzzer went off he was shooting baskets quickly, making all of them.

The buzzer rang and the man and Hinata both stood with their mouth open surprised at the amount of baskets he made. Naruto jumped up and down shouting "Fuck yess!"

"Well, young man, you set the high score. You may get five of any of the prizes you see," the stall manager said.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "What do you want?"

She scanned the prizes with a smile. "Hmmm I want the Hawaiian necklace, the straw hat, the black retro sunglasses and two of the big stuffed foxes."

"EHHHH? Half that stuff you can get without the high score," he screamed.

"Who said I wanted a big gift. I would have been happy with a key chain," She laughed as she took the items from the stall manager. She placed the necklace and hat on and hung the sunglasses on her shirt.

"Fine, let's get your root beer float," he pouted.

...

She slurped the root beer float loudly, "Sure you don't want any? It's good."

"I'm still mad," he pouted. Then he felt her plump lips on his cheek.

"Cheer up," she said.

"All better now," he said, making her giggle.

"Before we leave let's take a picture," she said.

"Oh, memories to show our kids and grandkids," he winked. She blushed.

After they finished taking pictures they decided to call it a night. Naruto drove to a hotel instead of going back home because they decided they would go back in the morning.


	16. On Cloud Nine

**Chapter 16: On cloud Nine**

After they finished taking pictures they decided to call it a night. Naruto drove to a hotel instead of going back home, and the two decided they would go back the next morning.

As soon as they walked into the hotel room they both knew sleep was the last thing they would be getting since they would be sharing the king size bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," Hinata told Naruto as she strolled into the big bathroom.

While waiting for her to finish her shower, he pulled off all his clothes except his boxers. Then he sat on the cherry red satin bed flipping through the channels with the remote in his hand.

Giving up on finding something good to watch on TV, he reached in his pants pocket, pulled out his Newports, and lit himself a cigarette. He was glad he booked a smoking room.

"Naruto don't smoke in here," Hinata demanded as she marched over to him and took the cigarette out of his mouth and then put it out in the ash tray sitting on the night stand.

"Babe?" Naruto questioned her reason for depriving him of a cigarette.

"Don't have a problem with you smoking outside; actually I do because you're not eighteen; but anyway I don't mind you smoking outside like once or twice a day. Anymore than that I will not tolerate," she stated seriously, her hand s crossed.

He smirked, "As you wish. But you know it will be very hard for me. Nicotine is very addictive."

Then he smiled wide as an idea played across his mind. "If I follow these new rules then you will have to replace my nicotine addiction. Every time I want to smoke after already smoking twice that day, you will have to come over and give me a reason not to."

"As a matter of fact, since you just stole my cigarette I think you should replace my nicotine addiction right now, with your body," he huskily told her.

Not giving her a choice in the matter he pulled her into his arms and began tugging at the silky thin robe she wore. Once he saw she was wearing only panties and a bra underneath the robe, his lower body began to awaken, soon standing at full attention.

He started to pull the now loosely hanging robe all the way off when Hinata stopped him.

"I want to do something," she said shyly.

He raised an eyebrow but shrugged, stopped what he was doing, and waited for her to make her move. She breathed very nervously. Then all of the sudden she was on her knees in front of his crotch. She closed her eyes as she grabbed for his manhood giving it a gentle squeeze as she did so.

"Umm….Hina…if you're going to do this…..I'm sorry but you have to keep your eyes open," Naruto moaned.

Blushing, she opened her eyes to connect with his.

"Treat it like it's a cinnamon bun that you will never get tired of kneading or licking the icing off of," he said trying to encourage her.

Then he moved her hand off him for a second to pull his boxers down. Afterwards he placed her small hand back around him.

"I guess we can work together," he said as he kept his hand on top of hers and began to move their hands up and down his shaft.

Starting to get more confidence from every grunt Naruto released, she pushed Naruto's hand off and took control herself.

Squeezing his cock she stroked him at her own pace, slowly picking up speed with each stroke. He groaned as she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. Nervously she took timid shy licks killing him with her slowness. He placed his hands on her head, gently pushing her forward trying to encourage her to go faster. She got the message loudly and decided to try something different. Instead of small licks she sucked on the head intensely while licking it and moaning softly… (She got the idea from Cosmo).

He leaned back, enjoying the wet pressure of her tongue. He didn't know it but Hinata was teasing him with her long, tantalizing licks, sending waves of pleasure through his body and blowing his mind. What she was doing put him on the brink of coming.

"Fuck, Hina….I'm about to..," he couldn't finish. When he felt her deep throat him his balls tightened and he clutched the silky sheets in his hands. He closed his eyes tight as he came, shooting his semen in her mouth.

Breathing hard with his chest heaving, he opened his eyes and loosened his grip on the sheets to find that Hinata had swallowed his come and was licking her lips with a small blush on her pale cheeks.

"Damn Hina! That was the best I've ever had," Naruto admitted.

She frowned not liking the idea that he had received many blow jobs before and she knew she was not his first. But before she could keep up the frown he had pulled her up from the ground and into his lap, kissing her passionately.

"Time for round two," he muttered against her lips.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Naruto's phone went off with his signature ringtone playing in the background.

Hinata pushed off his chest to look at him, "Aren't you going to get that."

"Why the hell would I?" he growled, playfully kissing her neck.

"Ummm…. Naruto," she moaned not having a good reason for him to do so.

"That's what I thought," he said, agreeing with her.

Yet the phone continued to ring and seconds later Hinata's cell phone was going off too. This time she pulled back from him and gently pushed him away while getting up to answer her phone breathlessly.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Where the hell are you young lady? I know Naruto is with you! Put it on speakerphone!_" Asuma shouted from the other end.

Not wanting to make him madder she placed the phone on speakerphone.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto not realizing she placed it on speakerphone.

"_Naruto and Hinata do you know how much we were looking for you two or how worried we were?" _Kurenai asked.

"_Or how much trouble you're going to be in young man when you get home?" _ he heard his mother say.

"Mom?" he said surprised to hear is mom's voice in the same place as Kurenai's and Asuma's.

"_And Dad!"_ said Minato. _"Hinata's parents figured you two were together when you skipped Kakashi's and Kurenai's class which you both were supposed to be in, and so they called us to make sure you weren't home. We of course confirmed that you were not, and then immediately called all of your friends and none of them knew were you guys were at! We want you to bring Hinata home now and head straight home after!"_

"Even if I wanted to do that right now, I don't think I really could," Naruto said.

"_AND WHY NOT?"_ all four adults asked.

"We're in New York," Hinata replied softly but loud enough for everyone in the receiver to hear.

"_WHAAAAAAT?"_ screamed all the adults.

"_Naruto, after all you said the other day about changing and whatnot it seems like you were playing," _Minato said, seeming disappointed.

"I wasn't ," Naruto started to plead looking very sad now. He was cut off from his explanation by his father though.

"_Naruto how can you say you want to change but the next minute skip class and drive to another state?!" _his father yelled.

"It's not his fault!" Hinata yelled.

This seemed to make everyone go quiet for a minute then Kurenai spoke, _"What do you mean?"_

"Naruto didn't want to skip class or drag me off to New York," she said.

"Hinata you don't have to-"

"Be quiet Naruto," she said, putting a finger to her lips while looking at her boyfriend.

"For your information, , he really has changed a lot. He is very gentle, kind and polite-well…sometimes. And he would never tell me to do something that would get me in trouble. He even tried to talk me out of skipping class."

"_It was your idea to skip class?" _said Asuma.

"Yes, he only mentioned how he used to do it but he doesn't anymore.I thought to myself how I've never done anything in my whole entire teenage life and school will be over in three months without me ever doing anything that a teenager does. I always wanted to sneak out at least once or not come home at all or skip school but I didn't because people always have high expectations of me and I would feel like I was letting them down. So for once I wanted to do something fun. Today just happen to be that day. Then I told Naruto of my plan and he and Choji and Shino decided they wouldn't let me get in trouble alone and decided to skip school with me during lunch, except I got nervous and chickened out. Then later after lunch I forced Naruto to skip with me. We set out driving aimlessly on the freeway and ended up here in New York. When he decided he was going to go back I wouldn't let him until he at least took me to see some of the city…it got dark quick and was too late to drive back so we got a hotel and decided to go back in the morning so here we are," she finished.

"_You're at a hotel? Together!?"_ screamed Asuma.

On the other side of the receiver at Hinata's home in the living room….

Kurenai sighed as she listened to Hinata's explanation for skipping school.

"_Ok well get some sleep you two and then drive up here first thing tomorrow,"_ Kurenai directed.

Everyone stared at her like she had gone mad, but before they could say anything else Naruto quickly said "Ok." And with that there was a click signaling that the two were no longer on the phone.

"Kurenai, sweetheart, please explain to me why you just let them go like that?" Asuma asked.

"Asuma I was not about to keep them up all night when we will just end up having the same discussion tomorrow," she stated.

"Also, did you even hear a word Hinata said? She wants to live like a teenager at least once in her life and she feels as if she is always doing as she is told. Well it is sort of true. She has only broken the rules a count of four times in her life since she has been with us and everything she did was nothing major to freak out over. So I don't know, I guess I feel like I owe her this one time do something and get off the hook. Plus, she is just like her mother. My sister did the thing same thing when she was younger, it will be alright," Said Kurenai.

Kurenai leaned back in the arm chair, her head feeling at ease now that she knew that the two were safe and sound.

"And Minato and Kushina, you should let Naruto off the hook too. He's a nice kid and at least he made sure she was safe. Plus their teens, they're bound to make a few mistakes and have a few setbacks," Kurenai said.

"You're right, he has been doing very well recently so I guess we should cut him some slack," Kushina mused the thought over.

"What?" Both men yelled.

"But I do have one thing I think should be done," Kushina said.

"I'm all ears," Kurenai replied.

"For at least a day we won't let them see one another. They should be punished for their actions, but they won't be grounded…they just can't hang out together," Kushina proposed.

"Sounds like a plan," Kurenai agreed.

"That's it," both men said.

"Yes," both women said with a nod.

"Honey we have to give a harsher punishment," Said Minato.

"I agree," said Asuma.

"Nobody cares what you men think. Unless you want to go up against us," said Kurenai.

"Yea and you really don't want that," added Kushina.

The men sighed knowing that they never won any battle with their wives and there was no reason to try to start now.

"Fine," they gave up in defeat.

Minutes afterward Kurenai and Asuma walked the other couple to the door before walking up the stairs and climbing in their bed.

"So your sister ran away with that evil bastard Hiashi?" asked asuma.

"No, she ran away with a sweet kind hearted man, they got married, and had Hinata and Hanabi. When my sister died, that sweet kind hearted husband died also," Kurenai whispered before she went to sleep.

The Next day with Hinata and Naruto…..

"Something has to be up Hina…nobody is that calm after they skip school and town for a day," Naruto argued.

He and Hinata were on the highway heading home and she was trying to convince him that they weren't going to get in any trouble.

"Trust me, if we were in any trouble, Kurenai would have said it on the phone instead of waiting for us to get back and tell us," Hinata said.

"Maybe you're not going to get into any trouble but trust me, I will," Naruto disagreed with a frown on his face.

"Sorry," she apologized, realizing that if he got in trouble it would be mostly her fault.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing Hina?" He asked, not understanding why she would apologize.

"Because I got you into this. You were trying to be a better person and now I messed that up and your parents are going to be mad at you," she answered, looking down.

Naruto chuckled, "Hina if that's what you're saying sorry for then stop. A person doesn't change overnight plus who said I wanted to get rid of all of my ways," he raised an eyebrow at this, catching her stare at the same time.

"Also, you didn't make me do anything…I really enjoyed myself. Even though we broke rules I feel like for the first time I broke them for all the right reasons. Plus you gave me the best blow job ever so that pretty much makes up for everything."

"Naruto!" she yelled, blushing red and punching him in the arm.

"Tsk, tsk, so violent," he laughed.

"I only learned this from the best," she sassed, crossing her arms.

Smirking, he asked, "Oh yea? And who may that be?"

"I won't say but I think you may know him very well," she giggled.

"Well you don't say? He wouldn't happen to be a blonde-haired foxy beast, would he?" Naruto said.

"Ummm, no he's not really foxy, sexy, hot, or cute," she said while stifling a giggle and watched his smile end.

"That's cold babe," he pouted. "Just kidding," she giggled.

"So what do you say to a little detour before going home?" he asked.

"Detour?" she questioned.

"Look below," he said, already taking the exit towards the detour mentioned.

Below the highway you could see that not far from it was an untamed field that seemed perfect for picnics and romantic dates.

The field was about the size of a football field or two and the grass looked as if it went up to your knees. There was an old swing set with just one swing on it and two benches.

"Naruto that is so beautiful," she cooed. She loved settings like these.

"I thought you might say that. You're always painting pictures with these types of backgrounds and whatnot," he said coolly.

"When did you find out about this place?" she asked, still amazed as they parked the car near the edge of field.

"The other day when you fell asleep in the car we passed by it so I thought on the way back if you were up we would stop by," he answered as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door.

They walked the fields in a comfortable silence as Hinata snapped pictures from different angles of the area on her phone.

"Naruto, get a picture of me on this swing set!" she yelled as she ran over to the swing.

He followed after slowly watching her run with a smile stretched a mile wide across his face.

"Were you staring at my behind?" she asked while turning red.

He chuckled at her choice of words, "No I was not staring at your ass."

"Naruto," she whined about his choice of words.

"What? I wasn't doing a thing, I happened to be thinking how cute you were when you run that's all," he innocently stated.

"Yea Whatever mister, just take the picture," she ordered while sitting on the swing posing for him.

He smirked loving when she tried to be bossy by ordering him to do something but still blushing all the while. He shook his head. Maybe he was secretly a sadist, loving the way she ordered him to do things and all.

"Hurry up," she demanded. He cracked a smile and pulled out his iphone. "Okay babe," he said, then held up his phone.

Before he snapped the photo though, he took a minute to look at her angelic smile and he definitely knew he had fallen in love with her, his dream girl, Hinata Hyuga.

Snap. He took the picture not only on his phone but in his memory, storing it in his brain for life.

"Let me see," she said. He strolled over to her handing her his phone.

"This is a horrible angle for me. I look stupid. Delete it and take another one," she complained.

"I happen to like this one a lot. It speaks everything about you in this one picture," he protested.

"Naruto," she pouted.

"Okay, Okay, I understand," he gave in. Yet when she gave him his phone back he faked as if he deleted the picture.

"Another picture then?" he asked. She nodded and he snapped another picture of her.

For a while that's all they did was snap pictures in different spots at Hinata's request until finally she had enough of posing. They sat among the tall grass, barley being seen.

"I think we took enough pictures to last us a millennium," he stated, with a content sigh, laying back against the grass.

She shook her head at his comment stating, "If you think that is a lot you will never be able to keep up with me Na-Ru-To."

"Oh yea?" he challenge wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her down on top of him so that they were chest to chest.

Blushing, she stuttered saying, "I-I'm starting to th-think you l-l-love seeing me in th-th-this position."

"To be honest I do," he said, leaning up to lick her cheek, then letting his head fall back against the ground.

She felt his lower head start to stir and his hands moved to her ass, cupping it tight before he muttered, "But I can honestly say it's not my favorite position…but I do love it."

Hinata moaned softly as he shifted his body so that his little fellow was pressing between her thighs.

"We can't do that here," she whimpered as he grinded his hips into her, still tightly cupping her hands.

Naruto chuckled, sitting up halfway to crash his lips against hers. He began licking her bottom lip to get entrance into her mouth and then sucked on her tongue. He smirked against her mouth when he felt her responding back by grinding her pelvis to his.

When he finally released her tongue and lips, her naturally red plump lips were even redder and more swollen than before.

"I know we can't make love here. There is not enough time for us to do that," he huskily told her.

He smirked as he could tell he got her really worked up now.

"You're just going to stop? Like that?" she growled, lust-crazed.

"We can't make love right here, remember?" he sarcastically said.

"B-but now I'm….," she blushed, not wanting to say out loud what was on her mind.

"Horny and wet?" he offered, watching her blush even more before laying her head down on his chest to hide her embarrassment.

"We have to get back home or we will be in more trouble then we already are Hina," he told her.

"Fine," she said, as she sat up, pushed off his chest and into a standing position, "Let's go."

"Yes ma'am. So sassy," he said, raising himself with a tent still in his pants as he grabbed her hand and they walked to the car.

Still pissed, she yanked her hand free of his, walked briskly to the car, and then slammed the door shut after climbing in. He shook his head at her behavior while taking his time strolling to his car. Taking his time got the horn honked a couple times by a very pissed Hyuga. He sped up until he got to his car and climbed in with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, will you?" she said.

"I've never seen you this pissed before Hina! It's just as sexy as when you're not pissed," Naruto said as he turned to her.

"Naruto, I'm not in a good mood," she started.

"Yes I know, you're mad because I got you riled up. But Hina, I never said I wasn't going to get you off," he remarked.

She turned to him as if to ask what he meant, but she was soon given an answer when he placed a hand on her thigh before undoing her pants until there was enough room for him to slip his hand in. He lightly stroked her making her let out a loud purr of approval.

"You're so impatient sometimes Hina," he said as he used one finger to lightly skimp over her nub.

She could only moan as he continued to touch her in different spots, her wetness growing and her breath hitching as she threw her head back against the headrest. His fingers were inside of her folds, sliding deeper inside of her, keeping a slow rhythm that made her chest rise and fall as her breath quickened. Wanting to make her scream, he took his other hand and began to knead her breasts and teased her sensitive perky nipples. As he quickens the assault on her body he could feel her body tense, straining for release. He felt her hips buck against his hand.

"Oh god," she cried out loudly at the intense pleasure she was receiving.

Sliding a second finger in her tight wetness, he plunged a tad bit deeper as if he was searching for something. She tilted her hips, meeting his thrusts to help him out as his hands pulled at her nipples through her thin shirt. Then she arched her body from the seat. He thrusted his fingers in her with such force, then rubbed in tight hard circles around her most sensitive flesh. Then he felt her body stiffen, then tremble as he whispered sweet nothings to her and she came yelling his name at her loudest.

As the climax eased, leaving only small spasms and then eventually settling, he retracted his hand from her pants.

"Ngh," she muttered drifting off to sleep.

He chuckled, "I don't know what that means but I have to put this seat belt on you before we go dear."

After strapping her in, he put his own safety belt back on and pulled off taking the high way back home.

While driving, his phone started to ring. Even though he knew he shouldn't talk while driving, he reached for his phone and answered it. "Wassap."

"Where are you two? You should have been here two hours ago." his mother asked a little worried.

"Sorry we kinda slept in," he lied.

"Well just meet us at home, Kurenai and Asuma are covering over," she said.

"Sure, see ya in a bit," he replied.

"Bye sweet heart, drive safe," she said hanging up.

….

Asuma pulled up to the Namikaze house with his mouth hanging wide open.

"This is….well… really big," Kurenai said at loss for words to explain the huge mansion of a house.

"Talk about loaded," said Asuma as he parked the car.

As the two walked up to the door they looked around amazed at what they saw. They rang the door bell.

When Minato answered they were shocked to see he didn't have maids or servants to be doing that for him.

"Welcome to our home, Asuma and Kurenai," Minato said allowing them in.

"We are really welcome," Asuma whispered looking all around the house amazed at how the ceiling was so high up.

"Asuma, Kurenai, Hi how are you," Kushina greeted as she came into the main living room from one of the many doors in the house and closed her cell phone.

"Amazed," Kurenai said, her husband nodding his head in agreement.

Kushina chuckled at the two. "Sit down, relax. I got off the phone with Naruto not too long ago and he says he is on his way home."

The couple nodded and took a seat on one of the large black sofas in the room.

…

When Naruto arrived at his house it had already started to get dark outside. Sighing, he wished he and Hinata could have stayed on their trip forever.

"Babe wake up," Naruto said, gently nudging the sleeping beauty.

"Hmmm," she mumbled sleepily opening her lavender colored eyes.

"We're at my house. My mom called on the way and said to meet at my house because your parents were coming over," he explained as she fully woke up.

"Oh. Well let's get this over with," she said getting ready to open the car door.

"Umm..you might want to zip and button your pants before we go in though," he said with a wink.

She blushed hard quickly straightening herself out and fixing her pants before she opened the door and the two walked towards the house. He opened the door and followed the sound of voices to the main living room of his house.

"Yo were back," Naruto said to get the attention of the parents.

"About time," Minato said while the others look at the two.

"Nothing happened, right?" Kurenai questioned.

"Besides having an awesome time no," Hinata told them truthfully.

"Well then here is how we plan on punishing you guys," Kushina said.

"Oh boy, shoot me now," Naruto groaned only to get smacked in the arm by his girlfriend.

"Oh boy is right mister. We are not going to let the two of you hang out with one another for a day. We decided it will be tomorrow," Kushina said.

"Now I know you have class together but I still don't want to see you two talking. Kakashi will alert me if you do and then you won't be allowed to see each other for another day," Kurenai said.

"So let me get this straight; we can't talk or hangout with each other for a day and if we do then more days will be added on for each day we break your rules?" asked Hinata.

"That's right," said Kurenai and Kushina.

"What the hell man? That's so gay. I always pick Hina up in the morning! Who's gonna do that now?" Naruto questioned.

"She can get a ride from us or her friends like she did before if she wants to," Asuma said with a smirk.

He didn't think this would really bother the two that much but now he was enjoying every bit.

"You can't do this to us!" protested Naruto.

"It's only a day son," Minato said not seeing the big deal.

"I can't be away from my Hina for a day!" yelled Naruto grabbing at his hair like a mad man.

"Awwww," cooed the woman.

"Well maybe," Kushina and Kurenai started thinking of bending their own rules.

"No, don't even think about it. It's for a day, get over it," Asuma said, not wanting the women to change their minds.

"Ugh! This is fucking bullshit!" Naruto yelled while ruffling his hair.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled at her boyfriend for his obscene language.

"Sorry babe," he apologized.

She looked at him with her arms crossed as if to say _sorry won't cut it this time mister._

The women smiled at the way Naruto responded to her.

"Try to last one day for me," she said blushing a bit, embarrassed to be saying what she thought of as an intimate gesture in front of everyone.

"Fine," he pouted.

"Well now that that is settled we better head home. Most of us have to head to school tomorrow," Asuma said.

"He's right so I will walk you guys to the door but we should have a day to actually hang out sometime," Minato said.

"Yea we should," said Asuma.

"I wanted to actually meet you guys earlier I told Naruto to tell Hinata that we should meet," Minato said throwing his son a look.

"Sorry I forgot," Naruto said sleepily rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone got up from the sofa and headed to the door. When Hinata reached the door, she did something bold because she knew she wouldn't be able to do this for a whole day. She grabbed Naruto and kissed him.

When she released him he held a huge cocky grin on his face.

"That little peck won't do Hina," was all Naruto said before pulling her back in for a longer more erotic kiss.

"Uhm…you two know we are still here right?" Minato cleared his throat.

"Be quiet dear they won't be able to kiss one another for a whole day," Kushina swooned.

"Yes it's quite unfortunate isn't it?" sassed Asuma.

Naruto let go of Hinata's plump lips, then winked at her before she left and then the door shut behind her, Asuma, and Kurenai.

He sighed, said his goodnights to his parents, and went to bed.

**AN: I have gotten ya updated on five chapters now. As I said before after sixteen don't expect a chapter every day. I will, however, updated weekly, maybe one chapter, maybe two, by Sunday their shall probably be two chapters. Now, with that out of the way I must ask you guys to take a second to review. I need to know what you think about the story so far or this chapter. If you can read a whole chapter I know you have a comment, whether good or bad please comment.**

s


	17. Girls Night, Guys Night

**Chapter 17: Girls Night/ Guys Night!**

"Been a long time since you have rode with us Hinata," Ino said as she hopped into Tenten's Jeep.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were all in the car and they just went to pick up Ino.

"I know right? That's why I was surprised when she said she wanted me to pick her up today," Tenten said.

"Did you have a lovers' quarrel with your boooo?" asked Ino, being nosy as always.

All the girls looked at Hinata to see her answer- well, everyone besides Tenten because she was driving, but she did glance into her rearview mirror to get a glance at her best friend.

"No we didn't, but we have to go a day without speaking to each other or hanging out as punishment for skipping school and going to New York," Hinata said with a sigh.

"Whaaaaat?" all the girls in the car yelled and Tenten came to a complete halt in the car. Luckily there was no one else on the road.

"You and my cousin skipped school to go to New York?" Tenten yelled.

"Yea," Hinata said with a shrug as if it was something she did every day and was no big deal.

"Oh my gosh you're becoming a delinquent, Hinata!" Ino screamed.

"Ino-Pig that doesn't make any sense," Sakura said shaking her head.

"You skip school once, then twice, then it becomes a habit. Next thing, you're hotwiring getaway cars for bank robberies like my cousin Jiro," Ino continued with her belief.

"You guys, it's no big deal," Hinata argued wanting them to shut up about it.

"Wait-is that why Kurenai and Asuma called me two days ago asking if I or the others knew where you were at?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Hinata answered.

"Yea they made me so scarred the way they were panicking on the phone, then they called me at midnight to say never mind," Ino said.

"Then you weren't at school the other day either so I figured you got sick on Wednesday and went home, and Thursday didn't show at all because you were so sick," Ino added.

"I still can't believe you skipped school," Tenten said as they finally pulled into the school parking lot.

"I know, I mean I thought you would be the last person to skip school Hinata, especially to go all the way to New York," Ino said in disbelief as they walked into the school building.

"Who skipped school?" asked Kiba as he came up behind the girls.

" over here did," Ino answered shoving her thumb towards Hinata.

"What? No way!" Kiba yelled.

"Be quiet Kiba your too loud! Why are you being so loud anyway?" asked Neji as he, Sasuke, Lee, and Shikamaru walked up to the group.

"Hinata here skipped school to go to New York," Kiba said watching the group of guys look just as surprised as he did.

"Did you just say Hinata skipped school to go to New York?" asked Sai.

"Will you guys quit repeating it like it's the end of the world or something, sheesh!" Hinata yelled rolling her eyes.

"Did Naruto pressure you into skipping?" Sakura asked her usually timid friend.

"So Naruto is behind this?" Lee said.

"Figures, you would have never did something as troublesome as this," Shikamaru said.

Hinata turned on her heel to glare at Shikamaru, then she rolled her eyes saying, "For your information Shikamaru and everyone who wants to make this there business; Naruto was the one trying to talk me out of it and he ended up being persuaded by me to come along. I was the one who came up with the idea and I was the one to get myself into this, not Naruto or anyone else. He was just the driver so you should mind your own business."

"Sorry," Shikamaru and the others apologized.

Hinata let out a big breath of air making her hair fly out of her face, then she sighed, "We're still doing girls night tonight right?"

"Of course! I can't believe you still remembered," Sakura said.

"As long as they don't come at me with makeup it should be a fun night," Tenten added.

"Why only a girl night? We guys haven't seen you in a while neither Hinata!" complained Kiba.

"She likes us better," Sakura said sticking out her tongue.

"So childish," muttered Sasuke.

Ino started to laugh at Sakura's crest fallen face until Sasuke continued, "Kiba you shouldn't complain like a little brat about something so small."

"Yea they're having a girls night out, we should take the time to have an all guys night out," Shikamaru said, glad to get Ino out of his hair so he could sleep peaceful without hearing her whine about something.

"But are you even allowed to still have friends over? Kurenai and Asuma didn't ground you or anything?" asked Tenten.

"No I told you the punishment they gave me was that I could not talk or hang with Naruto all day," Hinata said with a pout.

She sighed, "But they said I could still have the company of my friends or anyone else."

"Wow that is really too easy! I wish my parents would give me punishments like that for doing something like skipping school and going to New York," Sai said.

"That really should be an easy task," Lee agreed.

"It's not that easy," Hinata pouted.

"Awww…. Hinata can't be away from her boyfriend more than one measly day," joked Ino.

Hinata rolled her eyes at Ino's dramatic behavior.

"Well I have two classes with him and in both classes he sits right next to me. We usually sit together at lunch and he drove me to and from school," Hinata tried to stress the importance of how much in the school day she saw him and so not talking to him was pretty hard.

"Excuses, excuses," laughed Ino.

"Whatever," she bitterly replied.

"Oh, not seeing your boyfriend makes you grumpy right?" Ino joked.

"Be quiet Ino," Hinata said, a smile forming at her lips.

"Look, there is Naruto now," Sai pointed out with a smile at his lips.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto walking in with a grim look on his face. His appearance though made her breath hitch-an all black wife beater that hugged his body and gray sweat pants that hung off his hips just a bit revealing his orange boxers. Her thoughts turned very naughty as she imagined herself helping him out of the wife beater to reveal his rock hard abs or him throwing off his sweatpants in mere seconds to give her the best mind blowing experience ever.

"I really am becoming a sex fiend," Hinata thought, trying to peal her eyes away from him. Her thoughts turned sour as she realized she couldn't do anything about it today anyway.

"I'm going to class," Hinata sighed.

"Why? We have so much time before the bell!" Lee asked.

"I know, and I want this day to be over with so the quicker I get to class maybe the quicker it will be over with," Hinata argued walking off to class making sure to avoid Naruto.

"Dang are you and Hinata not getting along or something?" asked Choji when Naruto walked up to his friends.

"No we are perfect but our parents are being assholes because we skipped school and went to New York," Naruto said with a sigh.

"You guys went to New York?" Shino asked but didn't seem so shocked.

"Yup, it was so tight! We had a lot of fun but then for skipping school our parents were like, we can't see one another for a whole fucking day!" Naruto nearly yelled almost fuming at the situation.

"Though it's not a bad deal considering they could have grounded you guys for life, it's not an easy one either because I know that would be hard for me and Sayomi," Choji commented.

"Right! I know!" Naruto agreed.

"I mean if you guys could still text or talk on the phone it wouldn't be so bad," Choji said.

"Too bad we can't," Naruto mumbled.

"Yea even when I have an all guys day I still call or text Fu, but I got an idea of how you can talk to her without getting into trouble," Shino added.

"How?!" Naruto asked eagerly.

Shino smirked and told Naruto and Choji his devious plan.

"Hmm… I still don't really get to talk to her," Naruto complained while mauling over the plan.

"Yea, but at least you get to say something," Shino said.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Choji reminded the blonde-haired boy.

"Yea well I guess," Naruto grumpily muttered.

"Plus its better they did it this Friday instead of a Saturday or something because we are having our guys night out tonight if you haven't forgot," Choji said.

"Oh shit I nearly forgot!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good to know we don't mean anything to you," sassed Shino.

"Don't get emotional on me, smart ass," argued Naruto.

"So, paintballing tonight?" asked Choji.

"Yes! I can finally release some of this pent up frustration out on you bastards," screamed Naruto.

"Why are you taking out your anger on us?" Shino asked.

"Because I want to, smart ass, don't ask me any got damn dumb ass questions," Naruto hissed.

"Whoa somebody is a little feisty now that his wonder woman is not around," cracked Choji.

"You joke Chubbs, but when I light your ass up with my Tippman ak-47 paintball gun," Naruto said.

"I thought you were trying to expand your vocabulary but the vulgar words seem to be all you know," Shino said with a smile.

"Whatever dude," Naruto said giving him the finger, "How's that for vocabulary?"

Shino started to respond when the bell rang. He smirked at Naruto flipping, the bird right back at him.

"That's my queue to get to class," he said as he strolled off.

"I can't believe Shino just did that," Naruto said with his mouth wide open.

"Yea but I think we better head to class before we become late," Choji said, dragging his gaping friend off to class.

The two walked into class a few minutes before the final bell, taking their seats.

"Close call Mr. Namikaze, Amichiki. You don't want to be late to my class do you?" Iruka asked as he walked in the class.

"Yea you don't want to skip without Hinata," laughed Ino.

"Ino," Choji said.

"What? It's just a joke," she giggled.

Naruto looked at Ino with a promising glare. "Not a joke that I want to hear."

"Fine, you're so mean," Ino pouted.

"You're not an angel yourself," Naruto pointed out.

"Far from it," laughed Choji.

"Way to gang up on the innocent," Ino said.

Naruto and Choji laughed. "I know Ino, you shouldn't gang up on me and Chubbs."

Ino shook her head laughing at how they turned the situation around on her.

"You know you're not that bad as your other friends once you decided to be nice," Naruto said after their laughter died down.

"Well of course. All blondes have a good and bad side. I mean look at you," Ino said with a wink.

"Now that is the truth," Choji laughed.

"What-I'm all angel," Naruto said faking hurt.

"You, Ino, Temari, even principal Tsunade are all blondes and far from angels," Laughed Choji.

"Well not everyone can be angelic like you Choji," sassed Ino.

"Choji, Ino, Naruto-if you guys are going to talk all day then how about you teach my class? Or better yet, tell me what is so interesting over there," Iruka said.

"It's homeroom, Iruka, you aren't teaching anything. Why should we have to be quiet for the first ten minutes when we do nothing?" argued Ino.

"She's right," agreed Naruto, and Choji nodded.

"Because, it's my class. Now be quiet." Iruka ordered.

"What's up his ass?" sighed Naruto as he and the others waited for him to turn around to sneakily return to their conversation.

"Ino, what was up with you talking to Naruto and Choji?" asked Sakura when they exited first period.

"What? I can't talk to them?" Ino shot back.

"You usually don't," Sasuke said.

"Hinata is dating Naruto, and Choji used to be a good friend of mine and he is also a good friend of Hinata's and Naruto's ," Ino said.

"Your point being?" Kiba asked.

"That I want to be friends with Choji again. I want to be a better person, maybe not as nice as Hinata but a nicer person. And I want to be friends with her boyfriend so then maybe we can all hang out instead of there being complications when we want to hang out with her but we don't get along with her boyfriend or his friends so we can't chill with her that day because she already made plans with them or vice versa," Ino said.

"She's right. It's such a drag, and being friends with Choji again would be nice since he didn't do anything for us to stop being friends with him. We kinda just ditched him and pushed him to the curb because we didn't want to be seen with him," Shikamaru said looking down as he realized for the first time what a jerk he had been to his best friend.

"But that was so long ago," Kiba said, "Why do you need to be friends with him now? He is over it and has different friends."

"Kiba, he was our closest friend out of all you guys. We hung out almost every single day before high school happened and he always had our back. We've been through so much together. Our fathers are best friends, he knows things about us that you guys don't even know about and he hasn't said a thing about it to anyone plus he is very kind, so yes I want to still be friends with him," Ino snarled.

"She's right, and Naruto-though I don't know a lot about him-makes Hinata happy and as our friend we should try to make a better effort to be friends with him. Sitting around making rude comments or blaming him for anything that Hinata does wrong will make _her_ not like us, not _him,_ just like this morning," Shikamaru added.

"They do have a point," Lee agreed.

"Whatever, I'm going to be late to class," Kiba said, walking off.

"Speaking of class, better get going," Sai said making everyone look up to the clock on the wall to notice the time.

"Why is school taking so long to be over with!?" groaned Naruto.

With a chuckle, Kurenai said, "Namikaze can you please lower your voice? Others are working and class will end in ten minutes. You have nothing to complain about."

"Nothing to complain about? I have a lot to complain about!" he shouted from the back of the room.

Beside him, Hinata blushed, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"Well try to contain it for at least a little while longer," Kurenai said in a sing song voice.

"Ugh," he uttered, blowing hair out of his face.

He looked over at Hinata to see that she was quietly painting, not saying a word. He wondered if this was easy for her, because she sure seemed to be taking it well while he was having a hard time concentrating-especially since she was right next to him, her sweet aroma filling his nose.

It didn't help that she had on a pair of short shorts that could barely be seen by her oversized shirt. He began to shift on the stool he was sitting on as all kind of thoughts came to mind, driving his brain crazy. He must have been like that for minutes because the next thing he knew the bell was ringing and Hinata had left the classroom.

"You can leave now Mr. Namikaze," laughed Kurenai.

"Do they pay you to torture kids?" Naruto asked as he walked out, only to hear her laugh as a response.

"We're going over to Gaara's right?" asked Choji as the three walked to the school parking lot.

"Yea," Naruto said as he lit a cigarette he pulled out of sweatpants pockets.

As soon as he began to inhale on the cigarette it was snagged out of his mouth by Ino.

"Before you get mad, Hinata told me to do it," she said pointing to a nearby Jeep where Hinata sat on the passenger side, looking at him and shaking her head.

"Tell her it was my first one for today," Naruto said.

"She figured you would say that and said you can't smoke at school," Ino said.

"Damnit! Tell her then tomorrow she will have to pay and she knows what I mean," Naruto huffed as he climbed on his Harley Davison chopper and started the engine.

"Alright," Ino said wondering what the hell that meant as she walked back to Tenten's Jeep.

She hopped in the Jeep and Hinata turned around to ask her what he said.

"I know what you're going to ask. He said that you will have to pay tomorrow and that you know what he means," Ino relayed the message.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked looking at Hinata for the answer.

Hinata blushed a cherry red and sank down in her seat. "Nothing," she nearly whispered.

The girls raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing more.

Naruto and the boys were chilling inside of Gaara's house.

"Gaara I told you it was guys night but you invited them still. What the fuck, man?" Naruto yelled.

"I live here dumb ass!" Temari yelled throwing a book at his head.

"Plus, we planned this before you guys," Fu added.

"They did," Gaara said.

"Then why didn't you tell me," Naruto asked.

"Forgot," Gaara said with a shrug, "Besides, we're going outside to play paintball anyway."

"Yea, so take a chill pill," Kankuro hollered.

"Whatevas," Naruto growled.

The girls looked at him rolling their eyes.

"What has him in a bad mood?" Matsuri asked.

"He can't see his girl for a day, don't worry about him," Choji said while trying to keep Sayomi's hand off him.

"Yea, so he's got his panties in a bunch," Shino said.

"Why can't you guys see one another?" asked Fu.

Naruto sighed and explained to them what happened and the punishment he received for what he did.

"That is funny," laughed Temari.

"Shut up! Oh yea, that reminds me- can you do me a favor?" Naruto yelled/asked.

"You tell me to shut up but want me to do you a favor?" Temari said.

"Please I really need your help!" whined Naruto.

"Okay fine, what is it?" she said wanting nothing more than for him to shut up.

After Naruto told her what he wanted her and the other girls to do for him, she smirked.

"Sure. Come on girls, we have something to do," Temari said getting up and dragging the girls from the living room and out of the house.

"This better work, Shino," Naruto said when they left.

Shino only "Hn" in response, and then the guys went outside to the big paintball field.

….

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten sat in Hinata's room talking about everything girls talk about when guys are not around.

"So Tenten, when are you and Neji going to become an official item?" Ino asked the brave questions none of the girls would ask.

"Why would we become an item? We're only friends," Tenten responded.

"Yea, right!" all the girls screamed.

Tenten became slightly pink in the face while denying their claims, "I don't like Neji. We just understand one another."

"Rigghhhhht," the girls said in unison.

"I'm telling the truth!" She nearly yelled.

"Fine, lie to yourself all you want. Whatever helps you sleep at night Tenten," Sakura joked.

The girls giggled as Tenten rolled her eyes then threw a pillow at them. A knock downstairs pulled them out of their laughter.

"Dang, Kurenai and Asuma must be trying to party it up tonight! They already have all of their friends over," Ino commented at the knock downstairs.

"At least they won't be spending the night over," shuddered Sakura.

"Yea I could never get used to my teachers being so nearby," Tenten said.

"It's not so bad," Hinata said.

"That's because they have you brainwashed into thinking that," Sakura disagreed.

….

Downstairs Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, Genma, Anko, Kakashi, and Gai sat down stairs relaxing when there was a knock at the door.

"Did you invite anyone else?" asked Asuma to his wife.

"I asked Minato and Kushina if they wanted to come over but they said they couldn't. I don't know who it would be unless they change their minds," Kushina stated.

"I wonder who it is then," Asuma said, not bothering to get up and actually check.

Kushina sighed and got up to see who it was. When she opened the door she was taken aback at the young women at the door.

"Hi, may I help you?" Kurenai asked.

"If its Girl Scouts, order the Thin Mints!" Anko yelled from the background.

"Get three boxes!" shouted Asuma.

"It's not Girl Scouts," Kurenai said to Asuma and Anko before turning back around to her guest.

"Fuck," she heard Anko yell in the background, disappointed.

"We came here to visit Hinata if that's alright," a blonde-haired girl with four pigtails told Kurenai.

"Oh," Kurenai said, taken aback because she had never seen or met these girls before.

"Yea, my name is Temari by the way, and that is Sayomi, Fu, and Matsuri," the blonde-haired girl with pigtails said.

"Nice to meet you, Temari. Come in, I will get Hinata," Kurenai said, stepping back so the girls could come in.

"Who are you?" asked Anko when the girls came in, stealing the question right out of Asuma's mouth.

"They are friends of Hinata," Kurenai said, before saying, "One second." Then she went up stairs.

…

The girls were talking about maybe going shopping later when they were interrupted by a knock on Hinata's door.

Hinata got up to open her door and was greeted by Kurenai.

"There are four girls downstairs looking for you," she said.

"Huh?" Hinata said, confused.

"They said their names are Temari, Sayomi, Fu, and Matsuri," Kurenai told her.

"Really? They are here?" said Hinata, already heading downstairs with the girls and Kurenai following her.

"Hinata," the girls greeted, when she reached the bottom steps.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Hinata, confused but not disappointed that they were here.

"Naruto told us to stop by, plus he kind of kicked us out of my house for his guys night out with my brothers and the rest of the gang. You don't mind if we chill with you?" Temari answered.

"No not at all if it's cool with Kurenai and Asuma," she said, looking in their direction to get an answer.

"Have fun," Asuma said.

"Come on," Hinata beckoned, having them follow her upstairs.

"Nice room," Fu commented, looking around when they finally entered Hinata's room.

"By the way, Naruto says to text him. Here, use my phone," Temari said, handing Hinata her phone.

"Don't worry, you won't get caught. We can all keep a secret, and if one of your parents walk in then calmly push the side buttons. It will go straight to my pictures and they will think we were looking at my trips all around the world," Temari said when she saw the look on Hinata's face.

"Ok, thanks," Hinata said, sitting on her bed as she started to text on Temari's phone.

The other girls sat around her bed while Temari took a seat at Hinata's desk in her room.

"So I hear you guys were having a girls night," Fu said trying to break the silence that had settled in the room once Hinata had stopped talking.

Ino nervously spoke, afraid Sayomi was still pissed at her. "Yea we haven't chilled with Hinata in a while. She's always locked away with Naruto, or as of recent, skipping class to go to New York. So we wanted to steal her away for a night."

"I hope we aren't interrupting then," Sayomi said.

"As long as we're all girls then it's okay," Ino spoke for the rest of the girls.

"Well last time I checked we were all girls, but you might have to double check with Fu every once in a while," joked Sayomi.

"Hey, just because I like to use men's deodorant doesn't mean a thing!" pouted Fu.

"Tenten here does the same thing," giggled Ino.

"Maybe they will get along then," laughed Sayomi.

"If she can last three hours doing crazy workouts and hates make-up, they will get along perfect," Ino said almost gagging.

"Wow I think they are a perfect match," Sayomi chuckled.

"We are still in the room," growled Fu.

"Yea," hissed Tenten.

"They even get mad at the same things," laughed Sayomi and Ino.

"So I'm guessing you're the mature one," Fu asked Tenten.

"You guessed right," sighed Tenten.

"Hey," Sakura, Matsuri and Temari shouted.

"I'm pretty mature too," the three left out girls yelled.

A small giggle snapped the girls out of their little argument to stare at Hinata who had a grin on her face as she read a text she received from Naruto.

"Somebody is enjoying herself," Temari whistled.

"Enjoying herself a lot," Ino added.

Hinata looked up at this and blushed when she noticed them all looking at her.

"I hope you're keeping the sex talk out of text messages. You guys can do that on your own free time or when you're actually doing that," Temari said, making the girl turn a bit redder.

"What is sex with Naruto like?" Matsuri asked.

"Ewww…. and Hinata and Naruto haven't had sex ," Tenten said, waiting for her friend to shyly agree, but there was no response.

The girls looked at Hinata and she blushed harder, looking away from them.

"NO WAY!" screamed Ino, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Shhhh, you're going to get me into trouble," Hinata said, turning redder by the second.

"So the question remains, what is sex with Naruto like?" Sayomi asked this time.

"That is private guys," blushed Hinata, not wanting to tell them.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten had their mouths wide open shocked out of their minds. Then they blushed when they realized they were all virgins and that their shyest friend was not.

"Come on Hinata, we're all girls. Plus I want to know if what everyone says is true. I will tell you what it was like when me and Gaara did it," Matsuri pleaded.

"Nobody wants to hear about you and my brother," said Temari in disgust.

"Wait, what do you mean what everyone says?" Hinata asked Matsuri falling for the trap.

"Oh, I don't know, everyone says he sucks in bed, has a small penis, and can't give head worth shit," lied Matsuri.

She flipped what girls really said about Naruto to get a response out of her.

"No Way! That's a lie. Naruto is great in all areas. If he is small then I don't know what big is," Hinata said defending her boyfriend.

Not satisfied, Matsuri tried to get more out of her by saying, "Like how big? Show me with your hands if he is so big."

Without a second thought Hinata showed the girls with her hands, making them blush and go completely silent in shock.

"Wooow….that must hurt to take in," Sayomi muttered.

"Tell me about it," Temari said at a near whisper.

Blushing herself as she realized she let the girls in on her intimate relationship, she shook her head and said, "At first, but that's because I was a virgin. Afterwards it's been mainly pleasure."

She had spoken it so low that they barley heard her.

"Dang I can't believe you took that and were a virgin! I wouldn't have even tried to do that now and I am not a virgin," Fu said.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Tenten pleaded, not wanting to hear about how great her cousin was.

"Leave the room then, we want to know," Ino said, really wanting to know how it felt.

"Yea," Sakura agreed.

"I told you guys enough already," Hinata said squirming on her bed.

"Come on, we're not going anywhere 'til we have some answers," Fu said.

Hinata sighed with a big blush on her face, then she waved them closer as she spoke low, "Fine, I will tell you."

She recapped to them, not leaving out a single detail of what her and Naruto did in her room, in the hotel in New York, and in his car on their way home. Once she was through, all the girls' blushes could be compared to Hinata's, and Tenten looked ready to puke. The other girls were fidgeting around since the story made them a tad bit turned on.

"I don't think I can look at Naruto the same," Temari said after a while.

"Tomorrow I'm going to have to steal Choji away for some me time now that you told me this," Sayomi said.

"Y-you and Choji did it," stuttered Ino, wide-mouthed.

Even though Sayomi had partly gotten over Ino kissing Choji, she wanted to make sure she knew Choji was hers- so she bragged a little.

"Well of course we had sex. You don't think he comes over and just sits in my room for hours until the wee morning just talking, although we could, but Choji Bear likes to play," Sayomi said.

Ino turned darker red than she already was, still a tad bit jealous of Sayomi, but that was normal for her nowadays because being single made her jealous of anyone with a boyfriend.

"Oh," was all she managed to spit out.

"Are you guys hungry?" asked Hinata after a moment of silence.

"I'm glad you said something because I was about to burst," Fu said, rubbing her stomach.

"So un-ladylike," Sayomi snorted, standing up with a stretch.

"We're going out to eat right?" questioned Temari, "Because I got a feeling your parents don't dig us much."

Hinata laughed nervously, "They just need to get to know you a bit, and yea we can go out to eat."

"Great, let's go to Johnny Rockets!" shouted Fu.

"I love that place!" squealed Tenten.

"You would think it's a clothing store the way you guys are acting," Sayomi boredly expressed while rolling her eyes.

"I know, it's just food," Matsuri added with a nodding Ino.

"It has the greatest food," Tenten argued back with the others.

"Okay, okay. Let's get going," Sakura said, rolling her eyes at the dramatic ways.

Hinata slid off her bed, handing Temari her phone back as they all walked downstairs.

"Well if it wasn't the wolf pack," joked a tipsy Anko.

"We're going out to get a bite to eat," Hinata informed Kurenai and Asuma. The two were sitting on a couch with Kurenai in Asuma's lap sipping on a beer.

"Kay," Kurenai muttered a bit tipsy herself.

The girls left in a hurry, glad to get away from the drunken adults and to the food that awaited them.

"Hinata, you're not so innocent as we always thought," Sakura said once they were in Johnny Rockets, seated, with their orders. She still couldn't believe the fact that she slept with Naruto.

"The shy ones are never innocent," claim Temari, looking at Hinata with a smirk on her face.

Hinata blushed from her friends' intense stares, "You guys, please stop bringing that up."

She knew exactly what they were hinting at when they said she wasn't innocent.

"Fine, but tell me this; what made you fall for him? It's not like he is the nicest guy on the block. The only thing he has going for him is his looks because he doesn't have manners," Sakura said while stabbing at her salad furiously.

Hinata leaned back inside of the booth, letting the plastic leather slide up against her back. A smile played across her lips while she thought about all the reasons she fell for Naruto.

"There are so many reasons that I fell for him, but if you must know, it's because he is caring, he notices everything-even the small things, and he is always so sure of himself," she told her friends.

"Hold up one minute. Naruto is sure of himself-but the other two? I don't think so. That boy is not caring and never notices a thing," Matsuri said.

"She is right," The others barked their agreement.

Hinata sighed and decided not to argue with them because she knew how Naruto really was. She has seen his nice, gentle, caring side many times but she decided she didn't want to share all of Naruto with them. They already knew his bad (or as she like to put it, his mischievous side) and they knew how he was in the bedroom. There was no need for them to know how sweet he was also, otherwise they might like him too. She suppressed a giggle thinking how naive they were to think Naruto was only what they saw.

"Alright so, mall?" Somehow while she was caught up in her thoughts the girls had ended up on conversation that involved them going to the mall.

"Sure let's go," Hinata said, not noticing Tenten's or Fu's dreaded look when she agreed with the others to go.

As they walked out of the restaurant Temari said to Tenten, "So it's been a while since we've hung out, aye Tenten?"

Since Tenten is an Uzumaki and used to hang out with Naruto, she did also hang out with Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and Matsuri.

"Yes, I know. It's good to be around you again, you haven't change much, "said Tenten.

As soon as the girls arrived at Ino's chamber of torture they were all dragged to her favorite store, Forever 21.

"Oh my gosh, I love this place," Sayomi squealed as her, Ino, Sakura, and Matsuri started to rummage through clothes, picking out outfits faster than an Indy 500 driver.

"I know, right? It is girl heaven," Ino agreed with a smile.

"Oh brother," cried Tenten, placing a hand on her head.

"Tenten, come here for a sec," Ino called after a while of looking.

"I rather not," Tenten disagreed, knowing all too well how this was about to play out.

"But it would look really cute on you," whined Ino.

"Never," said Tenten, when Ino held up the floral-patterned, high-waisted shorts with a white tank and light blue jacket to go with it.

"Give it a try, you won't be disappointed," Sayomi tried to encourage her.

Tenten glared at both girls, "No."

"Well Fu, you try on this outfit then," Sayomi called out to her friend.

"Sayomi, will you and your shopping buddies shop for yourselves?" Fu growled.

"Be like that then," Sayomi pouted as she continued to shop. She and Ino sang like mad women.

Hinata shook her head at them, chuckling to herself as she shopped quietly with Temari.

"Ino!"

"Sayomi!"

Fu and Tenten screamed as their friends applied makeup on the two. Sakura held down Tenten and Matsuri held down Fu while Ino and Sayomi applied the makeup.

"We're going to kill you guys afterwards, you know that right?" Fu said as she struggled to get free.

"We're almost done, be quiet so I won't mess up," Sayomi said, ignoring her friend's death threats.

"All done over here," Ino stated, standing back to admire her handiwork.

"Same," Sayomi said, also taking a step back.

"Wow, you guys look nice," Hinata said as she looked at the two.

"Agreed," Temari said.

The two couldn't kill their friends after they got such nice compliments. Once they were released, they didn't go after the girls who quickly walked to the checkout counters where they were safe because of all the eyes on them.

The gang went to a few more stores before it was called a quits by the mall itself. They shopped until closing hours—well, Ino, Sakura, Matsuri, and Sayomi did. Hinata and Temari were done shopping after a few hours, and Tenten and Fu wanted to stop once they arrived.

The girls went back to Hinata's place to find all the adults gone. Kurenai and Asuma were asleep upstairs so the girls grabbed blankets and slept downstairs for girl time.

Hinata smiled as she went to sleep later on that night thinking how amazing it was to have all these new friends.


	18. Happy Days coming to an End

**AN:**** I want to first off say Thank You for the reviews and also answer a few questions for some of my fellow reviewers. **

**For the guest reviewer who wanted to know when did Ino kiss Choji that was in Chapter 14.**

**For everybody asking me to keep Choji with Sayomi, guess what? He will stay with her. **

**Fuu is the jinchurikki.**

**I'm not stopping this story, only a few more chapters left and by few I mean you can count all them on one hand. **

**I may, not sure, start a squeal but I am recently engaged and trying to work on my feature film scripts so who knows.**

**So I had wanted to post Chapter 18 and 19 together but my beta reader is taking forever to finish Chapter 19 and 20 and since 18 is already finish being beta edited I thought what the hell its been ready to be posted for over a month. So I'm finally posting this.**

**Chapter 18: Happy days coming to an end?**

"Babe I don't like them, they're assholes," Naruto told his girlfriend while blowing a ring of smoke into the air as he stretched his legs out beneath him from where he sat near the edge of his backyard pool.

"Save that line for your own self mister," she said, wagging her finger in his face, "And stop smoking out here. Our parents and Tsunade are in the house."

He shrugged as if he didn't care while inhaling the smoke into his lungs. Then he ran his free hand through his messy blonde hair, winking at her when he caught her staring.

"Hinata, this is my first cigarette today. Also, I remember someone saying that as long as it was outside it is fine. All those other regulations were not included," he told her as he flicked his ashes near the pool.

"Still, it's called being respectful," she argued, crossing her arms.

"Tsch….why did they come over anyway? I just wanted to see you. It's a Sunday for crying out loud. Aren't they suppose to be in church or something?" he asked as he finished his cigarette, putting out the last of its flames on the ground.

She smiled at her boyfriend's anger. "You saw me all yesterday though."

"That was to make up for not seeing you Friday, and I didn't see you all of yesterday because I had the gig. And yeah, I know you came, but it was not a one-on-one session with you, it was us and everyone else. Today will be the same because after we leave my house we have to hang out with your stupi-I mean, lovely friends. We should ditch everyone and have our own privately hosted party," Naruto told her, raising his eyebrows towards her at the end.

"Why can't you share me for today?" she laughed.

Although she knew he didn't like her friends very much, she made him agree to hang out with them today. She even invited Naruto's friends so he wouldn't feel too uncomfortable but he didn't seem to want anyone hanging out with them today at all. To make matters worse for him, he had planned to hang out with Hinata alone at his home today, but to his dismay Asuma decided he would come over to hang with Minato. Then Kushina invited Kurenai, and next thing you know Tsunade showed up and they were kicked out to the backyard where they currently were having this small discussion.

Naruto got up and walked over to Hinata until he stood directly in front of her. Then he crouched down until he was face to face with her and he said, "Hina, don't take this the wrong way but I could never share you with anyone else."

She blushed, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning into him she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Then I won't share you either," she whispered in his ear, bringing warmth to his body.

Since her arms were already around his neck he stood up then placed a hand under her legs so that he was now carrying her. He walked over to the edge of the pool once more with a cocky grin on his face.

"Good to know but babe, I think I should at least punish you for suggesting that I should share you," he told her with a wide smirk before he jumped into the pool with her.

Water splashed everywhere as they sunk into the pool. When they resurfaced, their hair was matted to their heads and clothing stuck to themselves as if it were another layer of skin.

Naruto whistled an approval as he looked at his girlfriend who was soaked from head toe, her all white dress sticking to her body. He grinned to himself…boy was he lucky to always get her wet when she wore white.

She watched her boyfriend grin while staring at her and she pouted, yelling at him, "NARUTO!"

He burst out into laughter as she got out of the pool dripping wet, her black and white Converse making a squishy noise as she marched toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going? Can't walk into house like that, plus I can see your lavender undergarments!" He chuckled as she blushed from embarrassment and halted in the middle of her march.

He then climbed out of the pool himself. His jeans sagged a bit lower than usual from the water's weight, and his red v-neck shirt clung to his body, framing his eight pack. The squish of his shoes mimicked Hinata's pattern from before as he strode up to her with a cocky smile.

"Funny how I always manage to get you wet," he whispered into her ear a smirk gracing his face.

She rolled her eyes, a tint of red on her face, and then she pushed the blonde away from her and tried her best to glare at him.

"This is why I wouldn't leave these two alone!" came the voice of nobody else except Tsunade as she slid open the door that lead to Naruto's backyard and walked over to the couple.

"What happened?" yelled an out of breath Asuma as he ran outside to see them just standing there, but then he noticed their clothes.

"Mom, can you get us a towel?" he asked his mom once she, Kurenai, and Minato slowly walked outside.

Hinata shivered and turned redder as the adults stared at them. Plus she didn't like the fact that it was likely they could all see her choice of underwear that she wore.

"Sure….but why did you guys take a swim with your regular clothes on?" Kushina asked.

"We didn't decide on it," Hinata said all while glaring at her boyfriend who snickered at the comment.

"Naruto, did you push your girlfriend in the pool?" yelled/asked his father.

He shook his head as he laughed, "Nope, I jumped in with her in my arms. There is a difference. And also, can the men go back in the house? I don't like the fact that Hinata is wearing a white dress and that you guys can see her goods even if you're her guardian."

Minato couldn't argue with that so he walked back in and so did Asuma.

"What about you, young man?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto smirked. "Well I seen most of-"

Hinata placed a hand over her boyfriend's mouth as the women looked at the couple with raised eyebrows.

"He can't go in without a towel," was Hinata's excuse for her boyfriend.

They still gave them quizzical stares and then Kushina said, "I'll go get your guys' towels."

Tsunade shook her head as Kushina walked off to get them towels. "Hinata, don't let this brat get you in trouble just because he looks good."

"Awww, come on Baa-chan, you know I'm a good kid, and Hinata fersure knows I'm good," Naruto said, a double meaning behind his words and a smirk on his face.

Hinata turned to her boyfriend or tried, he grabbed her by her waist, forcing her to stand in front of him as he held her.

"Don't move Hina, unless you want everyone to see how hard I am," he advised her in a small whisper against her ear.

She swallowed hard and bit her lip. Naruto was just trying to start trouble with her. Then he pulled back some more by the waist so she could feel his bulge against her ass and then he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Naruto," she softly whispered, "stop."

"Will you let go of the girl for one second Naruto?" asked Tsunade from where she and Kurenai stood, not aware of anything that was going on between.

"Hmmm but Hina doesn't want to be let go of, do you?" asked Naruto as he grinded his hips against her very slowly.

Hinata bit down harder on her lips trying to suppress the moan that was sure to come if he kept doing what he was doing.

"Ok, I got the towels," said Kushina as she came back out to the pool.

Naruto stopped what he was doing immediately but knew he couldn't move because of the bulge now in his pants.

"I don't want to get everything wet…can you bring them?" asked Naruto as his mom stood in the doorway.

She frowned but walked over to Naruto and handed them the towels. Quickly he let go of Hinata and wrapped the towel around himself and handed her the other towel with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks mom," he told Kushina.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now hurry up and dry off and get inside. If you stay wet for too long then you'll get sick," Kushina said.

"Hmm… I doubt it because Hina always stays-"

Hinata knew what Naruto was about to say and couldn't take it anymore. She fainted right then and there. Naruto quickly caught her though and smiled at the adults.

"Looks like she can't handle a little teasing, "joked Naruto.

The three women just looked at Naruto strangely. He laughed it off and carried her upstairs to his room.

….

When Hinata awoke she was wrapped in a towel and laying in Naruto's room, yet he was nowhere in sight. Instead, Tsunade, Kushina, and Kurenai sat talking but came to hush as soon as they saw her open her eyes.

"You're awake," said Kushina, giving Hinata a friendly smile.

Tsunade shook her head. "You sure were gone for a while. Dang, Naruto always causing trouble."

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized.

"No, need," said Kushina, "but you must get out of those wet clothes and into something dry."

Hinata looked down and saw she still had on the clothes under the towel.

"Naruto brought you some new clothes from our place, there in the bathroom," said Kurenai.

"OK," said Hinata, getting up and going to the bathroom.

She was surprised that everyone allowed Naruto to get her clothes. She just figured that they would freak out at the thought of Naruto picking out things like her underwear.

She blushed at the thought of Naruto picking out her underwear. She then saw the clothes that Naruto got her. It wasn't bad-a black shirt, a black bra, and floral pattern skater girl skirt with pockets. He also got her black vans to go with it. Then she noticed he didn't give her any underwear. She blushed again. She was going to have to free ball it. She quickly changed, leaving the wet clothes in the room and exited the bathroom.

"Ahhh, it looks nice," said Kurenai. She was impressed that Naruto didn't pick Hinata out something sleazy, although since Asuma went with him she supposed it wouldn't be.

Tsunade and Kushina also nodded in approval at the girl's outfit making Hinata blush. Then, loud footsteps came running up the steps and Naruto busted into his room.

"Is she up yet-"

"You're up," Naruto said, sounding excited.

"Can't you knock first, you little brat," yelled Tsunade.

"It's my room, "Naruto yelled back ready to challenge her.

Instead, Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Tsch."

"Well, we will be off, we have to meet Hinata's and my friends now," Naruto shouted behind him as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her down stairs.

The three women shook their heads and smiled after the couple.

"Where are you to going?" asked Asuma as Naruto was about to fly past him with Hinata.

"Dinner date that all of our friends decided to barge in on," Naruto told Asuma and kept walking out of the house.

As soon as they got outside the house he sighed in relief, and then opened the door for Hinata so she could get into his Benz. He walked over to his side, hopping in the car and peeling off.

"Ahh, I never thought we would escape them," Naruto said as he cruised down the road.

Hinata giggled, shaking her head at her over-dramatic boyfriend.

"I'm serious," he said, "They just plan on making life hell for poor little me. Don't you feel so sad for me that you just want to skip lunch with our terrible friends and go somewhere quiet and make out?"

"As much as I would love to, I have to decline. Now, hurry up," Hinata demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," barked Naruto.

But he still drove as slow as possible trying to savor the time alone with her. He even had an old lady flick him off and cuss him out because of how slow he was going. And no matter how many times he tried to talk Hinata out of not going he couldn't, and so the normal fifteen minute drive turned into a thirty minute one but they finally arrived there.

"Cruel, it's cruel, I tell you," said Naruto as he stepped out of the car and walked over to Hinata's side, opening the door for her.

"I promise, I will make it up later," Hinata told him as she took his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok," he said, looking down and all defeated and dejected.

"Ha, we're both wearing vans," Naruto noticed. He had to change too, so now he sported an orange v-neck short sleeve shirt, white shorts, and black vans with black tall socks.

"I know, you probably planned it," accused Hinata as they walked up to the door of the restaurant.

He smirked but didn't answer. Instead, he opened the restaurant doors for her and walked in where they immediately saw their huge crowd of friends sitting at one large table.

"About time you guys show up, only thirty minutes later then our planned meet up time," said an angry Fuu.

"Well, we just happened to get attacked by crazy bandits on the way, and being the knight I am, I had to destroy them all while protecting my Hina-chan from their merciless wrath," Naruto said as he and Hinata sat.

They all sweat dropped at Naruto's excuse that sounded a bit like something Kakashi would have come up with.

"Ok, your man is totally crazy," Ino whispered to Hinata.

"Well now that we are all here we can finally order," said Shikamaru with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, now we can finally order," repeated Temari, giving Naruto a glare.

"I just said that," Shikamaru said to Temari, annoyed that she just repeated him.

Temari glared at Shikamaru before smiling nicely at him and saying, "Yes, but I was only repeating to put emphasis on it."

"It was not needed though," fought Shikamaru. He didn't know why but he was compelled to fight with this woman.

"It was-now end of discussion," Temari said through gritted teeth.

Shikamaru shook his head and muttered to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Troublesome woman."

She couldn't stand anymore of Shikamaru's sass and she got up from her seat walking over to the now wide-eyed Shikamaru. She took a seat in his lap and gave him a friendly but deadly smile, then grabbed the napkin-rolled silverware placed in front of him. She unwrapped the roll, taking out the sharp knife and placing the other eating utensils back. Shikamaru swallowed thick as she took the knife and placed it at his throat and slowly moved it down his throat, down his chest and stopped at his heart. Temari then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I can be more than troublesome. Keep pushing my buttons and you will find out just how troublesome I can be. Do you understand?"

Shikamaru nodded his head very slowly as he sweat bullets. She smiled, content with his answer, then got up placing the knife on his crotch and as she walked back to her seat said, "I would hate for your manhood to be at stake but you should never aruge with a woman. Understand?"

"Yes," said all the guys at the table, scared that she might do the same to them if they didn't agree as well.

"Good, now what should we eat?" Temari said with a friendly smile as she waved the waiter over.

The waiter came over and either didn't notice the stunt Temari had just pulled or chose to ignore it as he took down all their orders and took off to get them made.

"So, I don't think I got the pleasure of getting the beautiful names of you new woman in front of me," Kankuro said, trying to break ice and flirt at the same time.

"How do you know we have beautiful names?" asked Sakura.

"Because, such beautiful ladies can only have beautiful names to match such pretty faces," flirted Kankuro.

Kiba bit back a laugh but a bit escaped as he laughed at Kankuro calling Sakura and Ino beautiful.

"My name is Ino," said Ino not minding the attention as she extended her hand across the table to Kankuro.

He gladly took it and kissed her hand giving her a wink as well.

"And my name is Sakura, "said Sakura. Not wanting to be last to Ino, she also extended her hand for a kiss to which Kankuro took and blew her a kiss instead of winking like he did with Ino.

Tenten rolled her eyes at the event displayed in front of her, "I see you are still the same Kankuro."

"You know him?" asked Neji.

"Well, Naruto is my cousin so of course I know him, his brother Gaara, Temari, and Matsuri, they all seemed to always be around," explained Tenten.

"Oh, don't be shy like that Tenten, you know we use to date in middle school," added Kankuro.

Tenten blushed now that her secret was out as Neji, Ino, and Sakura looked at her and then Kankuro.

"You dated him?" asked a jealous Neji.

Naruto smirked as he saw what was going on all very clearly now. Neji was jealous.

"Yea, you did date Kankuro. I remember that, you really were in love with him too. Do you still have that panda he gave you that you tried to kill me over if I touched it?" asked Naruto, only making this whole situation worse.

"Is that the same panda you have in your room now?" asked Sakura, only curious and not trying to make things worse like Naruto.

"You still have that old thing?" laughed Kankuro, "Wow."

Neji's blood started to boil. He looked at Tenten, "Do you still like him?"

"What's with all these questions?" asked Tenten feeling very on the spot right now.

"Just answer-"

"No, she doesn't like my brother anymore. You're an idiot if you think she does," said Temari.

Although Neji was very afraid of Temari from what she did to his friend earlier he still got angry at her.

"How do you know?"

"Because she likes you, but you're too much of a prissy little boy to just ask her out already and make her officially your girl," said Temari as she sighed.

"I mean, how do you call yourself a man if you can't even make a move on a girl who obviously likes you?"

Now Tenten was a very deep shade of red that could rival Hinata's color. Neji looked at her and blushed as well. They both stayed silent, neither saying a word. Fuu rolled her eyes at the two.

"Ok, how about we just say Tenten is now Neji's girlfriend," Fuu suggested.

"Ok," everyone said making the couple an official couple by their own means.

The waiter finally came back to bring out all of their meals, then took his leave again. It was quiet as they ate in silence. When they all finished, two couples seemed to be missing from the table.

"Where did Naruto, Hinata, Choji, and Sayomi go?" asked Gaara noticing that his friends went missing.

Lee smiled brightly and answered his question. "Yes, Naruto and Hinata went out the back door minutes ago. Choji and Sayomi said that they were going on a walk."

"Liars," said Fuu with a smile as she wrapped her milk chocolate skin around Shino's side. "I should have thought of that though."

Shino smirked as he nodded, giving his girl a wink.

"Not the time for a couples feast," said Temari.

"Yes, I can agree," agreed Sasuke.

"Are you gay?" asked Kankuro to Sasuke.

Sasuke pointed at himself, "Me?" Kankuro nodded.

"From what Naruto tells me you seem gay. I mean, there is two hot babes, this lovely flower Sakura and beautiful rose Ino that wants you bad. Plus he says there is many other girls in your school that have the hots for you but you don't give them any play. Hell, the only excuse for that would mean you're gay, right?" said Kankuro.

"Yea, it's okay if you are," Gaara told Sasuke.

Sasuke turned red from anger and embarrassment. He couldn't believe he, Sasuke Uchiha, was being asked this. He also couldn't believe that Dobe had been talking about him behind his back in such a way.

"Guys, leave the boy alone, he probably is not ready to come out yet," said Fuu.

"I'm not gay!" yelled Sasuke so loud that everyone in the restaurant turned to look at their table and Sayomi and Choji who had just gotten back from the walk gave Sasuke a weird stare.

He cleared his throat and then in a monotone Sasuke voice he said, "I'm not gay."

"Wrong moment to come back," Sayomi whispered to Choji.

"No, it's a perfect moment. So everyone knows, I'm not gay, I'm not. I'm very interested in girls just none at my school, okay," he told the table.

"Ok," everyone said, although it was obvious nobody believed him. Even Sakura and Ino seemed to be wondering.

"Why don't you question Sai?" asked Sasuke.

"Because it's not about me Sasu-gay," joked Sai, making everyone laugh and Sasuke's eyes twitch in anger.

"Hey, it's cool, I have a few gay buddies that I could probably hook you up with," offered Kankuro.

"Fuck off," growled Sasuke.

"Sasu-gay is very sensitive guys," joked Sai with a huge smile on his face.

Sasuke was going to scream but he refused to do anything more because he was sure they would only try to make it seem like he was even more gay.

"Naruto and Hinata have been gone too long. I don't want him to try to go too far with my cousin so I'm going to look for them. Which way did you say they went, Lee?" said Neji, but from this statement the girls could only shake their heads because poor Neji didn't know they already did go "too far".

"Through that way," pointed Lee towards a back door close to the kitchen area of the restaurant.

"Well I suppose we can all pay then and find them together since we're all done eating anyway," said Gaara.

Neji nodded and they all got up. Gaara grabbed the table's receipt and walked up to the cash register.

"You're table number ten, right?" asked the cashier when Gaara and the gang walked up to the register.

"Yes," said Gaara.

"Oh, well then you don't need to pay. The young blonde man with the raven hair girl already paid for everyone's meal and he even left the tip," the cashier informed the group.

"Alright," said Gaara as they exited the restaurant.

Naruto's Benz was still parked, so they all knew he hadn't left yet. "Hmm, they haven't left yet so maybe they are already back."

Meanwhile….

Around the back of the restaurant, Naruto had Hinata pressed up against the wall as he held her hands above her head and was kissing her. He then used one hand to hold up both her hands as he took his other hand to travel up her skirt.

"No panties, that's hot and just asking for it," he told Hinata in a husky voice against her ear.

She pushed herself forward making his finger brush up against her clit. "Yea, well you made it like that."

He smirked against her neck and brought his hand back up from underneath her skirt, making her whimper. Although it was just in time, because then their friends rounded the corner catching them in the position they were in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto?" yelled Neji.

"Oh, now he can be a man," Fuu said shaking her head.

Naruto and Hinata broke apart, Hinata shyly looking down as Naruto looked at Neji, annoyed.

"Fuck, can a man get some alone time!" shouted Naruto.

"Not with my baby cousin you can't," Neji shouted back.

Hinata was now upset, "Neji I'm not a child and you're not my father. What I do with Naruto is none of your business. Does Naruto threaten you over Tenten? No. So drop it!"

"That reminds me, Neji," Naruto said, and he walked over to Neji taking him by surprise and grabbing him tightly by the collar of his shirt.

Then in a low, deadly voice Naruto said, "If you ever do anything to hurt my cousin, I will promise to destroy you." Then he whispered even lower in Neji's ear, "And if you do anything shameful to my cousin, I will have somebody chop off your dick."

Naruto let go of Neji and smiled, smacking the stunned boy on the back. He didn't know what just happened. Their roles had just been totally flipped in a matter of seconds.

"Well, does everyone want to go back to my place for fun?" asked Gaara trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Yes, that seems like a great idea," said Lee. "'To become even better friends we shall visit one another's homes.' That was once said by my master."

And so that's how they all ended up at Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's place, chilling in their backyard near their crystal clear pool and enjoying the sun. Well the guys were all outside either in swim trunks or the shorts they already had on. Gaara and Kankuro already had many brand new swim trunks that they never wore and let Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Lee, and Kiba wear them. Naruto didn't even feel like changing so he, Choji, Kankuro, and Shino just took off their shirts and shoes and used their shorts as swim trunks. Gaara just went ahead and changed since he had to get the other boys swim trunks anyway.

So all the boys were sitting by the pool and lounging on the beach chairs.

"I'm getting in," said Kankuro referring to the pool as he got off the chair and ran up to the deep end of the pool and cannon-balled in.

He shivered with ecstasy at the feeling of the cool water touching his hot skin. Looking up at the other boys he smiled. "Get in here you pansies; it feels too got-dang nice to be sitting out there."

"I shall join you then!" shouted Lee, very pumped as he ran towards the pool. He dived into the pool just as Kankuro had did before him. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sai all went to hop in too.

"Come on," Sai called out to the others, "Unless you're too dickless to do it."

"Hey, I'm not dickless!" shouted Naruto.

"Yea, my girlfriend can tell you that," added Choji to which Naruto pounded fists with him.

Kiba snorted, rolling his eyes. "I bet you she is faking it." He had said it pretty low but the others still heard him.

"What?" snapped Choji.

"I'm just saying you can't think she is going to want a big teddy bear forever, the girl is going to eventually want a fit guy on top of her, not a bone crusher," chuckled Kiba.

"Kiba cut it out," said Shikamaru.

"Aww don't act like you don't think it too Shikamaru, you said it yourself, that in the beginning you didn't know why she was dating Choji unless it was for money," Kiba spat.

Naruto glared at Kiba, "Fuck off."

"It's cool Naruto, why would I let someone with no girl at all tell me shit? I have a very sexy, beautiful, honest, attractive woman-not a girl, but a woman. What do you have? That's right, not shit. My girl looks like a model. Your girl-that's right—it's no girl for you Kiba, stop hating," Choji said not breaking a sweat.

Then he calmly as ever got up and got into the pool. Naruto looked at Choji and then smirked. The other boys chuckled softly and had grins on their face but Kiba looked pissed.

"He told you," said Sai.

"Fuck you, Sai," Kiba growled.

Shikamaru had gotten tired of Kiba's bullshit today and so he asked, "What the hell is your problem bro? We're trying to have a good time and put the past behind us and your bringing up shit that was said a long time ago and acting like a pure bitch."

"Shut up, Shikamaru, now that you decided to be Choji, Naruto, and Shino's friend doesn't mean we all have to. The only reason I'm here is because Hinata asked me to," Kiba said.

"I like them too," said Lee, "I have really enjoyed hanging with them today."

"Yes, me too, Dickless," added Sai.

"Well if you guys haven't forgot, Naruto is the one corrupting Hinata," Kiba informed them.

"What!?" yelled Naruto.

"Yea, Hinata never would do half the things she has done now that she is with you. Skipping school, getting pissed off at her friends, not hanging out with us, etc," growled Kiba.

"He has a point Naruto, you have been nothing but a bad influence on my cousin. She has high hopes and it seems like somebody like you will only ruin it. I don't care how wealthy you or your parents may be, you're a screw up. You been doing nothing but screwing up since you been here," added Neji.

"Hn, I don't usually try to get involved in these things dobe, but if you really like her you would give her up, that's what's best for her," said Sasuke.

Shikamaru got out of the pool and stood in front of Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji.

"Hinata has been the happiest since she has been with him. Stop trying to screw things up," Said Shikamaru.

"Fuck you, Shikamaru, go play with your fat boyfriend," hissed Neji.

Shikamaru's blood boiled. He didn't know who his friends were anymore. He jumped on top of Neji and began nailing him in the face.

"Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," shouted Kankuro as Kiba and Sasuke began to attack Shikamaru, but then Shino and Naruto jumped in.

Choji, Sai and Lee tried to help but Gaara shook his head no and motioned for them to stay in the pool. Yet Gaara himself got out of the pool and walked over to the fighting boys.

"If you guys don't stop fighting I will have to bring the girls down here. I think they will do more damage than all of you could do and they will be really pissed off at you four," Gaara said calmly before walking back over to the pool and getting back in.

All four boys stopped fighting immediately. Luckily they weren't fighting long enough to have bruises—well, except Neji.

"What do we say about the black eye?" asked Naruto.

"Say he fell," Gaara told him.

….

The girls were having a more peaceful time upstairs and were getting along quite well. Although Temari, Tenten, and Fuu, were annoyed with the other girls changing bathing suits a million times and going through Temari's closet like it was a shopping mall.

But her closet _could_ be a shopping mall, that's just how big it was but she was used to it. Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't changing swim suits like Sayomi, Ino, Sakura, and Matsuri and just hadn't put one on at all. She didn't know what to choose because Ino and Sakura said they would choose for her but were too busy choosing for themselves. Every time Hinata went to choose one herself they would shoo her away.

"Are we going to be in here all day or what?" asked Temari, getting super impatient.

"Ok, we are ready…geeze, rush us why don't you," said Ino with the other three agreeing.

Then they all quickly got dressed. Temari was wearing an all-white bikini, Tenten wore a blue bikini with flowers, Fuu wore a yellow bikini that had bees on it and it went well with her dark skin. Hinata was forced to wear a stripped blue and white bikini that she thought was a bit too revealing, although it's not like Naruto hasn't seen it all anyway. Ino had on a green bikini with lace around the bikini bottom and Sakura wore an all pink and red bikini that had complicated shapes and designs (that the author doesn't want to explain). Sayomi wore an American flag bikini and Matsuri wore a cheetah bikini.

Finally dressed, all of the girls followed Temari to the back. The boys were to be acting like everything was perfect but all of them seemed to notice Neji's face which had gotten a lot worse than before.

"What happened to your face, Neji?" asked Tenten.

Naruto snickered, which made Tenten and Hinata glare at him but he put his hands in the air to make his plea. "Hey, he fell," laughed Naruto. "Idiot doesn't know his left feet from his right."

"Shut up," growled Neji.

"Well, why didn't you guys come get us? He could be hurt," said Tenten as she went over to examine Neji.

"I'm fine," Neji said, blushing as she inspected him.

"No, Hinata's FINEEEE," said Naruto as he whistled an approval at her and ignoring the glares from Neji and Kiba.

Hinata blushed a tenfold. "Naruto, hush." He winked at her and waved for her to join him in the pool.

She and all the other girls finally got in the pool. They teased the other boys who were still outside the pool until they also joined them. So now that everyone was in the pool, it somehow came about that they should have a water volleyball match. A lot of the boys needed to let off some steam so this seemed to be a great idea.

Temari got out of the pool and pushed a button on the side of doorway that raised a volleyball net from underneath the pool. She then grabbed one of the many beach balls outside and threw it in the water before getting back in the pool.

"I'm going to be the first team captain and Naruto you can be other one," Temari said to the gang as she got back in the pool.

"Shouldn't we get to choose who becomes team captains?" asked Shikamaru. He was trying his best to glare at Temari but he kept getting distracted by her chest.

This didn't go unnoticed to her either, so she smirked and threw the volley ball at him. "I'm the oldest; this is my house, my rules. Any problems?"

"Nope," everyone said, leaving Shikamaru to nod his head even though he disagreed.

"Okay, Naruto, you get first pick," Temari told him.

He nodded then pretended to not know who to pick before finally saying, "I choose Hina."

"I'm not surprised. I choose Tenten," Temari said.

Tenten smirked and swam over to Temari. They high-fived and smiled. They used to play together back in the days against the boys and were trouble.

"Alright Hinata, we're going to have to watch out for those two, they can play," Naruto said to his teammate.

"I choose," this time he really wasn't sure who to pick next. He didn't want to just pick his best friends.

"Hurry up," Temari shouted.

"Fine, Shikamaru," Naruto said. Shikamaru looked surprised but swam over to Naruto's side anyway.

"I choose Gaara," Temari said. Naruto cursed-he wanted Gaara.

"I choose Chubbs," he said. It went back and forth like this until the two finally had their teams. Temari's team consisted of Gaara, Tenten, Kiba, Fuu, Matsuri, Sakura, Sasuke and Lee while Naruto's team consisted of Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Sayomi, Ino, Neji and Kankuro. Sai decided that he would be the referee of the match and since he magically had a whistle, they allowed it.

Temari's team served first with her as the server. She tossed the ball in the air and slammed her palm on it as it came down towards Shikamaru, who aggressively hit back. Lee came to the rescue, hitting the ball before it could go out of bounds. The ball didn't go over the net though, and Naruto's team was awarded the point.

Shikamaru smirked at Temari, "The easiest ten points will be earned here."

"Keep talking little boy," Temari shouted back at him.

The match went by just like that with the first game Shikamaru and Temari going at it and trying to outdo one another, and Naruto's side in the lead by five points to zero. The second round, Temari's team stepped up their game with Lee, Sakura, Gaara, and Sasuke grilling Naruto's team as they tied the game five to five. Round three, Sai kept blowing his whistle for fouls caused by Naruto's team which Naruto kept trying to argue with Sai about. They did score two points though, the same as Temari's team.

The fourth round Naruto's team was in the lead but the last round is what took the icing on the cake. Shikamaru wanted to so badly outdo Temari but he tried to take the whole game on his shoulders, epically failing for his team as Temari's team scored the winning point.

"Bullshit! Shikamaru, why are you letting your love-hate for Temari make you blind to winning?" growled a very upset Naruto.

"It's okay baby, we will do better next time," Hinata told her upset boyfriend.

Shikamaru blushed as his teammates glared at him. "I don't love anything about that girl," he denied.

"Tsch..whatever, never putting you on my team again," pouted Naruto as he got out of the pool to lay in the sun.

"Oh, come on, don't be a sore loser Naruto," laughed Tenten at her pouting cousin but he only responded by flicking her off.

"Don't try to cheer up the baby," joked Temari as she gave Tenten a high five for her good game.

"Next time we will destroy you," was all Naruto said as Hinata came over to console him.

The gang didn't pay the pouting Naruto any mind as they all got out the pool for a bit to soak up the sun and air dry for a bit.

"Hey, do you want to go sneak inside with me for a bit?" Naruto whispered to Hinata, who sat next to him. She blushed but nodded.

Then he took her hand and led her inside since nobody was looking. He lead her to his own room that he had at Gaara's place. Since Gaara's parents were so used to Naruto, they gave him his own room in their place.

As soon as he closed the bedroom door he began to undress, not caring about the floor getting wet from his soaked clothes. Hinata also started to untie her bathing suit, but that's when Naruto walked over and stopped her.

There was a look of sadness in his eyes, he looked down. "I'm sorry, for some reason, I'm not feeling up to it now."

She gave him a kind smile and tried to read what was going through that pretty little head of his. "It's okay, do you not feel well?"

He shook his head and walked over to the dressers, changing into black boxers, black shorts, and white hi top socks. Then, he picked up the wet clothes and placed them inside the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom, he laid on the bed. Hinata gazed at him sadly, then a look of concern spread across her face when she saw a lone tear trickle down his cheek. She hurried over to him, kneeling down on the side of the bed. She brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

She didn't even have to ask what was wrong before he said, "Do you feel like I'm too screwed up to change or that I've changed you?"

"No, you're not screwed up at all, why do you think that? And of course you've changed me but only for the better," she told him with a reassuring smile.

He didn't even get to respond before Neji busted in the room screaming something about Naruto trying to taint Hinata's innocence. Behind him, Tenten, Gaara, Kiba, and Temari stood.

"You're getting the floor wet!" screamed Temari at Neji and the others who were soaking wet even though she too was wet and had no towel.

"I don't care, he is not to touch my-"

**SLAP**! Hinata had gotten up and marched over to Neji, slapping him in the face. Neji cradled his face as he and the others looked at her in shock.

"Neji, I told you before I can handle myself, and Naruto and I are trying to have a conversation. He is not doing anything to me!" she shouted very angrily.

"But he is half naked Hinata and-"

"Neji, say one more word to me right now and I will make sure you will no longer be able to start a next generation for your family. Now, Tenten, get your man!" Hinata ordered.

Tenten nodded, afraid of the angry Hinata and grabbed her boyfriend, dragging him away.

Naruto got up from the bed, walking over to the doorway where his heated princess stood. He wrapped his shirtless body around her waist. "I think I want to go home, do you want to come?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, then told Temari, "Hey, can you show me back to your room so I can change?" Temari nodded at the now sweet Hinata, and Naruto let her go.

Gaara and Kiba now stood looking at Naruto. Kiba turned on his heel leaving the two boys alone.

"Something up?" Gaara asked his blonde friend who walked back into the room.

Instead of answering the question the blonde grabbed a white v-neck shirt from dresser, putting it on over his bare back. He then snatched a black hat off the dresser and put it on. Finally, he looked at Gaara and sighed.

"I'm just thinking about what they said before, you know-Kiba, Neji and Sasuke," Naruto finally admitted to his friend.

"So what they said _does_ bother you?" Gaara asked his friend then said, "Look, you are a better person. "

Naruto gave Gaara a half smile and nodded. He then walked past him back to the pool area, grabbing his shoes and shirt and keys and things. When he came back in, Hinata was waiting for him. He told his friends goodbye and they left.

When they got to Naruto's place, he told her he was too tired to talk and since Kurenai and Asuma seemed to be heading out she caught a ride home with her parents. After she left he went on a jog. When he came back, he had his mind made up for what to do next.


	19. Art Show Night, Drama, and Fights

**Chapter 19: Art Show Night/ Dramas and Fights**

When Naruto had arrived to pick up Hinata the next day he didn't say much when she got in the car or the whole ride to school. In fact, he was so quiet that it was scaring her. When they got in the school building she started to ask him what was up, but he kissed her cheek and told her he would catch up with her later. In fact he didn't even give her a chance to talk to her after homeroom. Instead he walked over to Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru who happened to all be hanging out at Choji's locker.

"Sup," he said as he nodded to his friends.

"Sup," they all replied.

"What happened the yesterday?" Shino asked his friend.

"Yesterday? Oh, I was just not feeling good," he lied.

Choji and Shino could tell from the way he had said it that he was withholding something but they didn't stress it any further.

"So the art show is tomorrow night, you guys going?" Shikamaru asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Of course we're going. I am in it and so is Hinata," Naruto bragged.

"What? You're in it?" asked a shocked Shikamaru.

"Don't be too surprised, I do a lot. But I hear Temari is going to show up also in support of me and Hinata," Naruto said, suggesting the last part towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blushed, and then rolled his eyes as if he was irritated. "Tsch..troublesome," he replied.

"I don't get how she is troublesome when you like her," Choji said with a huge shit-eating grin.

"Yea, don't get mad because you like her," Shino also teased.

Shikamaru glared at the three boys and retorted, "I don't like her, what makes you think I like that troublesome girl?"

All three guys smirked but shook their heads. The bell rang and they all headed to class leaving behind the flustered Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood in the hallway watching them walk away but finally ran to catch up with Naruto and Choji, since he also had his first period class with them.

"What do you mean I like her, Choji?" Shikamaru hissed from behind him in class.

Choji just chuckled and continued to take notes as if he was interested in what Iruka was saying to him. He didn't even respond to Shikamaru, who now was looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, what do you guys mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"I never seen you so energetic Shikamaru, what is this all about?" asked Ino who happened to overhear her friend's pleas to Naruto and Choji.

Shikamaru looked at Ino with a small blush on his face but shook his head, "It's nothing."

"He likes Temari," Naruto told Ino. Ino shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing new.

"Duh, everybody could tell with the way they were both fighting and looking with each other that behind all that arguing was sexual tension," Ino said, bored with the conversation now that she found out it was nothing new.

"What!?" yelled Shikamaru not believing his ears_. How come everyone thought he had the hots for this Temari chick?_

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Naruto, it's good to see you're all getting along but this is no place to have friendly chats!" yelled a pissed off Iruka.

"Hey, Chubbs and I are innocent," Naruto shot back.

"Me too! Shikamaru is the one bugging us," Ino added.

"Tsch…troublesome," was all the red-faced, pineapple-looking- haired boy could say.

Iruka went back to teaching but the four students went back to talking, and even Sakura and Tenten joined in. Iruka kept turning around asking them to shut up. He even threatened to have them all sent to the principal's office but the bell rang before he had the chance to follow through.

"Ok fine, I admit she is cute but I haven't thought about her like that," Shikamaru argued as they exited Iruka's class.

"Now, he finally admits he likes her. That's it Shikamaru, the first step is acceptance," joked Sai.

"Ha, yeah well, see you suckers later. Me and Chubbs have Asuma next," Naruto said as he walked to class.

"Peace" and "Bye" was heard as they said goodbye to Naruto and Choji.

Sasuke looked at his friends as if they all had something on their faces.

"What is it?" asked Tenten.

"You all are acting as if they're your best friends now," Sasuke told them.

"Hey, he's actually pretty cool when you get to know him, plus we all have class with the guy," Sakura said.

Sasuke just shook his head, walking away to his locker as Neji and Kiba came up to him. Hinata exited her class and walked over to Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, and Tenten.

"What's up?" she asked, noticing the other guys weren't with them.

"Sasuke is just being Sasuke. Let's get to class," said Ino, grabbing Hinata's hand and not giving her time to question it.

Class went by quickly and it was third period already. Hinata hadn't really gotten to talk to Naruto all day. Usually he would text her until they had classes together, and they hadn't talked this morning. She just had this bad feeling about it all, so as the bell rang for the students to make their transition to third period, she headed to Naruto's locker.

Luckily he was there and neither Choji nor Shino was with him. She walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, love," she called as she walked up to Naruto.

He turned and looked at her, rolling his eyes. "Yo."

She wasn't sure about his response but still leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheeks-but he turned his head. She looked at him hurt and stared into his eyes to get some type of answer for his reactions.

"What did I do?" she asked Naruto, her eyes starting to water.

He grabbed her hand and took her down the hallway that nobody ever walked down.

"Look, I have to tell you something," he said, now looking down.

She didn't know what he was going to say but she was sure by the tone of his voice that she didn't want to hear it.

She looked away from him and softly muttered, "What?"

He sighed, not knowing how to say what he was going to say. He ruffled his hair harshly and gritted his teeth.

"I want to break up," he said in a ghost-like whisper.

At this, she raised her head to stare at him. She didn't know if she heard him correctly. She knew she couldn't have. He didn't say what she thought she heard…did she?

"What?" she asked, wanting him to repeat what he said.

"Don't make me repeat myself Hinata," he choked out the words, his voice almost falling flat.

"What did you say, Naruto?" she asked again staring at him directly, daring him to repeat himself.

He shook as he said it once more, "I want to break up…. No, I am breaking up with you."

"Naruto, you can't mean that, I love you and you love me. Why do you want to break up?" she pleaded with him.

"I am breaking up with you Hinata," he said, a bit louder now but still not looking at her.

The tears came flowing down her eyes like a gate had been let loose that held back the waterfall that came. She cried hard and shook her head no, refusing to believe him. He started to walk away but she clung onto his shirt trying to keep ahold of him, not wanting to lose him.

"No, you're not, this is just a cruel joke," she cried, she could hear the bell ringing for third period in the background. She was late but she didn't care.

He tried to peel her off of him and finally was able to pry her hands off of him despite her tight grasp. He finally stared her in the eyes. His blue eyes moistened but he refused to let the tear drops fall.

"This is not a joke. Grow up Hinata! We are done. I'm through, I don't want you anymore. I had my fun, now get lost. We are over!" he yelled and then pushed her off him.

He ran down the hallway and out of the building, leaving her alone in the lonely unused hallway. She sat there feeling a tremendous amount of pain creep up on her. Her heart ached like never before and she felt faint, but different then when Naruto use to make her faint. No, this felt as if she were to close her eyes she would never wake up to see another day. It felt like when Hiashi had beaten her to the point she lost consciousness.

…

"See, this is why we should have given them a harsher punishment the first time, now they think they can skip school whenever they feel like it," growled Asuma to his wife.

Him, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Shizune, Genma, Gai, Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade were all in her principal's office. It was just a bit after school had been let out. Kushina and Minato had been called a few minutes before because Naruto and Hinata were reported missing from their third period and so on, and this was their second time skipping. Now Tsunade had to have a talk about what to do with Naruto since he was on probation for his prior record of expulsions from other schools.

Shizune and Genma didn't need to be there but they promised to go out with Gai later, who, like Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, had to stay to file their teachers report to Tsunade.

Luckily, Naruto had already been to Iruka's class and he didn't have Hinata as a student so he wasn't needed, and Orochimaru had already left before Tsunade could request him to stay.

"I really am surprised that they skipped again though," Minato said. It had seemed as if his son had changed.

Before Asuma could make a remark to that statement, the door to Tsunade's office opened and in came Hinata.

"I passed Sakura on the way and she told me you guys were looking for me," she said.

"Where the hell have you been? Where is Naruto, young lady? You two are in so much trouble this time," shouted an angry Asuma.

Neither he nor anybody else took a second to notice her tired and sad state that she was in.

She flinched at Naruto's name then tears began pouring down her face as they did earlier.

"Crying won't get you out of this Hinata," Kurenai said, trying to put her foot down.

But Hinata didn't respond to that. She just continued to weep, not caring what anyone thought. Kushina noticed the girl didn't seem happy at all and, taking in the odd fact that Naruto wasn't by her side, knew something was not right.

"Go easy guys," Kushina tried to get them to take a look at the situation.

"No disrespect Kushina but there is no need to be going easy when they did this a second time," said Asuma.

"Well, I want you to realize the state in which your daughter has come in here. She is without my son and crying, I think there is something else going on here," Kushina demanded.

Tsunade also noticed this now and said kindly to Hinata, "What happened, dear?"

"He…he broke up with me," Hinata cried, weeping like someone had been murdered.

"What?" said a shocked Kurenai and then she ran over to hug Hinata.

"Oh, sweetie what happened?" she asked her daughter.

Hinata didn't feel like explaining what happened, she just broke down into very heavy sobs and fainted from the stress she was under.

"I think we better have this meeting later. For now I think it's best to let her get some rest," said Tsunade, feeling sorry for the girl. She knew what a dick her grandson could be but she didn't think he would break _this girl's_ heart.

They took Hinata into the nurse's office, allowing her some time to recoup. Everyone besides Tsunade, Kurenai, and Asuma took off. When she awoke, Kurenai handed her a glass of ice water and sat next to her on the nurse's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kurenai tried to coax the girl.

Hinata didn't know what to say, she just spoke her mind. "How do you expect me to feel? I feel like shit. My boyfriend just broke up with me and left me to cry my eyes out in the hallway for hours."

The three adults were taken aback by Hinata's response but didn't say anything more. After a while of the awkward silence, Kurenai asked if Asuma could leave the room so Hinata could feel more comfortable.

"Sure," he responded, taking leave.

"I know you said you feel like shit but just help me understand what went on. Did you guys have an argument…..I mean what happened?" Kurenai pressed for answers.

"How am I supposed to know? Before third period I asked him to talk because he was acting strange ever since Sunday afternoon. We went to talk and he just out of nowhere said he wanted to break up," she told the two women.

"I mean, I don't know what I did wrong. I gave him everything and did _everything _for him," she said, feeling like she might cry again.

"_Everything_?" questioned Tsunade, not liking the way the girl said "everything."

Picking up on what Tsunade was getting at, Kurenai decided to bite the bullet and ask the question she had been wondering.

"Do you think the reason why he broke up with you is because you did everything besides have sex with him?" asked Kurenai.

"What? No, I did everything, Kurenai! I even gave him my virginity," she whispered the last part, now embarrassed.

Kurenai swallowed and stayed silent for a small while. She had figured that Hinata was no longer a virgin but she never bothered to ask the girl. Now to hear her actually say it was a bit shocking. Even Tsunade was shocked into silence. She would have never thought of Hinata as the type to ever have sex before marriage.

"Don't tell Asuma," Hinata pleaded in a whisper, afraid of Kurenai's silence.

Kurenai still didn't speak for a while as she tried to register things in her head. She only looked at Hinata, making the girl squirm in her seat.

"When did you first have sex with him? Was it the night you guys spent alone in the hotel?" asked Kurenai.

"Are you going to tell Asuma?" Hinata questioned.

"No, now answer my question." Kurenai exhaled loudly as she spoke and held her head, for she felt a strong migraine coming on.

"No, it was not when we went to New York, it was on the half-day we had but I don't want to talk about this," Hinata groaned.

Tsunade finally cleared her throat making her presence known again. "I know you are hurting right now but you still missed five class periods and so did Naruto. From what you said earlier it seems as if Naruto has gone off school campus, but you didn't, right?"

"No, I didn't. I was just in no man's hallway, dying," she told Tsunade with a bit of anger.

"Well, as much as I would love to exclude you from punishment, I can't just let this pass because it won't look good to the other students," Tsunade explained to the raven-haired girl.

Hinata didn't feel like being in school anymore, nor did she want to be talking anymore. She rolled her eyes at Tsunade's statement.

"So you have to make an example out of me. Do it." she angrily blurted.

Tsunade sighed heavily at the matter. "I'm just going to give you a day of in-school suspension is all, does that seem fair, Kurenai and Hinata?"

"Yes, it seems fair," Kurenai answered and Hinata just nodded her head not wanting to speak anymore.

"Alright, well you may go home now," Tsunade told the two.

She watched the two females left and sighed heavily. The shit her grandson gets into. She shook her head; she was going to kill him with her bare hands.

Meanwhile…

At the Namikaze household an angry Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze sat in the living room waiting for their son to get home. When they finally heard the slam of the door they stood up, waiting for him. As soon as Naruto saw his parents he offered them a weak smile. He didn't know what trouble awaited him but he knew he was doomed.

"How could you, young man?" asked his father, addressing the class-skipping incident.

"What?" questioned Naruto unsure what his dad was referring to.

"What?" repeated his mother. She walked over to her son and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him.

"How could you break up with Hinata-chan? I really liked this one! I was expecting her to be _the one_, and that later on you would produce cute grandkids for me," his mom whined shaking him even harsher.

Minato stared at his wife very confused. He was sure they were on the same page of what they were mad at their son about, but he guessed not.

"Honey, I thought we were going to yell at him for skipping his classes?" asked Minato as he watched his wife shake her son to near death.

Kushina stopped shaking poor Naruto for a mere second and glared at Minato, "Who cares about classes, this is about the perfect relationship that our son has just ruined!"

Then she went back to shaking her son as if that would fix everything that just happened. Minato calmly walked over to his wife and peeled her off of their son, making her sit down. e

He pointed for Naruto to sit across from them on the couch and he himself sat next to his deranged wife.

Naruto's face became blank when he realized why his parents were mad at him. He didn't want to talk about Hinata and why he skipped classes or anything of the sort. He just spent hours at the Graveyard trying to reason with Jiraiya's headstone on why he made the right decision.

"Son, why did you skip class?" Minato tried a very calm approach.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto spoke in a stiff voice and put on his best poker face.

"I just want to go to bed and never wake up," he said, his voice starting to crack while he looked down.

Kushina started to feel sorry for her son just a bit and said in a kind, motherly tone, "Then why did you do it? Why did you break up with her?"

Naruto shook his head, "You wouldn't understand mom."

"Try me," she offered, trying to coax him to talk to her if only for a bit.

"I don't want her to date a failure like me and to become a failure too. It's for her own good," he told his parents, then stood and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Hmm…I wonder what makes him think that she is dating a failure by dating him?" Minato wondered out loud.

"Yea, and it seems like he is not taking this too well either," his wife said as she looked up the stairs to her son's closed bedroom door.

"Let's let him sleep for now," suggested Minato and she nodded in agreement.

…..

The next day Naruto refused to get out of bed. He lay in bed with the covers pulled over his shoulders tight, hoping the pain would subside very soon-but didn't. It only seemed to be getting worse, and he could feel his heartbreaking into two.

A knock at his bedroom door lead him out of his saddened thoughts for a second. "Naruto," came the call of his mother's voice behind the door. He didn't answer though, and she came right in.

She took a look at her son and sighed very heavily. She took a moment to debate what to do before deciding to take a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Honey, I should be lecturing you like a normal mom to get up to go to school, and telling you, 'Everything will work out with you and Hinata'," started Kushina as she patted his covered shoulders.

She sighed, then continued on with her motherly speech. "But, I'm not. I just want you to think about one thing while you're sitting in bed hurting."

Kushina stopped patting her son, getting from his bed and walking towards the door.

"If it hurts this bad, can it really be the right thing?" asked Kushina as she exited his room leaving him to ponder on the thought.

Once he heard his door shut, he sat up in his bed, ruffling his hair in a stressed out manner. _Mom just doesn't understand_, he thought to himself.

Getting up from bed, he didn't bother to put on clothes because he had no energy. Instead he just suffered the wrath of the cold air on his half-naked body as he exited his room. Luckily, both his dad and mom were gone by the time he entered the kitchen. He didn't want to hear what they would say to him.

He rummaged through the kitchen cabinets grabbing all the junk food needed for his depression, then headed back to his room_. TV and junk food… this seems like a female's way to get over a break up, but whatever. _He thought as he entered his room flopping down on the bed.

Naruto flipped through the channels as he stuffed Doritos down his face. He found himself thinking of _her _although he tried not to. He wondered what she was thinking now. _Was she over him? Was she glad to have gotten rid of him?_

Hinata was thinking quite the opposite though. She had to force herself to get up today. She begged Kurenai and Asuma to let her stay home but they made her go anyway. She feared she would run into her blonde ex but she soon realized he hadn't even come to school today. Although she felt a bit relived for that fact, she was still upset and she still had to see her friends which she has been successfully avoiding so far.

"Hinata, Hey-how come you been ditching us all day?" Panted an out of breath Kiba as he and the gang finally caught up to her during the passing period.

More than anything, the raven haired girl wanted to scream at them to go away but she knew it was not their fault for what Naruto did-or so she thought.

"I'm just not feeling well," She lied, trying to walk around the group but she made the mistake of letting them hear the crack in her voice.

Neji grabbed her hand out of concern. "What's wrong, Hinata?"

She shook her head, the tears that now started to sprout falling down in the process.

"I'm fine, please leave me alone," she said in a ghost like whisper as she ran down the hall.

"I wonder what is up?" Ino said, very concerned for her friend.

Just then, Choji and Shino happened to be passing the blonde when she grabbed the both of them, pulling them to near her and the gang.

"Hey, do you two know what's up with Hinata?" asked Ino, questioning the two boys.

They both shrugged, and then shook their heads no. "Naw," both boys answered.

"What about Naruto? Did he tell you anything?" asked Sakura.

"Nope," both boys answered.

"Plus he is not even here today," Choji told them. "What's wrong with her anyway?"

"She doesn't seem herself and she seems very sad. Also just a second ago, she started crying before she ran off," Tenten told the two boys.

"We'll ask Naruto but we don't know anything," Choji told the gang truthfully.

Naruto hadn't texted them or called them ever since yesterday's second period. They hadn't even seen him since second period. They figured he and Hinata and were skipping again but they guessed not.

"Yea we'll let you know when we hear from him, but we have to get to class," Shino said, giving them a lazy wave as he and Choji headed to class.

…..

"Ya still haven't heard from_ that guy," _growled Kiba.

"No, we texted him and he hasn't responded," Shino answered in a monotone voice, walking away from the group.

They had all agreed to meet up after their first period after lunch which was where the whole gang was now. Well, minus Naruto and Hinata, the people who this was both about.

"Gotta get to the next period," Choji said, chasing after Shino.

"I can't believe those guys," Kiba spat in disgust.

"What can we do if they don't know anything? asked Sai as he too disappeared down the hall.

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. "Yea, don't be troublesome, Kiba."

Shikamaru walked off to his next period and Ino and Sakura chased after him calling, "Wait up!"

"Fine, whatever," scoffed the brown-haired boy as the rest of guys headed to class.

Meanwhile…

Hinata sat in Kakashi's class trying her best not to cry. All she seemed to think about was how _he _normally would be sitting next to her, staring at her with those sparkling blue eyes. Yet, today there was none of that. Instead, the coldness in the air from his missing warmth caused her to shiver. Everything was different with him not here. Kakashi even showed up on time to class today.

Hinata sighed; she could not focus in class today. When Kakashi had stopped his lecture to give them time to solve a few problems on their own, she went up to his desk.

"Yes, Hinata?" he asked the girl as soon as he noticed her presence, forcing him to look up from his book.

"Can I get a pass to go see Kurenai?" she asked.

Kakashi studied the girl all while placing his book down and writing her a pass.

"Here you go," he said as he handed over the pass.

She took the pass and gave him a weak smile as she exited his classroom, walking blindly with her head down. _This sucks_, she thought as she walked down the hallway to Kurenai's class. All the teachers were giving her this look of pity. Even Kakashi gave her one a minute ago. That was the main reason she didn't even want to tell her friends yet. It was hard enough to get the look from all the adults but she wouldn't be able to stand it if she got that look from her friends. At least not right now she couldn't.

When Hinata finally looked up she was standing in front of Kurenai's office. She knocked on her door and then sat on a bench outside the door until Kurenai came out.

"Hinata!?" Kurenai said, seeming half surprised to see the teenaged girl.

"Can we talk?" Hinata mumbled.

"You know we can, come in," Kurenai told Hinata in a very motherly tone.

Hinata followed Kurenai into her office, it being the standard counselor's office with the one mahogany desk and an awkward chair for the patient. The chair was very comfortable, that was one thing she had to admit as she sunk down in the seat.

But she regretted it once she was sitting in the chair because she knew the on sought of questions were going to come. Although Kurenai tried to keep it professional with her adopted daughter, many times she came off as a mother more than a counselor.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Kurenai. It was question she seemed to always start with.

Hinata was quiet for a second. It was sometimes weird telling Kurenai everything.

"I can't focus in class and I feel like all of the teachers are giving me this look of pity. I hate it!" she admitted after a while.

Kurenai didn't say anything but wrote something down. Then she finally asked, "Is Naruto the reason why you can't focus?"

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. Kurenai knew he was the reason why she couldn't focus, so it didn't make sense why she was asking the obvious.

"Yes, he is. He's not even here today and he is getting under my skin. I wish this could all go back to before he came. I don't like this feeling," Hinata confessed.

"What feeling? How do you feel towards Naruto at the moment? If you saw him, how do you think you would react?" Kurenai threw a few questions at Hinata.

"I still love him very much and if I saw him I'm not sure how I would react," Hinata answered looking down, not meeting Kurenai's eyes as she played with her fingers.

The red-eyed counselor swallowed, shaking her head mentally but physically keeping a neutral mask. She didn't believe that neither Hinata nor Naruto were in love just yet, although she did believe they liked one another a lot.

Kurenai started to ask another question but the bell rang for seventh period. They had already been talking for all of Kakashi's fifth and the sixth period.

"Hmm… well I have to pack up here. I will see you in art class okay, and if you want we can talk more at home," the older woman offered.

Hinata just nodded, grabbing her things and exiting Kurenai's office.

Inside of Kurenai's class she felt like she was getting special treatment. In fact, she felt like she was getting special treatment all day. Tsunade told her earlier that she couldn't find anyone to do her in-school suspension so she didn't have to worry about it. Then all the teachers were being friendly. She'd rather they treat her like a regular student.

She wasn't even paying attention in class. In fact, the bell rang and she wouldn't have noticed if Kurenai didn't walk up to her to let her know.

"Hey Hinata, are you going to be okay to go to the art fair?" Kurenai asked the girl, giving her a sad look.

She didn't want to go to the art fair tonight but she didn't want to be alone. "Yes."

"Okay, well me and Asuma are staying after, so if you want you can stay all day or if you like you may go home with your friends and come back later," Kurenai told her.

"I'll just stay here," Hinata told her adopted mom, taking her seat again as Kurenai left the room to set up.

She sat staring into space, wondering how tonight's events would turn out and if he would come or not.

…

_Later on that Night…_

Once Kurenai and the other teachers finally finished putting everything together in the gymnasium, it looked really nice.

That was one thing Hinata could agree on. She sighed as she stood in the gym next to her art work. She couldn't wait for this to end, yet it had only just begun, and the kids had just started to file in. The ones who were in the art show found their art set ups and stood next to them or grouped up with friends, snacking and talking.

"Hey, Hinata," her friends called as they approached her. Choji, Sayomi, Fuu, Temari, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro and Shino were amongst them.

"Hey," she said in a dead tone that didn't go unnoticed by them.

"You really are talented," Gaara told Hinata as he and the others checked out her art work.

She could only wonder if Naruto had told his friends what had happened between the two. If he didn't, it would make sense why they were all dressed nicely and here for her, but she was confused why they weren't asking about the blonde boy.

"Thank You," Hinata responded. She paused for a minute. "But why are you guys here?" She finally asked the question that plagued her mind.

"What do you mean?" asked Matsuri, shocked.

"She is questioning, I think, as to why we are here when she and Naruto are no longer dating…am I right?" Gaara asked as he still inspected Hinata's art work, not bothering to look at her.

Hinata nodded her head, "Yes."

"What? You guys broke up?!" screamed all her friends and Matsuri, Sayomi, Fuu, and Temari.

The girls that were friends with Naruto didn't know a thing about Hinata and Naruto breaking up. The guys themselves were just informed an hour earlier when the blonde had called them to say he wouldn't be coming to the art show because he didn't want to see his now ex-girlfriend.

"Oh my god, Hinata, I didn't know. Are you okay?" asked Sayomi with genuine concern.

Tears started to swell in the corner of Hinata's eyes. "I'm fine."

"Hmm…well, if you want us to leave we will, but we are your friends too. Just because of what happened does not make us any less friends and we are here to support you. We said we would before and we're still here unless you want us to go," Shino told Hinata.

Hinata could see they really meant what they were saying and she was glad that they still saw her as their friend.

"You knew Naruto broke up with her and didn't tell us?!" shouted an angry Neji at Choji and Shino

"No, we just found out, so lower your voice," Choji growled.

"Well I'm sure Hinata doesn't want to see you guys. You're friends with that douche Naruto, so get lost," Kiba barked.

"Yea," added Sasuke.

Hinata glared at the boys. Sayomi and Ino saw this and quickly pulled the boys aside.

"I think we should let Hinata speak," said Ino, not wanting to make her friend mad.

"I really would like to hang with all of you but if you guys can't get along then I don't want to see any of you," Hinata told them truthfully.

"Tsch…troublesome. I'm sure we can get along, right?" Shikamaru told the boys.

"Yea," the boys agreed, although they didn't really agree.

"That means you too, Shikamaru and Temari," Hinata demanded.

"What?" both of the said people shouted.

"I'm tired of hearing you two argue when everyone knows you like one another. Just get together or something because I'm sick of it and don't want to hear your bickering. Just please, give me one night of peace everyone." Hinata begged.

"Ok," everyone agreed. Temari and Shikamaru were blushing and refusing to look at one another.

"So….Which one is the one that you like the most, Hinata?" Fuu asked trying to ease the tension.

Hinata took a second to look at her art work. She couldn't lie, her favorite one was the fox-Naruto painting, but she had it covered for now. She, like many of the art students, had several other pieces of art displayed. However, she had left her main piece chosen for show hidden.

She pulled off the white cloth to reveal the painting of Naruto looking like a beautiful fox.

"This is my favorite, and the one I had entered for the show," she finally answered.

"Whoa," said Sayomi as she admired the detail and skill of the painting.

"Ahh, I should have taken this class," Sai said as he stared at the painting.

Sai was a natural artist but for some reason he didn't want to take art class.

"Yes, you should. You're extremely great at these things," Hinata told him, the others nodded in agreement.

"Let's go look at some of the others," Ino said as she pulled Hinata along before she could respond.

The group then went off to look at the other artwork. When they finished checking out everyone else's art, they went back to Hinata's area. On the way, they passed what was supposed to be Naruto's area.

She didn't get to see his art work because she had walked ahead quickly to catch the judges' announcement of the winners.

Instead of having the art teacher judge, the school hired three professional artists to judge all the artwork and pick first, second, and third place winners of the annual art show.

The lights became dim and the small stage in the gym lit up as the three judges by the names of Deidara, Sasori, and Konan walked up to the stage with microphones in their hands.

"How is everyone tonight?" asked Konan, getting a nice roar of excitement back from the crowd.

"I'm glad you're all doing good. Well as you know, this is Konoha's 14th annual art show and my partners and I are the judges tonight." Konan said.

Her partner Sasori spoke next, "We really enjoyed the art out there tonight. My partner Deidara will announce the third place winner first and then the second and of course the first. We ask for you to stay up on the stage until we're done calling all of your names."

"Alrighty, so let's get this show on the road." Deidara started. "For third place we have, Himori Uzu!"

The lights went to Himori, who blushed in excitement, and then on a screen overhead a huge monitor showed the artwork she had entered. It was a drawing of a girl looking upwards. It was in a simple black and white, but what made this such an awesome piece was the detail and beauty. It was a drawing that dug into your soul. It was like the Mona Lisa.

Himori walked on the stage and they gave her a ribbon and plaque stating _Third_ _Place_.

"And for second place we have…..Hinata Hyuga!" Deidara shouted.

All of her friends cheered Hinata on, making her blush a bit, but she was more sad then happy as she walked to the stage. She of course was happy to win anything but she couldn't be as happy since her ex boyfriend was not here like he was supposed to be originally.

She slowly entered the stage, taking her ribbon and plaque, and stood next to Himori. She couldn't wait for this to be over.

"And for the final winner, can we get a drum roll please?" A drumroll played in the background.

"The first place winner of Konoha's 14th annual art show is….."

The back door of the gym opened but nobody noticed.

"…is, Naruto Namikaze."

The lights shown on Naruto's empty area where his beautiful painting was displayed. It was a painting of a woman in a white cream dress wearing a pearl necklace. Her hair was pent up in a beautiful fashion as she stared at the ground. She was in a room built for an elegant princess. In the doorway of the room stood a prince in his royal suit. The princess was Hinata and prince, Naruto.

The announcer looked around but then noticed a kid walking over to the stage. The blonde walked up the stage, took his ribbon and plaque, and walked away.

"Umm… , we were going to bow first."

Naruto just kept walking, exiting the gym doors from which he came. His friends ran after him and so did Hinata's friends.

"Umm…well then…."

Outside…..

Neji had grabbed hold of Naruto and had pushed him up against the school's brick walls. He had a pissed off glare on is face as he stared at the blonde.

Everyone else stood near the blonde boy, some wanting answers to their questions and others ready to beat the crap out of him for breaking up with Hinata.

"You think you can just break my little cousin's heart and get away with it? Did you have fun toying with her?" Neji growled.

"Hey, you might want to loosen up the hold you have on my friend," Kankuro threatened as he cracked his knuckles.

"Your friend is the cause of my Hinata's sadness," Sasuke stated, clenching his fist and walking towards Naruto.

At this, Naruto chuckled evilly. He smirked at Sasuke who cocked his fist back and punched him in the gut.

The blonde just laughed. "Is that all you got? It's so ironic, you told me to break up with Hinata, you told me to leave her alone because I was making her life worse, and I do that and now you want to get mad at me."

Naruto chuckled even more. "It's fine though. My heart hurts so much that I'm enjoying the pain, so come on, hit me again."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and got ready to swing again but then he felt a hard hand go across his face making it sting. He was pushed out of the way by none other than Tenten, the person who had slapped him. She pushed Neji off of Naruto and gave Neji a hurt look.

"You told Naruto to break up with Hinata?" She yelled at the boys.

"Leave them alone Tenten, they are right. I will only bring Hinata down and she will become unhappy with me. I love her but I don't want to ruin her life. It's the best advice they gave me." He told his cousin.

Gaara shook his head. "So what they said at the pool did get to you." The redhead muttered to himself.

"Naruto, they are dumb! Ever since I've been friends with Hinata, I've never seen her more happier than with you," Ino told the boy.

The blonde boy gave a sad smile. "The happiness I gave her was nothing good."

"Naruto," Tenten called after her cousin, who pushed off the brick wall and sprinted away from the gang as he started to tear up.

"You guys are low," Sakura said, "making him feel like he is hurting Hinata by being with her. No wonder he broke up with her."

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura glared at Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sai.

"Hey, Sai and I had nothing to do with it. Actually, this Saturday Neji didn't trip. I punched him for talking crap so we have nothing to do with Naruto breaking up with Hinata," Shikamaru defended himself.

"Yea," Sai added.

"Neji, Sasuke, Kiba….you guys are the reason Naruto broke up with me?" questioned Hinata as she stepped outside the back doors, followed by Kurenai and Asuma.

She had ran outside after her friends and Naruto as soon as she was allowed off the stage and Asuma and Kurenai followed.

"Yes, Hinata, we are, but it was to help you!" shouted Kiba, but now understanding as his friend started to tear up that he was doing more harm than help.

"What? Say it, your pissed," Neji told her, waiting for her to yell at him.

She shook her head and sighed as a few tears ran down her face. "I thought Naruto breaking up with me was worse than my father almost beating me to a near death, but now I think you, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke are worse than my father."

Now, Neji's eyes started to moisten. He knew all the trouble Hinata went through with her father more than anyone else and now she was comparing him to that scum.

"Hinata sweetie, come on. You're being a little hard on the boys," Kurenai said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Hinata shrugged Kurenai's hand off. "No, I'm not being hard on them, Kurenai…I'm stating how I feel."

She then walked off past her friends and everyone else, feeling a bit better knowing that Naruto didn't break up with her because he hated her, but still sad because she didn't know how to get him back.

**AN:** I leave you on that as the **ending **of **this **chapter….notice I said **ending **but I said **this **chapter. Now, I must say this again, this story is coming to an end very soon. So I want to thank everyone who stayed with me and everyone who begun reading my stuff like Whirlpool Ninja's. I don't know how the hell anyone read that shit! I had such bad grammar mistakes and story didn't have much life. Sadly I just learned that with these last few chapters of this story. Hopefully you guys will stick around after this story is over and stay with me during **trials of Croatia **which I will be renaming **Beast **and my new stories to come. With that, for today, I say Adios….


	20. Sick without you

**Chapter 20: Sick without you!**

A week had passed since Naruto had been at school. Tsunade told him he was going to be expelled if he didn't come and his parents were also getting fed up with him missing school. His friends had been calling him and coming over to try and cheer him up but there was nothing much they could do to get the boy out of his slump.

Today was the same. He sat in sweats and a t-shirt in his basement on the couch with Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Fuu, Matsuri, and Sayomi.

Temari was sitting on Shikamaru's lap since the two had become official sometime in the middle of the week.

The boys except Shikamaru were also supposed to be practicing a new song but Naruto was not in the mood to do anything besides pout.

"I'm getting sick of your pouting, Naruto. When are you going to snap out of it and get Hinata back!?" yelled Gaara, shocking everyone.

Gaara was never the one to shout or show such emotion about things but he couldn't take it anymore. He could understand when his blonde-haired friend moped about Jiraiya's death or Anna's death because the blonde couldn't control the situation at all, but this was different. Hinata didn't break up with him or tell him she wanted to be left alone, he broke up with her. He could easily ask for her back.

"Gaara, for one she probably doesn't want me back, and two she is better off without me," Naruto argued.

"No, Hinata still wants you back. She cries all the time because she misses you," Shikamaru told the blonde.

"Plus, how is she better off without you, you dumb ass? If she has changed it's only for the better. Everyone changes, it's bound to happen," Temari told her friend.

Naruto went quiet for a few seconds thinking about it all. "She still cries after me?"

"Yes, and it's your entire fault," Choji told the boy in an upset tone.

"My entire fault?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes, how could you let some stupid fucks like Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba, who know nothing about relationships, tell you to end yours?" Choji said.

Sayomi nodded. "You should know better than to let them get to you."

"No, Naruto is an idiot himself. He doesn't know a thing about relationships. That could be the only reason he was dumb enough to break up with Hinata," Shino told them.

"Whoa, I know about relationships!" the blonde tried to defend himself.

"Then you should know that people change with each one and become more of who they are with each relationship-and not just romantic ones either," Kankuro said in a serious tone.

"Dude, Kankuro just schooled you and he is a playboy. That tells me either the world is coming to an end or you did something terribly wrong by breaking up with Hinata," Choji hollered.

"Get off my case," Naruto shouted, getting up from the couch to pace back and forth.

Matsuri smirked. "Are we getting under your skin?"

"Get out!" he yelled, pointing his finger to the door. Then he smiled at them. "Chubbs, S.A., Gaara, Kankuro, and I have business to take care of."

"Huh?" asked Shikamaru. Nobody told him that the five played in a band or was going to be in the all school rock out.

"They have band practice," Temari told her confused boyfriend as she dragged him up the stairs of the basement.

The other girls followed the couple behind saying their goodbyes and leaving behind the five guys.

"So?" asked Gaara, once they were gone.

"Allow me to work in peace, Gaara," the blonde said, ignoring the fact that his redhead friend wanted to know his decision on Hinata.

Choji banged on the drums from behind him loudly. "We don't ever work in peace, my friend."

"Well…fine…I don't want to answer," Naruto stated.

The boys finally left him alone and just began to work on a new song.

**LATER **

The boys were taking a much needed break from their making of a new song by chilling off in Naruto's pool. They had called Shikamaru back over to also hang out and Sai was with him.

"Man, can you believe the school year is coming to an end in a few months?" Choji said as he swam around Naruto.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can and I can't wait. Summer and then college, baby!"

"Hmm…you better hurry up and get back with Hinata then unless you don't see yourself making it beyond high school with her," Sai told him as he and Gaara threw a football back and forth in the water.

"Why is everyone grilling me about getting back with her? I'm sure she is going to be happy when she finds some great college loser that likes her," he said, crushing the football that was tossed to him underneath his hands.

Shikamaru shook his head with a smirk planted on his face. "Then why are you crushing the football like it has stolen something from you, and why is the guy she's going to end up with 'some loser'? What if he ends up being awesome? But then again, he could be extremely horrible to her…sigh. If only she had someone to protect her."

"What do you mean the guy can end up being extremely horrible to her? Who would in their right mind treat _my Hinata _like that and think they can get away with it without suffering the wrath of my iron fist?" growled Naruto.

"Ahhh but she is not _your Hinata_," laughed Kankuro.

The blonde realized Shikamaru had set him up and started to blush like mad. He just dunked his head in the water, wishing he could die before slowly bringing it back up to face his laughing pals.

"Look, don't be dickless and just go get her back," Sai said to him.

"Sai, I'm not dickless," he yelled at the pale, black-haired boy.

"Seems like it to me," Gaara mumbled but loud enough for him to hear it.

"Maybe he lost it, that's why he really broke up with Hinata….Naruto, did you lose your manhood?" Shino joked.

"Fuck you guys, man," Naruto shouted.

"He wants to fuck us! He really has lost it," Kankuro continued on with Shino's joke.

Naruto crossed his arms but then began to sink in the pool. He quickly unfolded them and just stared at him.

"Alright let's leave him alone for now or he might start to get really girly on us and start bitching," Choji said.

The blue-eyed boy just stayed silent.

"So since you kiddies will be going off to college next year I guess we better make this summer a great one," Kankuro said.

"Yea, what colleges have you guys looked at?" Shino asked the guys.

"I've applied to UCLA and Cal Arts," Sai told the guys.

"Only two?" Shikamaru said to his friend, wondering why he didn't apply to any of the other amazing art schools.

"My dream has always been to go to UCLA or Cal Arts, plus I've already got back admissions letters to both saying I'm accepted. I just need to pick," Sai told him.

"Damn, are you some type of genius?" asked Kankuro.

"When it comes to art he is," Shikamaru answered for his friend.

"Why didn't you enter into the art contest then?" asked Naruto.

"Well you have to take art class to enter, Dickless, and by the time I wanted to sign up for the class my schedule was already filled with classes I need. Also I take art classes out of school and enter in way cooler art contest than the school's," Sai bragged.

"Tsch…Whatever," the blonde scoffed.

"Shikamaru is a genius too. So what colleges did you apply to?" Sai asked.

"Harvard, Yale, UCLA, USC, and Princeton," Shikamaru said sleepily as the boys gaped at him.

"Damn, did you hear back yet?" asked Choji.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and sported a slight blush as he nodded.

"So?" asked Gaara.

"I got accepted to all five," Shikamaru said, and the boys gaped again in awe.

"Interesting….I got accepted to Princeton, Yale, and UCLA also but they are the only ones I applied to," Gaara said.

"What? Gaara, you never told me! When did you become a fucking genius!?" yelled Naruto.

"Hn," Gaara replied going silent.

"He has always been smart, Naruto. He was just a troublemaker," laughed Kankuro.

"Hmm…well what about you, Shino….you are also a secret genius," Shikamaru said.

He knew the kid had done some crazy art projects throughout the years.

"I also, like everyone else, applied to UCLA. I got accepted but I don't know. I want to go to MIT but I've yet to hear back from them," Shino said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Smart Ass, I'm sure you will get in," Naruto tried to cheer up his friend.

"Did you apply yet, Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Haha….no, not yet. What about you Chubbs?" The blonde hopped around the question.

"What? There are four months of school left and the big schools usually have already picked their freshmen of the year. You know that, right?" Choji screamed at his friend but shook his head.

"I applied to UCLA also but sadly I don't know if I got in yet," Choji added.

"I'm sure you will get in there Chubbs," his friends said.

"Naruto!" Kushina Namikaze yelled as she open the backdoor patio to the pool to see the boys relaxing in the pool.

_Damnit. I'm dead, _thought the young blonde.

"Why do you think it's okay to have friends over when you refuse to go to school?" she asked him.

"Sorry, mom…they'll leave," he said as he and the boys climbed out of the pool.

"Not until they have all had dinner. And since you feel the need to have friends over, make sure you get up for school tomorrow," his mom demanded.

"He'll go, , we will make sure of it!" Kankuro told her with a charming smile.

"Thank you, Kankuro. I know I can always count on you," she told him as the boys grabbed towels and stepped back in the house.

The guys sweat dropped at this. _She thought she could count on Kankuro_, they shook their heads.

Mrs. Namikaze made the guys an awesome meal and then sent them on their way home. Afterwards she shooed Naruto upstairs, telling him he couldn't leave his room. She knew it wasn't much of a punishment though, since he was usually in his room anyway.

The blonde did feel like it was a punishment though. He could only think of what everyone had said to him about Hinata, and to be honest it was getting to him dearly. He tossed and turned in his bed, wondering what she was doing.

**Next Day **

Groggily, the blonde-haired teen awoke to his alarm clock. "Shut the fuck up! I'm up!" He growled at the machine as he jumped out of bed, smashing the snooze button with his fist.

"I don't even remember setting that thing!" he said to himself. Then he sighed, realizing that his mom more than likely did it.

"Alright, Mom, I get it! I'm going to school today!" He yelled loud enough so his mom would hear.

As he began to get ready for school his door opened and his mom peaked in.

"Good. But just to make sure, I'll wait until you leave," Kushina told her son with a smile.

"Really? You don't trust me?" he whined. "And get out, Mom, I'm only wearing boxers."

"It's not like I haven't seen you in less before. You are my child and I wash your underwear mister. I've seen it all," his mom laughed.

At this Naruto blushed, knowing it was true but still pointed to the doorway.

"Okay, Okay, I'll leave since you're so embarrassed of the little behind that I've seen so many times before," Kushina singed as she walked out, leaving behind a flustered son.

On her way out, she ran into her husband who was struggling with his tie like always. She always fixed his ties for him.

"Let me help you," she told him.

He stopped and let her fix the tie for him and looked towards Naruto's room.

"He's going to school today?" asked Minato.

"Yes he is, but did you know he is embarrassed about me seeing him in his boxers when I raised him for eighteen years?" she told her husband.

Her husband chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We all get like that at some point sweetheart."

She shrugged and walked her husband to the door. He waited until Naruto finally came down the steps, all ready for school.

"Have a good day at school, Naruto," his father told him, then gave his wife one more kiss before leaving.

Kushina smiled. "Your father is such a dazzling man."

Naruto rubbed his forehead, muttering softly to himself, "Yea right."

"Mom, you are delusional. Now ME-I'm a dazzling man," he bragged about himself.

"A dazzling man would go to school," She replied back.

"Grrr…I know, I'm going. Bye," He pouted taking his leave.

He stomped all the way over to his black Range Rover and angrily got in his car. He then realized he would have to see Hinata and banged his head on his steering wheel a few times before finally starting the car and heading off to school.

**At School**

Naruto walked along the school hallway wishing he could disappear or become a ghost, but as soon as his friends, Choji, Shino, and bored-looking Shikamaru saw him, they waved him over and shouted his name.

He quickly crossed the distance between him and the boys and put a finger to his lips to shush them. Then he tried to coolly glance back to where Hinata and her friends were across the room staring at his group.

"Geez, what the fuck? Now she is staring!" Naruto hissed at the boys as soon as he turned back to face them.

Shikamaru smirked, pushing his hands further down in his pockets and tilting his head as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Temari told me if you don't talk to her today, to make sure I tell you that you are a pussy. But I'll say it now- you are a pussy," Shikamaru stated.

"What?" Naruto growled.

"He said you're a pussy," Shino repeated a little louder with no sympathy at all for the boy.

"I concur, Sir Smart Ass, he is indeed a pussy," joked Choji, and all the boys laughed besides an angry Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes with much hatred for his so-called friends. "I am not. I just made up my mind. Now I'm going to class like a decent good guy who is not a pussy, you little fucks."

He jogged off to homeroom, waiting for the class to start. As he waited, all the students started to file in the class. When Sasuke entered, he glanced at Naruto before sitting down.

"Yo, dobe, don't you think you should get back with Hinata now?" Sasuke whispered as soon as class started.

The boy spoken to raised his head from his desk, giving Sasuke the meanest glare ever.

"Didn't you guys tell me to break up with her? What is this, a game?" he growled at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Tsch...look, I was wrong, we were wrong. Hinata loves you and you're good for her."

"Whatever, I need to focus on class," Naruto said.

"Come on, Naruto. He is right about you needing to get back with Hinata," Ino spoke up, hoping to encourage the fellow blonde.

"Naw, they were right. She deserves better," he said, sticking to his guns.

Everyone sighed at the hard-headed blonde. This was not going to be easy.

The day slowly dragged by, but Naruto had finally somehow managed to get nearly through his last period of the day; art.

He tried his best not to even glance at Hinata-not even a peek from the corner of his eye. He always stared straight ahead and refused to look over.

Yet he could feel her eyes all over him and he wanted to yell at her. He couldn't even bring himself to do that though, because he knew if he opened his mouth it wouldn't be good. He'd probably confess his love all over again and cry for her to take him back.

Hinata on the other hand couldn't believe Naruto wasn't going to say one word to her. He had used the same silent treatment on her in Kakashi's English class. She had to do something.

"Naruto," she softly muttered. She could tell he heard her because his ears perked up, but he refused to face her.

"Naruto, if you don't want to talk to me, fine, but I'm going to still talk to you," she told the blonde.

She had made up her mind. She could give a rat's ass if he wasn't going to talk to her, she was going to continue to speak to him.

She watched his jaw clench up in anger and he become tight-lipped but he still was silent. She could tell he wanted to say something so she decided she would press on.

"Plus, now that I know the reason you broke up with me, I can't let you just walk away."

There was silence from the blonde boy. He just glanced at the clock. _Thirty seconds before the bell rings_, he thought. His leg bounced up and down nervously as he tried to pretend he didn't hear her.

She sighed as the bell rang. "I know you still love me. Don't you?"

Naruto finally stared at her with a glare but she only smiled at him with her beautiful lavender eyes.

"I believe in you, that's how I know you won't hurt me. As you said to me once before, 'Believe it'!"

His eyes widened as she used the phrase he told her that he used to say a lot as a kid. He gritted his teeth and took off, sprinting out the classroom. He couldn't face her.

He ran full speed down the jam-packed hallway, pushing kids left and right out of his way as if somebody was chasing him.

As he passed by Choji and Shino they called out to him but he kept running full speed to his car. Once he was in he started it and peeled off out of the parking lot.

Back In the school….

Hinata stared at the door where Naruto had rushed out like a mad man minutes ago. She shook her head and began to pack her things. As she did that she felt a hand touch her shoulder and glanced up to see Kurenai.

Kurenai gave her a look of concern but she just smiled at her and sighed.

"No need to worry about me," Hinata told her, reading her mind.

"Are you sure, Hinata? Do you think talking to him would help either of you at the moment?"

"What I said to him is enough. I'm sure he will talk to me soon because I know him well."

She smiled confidently then shook her head. "Tomorrow's the All School Rock Out too."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at this but stayed quiet about the matter.

"That means he can, at the most, avoid me all day tomorrow. But if I don't let up he will eventually burst," Hinata told Kurenai, and for a second held an evil smirk on her face. She had something up her sleeve.

Now that she knew Naruto still loved her and that he only broke up with her for her sake….she was not going to let him go. Nope, Mr. Namikaze belonged to her.

She waved back to Kurenai and exited the class room as her brain cooked up an evil (as evil as Hinata can get) plan to get her man back.

The smile on her face scared her friends as she walked down the hallway happily, the same hall that Naruto had ran down madly like he was going to die.

"Umm… Hinata, is everything okay?" asked a concerned Tenten.

Hinata stopped walking and turned to her friend with a smile. "Yes, it is. It's great."

….

Naruto was scribbling down words on a paper in front of him like mad. He had just gotten home seconds ago and ran straight to his room. Now, he sat at his desk writing words to a new song.

He thought of what Hinata had said about believing in him and dropped his pen, shaking his head.

Then he grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed a number.

"Yo, call the band. We need to perform before we go on stage tomorrow and I got a jam I want to do now if you guys don't mind."

On the other end Choji nodded. "I'll have to hear it first, but I'll call Shino and the others. We'll be there soon."

"Alright. Peace."

"Later."

The blonde looked back down at the paper in front of him; the new lyrics he had come up with. It was all because of _her. She wanted her answer_, he thought to himself, _she'll get it tomorrow_.

A few minutes later he heard the door bell and jogged down to the front door. He opened it and was greeted by the faces of his band members.

"Yo, I got this new song. Totally different from the original song we planned to play tomorrow but still has sort of the same beat," Naruto explained to the boys as they walked to the basement.

Gaara gave his childhood friend a side glance but stayed quiet for a while before speaking his mind.

"If you're changing the song I don't mind, but just tell me, is it going to be about _her_?" the redhead boy asked .

"It's going to be my answer to _her_ and it's also for Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Mom and Dad," Naruto answered, a bit flustered.

"Then you got my vote," Choji said. Gaara, Shino, and Kankuro nodded their heads to agree.

The blonde smirked. "Thanks."

"But speaking of tomorrow, we should bring our own equipment," Kankuro told the band.

The guys stared at Kankuro like he was crazy. "Bring all this stuff?" asked Choji.

"Yea, we'll bring Shino's truck. Look, I got us the perfect promotion manager and he invited all our fans for tomorrow and I've seen that gym. It won't hold them all. I don't know how well the sound on their speakers reaches but we need something that can reach the people who will have to stand outside," Kankuro explained.

"Ok but who is our promotion manager?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him tomorrow." Kankuro said. Naruto started to complain but then Gaara said, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kankuro wouldn't pick someone stupid."

"Fine...hey are you guys inviting your parents or you trying to be low-key?" asked the blonde.

"Why would I be low-key?" asked Gaara.

"Because you would be skipping school to play music at our school," Shino said.

"I already asked them if I could leave school at ten and spend the rest of the day at your school. I told them it would be a music gig and they would love it," Gaara told them.

Then he added, "I already even convinced Matsuri's parents too."

"Cool. We should arrive an hour early to school tomorrow to unload everything and set up," Shino said.

"Man, Shino, I don't want to be early to school," complained Naruto.

"Naruto, we don't have to be to school until twelve tomorrow because of the All School Rock Out and we're only there until like, two-thirty or three. And there is an hour lunch break at one, so stop whining," ordered Shino.

"Whatever, smart ass," growled Naruto.

"Ok, we meet an hour early then?" asked Shino. Everyone agreed and Naruto finally said yes.

"Sucks that every day can't be the All School Rock Out. Short days like tomorrow would be awesome," sighed Choji.

"Well stop day dreaming and let's practice," said Naruto.

The boys settled down and finally practiced the new song Naruto had come up with. They really enjoyed it and played until they couldn't play anymore. When they were done, they all helped load their equipment into Shino's truck.

Once they finished with the last bit of stuff, they all stood huddled outside near the truck.

"One last thing before we go," Kankuro said. He ran off to his car then came back with a box.

"What the hell is that?" asked Naruto.

"Shirts!" Kankuro answered with a cheesy smile.

He pulled the shirts out the box and handed one to each boy. He handed Gaara a red wife beater that said REDHEAD LUNATIC in black letters and a love kanji on the back of the shirt. Then he gave Choji a red tee shirt that said CHUBBS in black letters and had a black butterfly on the back. He gave Shino a white tee shirt that said S.A. in black letters and in the back had a black beetle. He threw Naruto a white beater that had the word RAMEN in the front and a tribal spiral in the back. Kankuro himself had a red wife beater that said LADY KILLER in black letters and a picture of a puppet on the back.

The big thing about the back of shirt is that underneath each item it said FIVE WIERDOES.

"I guess we are wearing these tomorrow?" Shino asked.

"Yup," was all Kankuro said with a cheesy smile.

When Naruto awoke the next day he had a smirk on his face. He couldn't believe the day had come when he and his band would play for the school. It was time for the Five Weirdoes to shine today and he had to give Hinata his answer.

"Let's get this day over with," the blonde muttered to himself as he hopped up and headed to his shower.

After getting refreshed for the day, he threw on some ripped skinny jeans, a white wife beater with the word RAMEN in black letters written on it, and some tan boots.

He grabbed his red snapback hat and was ready for the day. Before heading out the door he stopped in the kitchen to have breakfast with his parents.

"So come to the school around two because that's when we should be setting up to play, and there is no need to come early because nobody else will be as good as us," Naruto told his parents as he headed out.

Kushina smirked at her son and shook her head. "Well aren't we cocky young man…but I guess you'll have to prove it to us at two."

"Yes, and you should also try talking to Hinata," Minato added.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Bye."

He headed out the door so his parents could say no more. He hopped on his motorcycle and headed straight to the school.

When he arrived, he saw his band mates standing near Shino's truck unloading some of the equipment. He ran up to them to help.

"Yo!" he hollered as he ran up to them.

They placed the equipment on the ground and turned to face Naruto.

"Good, you're finally here," Shino scolded the boy.

The blonde chuckled nervously. He was supposed to be there about twenty minutes ago to help.

"Hey, it's not like we are first or anything. And I'm only twenty minutes behind," he defended.

"Yea, yea, enough talking, get to helping," ordered Kankuro.

The five boys began unloading all the things they needed and took it inside. They entered from the side of the school closest to the gymnasium so they wouldn't have to carry it for so long and placed all of their belongings backstage in their own little corner.

Anko, the coordinator of the All School Rock Out was there helping other kids along.

She glanced up when she saw Naruto and his band mates. Stopping to take a look at them, she shook her head. A smile planted on her face as she marched up to them.

"Why are you lazy bums here? And who are your little friends?" asked Anko. She didn't want any disturbances during the performances.

Gaara gave Anko a mean glare, making the tough woman swallow. "I am not a lazy bum, and my name is Gaara but you can call me the Redhead Lunatic, that's my stage name and I'm a part of the Five Weirdoes that will be playing today."

Anko glanced down at the sheet she had in her hand and saw on the list of people and bands to play today, a group called the Five Weirdoes were indeed playing. Next to the band name she noticed an asterisk followed by the words **Naruto's band**.

"And I am not little at all, I can prove it to you," added Kankuro with a wink.

Anko rolled her eyes. "No thanks!"

"Well, since your group is the last to go, I hope you're good because the finale has always been wonderful since I've been here and I would hate for your guys to screw that up." Anko told them. She was nervous really, because she had never heard them play and thought the boys were lazy.

At this, Naruto cockily smirked. "You have nothing to worry about. I can insure you that we are the best talent here. Plus, because of us the school gym will be jam packed around two o'clock."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Anko.

"He means that our band, the Five Weirdoes, is pretty well known as the hottest local band with the best music. And since our school announced that today is free for the public to come and listen, not only will all of our families and girlfriends come but our mass group of fans too," explained Shino.

"Which means the school gym will be so full that a few might have to stand outside," added Choji.

"That is why I brought my own equipment so that we can blast the music so loud that it reaches outside," Naruto finished.

Anko shook her head, not believing the kids one bit. "Whatever."

Then a man in a black suit walked up to the boys, slightly knocking Anko out of the way but not seeming to care. He seemed important by the stance he took and the way he presented himself but Anko was still angry.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Anko. She knew this guy couldn't possibly also be a part of Naruto's band.

"I'm Will Roberts, the Five Weirdoes' promotion manager, and I came here since my talent is performing here," explained, then turned back to face the boys.

Will Roberts had decided to become the guys' promotion manager since he could tell they were going to go somewhere with their talent, and he and Kankuro teamed up to get the boys more popular than they already were.

Anko was shocked to hear the boys had a promotion manager but just shook if off. The Namikaze brat had money; anyone with the right amount of money could get a manager.

"Well, Roberts, you ran into me," Anko told him.

"Sorry," he said, not bothering to turn around and face her. Instead, he talked to the boys. "There will be a big crowd later on, I made sure of that. So after you guys perform I need you to….."

He went off on an incoherent ramble leaving a pissed off Anko who stormed off to help the first preparing act.

In the gymnasium the whole freshman through senior class, plus outsiders related to or friends with the bands stood in the gym chatting, eager to hear the bands play.

In one part of the gym, Hinata stood with her all of her friends, including Temari, Matsuri, Sayomi, and Fuu. Even Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke were with her but one thing that was different about the three boys was the black eyes they all sported.

"So why is Hinata allowing _them _to be so close to her?" Sayomi asked Ino, the curious Temari, Matsuri, and Fuu also listening in.

Ino glanced over at Hinata who was few feet away, then swallowed and quietly explained why the three boys were allowed to still be next to her.

According to Ino, the three boys wanted to apologize and earn her forgiveness yesterday, but their faces and the way they tried to apologize (especially Sasuke's cool, stuck up way of apologizing) got the boys in huge trouble. Before the guys even knew what hit them, Hinata punched Kiba, Sasuke and Neji so hard right in front of everyone like a furious beast and threatened to kill them. That was their warning. She informed them that if Naruto gets back with her within a week she will allow them to live.

She didn't want the boys near her but she said they needed to come and see the bands play. According to Ino, some great band was going to play and the boys needed to hear it. Hinata's friends and Ino had yet to discover who the Five Weirdoes really are.

So for this moment she would allow them to be in her presence but she still ordered them to stay back a few feet from her. Also, nobody else was associating with the three teens at the moment because they feared what Hinata would do. Even Tenten wasn't speaking to her boyfriend.

Sayomi and the other girls nodded when Ino finished explaining, somewhat understanding what Hinata was trying to do.

"But where is Choji, Shino and….umm...you know who?" asked Sakura.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Yea, I tried calling them but they didn't answer."

"They are here, don't worry, and you'll see them soon enough," Sayomi told the questioning teens with a smirk.

"The real question is where are Mr. and Mrs. Aburame and the rest of the guys' parents?" asked Fuu, looking around to see if she could spot any of her boyfriend's band mates' parents or his own.

"Oh, the boys all told them to come later," Temari told Fuu.

"Yea, they think it would be a waste to show up early and hear the others. They'll probably be here around one-ish or two," Matsuri said.

"Why would they tell their parents to come? It's not like they are in a band?" Sai asked.

At this, Shikamaru's eyebrow went up like a light bulb went off in his head and he smirked. He knew exactly why the boys weren't around now, but decided to stay quiet on the matter. Plus he thought it'd be too troublesome to explain and he'd rather see the reactions of his shocked friends. He smirked at his girlfriend though and Temari smiled back, knowing that he picked up on what was going on now.

"Who knows, but the first band is about to play so be quiet!" shushed Hinata.

Kurenai and Asuma, the chaperones of this section who also stood near the teens, nodded their heads.

"Yes, silence," Asuma ordered.

The first band played three songs, the max amount of songs you can play, but they were an average band. Nothing about them was exciting and none of their songs made them seem spectacular, but still people clapped because they were happy enough they didn't have class today.

There were still five more bands left. The four other bands before the break seemed to have gone by in a flash. Everyone was sent on an hour lunch break and then they would have to return for the last band and twenty minute ending speech by Anko and Principal Tsunade.

After lunch, the gang ended up right back where they originally stood near the front of the stage, but the group seemed to have gotten much larger. Naruto's parents had arrived and so did all of his other band mates' parents, plus a bunch of their fans.

The gym was so packed that they had to open up the doors so people could receive fresh air, but there were people outside too.

Choza, Choji's dad, invited Shikamaru's and Ino's parents also.

"I don't understand why you guys had to come?" Ino told her parents.

"Choza asked us to come see Choji and his band play," Inochi said, not seeing the big deal.

"Wait…Choji? Band!?" Ino screamed, looking from Choza to her dad to Sayomi.

Sayomi grinned evilly. She loved to rub in how great Choji was in Ino's face. She thought of it as friendly rival.

"Yes, Choji is in the band, he will be the last to play," Sayomi answered.

Before anyone could say anything more, Anko came out on the stage because the last band was done setting up.

"Okay, now for the last band today, the Five Weirdoes!" Anko shouted, but with fake enthusiasm.

The band came out, revealing Naruto a.k.a. Ramen, Gaara a.k.a. Redhead Lunatic, Kankuro a.k.a. Lady Killer, Choji a.k.a. Chubbs, Shino a.k.a. Smartass a.k.a. S.A.

Almost the whole gymnasium was filled with a sea of shouts of approval as soon as the boys hit the stage. There were fan girls screaming how much they love their songs, guys shouting how they rock, and people just pumped to see the famous local band.

Minato and Kushina were just as shocked as everyone who actually went to the school and the other parents about the crowd's reaction.

Anko, who came down to join Kurenai and the gang, was also in shock.

"I can't believe they actually brought this big of a crowd," Anko said out loud.

"I thought you said Naruto, Choji and Shino refuse to play in your class," Kurenai questioned her best friend.

"They don't." Anko said.

"I didn't know my son can play or that he played in a band 'til yesterday," Choza said when everyone looked at the parents.

"Me neither," said all the other parents.

"Don't worry, they are awesome," Sayomi said as she watched the band get in position.

"Yes, plus Naruto is very talented. You shouldn't underestimate him," Hinata said, silencing everyone.

On stag,e Naruto tapped the mic and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now, ladies….and gentleman, I want to welcome everyone who came here specifically to see the Five Weirdoes," he started off.

A roar of approval "yeas" was heard and then everyone became quiet as he got ready to continue on.

"My band has worked hard to accommodate itself on a special song that I came up with personally in these last few days. This song goes out to a few special people: my father, my mother, Tsunade-bachan, my dead uncle Jiraiya and most of all…"

He paused and looked into the crowd, his eyes seemed to catch a familiar pair of lavender eyes.

"Well, I want to play this song first before I tell y'all that one. Now how about we get this show on the road!" He yelled.

The crowd screamed. He glanced back at his band mates and they nodded. They started to play only the beat at first and then Naruto singed:

Happiness, is just outside my window  
I thought it crashed blowing eighty-miles an hour?  
But happiness a little more like knocking  
On your door, and you just let it in?

Happiness, feels a lot like sorrow  
Let it be, you can't make it come or go  
But you are gone. not for good but for now  
Gone for now, feels a lot like gone for good

Happiness, is a firecracker sitting on my headboard  
Happiness was never mine to hold  
Careful child, light the fuse and get away  
Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks

Happiness, damn near destroys you  
Breaks your faith, to pieces on the floor  
So you tell yourself, that's enough for now  
Happiness has a violent roar

Happiness, is like the old man told me  
Look for it, but you'll never find it all  
Let it go, live your life and leave it  
Then one day, you wake up and she'll be home, home

She'll be, she'll be, she'll be home  
She'll be home  
She'll be home  
She'll be home  
She will be home  
She will be home  
Yeah,  
She'll be home  
She'll be home  
She'll be.

He finished the song on that note, most of the crowd in silence, some in tears, others clapping.

Naruto smiled. His eyes connected with Hinata's and he knew she knew what he was feeling.

"I love you Hinata, this song is mainly for you and that is my answer," he said into the mic.

He then said, "As I said in the song my grandpa always told me you can't go looking for happiness. He told me if I don't go looking, it'll come find me. Because of you I found the greatest happiness of all: love. I want to thank you for that and I thank you all. That is all."

He exited the stage with Choji, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro .

"Oh MY GAWD! WTF Hinata!" yelled Ino.

Hinata ignored Ino. She had tears rolling down her face, tears of happiness.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Sakura, who noticed her crying. Hinata couldn't speak, she could only nod her head yes.

"Why didn't you tell us Naruto was so good?" asked Ino, still in a state of shock.

"Naruto is not the only one who is in the band and makes it so good," Sayomi added, making sure Choji and the others get their credit too.

"Yea, well what I want to know is how come those suckers never play like that in class?" asked Anko.

Hinata sighed and just walked away towards the stage.

"Hinat-

"Leave her be, Tenten, she is going to talk to her man," Fuu said with a smirk.

Temari shook her head. "I knew that punk Naruto was such an idiot to give up a good woman."

Kazen, the Sabuka kids' father, looked at his daughter. "I never knew Gaara and Kankuro had this much interest in music."

"Well they play almost every night or every other night and every weekend," Temari told her dad.

"Wow" was the only word everyone could say.

Hinata had gone backstage to find Naruto and the boys celebrating on their successful performance. She walked up to him and the boys got silent and decided to make their exit, leaving the couple alone.

He smiled at her and a one lone tear dropped down from one of his blue eyes. He opened his arms for a hug as she walked towards him but received an unexpected slap that caught him off guard.

"I can't believe you would break up with me, you asshole!" she yelled at him.

He frowned, not knowing what to do, and tried to open his mouth to explain but then she leaned forward and kissed him on his tan cheeks.

"And I love you too, Naruto," she told him with a gentle smile.

The blonde blinked as he tried to register what had just happened to him but before he got a chance, everyone he knew was backstage walking up to him and Hinata.

"Son, that was a nice song, you did great," his father told him.

Naruto beamed from the complement from his dad. His mom nodded her head as well and said, "It was beautiful, baby."

Tsunade also ruffled his head as she cried tears because of the song. It reminded her of great memories with Jiraiya.

"Thank you Naruto," she told him. It was as if he had given her a gift and finally forgave her for Jiraiya's death.

He understood and nodded, giving her a gentle smile. Anko walked up to him next but he put up his hand to halt her.

"I haven't even gotten to do what I want to do the most, and aren't you supposed to give a speech or something?" he told Anko.

Tsunade glanced at Anko and then they both nodded and went back onstage to give the ending speech.

As soon the two walked away he didn't give anyone else the chance to talk to him. He just pulled Hinata in his arms and kissed her. When he pulled away he gave her his famous smile that made her blush a tenfold and she was unable to hold her ground. She could no longer be the strong bad ass that she was when she first walked backstage. Now, she was putty in his arms. Just how he liked it.

"Hinata, we should forget this temporary bump in the road. Let's say we never broke up," he told her as he held her.

She could only nod, for she had lost her voice as soon as he gave her that breath-taking kiss.

"Great, and I shall remind you that you will be mine forever and ever and in the future you will be Mrs. Namikaze, understand?" he told her, forgetting about all the people in the room watching.

Kushina squealed in excitement as soon as Hinata nodded her head yes that she understood.

"I will get to have beautiful grandkids after all!" she shouted.

"Hey, there will be no baby making until Hinata gets old enough, which is never," argued Asuma.

This snapped Hinata out of her daze and she blushed even harder. "Well, we can discuss that later. How about we all go out?"

"Sounds perfect, babe!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her away. He turned for a second and called back to his and Hinata's friends.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for? Since we all are friends, lets go celebrat. It's not every day you get to hang with rock stars like the Five Weirdoes!" he yelled.

He then took off, leaving everyone to shake their head. They followed after him, everyone besides Sasuke.

"Tsch…who is dobe calling 'friend'?" he muttered to himself, but slowly followed after the gang.

Soon after the kids left, the two people on stage got a rude awakening. As they were giving their final speech, paint fell on Tsunade and Anko and a banner fell down saying 'All School Rock out by Five Weirdoes.'

All the kids laughed at the prank but Tsunade and Anko were pissed, and Tsunade knew nobody but Naruto could have pulled this off.

So as soon as she wiped the goop of paint out of her eyes, she looked up at the sky and yelled, "NARUTO NAMIKZE, YOU'RE EXPELLED!"

Outside…..

Naruto and the gang heard Tsunade's yell all the way outside. The blonde smiled while Hinata shook her head.

"I had to do one last prank. It wouldn't be right," he said, then squeezed her ass.

"NARUTO!" she screamed, and the blonde took off running.

Everyone shook their heads. This was Naruto Namikaze, a bad boy turned good….or kinda.

**AN:** This is the last Chapter, just in case you haven't figured it out by now. I set this ending up for a sequel but there is no promise I will do one. Now I will just be working on finishing Trials of Croatia that I am renaming Beast as I said before. Also I will be posting a new story soon by the name of Naori the Lazy Nin. It will be a NarutoXHinata and OCXItachi paring. It will be about how the four ninjas lives are connected. Anyway thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
